Cat's To Do List: The Lost Chapters
by FanWriter83
Summary: Alfred agrees with Sean it's best for him and Selina to have their baby in secret, but during those nine months the pack of teens have lots of adventures that drives the poor butler crazy.
1. Week 4: Celebrating Baby News

**Hey dear readers, I decided to post the first installment of the lost chapters earlier. The summary will chance after each installment so you know it's updated. FF has the habit of not moving my stories to the top. I have a few lost chapters ideas in mind, so far four ideas plus this one. I'm not sure how big this story is going to be, but if you have ideas you can share them with me and turn this in a longer story.**

 **anyway, enjoy reading this one xD**

* * *

1\. Bullock celebrating the baby news

 **This is a one-shot that follows Bullock's party at the local bar where he celebrates the baby-news and tries to 'imprison' an angry butler at the same time.**

* * *

"Come on, valet! Let's celebrate this in a local bar with some beers!" And with that Bullock directs Alfred to the door then down the hallway while crying in glee; "Let's call Jimbo to tell him this great news!"

The two adults head out the door though one of them still tries to object, but the other one is stronger and pushes him into the car before spurting to the city.

Meanwhile somewhere in Gotham, Jim chases a criminal into an alleyway when his phone rings. While keeping his eyes locked on his target, Jim grabs his phone from his jacket pocket and glances at the caller's id briefly.

"Bullock, glad you're calling," Jim said panting into the phone. "I need Back-up, right now!"

Bullock laughs having his cell phone on hands-free so he can steer the car and keep an angry Alfred under control at the same time; "It's me who needs back-up, pal! I need you to get your skinny ass to our favorite bar right this instance, because I need a hand on keeping Wayne Manor's butler under control."

"Why exactly?" Jim frowned locking the phone on hands free then climbing up the fire escape while pursuing the criminal onto the rooftop.

Bullock smirks; "Because I'm going to be someone's child's favorite uncle!"

Jim rolls his eyes; "Bullock, I'm your only friend that is not single, so who is going to have a baby?"

"Sean knocked Selina pregnant!"

"Stop saying that!" Alfred roared angrily then grabbing for the steering wheel to steer it to the side of the road, but at the same time, Jim gasps in shock and the two men hear him scream as he plunges four stories down a building. A few seconds later they hear a thud then a 'bang' which indicated the detective landed safely into a dumpster and the lid closed thanks to the heavy man that fell in it. Alfred slaps his forehead; "Now you also nearly killed your partner!"

Bullock looks indifferent; "Don't worry, he's very resilient. And with that, Bullock takes back the control over the steering wheel and drives down downtown Gotham and ignoring Alfred's roars of driving him back to the manor so he can pummel Sean's ears for the fact he didn't use proper protection.

A few minutes later the cop steers the car lazily upon a bridge to drive underneath then suddenly hitting a roadblock of people. It so happens the bridge is used as a boxing ring for Mr. Cupcake and his gang.

Bullock rolls the window down and roars loudly enough for the crowd to hear; "Alright listen! I'm in a happy mood, so I give you all a chance to get the fuck out of my way!"

Now the car finally had stopped, Alfred used it as an opportunity to escape and run his way back to the manor, but sadly for him Mr. Cupcake recognizes him and cheers excitedly; "Hey look, it's billionaire Bruce Wayne's butler!"

Then, seconds later the poor butler finds himself surrounded by the gang members and Bullock joins him quickly, whispering; "Wait, they know you?"

Alfred grinds his teeth angrily when the leader approaches them crying with glee; "Hey sweetheart, who's your friend?"

Bullock holds his GCPD badge up and bellows; "The name is detective Bullock! Get out of the way, or else I'll arrest you all for harassment!"

Mr. Cupcake eyes the badge then laughing while taking a badge from his inside pocket; "I have one that looks just the same! And guess what, it's fake!"

The crowd laughs, but Bullock bellows; "Mine is not fake, so step out of the way or else- suddenly his badge flies through the air after Alfred slapped it from his hand.

"Just let them think it's fake, alright?" Alfred said between clenched teeth. "Unless you want to be their next target."

Mr. Cupcake grins; "So, where is the little billionaire boy?"

"Look, we want no hassle," Bullock said stepping toward the gang leader. "We recently heard there is going to be a new addition into the Wayne Manor household, and we want to grab a beer to celebrate it."

Alfred holds his index finger in the air importantly; "Actually, I was planned to get straight back to the manor, before the both of them start making more while we are gone!"

Bullock laughs; "Don't be silly, Alfred. Cat-face is already pregnant, so she obviously won't get more babies for nine months, even if they do M-rated stuff five times a day." Then Bullock gasps; "What if she pregnant of a twin? How cool would that be?" Then gasping again; "What if it's going to be a triplet?" Another gasp; "Or a quartet, or-

"Could you please stop faffing?!" Alfred roared.

Bullock grins sheepishly; "Sorry, I just can't wait to be the baby (or babies) favorite uncle."

"Wouldn't you be more the gran-dad?" Mr. Cupcake asked striking his chin thoughtfully. Then ignoring Bullock's murderous eyes; "Also, who knocked Cat pregnant?" Then holding his hand up as a stop sign; "Wait, don't answer it, let me guess… it's the Ornelas kid, right?"

Bullock nods his head rapidly; "You guessed it right! So, can we leave?"

Mr. Cupcake thinks very hard; "Okay, but only if I can come with you. I mean, my friends here are thirsty for a fight, so they can fight, but I'm thirsty for a beer!"

"Sure, I guess a plus one extra is not a problem. What do you think, Valet Pennyworth?" Bullock looks at the spot beside him finding it empty then darting his eyes a few miles ahead. Then asking to Mr. Cupcake; "You wanna help me to grab him? I don't want him to spank the pregnant Cat-face and the Ornelas kid!"

Alfred tried to run as fast as he could to avoid being captured by Bullock and the crazy Cupcake, but sadly he found himself minutes later inside a bar neatly tied onto a bar seat. Mr. Cupcake and Bullock sitting on each side of him.

"Hey Jim, you finally came!" Bullock roared when he spotted his partner coming through the door with dirty and shredded clothes. "What, too tired to chance your clothes? We are celebrating a pregnancy here."

Jim scowls angrily; "It better be a joke, Harvey."

"And what if it's not?" Bullock beamed. "I mean, doesn't a tied butler doesn't say enough?"

Jim meets Alfred's eyes; "Tell me it's not true, because if it is I have to say your parenting sucks!"

"Yes, well at least I don't look like a trashy hobo," Alfred grumbled back trying to move his hands to grab his tea cup which was futile, because his hands are tied against his sides with a rope that goes around his entire body.

Mr. Cupcake gloats; "Here, let me help you, sweetheart!"

And with that, the crazy gang leader sticks a bendy straw into Alfred's tea cup and slides it closer toward him to drink.

Jim frowns; "We are celebrating a pregnancy and Alfred drinks tea?"

"That's what he thinks," Bullock whispered so only Jim could hear him, then winking; "I add a little extra from my little silver fIask keep hidden in my pockets. You know, the same flask I drink from when Barnes doesn't look?" Then eyeing Jim's shredded clothes; "I get you fell into a dumpster, but since when do they shred your clothes?"

Jim clenches his teeth agitated; "Because it so happened a street cat was looking for food in the same dumpster, and when I fell in, the cat decided to defend 'his food' by using it's claws."

Bullock looks at Jim with a cringed look then slapping him on the back, saying; "Well, just grab a beer and let's make a conversation on how 'the pregnancy' happened. Of course I know how it happened, but you two don't."

"We know how women get pregnant, Harvey," Jim said annoyed then sitting down on a bar seat and ordering a beer. Bullock and Mr. Cupcake order another one as well and a tea for Alfred. Then, when Alfred looks bemused at Mr. Cupcake, Bullock drips a few drops of the liquid he keeps hidden in a silver flask into Alfred's tea.

Then turning to his partner and grinning like nothing happened; "Yeah, I know you know how it works, Jimbo, but do you know where it happened?"

Jim gasps; "On KnightCat's Edge!"

Alfred spits his tea in a perfect plume across the bar then growling; "I knew that island idea was a bad idea. But no, you two kept telling me it was time to loosen the lease a little and let them explore on their own. I knew this would happen, I knew it."

Jim mouths sheepishly; "Sorry."

Bullock smirks; "Nope, but you are close Jimbo! It did happen on an island."

Alfred slams his fist down on the bar then exclaiming murderous; "I knew it was a bad idea to take them to Mako Island!" Then gasping with widened eyes; "The pool down the foot of that volcano! It happened in there, didn't it?!" Then using his thumb and index finger to mimic a certain length; "I was this CLOSE…

The butler gulps slightly then moves his thumb and index finger slightly closer together; "This close to stop them! I knew I shouldn't have listened to Miss Visser and Miss Chadwick. I knew they were playing cahoots with Miss Kyle!"

"Oh well, you at least protected Bruce. But then again, it is your fault she got to Sean."

Bullock takes a big gulp of beer and Alfred grumbles sarcastically; "Thanks for the support."

"Aye, no problem Alfred!"

* * *

It took a while, but Bullock and Mr. Cupcake managed to get the struggling butler drunken enough to make him loosen up, I would really like to say a little, but it turned out he loosened up a lot. Like in; 'he was dancing and cheering with Bullock on the bar'. Jim and Mr. Cupcake stomped onto the tables as well drinking beer after beer, and even Alfred skipped the tea and ordered beer.

 _Oh yeah, side-note: By now Luke shows up at the manor._

Anyway, since Bullock and Jim didn't show themselves at Barnes's office for debriefing, the angry Captain called Dr. Lee Thompkins to ask about her boyfriend who then called to the manor where Selina picked the phone up and told her where to find Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock, not knowing by then her boyfriend had troubles with Luke.

Lee called Barnes and together they hopped to the bar with Edward Nygma in tow, because he so wanted to see how Jim gets butt-kicked for not showing up. Yeah, Ed already hates Jim.

Barnes, Lee and Nygma enter the bar and find four happy, and VERY drunken men. Lee asks what's going on, Bullock blurts out Sean had knocked Selina pregnant, Barnes smacks Alfred's head for being an irresponsible 'parent' and let two teens have unprotected M-rated stuff, Lee pretended it was news to her as well or else she had to explain her boyfriend why she hadn't told him, Jim did a piggy back ride on Mr. Cupcake's back and Nygma grabbed his phone dialling Penguin's number to tell him Sean knocked Selina pregnant.

"Penguin speaking," Penguin said soon he picked up the phone. Then he hears Ed's excited voice telling him he had amazing news on Sean Ornelas that could bring him down forever, but then he hears a loud thud followed by another thud and another one. Then he hears Jim speaking to him.

So, now from Ed's point of view; he told Penguin he had amazing news about Sean Ornelas that could bring the kid down forever, but soon he opened his mouth to share what the news was, Jim Gordon steers Mr. Cupcake into a wild collapse with Ed which explains the first thud. The second thud that followed was due to Mr. Cupcake landing on top of Ed to keep him steady, so Jim could knock him unconscious which explains the third thud.

Jim finally grabs the phone from Ed's fingers and snarls through the phone; "If you want to keep you're buddy Nygma in one piece, leave Sean Ornelas alone!" Then he wants to hang up, but Bullock grabs the phone instead.

"Yeah, and you smell funny!" Bullock guffaws.

Alfred grabs the phone away from Bullock and laughs through it; "And you have to deal with an angry Military Ninja Butler Assassin if you come near Master Ornelas or any of my other beloved kids."

"Ow, let me, let me," Mr. Cupcake cries ecstatically jumping up and down to snatch the phone from Alfred who kept it out of his reach. "Come on, Sweetheart. I want to say something too." Alfred finally hands the phone to the gang-leader, who giggles to Penguin; "Birdy….Birdyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, remember me?"

Penguin quickly hangs up when the memory of Mr. Cupcake plunging Cobblepot's head into the toilet-bowl then hanging him on a flag pole by his underwear flashes through his mind.

"Ha, that was funny," Jim laughs. "So, what's next?"

Bullock laughs in return then replying; "Lets buy some memory wipe drugs from a legal company and use it on erasing Nygma's memory."

"Ah, I know a company who sells it," Alfred bellows excitedly.

Jim frowns; "Really? What's the name of the company?"

"It's a company funded by Wayne Enterprises." Cue smirk then noticing Barnes; "But Master Bruce recently discovered it and has plans to do something about it."

Barnes rolls his eyes; "Yeah, whatever. Just get the drug and use it on this loony-bird. If something happens to that little baby because he told the biggest criminal in this city about it, I don't want to be the one who gets chased by you lot with pitch-forks."

Bullock guffaws; "It's not just us, Captain. I mean, there is a big Sean fan-based community out there who are willing to help us chase you."

Barnes slaps his forehead; "Bullock, there is no such thing as a Sean Fan-based community, so stop making things up!"

"I'm not making it up, Captain! There are Sean fans out there, lots of them. Most of them go by guest, but they seem cool."

Barnes sighs; "Bullock, that still doesn't mean it's a whole community. It could be one person pretending to be more persons!"

"Hey, don't insult the Sean or Gotham fan-based community, Captain," Jim chipped in standing beside Bullock. "They have feelings too, you know?"

Barnes rolls his eyes; "Really, if there is really a fan-based community out there, why the fuck am I in their stories? I mean, I scream all the time, insult people and animals and-

"Your simply for the plot," Bullock blurts out holding a fit of laughter. Then explaining when he sees Barnes's face; "Yeah, they want you in this story because they think it's funny to read if you start talking about kids becoming parents early in their youth."

Barnes breaths in very dangerous looking then bellowing; "YEAH, BECAUSE IT'S IRRESPONSIBLE AND IT'S ALSO A SHAME YOU TWO BROUGHT THEM TO WAYNE MANOR WHEN YOU FIRST HAD TO DO A BACKGROUND CHECK ON THIS CRAPPY PARENT/BUTLER! I MEAN, WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THE HAD UNPROTECTED M-RATED STUFF. YOU KNOW WHAT, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I SAY M-RATED STUFF, WHILE EVERYONE OBVIOUSLY KNOWS THEY HAD S.E.-

"SEA-QUAKES!" Mr. Cupcake said grinning madly.

Barnes looks baffled then roaring; "NO! THEY HAD S.E-

"SEASHELLS!" Jim said interrupting the captain.

"NO! S.E-

"SEATS!" Lee said looking excitedly.

Barnes glares at her; "REALLY? SEATS?! YOU'RE A DOCTOR FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THEY HAD S.E-

"SEAHORSES!" Bullock said.

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME WITH WORDS THAT START WITH SEA-

"STARS!"

They all look at the spot where the voice came from and they saw Nygma had woken up, smirking madly. Barnes kicks him for that and grumbles; "NO, NOT SEA STARS EITHER!"

"Not sea stars, but stars. There are flying tiny little stars around my head, and I want to catch them. I want to catch them all!"

Bullock laughs; "Well, maybe you should take a beer first!"

"Yeah, and mixed with this," Alfred said returning from the corrupt shadow company that sells the memory wipe drug. "It-

"Will make you superfast and then you can catch all those stars!" Jim filled in.

Ed shrugged then drinking some beers with the wipe drug soon forgetting what happened earlier. Then they send him out the door again before continuing their debate on the pregnant couple.

"That kid will become a criminal, trust me!" Barnes said. "I mean, most of the criminals in jail are kids of teen parents!"

Alfred shakes his head; "Not on my watch. I will personally make sure they will raise the baby properly."

Barnes laughs; "And let him or her have teenage M-rated stuff and become pregnant or knock a girl pregnant?"

"You know, I think Sean and Selina become great parents," Mr. Cupcake said. "Though, I am pondering for like an hour who made the first move?"

Bullock guffaws; "Sean of course! That boy is one… wait, I can't say that, because that would make me a gay-vert."

Barnes frowns; "Gay-vert?"

"A gay that is a pervert as well!" Mr. Cupcake, Lee and Jim said in sync. Barnes nods understandably.

Alfred shakes his head; "It was the cheeky minx. I mean, I was with them for like 24 hours a day, and most of the time she wasn't doing anything else than purring like a m-rated hungry cat."

"Hey, don't forget she also made my hair go curly," Bullock said.

Lee nods; "And she tried catching Pokémons in mine and Jim's bedroom."

"Yeah, and post that video of you getting spanked by Barbara on Instagram," Mr. Cupcake said madly smirking. Then Jim smacked his head and Mr. Cupcake corrects himself; "Not that I've seen it. Some ganger-members talked about it."

 **Twenty minutes later….**

"I'm telling you, it was Selina who made the first move," Jim said. "I bet she sat down onto his lap, then their mouths met, and then the touching chest thing, arms and legs and finally, BOOM. Fireworks."

Bullock shakes his head; "Nah, I think Sean pulled Selina on his lap then kissed her and then BOOM, fireworks!"

"You people actually see fireworks when you do m-rated stuff?" Mr. Cupcake asked.

 **Another thirty minutes later…**

"It was Sean!"

"Selina!"

"It was-

Then Jim's phone rings who quickly picks up and gets the news Julia Kyle came into the precinct, covered in blood and with proof of Sean's case. They race to the precinct then arrest Rachel then head to Wayne Manor to safe Sean and Selina.

And now you people are probably wondering; How could Alfred still shoot straight at Luke instead of shooting Sean Ornelas, being that drunk and all.

Answer; Because he's a freaking Military Ninja Butler Assassin, that's why!

* * *

 **What did you think of it? Let me know by review. Also, in case FF didn't move series 3 of the cat's to do list to the top, I've post that one as well.**

 **Any ideas for this story, don't be afraid to share them xD**


	2. Week 5:The Making Of Bounty Hunter Sean

**Thank you for the reviews and the ideas. Some of them I already had in mind as well and I'm happy to hear you're curious to read them.**

* * *

2\. The Making Of Bounty Hunter Ornelas – Part 1

 **This is a one-shot chapter where it's Sean who enters Indian Hill to save Bridgit and the outcome will lead to his decision of being a bounty hunter with Jim.**

* * *

Sean Ornelas doesn't like birds, because they stink. Then why is he cleaning and feeding Bridgit's birds? Because Bridgit was Selina's best friend, her sister for that matter, and Sean loves Selina. She's his girlfriend now, and she's pregnant of him. Also, her pelvic still hurts too much for her to climb onto the roof herself.

Love is what drives Sean these days. Maybe the future Sean in his dream was right? Maybe he had been filled with nothing but anger, and to be honest, Sean had felt it inside the secret passage. When Luke threatened him to hurt Selina, taunted him to shoot him, said all those horrible things about him being a true villain, Sean felt the anger boil up and for a split moment he did wanted to shoot Luke.

But then, Selina's eyes flashed his mind, the idea of them having a baby and then the future Sean from his dream trying to drown her words and memories with those he screamed in his dream, that moment something broke inside Sean and made him throw away the gun. That moment he knew he was nothing like Luke, nothing like Penguin or all the other villains, he is Sean Ornelas and Selina's boyfriend.

"You seem happy," someone suddenly said and Sean turns his head in alarm then noticing Bruce is climbing up onto the rooftop. That's also when he realizes he indeed seemed happy, because he was whistling, something he hadn't done in years.

Sean smiles; "I am, but tell me why I shouldn't. I mean, I have a girlfriend who's pregnant, that is something to be happy about, right?"

"Yes it is," Bruce replied with a smile. Then his face turns more serious when he says; "There is something we need to talk about."

Sean frowns while flicking some bird feed into the coop, dully; "What is it?"

"I have reasons to believe Hugo Strange keeps Selina's friend Bridgit imprisoned in Indian Hill," Bruce said walking to the edge of the roof and sitting down. "There must be something we can do for her."

Sean sits down as well, asking; "Does Selina know?"

"No, I didn't tell her. You know what she's like. She will most likely storm inside Indian Hill and bash every doctor including Hugo with her crutches."

Sean can't help but laugh when Selina's image bashing people out of the way pops up in his mind, then saying with a smirk; "Yeah, she will do that definitely." Then looking serious again; "But didn't Bullock already do an investigation?"

"Yes, but my guess is that Hugo was ready for the police."

Sean nods; "You're right. He may even have been tipped off."

"The only way we're going to find Bridgit is if we break in ourselves," Bruce said.

Sean turns his head to face Bruce, looking agape; "You want to break in a highly guarded place that's packed with loony people? You really must have sniffed drugs, because this is not you."

"Hey, I can be brave too. Besides, She's Selina's friend and Selina did a lot of things for me. I want to return the favor."

Sean laughs; "Yeah, but breaking in a loony bin?"

"If it's too dangerous for you, I'll just go myself," Bruce said then realizing he's sitting at a very dangerous spot and noticing the murderous glare in Sean's eyes, quickly adding; "I know, nothing is too dangerous for Sean Ornelas. I was only joking."

Sean still scowls; "You're lucky my reflexes are a little slow today, otherwise you would have plunged down this building. Also, go back to the manor?"

Bruce frowns; "Why?"

"Because I'm going to save Bridgit on my own. You will only slow me down.

And with that, Sean Ornelas jumps off the rooftop ledge and lands safely onto the fire escape landing then climbing down to the streets. Bruce grabs the bowl with bird feed and feeds the birds, because they still look a little hungry.

* * *

Sean sneaks stealthy around the Asylum's laundry facility. He knows it's that time of the week again that a few security guards bring fresh cleaned sheets back to the Asylum. His idea is to knock one out then replace him by pretending he's that guard.

So far so good. Sean had no troubles with dodging the security guards that secured the area around the laundry facility, and then there is his prey. A young man, not very tall, so his clothes would fit him easily.

The street boy knocks the guard onto the ground with a quick smack to the back of his head. Then Sean starts stripping the unconscious guard and puts the uniform and the hat on before darting to the other security guards.

"You took you're time," a guard said soon he spotted Sean.

Sean clears his throat before saying with a raspy voice; "Sorry, but even security guards need to pee, right?"

"What's with your voice?" the guard asked suspiciously.

Sean clears his throat again then replying with raspy voice; "It's the flue, I guess. I already feel a little iffy the past few days."

"Well, make sure you don't cough near me. I have a midnight date with a hot woman, if you know what I mean?" The guard wriggles his eye brows then winking.

Sean cracks a sheepishly smile then saying; "Sure, whatever you say," then heading to the passenger side of the laundry van. His partner takes place behind the wheel and drives off to the Asylum.

An hour later they finally arrive at the spot and Sean helps with unloading the cleaned laundry which get a thorough search first before he's allowed to enter the building with it.

Sean pushes the laundry cart through the corridors then into the Asylum's laundry room where he nods friendly to one of the staff members who takes the laundry and puts it away. The street boy quickly leaves again.

Once outside the room, Sean scopes the corridors which are empty except for a few doctors then quickly walking over to one of them and asking right after he vomited in his mouth; "Do you know where a toilet is?"

"It's over there," the doctor replied then pointing at the end of the corridor where Sean saw the restroom sign.

"Thank you, but could you tell my partner by the door I'm really coming down with the flue, and it might take a while before I show up and-

Sean claps his hand over his mouth pretending to hold back the vomit before rushing down the corridors to the restroom.

"I will tell him," the doctor said to Sean's back then adding; "If you need something to calm down your restless stomach, let us know!"

Sean kept running while using his other hand to wave a thanks to the doctor before open the restroom door and running inside and into a cubicle. Then he made throw up sounds as he hurled over the bowl, because it so happened there was another doctor inside wo now walked over to the door.

"Hey, do you need anything?"

Sean pretends to hold back some vomit then replying; "No thanks, I have it covered." Then he makes another puking sound. The doctor wrinkles his nose in utterly disgust then quickly heading out.

The street boy waits a few extra seconds before walking outside the restroom and scoping the corridor. It's luckily empty and he quickly heads into the next and the next.

It's not very hard finding his way around, because he had been inside the Asylum lots of times. Like the time Hugo Strange kidnapped him and put him in a test chamber jolting electricity through his body to see how much pain his body could endure. Now thinking about it again makes a shiver run down his spine. Also, he wouldn't get out alive if it wasn't for Selina to save him that day. Another proof of how much she cared about him.

Sean suddenly finds himself in a dead-end corridor looking around then frowning. He's 100% sure it was this corridor he and Selina ran through when they escaped from Hugo and their men. There had been an elevator which lead them up to this corridors, he's sure of it. But where is that elevator now?

The it hits him. What if it's a fake wall? What if the elevator door is right behind it? Then there must be a secret button to open it, right?

Sean starts to tap on each and every part of the walls trying to find the hollow thud that indicates something is hidden there. He's looking for quite a while until he accidentally moves his hand over the metal wall plates which drops down instantly revealing a keyhole.

"Yes," Sean cheered under his breath then looking for his lock pick in his pants pocket. It better not be in the one he dropped in the laundry basket when Alfred collected the laundry from his room.

Sean checks every pocket then every other parts of his clothes and body parts then finally finding it in his sock. Obviously Selina didn't have anything better to do instead of hiding his pick-lock in his sock.

The smart street boy uses the pin in the lock and unlocks it immediately. Then suddenly the wall slides aside and reveals a hidden elevator. Sean quickly enters and closing it behind him then riding down to the basement.

In case someone might walk in the corridor outside the elevator, the street boy jumps to the elevator ceiling and holds tight waiting, and he sees indeed a guard walking toward the elevator quickly glancing in before turning one-eighty again and strolling off.

Sean drops himself quietly back to the elevator floor, waits for the guard to be completely out of sight before opening the elevator gate and rushing down the corridor. He can hear grunts; moans and whining's coming from the rooms on both sides of the walls. From his previous experience, Sean knows Hugo keeps the other human test subjects in there.

Soon the young boy reaches the end of the corridor, he peeks around the wall and finds the next corridor empty. He slowly starts to realize the entire place is a maze, and if he's not careful, he might get lost. He rarely gets lost, but this place might be his first time if he's not careful enough.

Sean runs down the corridor then into the next and into the next. Then suddenly the door ahead of him opens and he quickly ducks into the first room he can then hiding under a table.

Outside in the corridor, Hugo Strange and Ms. Peabody start to talk about Gordon and Bullock's latest investigation, and that they don't need to worry if there is going to be a next time, because Hugo had taken the liberty to shred and burn all the proofs of Indian Hill's existence.

Ms. Peabody was glad to hear that and they proceed walking down the hallway. Sean crawls from under his hiding place then sprinting to the door before looking around the corner, carefully. He saw Hugo and Ms. Peabody walk into the next corridor.

Sean quickly runs toward the door Hugo and his assistant came from then opening it and heading into the next corridor. Then his nose starts to fill with the stench of burned rubber. Cautious he starts following his nose into a room where the stench becomes more heavier.

Sean darts his eyes around the room and finds burned down punch dummies. They're lying everywhere and still smoking, which means whoever did it might be still very close by.

The street boy walks cautious down the room to the table where he finds all sorts of things you can use for burning down an entire building. Then he feels someone's presence before the person even talks and he turns one-eighty staring at the person in front of him.

"Are you my human test-subject?" The person suddenly asked which made the street boy frown momentarily. "Are you here to test me?"

Sean takes a few steps back, and the person takes a few steps forward and reveals herself to Sean who knows it's Bridgit, instantly. The burned flesh around her mouth says enough.

"Bridgit, you don't know me, but-

"Who's Bridgit?" The young female snapped staring down onto Sean.

"You're Bridgit Pike. My girlfriend Selina knows you, she's a friend of you, remember?"

The young female answers back; "I don't remember anything before this. Professor Strange told me I had amnesia."

"Well, obviously that is a lie. He abducted you and tells you all kind of things then uses you to be his puppet," Sean said, and at the same time darting his eyes around the room for an escape route. There might be a chance he needs it. "You're name is Bridgit. You can't trust Strange."

Bridgit laughs; "Strange told me he'd send people to test me."

Sean rolls his eyes slightly annoyed; "I'm not here to test you. Trust me, I wouldn't even be here if you're best friend Selina Kyle wasn't my girlfriend, but she is and I broke into this loony bin to take you to her."

"That's what Strange said you'd say!" Bridgit guffaws then taking a step closer to Sean.

Sean frowns; "Wait, so Strange knows I'm in here, but how?" Then noticing Bridgit is readying her flamethrower; "You better not use that thing on me, because trust me when I tell you this, I will beat the crap out of you!"

"Really?" Bridgit grins. "And how would you beat the crap out of me? My name is Firefly, and I'm going to make one sexy roasted street boy!"

Sean backs away further to the wall then soon feeling it press into his back. Around him locks seem to get into place as if someone locks all exit points. Then it hits him.

"I know you're there, HUGO!" Sean yelled and dodged the first fire blast from Bridgit's flamethrower by running to the left side of the room and culminates in a ricocheting leap to the wall and around Bridgit. "I will get out of here, find you and take you and this entire building down!"

Hugo's laughter echoes through a microphone bouncing off on the walls and into Sean's ears then guffawing; "You maybe think you're unbeatable Sean Ornelas, but we all know you're human like everyone else. A strong human, I give you that, but you have your weaknesses like any other man. Your weakness goes by the name Selina Kyle, and soon Firefly has taken you down, I will find your precious Selina and show her the feed of her best friend killing her boyfriend!" Hugo guffaws some more then finally adding; "Enjoy yourself, Firefly!"

And then Hugo strolls off to make out with Ms. Peabody in one of the test rooms before they head back to their plans of taking over Gotham.

* * *

When Sean left, Bruce returned to Wayne Manor and waited for Sean for quite some time, but after three hours of still no Sean, the young billionaire decided to look on the rooftop again. Then he hears footsteps coming up the fire escape ladder and he quickly takes a look.

"You're late, Sean. I was starting to get worried," Bruce said expecting to see Sean, but sees Ivy instead. It's a quite surprise seeing her especially because she left more than a year ago with Luke, and Luke returned without her before he landed into prison.

Ivy steps onto the rooftop and says; "I'm not late, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be." Then she start circulating around the young boy and asks; "So, how's things going at Wayne Castle?"

"It's Wayne Manor," Bruce said correcting the red-head.

Ivy shrugs; "Whatever. It's big enough to be a castle." Then noticing the worried look on Bruce's face; "Why does your face look like that?"

"Sean's in trouble and it's my fault."

Then Bruce quickly spurts down the fire escape then down the streets before finally storming inside the GCPD while hollering; "Detective Gordon!"

"Bruce, you've got to stop calling me detective," Jim said while walking up to meet the boy. Then noticing his pale and frightened look; "What is it?"

Bruce swallows before gasping; "Sean! Hugo Strange has Sean!"

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS, MASTER BRUCE?!" Alfred bellowed infuriated.

After Bruce had run to the GCPD to collect Jim Gordon and told him everything about his and Sean's plan, the detective raced with the young billionaire back to the manor to debrief Alfred who was very infuriated once he was up to date.

"I strictly said you weren't allowed to get involved in this Indian Hill business, didn't I? But instead you throw my rule out the window like the lot of you do, and even involved Mister Ornelas into it!"

Bruce looks upset then replying; "I know, but Sean always handled himself. I-I was sure-

"But you were wrong, weren't you?" Alfred barked back and the young billionaire drops his eyes to the floor, ashamed.

Jim decides to cut in and asks; "You're sure he's still there?"

"Y-Yes," Bruce stuttered then focusing his eyes on the detective; "He would be back otherwise. We have to get ourselves in there and save Sean."

Alfred grunts tiredly; "And how are you planned to do that, Master Bruce."

"Wayne Foundation gives the asylum money every year," Bruce replied while he looked back at his butler. "I'll ask for a tour."

"But what if Strange's laboratory is underground?" Jim asked. "I'm pretty sure he won't show you that."

Mr. Fox looks thoughtfully; "The technology Strange is using to create these monsters must be very advanced. My guess is he's using plutonium isotopes to mutate cell structure."

"Then there'll be traces of radiation," Jim filled in after realizing what Mr. Fox's idea is.

Mr. Fox nods; "At Wayne Enterprises, I developed a miniature Geiger counter for battlefield use." Then Mr. Fox rises to his feet and stands still beside Bruce while speaking to Alfred; "I will go with Bruce on that tour, and I will do anything I can do to protect Bruce."

"Right," Alfred said doubtfully. "Just say that you and Master Bruce get in there, and you find the entrance to the laboratory, then what?"

"They tell me!" Jim said volunteering himself to go into the mission. "I call Bullock, he comes busting in with hundred cops and keeps Strange busy."

"And we will find Sean," Bruce added.

Alfred looks even more doubtfully and grumbles; "I see. And how exactly, do you plan on getting in? I mean, these two possibly but you I mean, Strange won't let you within a mile of the place."

Mr. Fox has the answer to that question and asks Jim; "If I can get you inside the gate, can you manage the rest of the way?"

"Yes, I certainly can," Jim replied, and Alfred looks very bemused.

Later, when Bruce is alone in the study, Alfred walks up to him from behind and says; "Mr. Fox is pulling up out front." Bruce turns around to face his worried looking butler who adds; "I told Gordon if I don't hear from you within an hour, I'm going to go straight to Bullock."

"I have to do this, Alfred," Bruce said as he senses his butler is scared for his well-being, and so is he, but he has to do it for Sean. "I don't have a choice."

"Of course you got a choice," Alfred grumbled. "In the same way I can choose to let you go with my permission and tell you to bring that boy home safe, or I can tell you right now, I can stick you on an air-plane and fly you somewhere very far away."

Bruce gasps in shock; "You can't."

"Don't be such a donker," Alfred said and Bruce frowns slightly as he ponders what the translation of that word is. "Course I can. But I won't." Bruce looks very confused at this point, and his butler explains; "For the past two years, Master Bruce, all I've tried to do is protect you and keep you safe, thinking that's what your father wanted. But you're not the same boy he left behind, are you? Your father too responsibility for his actions. He fought very hard for what he believed in. And I will not stop you from doing the same thing."

Then Alfred takes a step aside and finally adds; "So off you go. Gordon and Mr. Fox be waiting for you."

Bruce quickly rushes off before Alfred can change his mind, and Selina enters the study as he heads out, asking confused; "Where is Bruce going? I need him to drive me to the city."

"Not today, Miss Kyle. Today Master Bruce has something far more important thing to do."

Selina snorts; "More important than driving me to the city?" Noticing Alfred's angry scowl, the girl quickly adds; "You know what, never mind, but can you tell me where Sean is?"

Alfred drags out a long worried sigh; "Mister Ornelas is, thanks to Master Bruce, in a lot of trouble."

* * *

Bruce and Mr. Fox finally found themselves inside the gates of the asylum then Hugo walks toward them and says as a greeting; "Hugo Strange, at your service." Then his eyes dart to Bruce who walks upon him straightening the collar of his coat, and the man adds shyly; "You must be Bruce Wayne. I can't tell you what it means to finally meet you. Your father was very dear to me. What happened to him and your mother, was indeed a great tragedy. Please accept my condolences, belated as they may be."

Bruce stares at the hand that Hugo reaches to him for a shake, but all Bruce feels inside is anger boiling up. This man might be behind his parents' murder, and he has to shake hands as if nothing is going on.

The young boy swallows. Right now that is exactly what he has to do. It's hard, but he has to. For Sean.

Bruce plasters a warm, fake smile on his face and shakes Hugo's hand while saying; "Thank you."

"So how can I be of help?" Hugo asked with a dripping smile. "It goes without saying that the work we do here would not be possible without the support of the Wayne Foundation."

" _And where is the funding money spend on, the asylum or the experiments?"_ Bruce thinks to himself then saying instead; "The asylum was a cause close to my parents' hearts. And that's why I want to see how their money is being spent."

Hugo shifts awkwardly on his feet then asks; "So this is a bit of inspection?"

Mr. Fox takes a step forward and says, reassuringly; "Oh, nothing formal. We just want to take a look around."

"We don't normally give tours," Hugo said still feeling really awkward.

Bruce sends a warm, sweetly smile and comments; "Even to someone who provides a quarter of your operation budget?"

Hugo chuckles awkwardly; "Of course, we can make exceptions." Then adding with a more welcome smile; "I'd be happy to be your guide."

Hugo steps aside while making a welcoming motion to the door, but says quickly; "Actually, I thought that you and I could talk, while Mr. Fox looks around. He's very discreet."

"I see," Hugo said still smiling; "You've come armed with a plan. I'm afraid we can't allow civilians to wander about, but perhaps my assistant, Ms. Peabody, could accompany Mr. Fox."

Mr. Fox nods; "That's fine. I'll just get my coat."

Then the Wayne Enterprises employee turns around then walking back to his car while Hugo directs Bruce inside the asylum before guiding him to his office.

"Bruce, as much as I value the opportunity to finally meet you, perhaps we could address the real reason for your visit," Hugo said then sitting down behind his desk.

Bruce, sitting on the other side of the desk, looks slightly confused then replying; "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Well, you see, the other day, James Gordon came to see me," Hugo said while penetrating his eyes suspiciously into Bruce's then adding; "He asked about a project that your father and I worked on a decade ago. I was led to believe that he was acting on your behalf."

Bruce smiles understandably then explaining; "I retained Mr. Gordon to look into my parents' deaths. He's been pursuing various leads, and he doesn't share everything with me. If he overstepped or caused some offense, you have my apologies."

"Thank you," Hugo said then grabbing the teapot and filling two cups with water as he says; "But I understand how you want answers. How difficult it must be to accept that something so horrific as the murder of one's own parents, could be a random and meaningless act. You want a reason. Someone to blame."

"In their case, I think there was someone to blame," Bruce said with stone-cold face.

"Oh, so do I," Hugo said then holding up a sugar cube; "Sugar?"

While detective Gordon found his way into the asylum as security guard, and Mr. Fox gets a tour from Mr. Peabody who couldn't stop eyeing him interestedly, Bruce proceeds his chat with Hugo.

"You remind me of him," Hugo said while staring deeply into Bruce's eyes who looks slightly awkward then wondering who Hugo meant. The crazy professor seems to read Bruce's mind and says; "Thomas. You have the same look in your eyes."

Bruce frowns; "What look is that?"

"Certainty," Hugo replied then sitting back into his seat, but not moving his eyes away from the boy. "As a scientist, that's a luxury that I cannot afford. No, in science, there must always be some doubt, but not with Thomas, no. Thomas believed in things."

"I think what you're referring to is moral principle."

"Yes," Hugo answered. "Sadly, science and moral absolutes do not make easy bedfellows. Oh, the arguments we used to have," Hugo said and the expression on his face told his mind flashed back to the past. "I could never make him listen."

"I'm glad to hear that," Bruce said.

Hugo frowns; "Are you? Haven't you ever imagined a life that might have been, if Thomas hadn't been so certain? If he had listened?"

"Then he wouldn't have been the man he was."

"True," Hugo said with an agreed nod then adding coldly; "But he wouldn't be dead, either. Along with your mother."

Bruce watches Hugo stand up to his feet then slowly walking around the desk and sitting on the edge beside him before asking; "Are those ideals that your father cherished so worth it? Wouldn't you gladly trade everything you believe for one more day, one more hour, with your parents alive?"

"So you admit it, then." Bruce said his eyes and face turning cold as ice while he rises to his feet and piercing his eyes into Hugo's; "You admit what you did."

Hugo sighs sadly then standing up as well and replying; "Here's what I admit, Bruce. That I was Thomas Wayne's friend. That I pleaded with him, as I plead with you now; turn back. Surely you have those that you care about. For their sake, as well as your own, make the choice your father did not."

Bruce keeps his eyes locked onto Hugo who slowly moves closer toward him and continues persuading; "You have been searching for the man who killed your parents, but the answer has always been right in front of you. Bruce, your father orphaned you. His actions fired the bullet that killed him, and your mother. He knew what he was doing, and he did it anyway. I begging you not to follow his path."

Bruce takes a step closer to Hugo as well and says with a determined look; "You want to know if I wish my parents were alive? Of course. Would I give anything to have them back? Yes. But my father fought and died for what he believed was right."

Hugo understands he can't persuade the young Wayne heir and presses a button underneath the edge of his desk then two doctors rush inside and Hugo says, demanding; "Take them!"

The two doctors grab each one of Bruce's arms forcefully, and the young boy tries to wriggle himself free, but it's futile.

"It seems you are your father's son," Hugo said slightly disappointed. "I want you to know how greatly I respect that."

" _Yeah right,"_ Bruce thinks to himself then hollering angrily; "Where's Sean? What have you done with him?!"

Hugo ignores the boy's questions and orders the two doctors to lock him inside one of the basement cells, before he continues with plan B, which is finding out what Bruce Wayne knows. The right man for that job is Edward Nygma.

Meanwhile, Sean Ornelas is still having his own problems with Firefly and her flamethrower. But you can read all about that and his escape in the next update.

* * *

 **What did you think of this update? Let me know by review xD**


	3. TMO Bounty Hunter Sean & The Escape

4\. The Making Of Bounty Hunter Ornelas & The Escape

* * *

 **Sean finds himself in a tough situation, and so does Bruce, Mr. Fox and Jim. Will they manage to get out Indian Hill in one piece, or is Hugo going to destroy them all?**

* * *

Harvey and a truckload full of cops station themselves by the asylum's front gate, preparing themselves to charge inside, but then a familiar face skips outside the Asylum's front door and upon the gate.

"Hey Harv, glad you're here to pick me up!" The person (Jim) said with glee then smacking his partner on the back, playfully.

Bullock frowns; "What? No. We came to break you out and arrest the loony professor."

"Why?" Jim asked frowning as well.

"Why? Because he's hiding loads of monsters in there, that's why!" Bullock bellowed impatiently. "We are charging in, right now!"

Jim stops his partner before he could do what he said he would do and says; "There's no need for you to do that. I checked every room and every inch of that building, and it's totally legit. Trust me!"

Bullock opens his mouth to object, but Jim turns to his fellow officers and says; "There's nothing in there! We can all go back to the precinct, or home, whatever you prefer!" Then turning back to his baffled partner; "I don't know about you, Harv, but I'm in a desperate need for a cold smoothie!"

And with that said, Jim strolls to his partner's car and hops inside. Bullock looks very warily then glancing one more time at the Asylum before he strolls to his car as well.

Inside the Asylum, Bruce is pacing up and down his cell, worriedly. Then the door opens and the Wayne Enterprises employee, Mr. Fox gets pushed inside before the door closes again with a loud bang.

"Bruce, are you okay?" Mr. Fox asked soon he spotted the young Wayne heir who ran toward him with a relieved expression on his face and reassured the man he was fine before asking if he had seen Jim. Mr. Fox shakes his head; "Sorry, I haven't seen him."

Bruce sighs sadly; "I'm sorry I got you into this. And I'm also sorry I involved Jim Gordon and Sean Ornelas."

"Bruce, you are a remarkable young man, but you didn't force any of us to do anything. We chose."

Bruce turns away from Mr. Fox and walks down the room while saying; "Hugo said that all this time I've been searching for the man who killed my parents when really it was my own father. That he knew what he was doing. That I am my father's son."

"Bruce, your father had the courage to fight for what he believed in," Mr. Fox said then taking a few steps toward Bruce who was still standing with his back toward him.

Suddenly a guffawing laughter echoes through the cell and the young billionaire and Mr. Fox look around to find the source. There's no one else in the cell than them, so it's obviously this laughter came through a speaker or something.

"Hey there, my dear contestants!" the person said then adding another laughter.

Bruce and Mr. Fox look at the glass window and it occurs to them it's not just an ordinary window, but a window like they have in a police interrogation room. Whoever this crazy person is, he can see them, but they can't see him.

"Who are you?!" Mr. Fox asked angrily. "Where's Jim Gordon?!"

The person hums; "Hmm, yeah. I would urge you to worry about yourselves right now." Then he adds another cue laughter.

"Answer us!" Bruce said angrily then taking two firm steps toward the window. "What happened to detective Gordon and Sean?!"

The laughter stops briefly and the person replies; "Well, Jim Gordon has his own problems, and my guess for Sean, he's probably toasted by now!"

The person laughs maniacally while Bruce and Mr. Fox share a very worried look.

But it turns out the crazy, loony person is wrong about Sean's status, because the street boy so far managed to dodge the blasts from Bridgit's flamethrower. It made the fire crazy woman very angry, but she wasn't planned to give up.

"The sooner you stop moving, the sooner this will be over!" Bridgit hollered then spinning on her feet to find the street boy.

Sean who was hiding behind one of the walls snorts sarcastically; "Sure, why not lets make things easier for you, huh?" Then the street boy sprints across the room and hides behind some punching dummies.

"Stop running, you little worm!" Bridgit bellowed then starting up the flamethrower and screams; "You cannot escape!"

Sean snorts softly and mutters under his breath; "We'll see about that," then dodging the fire and runs from behind the punching dummies to another wall in the back where he hides behind then darting his eyes across the ceiling. That's when he spots and air vent.

Bridgit stomps angrily toward the wall Sean was hiding, readies her weapon and laughs; "Got yah, little-

The girl frowns when she sees the spot is empty then hears something above her head. When she looks up she sees Sean climbing up a ladder then sprinting down one of the ceiling beams.

"There you are!" Bridgit roared and fired up the flamethrower chasing Sean with a fire blast that burns the ankle of his left leg. Sean howls in pain before losing his balance then plunging down to the ground. "Ha, I told you; you cannot escape!"

Sean scoots away from the approaching fire loving maniac, and with the wall's support in his back, Sean lifts himself back up his feet then spotting the table with a second flamethrower. Bridgit follows his gaze then realizing his plan and screams; "Oh no you won't!"

Bridgit fires up the flamethrower to blast Sean, but, even though his slightly burned ankle, he was still faster and runs to the table then grabbing the flamethrower and aims it onto Bridgit.

"Stay there, or I will use this!"

Bridgit laughs tauntingly; "Really?"

"Yes!" Sean said with a firm tone in his voice. "You're maybe my girlfriend's best friend, and you took care of her ever since her mom left, and she tried to help you to get away from your brothers-

"Brothers?" Bridgit asked with a frown. "I don't have brothers."

"Well, you did, before you burned them," Sean said. "But I know, you don't remember. And you don't remember the pigeons either," the street boy added while keeping his eyes locked on the crazy woman.

Bridgit stops approaching Sean when he said the word 'remembers', and her face turns slightly into a sad look as if she's remembering something.

"Cale flamed up good, but it was Joe who burned the brightest," she muttered softly and lifting her eyes back up to Sean who looks slightly relieved that she remembers at least something. Not what he wanted her to remember, but still a memory and a chance she will remember more. But then her face curls up into a grin and she adds; "You will burn bright. I know you will!"

Sean's relieved expression melts quickly into fear and out of self-protection, he starts up his flamethrower and fires a blast of fire toward Bridgit. Even though she was standing in fire, her laugh never disappears from her face. She even looks satisfied, which starts to creep Sean out.

Then, suddenly the fire disappears, as if her costume puts it out or something. How that is even possible, Sean doesn't know, but what he does know is that he's in a lot of trouble.

"Fire can not touch me!" Bridgit said tauntingly as she approaches Sean again.

"Oh, shoot!" Sean said then quickly calculating his chance of surviving, but so far his only escape route is the air vent with a small chance that one is locked off as well. There is only one thing left to do, and that is…

Sean storms with full speed toward Bridgit then collapsing with force into her and knocking her to the ground.

"Get off me, you idiot!" Bridgit screamed while trying to get away from under Sean.

"Sorry, but you leave me no choice," Sean said then readying his fist and punching her straight in the face. Luckily for her face it took only one punch to make her loose conscious.

In the meantime, Bruce demanded the person at the intercom to show them Gordon and Sean. The man simply laughs at Bruce's demands.

"I don't think you quite grasping the power dynamic here, turtle neck," the man sneered and Bruce looks slightly offended at his sweater. "As I was saying… we need to know… what you know. And you're going to tell me."

The mystery person pauses for a moment to smirk before adding; "Or else poisonous gas will spew from the nozzles above your head, and you'll both die very… very...painfully."

Bruce looks at the nozzles the mysterious person is talking about, and Mr. Fox suddenly says thoughtfully; "I know this voice. He worked for the GCPD, he had a funny kinda name."

"There's nothing funny about my name," the mysterious person said, feeling slightly offended.

Mr. Fox ignored him and says; "He's the one who framed Jim Gordon."

"You were always a smart cookie, Foxy," the mysterious person sneered. "Now, lets move on, shall we? I ask a question, you'll get one guess and you can have five minutes to talk it over. And the first question is (the mysterious person makes a drum roll on his desk)

"Who runs Indian Hill? You'll have five minutes on the clock, starting…now!"

Mr. Fox turns around to the door and starts banging on it rapidly while Bruce starts to realize there is no other way out other than by playing this mysterious person's psychopathic game.

Meanwhile, Sean ties Bridgit's arms behind her back then leaving her lying on the floor as he climbed back up the ladder to reach the ceiling air vent.

Luckily that one wasn't locked and the street boy could remove it and crawl inside and start his long search for an exit through the ventilation shafts.

While Sean was crawling through the air vent shafts he passed by multiple rooms. Every now and then he peered down to see if the room was empty and safe for him to use as an escape route, but for quite a while they were occupied with Hugo's experiments, so he had to move on.

It's pretty easy to loose track of time in a cramped space like a ventilation shaft, but at some point a voice echoed through the shafts, bellowing threats at him. It doesn't take long for Sean to figure out Bridgit had woken up, found a way to untie herself and was now on an angry payback rampage for his head.

"I WILL BURN YOU!" she screamed, and Sean quickens his crawling speed inside the shafts.

While being chased down by an angry fire loving girl, Sean suddenly feels cold air come through a nearby air vent. Quickly he crawls closer and peers down, seeing nothing but ice.

"Yes!" Sean cheered to himself, thinking it's a cool room. No one would be in a cool room unless they need something, right? And as far he can see there is no one.

Quietly the street boy removes the vent plate and lowers himself down until his feet stand solidly onto, what Sean thinks, a cool room refrigerator. Then quickly and quietly closing the vent plate.

Then, Sean leaps down to the floor and realizes he was not standing on a refrigerator, but a desk.

"Who keeps a desk in a cool room?" Sean asks softly to himself.

"Someone who lives in a cool room!"

Sean froze briefly in his spot before turning around, very slowly. That's when he spots a madly smirking man with white hair and deep blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Sean gulped.

The man grins; "The name is Freeze, and you just found yourself in my humble tiny home."

"Oh, shoot!" Sean said, realizing Mr. Freeze is one of the villains that terrorized the city a few months earlier. Mr. Freeze, keeps grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

"You have 60 seconds left," Nygma said tauntingly while Bruce paced up and down the cell, rapidly and with a pondering look. "Who runs Indian Hill?"

"I say Hugo Strange," Mr. Fox said addressed to Bruce instead of the quiz-master, Edward Nygma.

Bruce shakes his head; "Wayne Enterprises runs Indian Hill."

"That's surmise."

"Why would he ask the question if the answer was obvious?" Bruce asked then halting his rapidly pacing and turning around to Mr. Fox. "He wants to know what we know."

"What we think we know," Mr. Fox corrects the young billionaire.

"Which is Wayne Enterprises."

Ed pushes the microphone button and asks; "Is that your answer? You're running out of time here."

"YES!" Bruce answered firmly.

There is a short pause before Ed pushes the button again and says; "Correct! Bravo, Bruce-y. You're almost safe. Just one more question. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Bruce replied who felt pumped and confident.

"You have five minutes, quiz kids. Wayne Enterprises runs Indian Hill, but who runs Wayne Enterprises?"

Bruce starts his pacing instantly while pondering what the answer could be, but in the meantime, Sean has his problems as well.

"AARGH," Sean roared infuriated when his lock-pick broke in the key hole. He was trying to pick the lock, but it sadly didn't work. It was frozen in the inside as well, and that's why his lock-pick broke.

Sean kicks frustrated against the door, and Mr. Freeze who is lying dully on his bed, looks up and smirks; "I told you that wouldn't work. But did you listen? No, you didn't."

"Shut up!" Sean said angrily then looking around to find another escape route. Luckily he could endure extreme colds, but not for very long, and his only way out was the air vent. The same air vent where Bridgit was crawling through to find him.

It's been a while since he heard her angry threats fade into the distance, right after she had peered through the air vent into Mr. Freeze's room. But instead of telling her the boy was indeed in his room, he lied and told her he had spotted him, but crawled further through the shafts.

"Well, since there is no way out for me at this point, I might as well start a conversation with you," Sean said, but he didn't look very happy when he said it, but slightly annoyed.

Mr. Freeze sensed the sarcasm and said; "Yeah, well, you're not exactly the company I wished for either."

Sean rolls his eyes, wraps his arms around himself for warmth then asks confused; "Then why didn't you tell her I was in here?"

Mr. Freeze starts to sit up straight and replies; "Because you seem fast enough to dodge her flamethrower which results in her chasing you around my tiny room and make everything melt. Why are you in this building in the first place?"

Sean drags in a long sigh and sits down onto the bed before replying; "Because love turned me into an idiot!"

"Love doesn't turn you into an idiot," Mr. Freeze said.

Sean snorts; "Tell that to my girlfriend. I have a slight chance of getting out of this place, and she will give me the worst talk of my life on how I let my love for her turn me into this idiot, right before she pummels my butt until I stop moving."

Mr. Freeze smirks; "She sounds cool."

"Yeah, she's actually really cool," Sean said with a cue dreamy look. "I don't even know why she bothers to stay with me? I don't even know why she's interested in a boy like me? I mean, look at me. They keep telling me I look handsome etc., but it's hard to believe when it's hard to even look in a mirror."

Mr. Freeze nods understandably; "Low self-esteem, huh? I had the same thing with Nora. I kept asking myself why she even picked me when there were dozens of other, better looking men than me."

"Yeah, I now what it's like, but I never get the chance to ask Selina why she chose me over Bruce Wayne, because every time I try, she starts chasing me with a tool and threatens me to spank me for questioning her choices."

Mr Freeze chuckles; "Well, Nora never threatened me to spank me, but she did once say; 'if you ever dare to question my choices, you'll be sleeping on the couch for a week'. And trust me, the couch is not where a man wants to sleep if he has a warm, sweet, nice woman."

"Well, at this point Selina is my girlfriend, but I get the point," Sean said with a chuckle. "Also, now you talk about warm etc, is there a chance we can turn the heater up in this room. I'm freezing my butt here."

Mr. Freeze punches Sean's arm playfully and replies; "Nice try kid, but no. But look at the bright side, when your butt is frozen solid, Selina can spank it as hard as she likes without you feeling a thing."

"Yeah, until she cracks it" Sean said with an eye roll.

Mr. Freeze laughs; "I don't know about you, but my butt is already cracked."

"Very funny," Sean said sarcastically. "But seriously, that air vent is the only way to get out of this cool room?"

"It's not a cool room, it's my house. But to answer your question; yes, the air vent is the only way out."

"Great," Sean mutters under his breath then wrapping his arms tighter around himself. "Any tips on getting warm?"

"Hey, I'm supposed to stay cold. But, sometimes when I think about Nora, I get warm and fuzzy inside."

Sean nods his head understandably; "Think about Selina, then get warm and fuzzy, check."

"Right, but keep in mind; if your body temperature gets up, stay at that side of the room, okay? I don't want you to rub the warmth off on me."

Sean nods briefly then looking thoughtfully; "How do you even eat? I mean, food is warm, right? Also, how do you pee?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Noted."

* * *

Edward Nygma cries with glee; "You have 30 seconds left."

"I've worked for Wayne Enterprises for ten years there is no big secret," Mr. Fox said while keeping his eyes locked on the rapidly pacing Bruce, and trying to ignore the irritating and gleefully sing-song voice in the background. "The board of directors runs Wayne Enterprises."

"15 seconds," Ed said with the same sing-song voice.

Bruce stomps angrily up and down, scowling; "That can't be the answer!"

"The clock is ticking, only ten seconds left to answer!"

"Give us more time!" Bruce barked angrily.

"FIVE SECONDS!"

"The board of directors!" Mr. Fox answered."

They hear the clock ticking for a few more seconds before it stops and Ed's voice said through the speakers; "Incorrect!" Bruce sends a very hatred stare at the Wayne Enterprises employee while Ed adds; "Oh, what a shame. The correct answer is...sshhhhggg...sorry, fellas! You lose! And what happens to losers? Yow-

"WAIT!" Bruce bellowed quickly and Ed's hand hovers over the button that will trigger the poison gas. "You can't say the answer is incorrect if you don't even know the correct answer. That's cheating! If you really are the forensic from the GCPD, and you really like puzzles, quizzes or riddles, you're also a fair player!"

Ed thinks for a moment then replies; "Well, I know the answer is incorrect, because Hugo told me the answer, but I'm not allowed to tell you."

"Yeah right," Bruce snorts. "If that is true, I don't see why you're not allowed to tell it. I mean, you're going to release that poison, aren't you?"

Ed looks thoughtfully then rolling his eyes; "Fine, you got me! I don't know the answer."

"Okay, to make this game fair again, how about I ask you a question. If the answer is correct, you can release the gas-

Mr. Fox steps in; "Mr. Wayne, I don't think-

"Do you have a better idea?" Bruce asked between his teeth.

Mr. Fox shakes his head and Ed ask, curiously; "And what if I don't know the answer?"

"You ignore Hugo's orders and release us. You get five minutes to think over."

Ed thinks for a moment then laughs; "Are you sure you want to do this, turtle-neck, because I'm a champion at riddles, puzzles and quizzes!"

"Then, why avoiding my question?"

Mr. Fox leans against the wall and slaps his forehead. Now he finally realizes what Alfred meant with; those street kids are a bad influence on Bruce, or their crazy ideas rubs off on him.

Ed grins confident; "Fine, turtle-neck! What is the question?"

"How do mer-people have sexual intercourse?"

While Ed ponders very hard and painfully, Mr. Fox scurries closer toward Bruce and whispers; "Bruce, I'm not entirely sure what the meaning of this is, but Alfred me you're training very hard to become a detective/vigilante dressed as a bat, and this is all you come up with? Maybe someone else other than Alfred should give you tips, because at this rate you won't be that vigilante until you're in you're 60s."

"Well, actually it was Selina who pondered the same thing when Sean moved into Wayne Manor. I think she tried to outsmart him. Also, there is no need to offend me, because so far you did nothing but stand there and give the wrong answer. I mean, I'm fourteen years old and even I knew the answer was wrong!"

Mr. Fox opens his mouth to object, but Bruce is faster and says; "And don't even think to object to this! We only have less than three minutes to get that door open, and you are so lucky I got this!"

Bruce shows his pick-lock proudly.

"Now, step aside and watch how this fourteen year old detective/pre-vigilante gets us out of this cell!"

Three minutes later…

"Okay, I know mermaids and merman don't exist, but lets say if they did, they most likely would do it like dolphins! And that is, belly to belly and their belly buttons are most likely involved as well. Well, the mermaid's belly button that is, because I'm not sure if the merman's belly button-

Then noticing the cell is empty; "HEY, not fair, turtle-neck!"

* * *

Bullock sits behind his GCPD desk watching at his partner who slurps loudly from his super-sized slurpy. Yeah, he realized he didn't like smoothies so he bought a slurpy instead.

The lackadaisical cops looks slightly suspiciously at his partner who can't seem to get his eyes off the women then asking; "These people to whom Strange is connected, they must be pretty heavy, huh, to make you back off."

Jim looks at his partner and replies; "Oh, they're heavy."

"I don't want anything dangerous, but I just like being titillated."

Jim takes a long slurp then grins; "Seriously, you don't want to know."

"Remember the time you called me from the hospital when you had Falcone on the gurney, and the whole town were looking to kill you both?" Bullock asked while furrowing his eyebrows suspiciously.

Jim looks thoughtfully for a moment then quickly says; "How could I forget?"

"Remember what I said to you on the phone?"

Jim grins some more; "I forget."

"That's funny."

That's when Alfred walks up from behind the lackadaisical cop and grumbles surprised; "Gordon, you're back." Jim's grin melts instantly then looking at Bullock for help, but before Bullock even could open his mouth, Alfred adds worriedly; "Where's Master Bruce and Lucius? Where are they?! Have you seen them?"

"Hey, Alfred, take it easy," Bullock said turning his head and trying to calm down the worried butler.

Alfred ignores the cop and asks Jim; "Where are they?!"

"Alfred Alfred relax," Jim said. "Master Bruce and Lucius are, huh… headed back to Wayne Manor."

Alfred glares suspiciously at the detective and snarls; "Yeah, well, that's a load of hot tosh for starters, isn't it? I've just come back from there!"

"What can I tell ya? Maybe they stopped to get a snack."

Alfred shares a look with Bullock then asks impatiently; "So, what about Strange?"

"It's complicated."

"Well, go on, then!"

"Complicated police business!" Jim said then winking at his partner.

Bullock shares a look with Alfred and explains; "He's got a touch of the flu."

Alfred looks very bemused, and he's not the only one. Hugo Strange isn't quite happy neither, especially when Ed told him the boy and Mr. Fox escaped the room while he was trying to solve a question.

"Well done, Ed," Hugo said sarcastically as he and the ex-forensic stroll down the corridors. "I'm impressed on how smart you say you are, and yet extremely stupid!"

Ed looks offended and snarls; "Well, it's not entirely my fault. If you told me the correct answer in the first place, Bruce Wayne had no reason to say I was cheating and therefore didn't leave me with a question."

"Don't blame this one me," Hugo said angrily. "I gave you strict orders to poison the boy and Mr. Fox with the drug. Then, and only then, I was able to lock them up with Jim Gordon. Now I have to find them before they find Gordon!"

Ed grins excitedly; "Maybe I can help you with that. You see, not only I'm an expert in solving riddles and what not, but I'm also an expert in tracking people. All I need is a magnifying glass and baking powder."

"You would be an amazing addition to my staff, Ed," Hugo said, and Ed didn't even notice the hint of sarcasm. He was gloating like the sun thinking Hugo gave him another job to do. But instead, Hugo says; "If you were only sane."

Ed looks at the professor in shock then gasping; "No!"

"Yes! You have been very useful, and we arrogant physicians have much to learn from a madman like you. But not that much."

And with that, the two doctors that were strolling behind them grabs Ed and pushes him into his cell while he screams in anger and fear; "No! No, no, no, no! You will not treat me like a crazy person!"

Hugo ignores Ed and enters his office then closing the door behind him with a thud. Then he turns the TV on and tunes in onto the secret channel where a woman pops into view wearing an owl mask.

"Madam, I bring good news," Hugo said beaming like the sun. "Gordon and Wayne and Fox know nothing but mundanities. They have told no one the truth, because they have none of the truth."

The woman starts an indistinct conversation with the men behind her then asking Hugo; "What about the Ornelas boy? Maybe the Wayne boy doesn't know anything, but the Ornelas kid is a threat as well."

Hugo smirks; "You don't need to worry about Sean! My bet is that he's toasted by now. You see, Firefly-

"Hiya, Professor Strange!"

Hugo turns one-eighty and sees Firefly aka Bridgit poking her head outside the ceiling air vent before leaping to the floor.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, but I have some very bad news."

Hugo chuckles nervously; "Don't tell me this bad news has something to do with Sean Ornelas… I mean, your test subject?"

"Actually… yes, it is. You see, I tried to burn him, but he punched me in the face and escaped then through the ceiling air vent. You know, the same air vent you stupidly forgot to lock?!"

Hugo looks more nervous; "Firefly, could you step outside for a moment? I'm in the middle of an important meeting, and I don't want them to witness the horrible sight of me pummelling your ass."

Bridgit glances at the TV then nods; "Sure, why not. But I warn you, if you even dare to touch one hair on my head, you'll the next person that meets my flamethrower!" Then the girl heads for the door and says over her shoulder; "Though, a fashion tip for that lady on your TV. Owl masks are so 1800. Maybe she should try-

"GET OUT!" Hugo roared. Bridgit quickly flees out and then Hugo turns to face the TV again and says; "You don't need to worry about Sean. If he's still in this building, I'll find him and-

"Kill them all," the woman said cutting Hugo off. "Then continue with the evacuation of your test subjects, especially subject 514A and 815A."

"Yes, madam."

Hugo turns the TV off then heading out his office and grumbles to Bridgit; "Here is the key to Mr. Freeze's room. Get him out and then wait for me in the patients lunch room. I have some other evacuations to do!"

Bridgit nods understandably then skipping off with the key, and Hugo screams after her; "Oh and Firefly, please don't try to melt him. I need the both of you alive!"

"Yeah, I get it, old man," Bridgit yelled back, annoyed.

Hugo rolls his eyes and mutters under his breath; "Kids." Then Hugo strolls off to prepare the evacuation of his test subjects, but unaware to him, one floor higher than his, Bruce Wayne and Mr. Fox found Jim's prison cell.

"Detective!" Bruce cried in happiness when he saw Jim sitting tied in a chair. Well, he saw only the back of his head, but the haircut was a big hint.

Jim tried to turn his head, but gave up instantly then gasping; "Bruce, is that you?"

"Yes! And don't worry. We will get you out!"

Mr. Fox grins, but not that Jim can see it, and comments importantly; "Bruce is very handy with a pick-lock. I bet his street friends taught him!"

"Yes, well, remind me to thank them for it later," Jim said then heard the lock click and the gate open. Bruce and Mr. Fox rushed toward him and start untying the straps that kept him in place while he explained to them; "Hugo drugged me. Made me talk."

Bruce looks up. "About Wayne Enterprises, right?"

"About everything," Jim gasped when flashes of his torture run through the back of his mind. "Bruce, I never should have made that oath to you."

Bruce shakes his head; "That's not really-

"I was arrogant and naive and I'm sorry," Jim quickly said before Bruce could finish his sentence. "I've tried to do the right thing, but what a fool I've been."

Mr. Fox looks Jim deep in the eyes and frowns worriedly; "Uh, what kind of drug did Hugo give you?"

Before Jim could reply that question, they hear rifles click which makes them turn around immediately. That's when they spot Hugo Strange and a few guards.

"You accidentally triggered the silent alarm when you opened the gate, Bruce Wayne," Hugo grinned then stepping toward the young boy and snatching the pick lock from his pocket. "This will be mine now, and you three stay here!"

Hugo turns back to the cell gate and leaves with the two guards then locking the gate securely.

"I'm sorry, but I'm moving everything upstate, and you three will be blown to smithereens along with this building."

Hugo leaves laughing like a maniac while Bruce, Jim and Mr. Fox share a confused look which melts into fear soon they realize there's a bomb in the building.

* * *

In the GCPD everything is still the same. Alfred still tries to persuade the Jim look-a-like to get his act together and help him to find the Wayne Enterprises employee and the two teens.

Jim simply keeps slurping from his drink and ignoring the butler at the same time. Then things start to heat up. Alfred rolls his sleeves up, and Bullock knows what that means.

Before Alfred has the chance to hurl himself on top of Jim, Bullock springs up from his desk chair and stops the butler in time then commenting; "Hey, Alfred, I don't think that's a good idea."

Jim looks nonchalantly at the angry butler and asks; "Are you still here? I told you a thousand times Strange is clean."

Alfred looks baffled for a second then grumbles; "Who's in charge of this place anyway?!"

"THAT WOULD BE ME!," a voice said somewhere from behind Bullock and Alfred. Then when they turn around they see Captain Barnes walking up to them. "I COULD HEAR YOU SCREAM ALL THE WAY IN MY OFFICE! CAN ANYONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"Strange has Master Bruce, Mister Ornelas and Mr. Fox," Alfred said then pointing at Jim; "But that idiot is doing nothing but drinking cold drinks!"

Jim gasps offended; "Who do you call an idiot?!"

"He has the touch of the flue," Bullock grinned. "I guess that's why he's drinking so much and acting weird all day."

Barnes rolls his eyes; "PEOPLE DON'T DRINK MUCH OR ACT WEIRD WHEN THEY HAVE THE FLUE! WHEN YOU DO THINGS LIKE THAT YOU MOST LIKELY HAVE A FEVER, OR YOUR POISONED!"

Barnes clasps his hand on Jim's forehead then says; "YOU'RE NOT BURNING UP, SO YOU MOST LIKELY ARE POISONED!"

"You know, maybe I should send the strike force back into the Asylum, and maybe the doctors can have a little look on him while we're there," Bullock said looking thoughtfully.

Jim smirks; "Funny, but I'm fine. It's just the flue and-

"ALRIGHT, WHY IS EVERY COP IN THIS BUILDING STILL IN THIS BUILDING AND NOT IN INDIAN HILL?!"

Every person that is in the room lock their eyes on Captain Barnes who looks equally stunned as them then barks; "THAT WAS NOT ME! SINCE WHEN DO I SOUND LIKE A GIRL?!"

Alfred, realizing who it was, slaps his forehead before turning one-eighty and spotting a very infuriated Selina standing behind them and leaning on her crutches.

"Miss Kyle, I told you to wait for me in the car."

Selina snorts; "Yeah, like an hour ago! Why are you still here?!"

"You know, I was just talking to Captain Barnes here and suggested to have the strike force a look around the Asylum," Bullock said.

Selina rolls her eyes; "Well, move on then! My boyfriend and Bruce are in danger!"

"I'M THE CAPTAIN OF THE GCPD AND I DO THE ORDERS AROUND HERE!"

Selina lifts one of her crutches and sways it madly in front of Barnes face while threatening; "Then give them orders before I pummel your face with my new tool!"

Barnes opens his mouth to shout orders, but Jim was faster and exclaims; "You don't need to do that, Captain. Bad idea. Trust me. That's a terrible idea. I mean, how long you known me?"

Barnes looks thoughtfully for a moment then nods; "ALRIGHT, I TRUST YOU JIM!"

"Well, if you're good with it, I guess I'm good with it," Bullock added while stroking his beard.

Alfred drags in a long annoyed sigh before grumbling; "I don't know who's got to you, Gordon, but you're just, just weird."

"That's an understatement!" Selina snapped angrily. "But don't worry, I will smash his marbles back in place!"

Before anyone could even stop the young street girl, she already had swayed her crutch up and screams; "Get your lazy ass into the Asylum and save my Kitty Toy boyfriend Sean and Kitty Toy Bruce!"

Her crutch landed into Jim's face one time, because Jim was smart enough to recoil to the floor, but soon he looks back up to see if the danger was lifted, they all gasp in shock and horror. One side of Jim's face was totally remodelled, and not in a good way.

"Wow, I knew she was strong, but this is ridicules!" Bullock gasped before rushing to his partner and asking worriedly; "Jim, are you okay?"

Selina rolls her eyes then turns to the horrifying looking crowd and bellows; "GET YOUR GUNS, RIFLES, ARMY GRENADES OR WHATEVER AND SAFE MY BOYFRIEND AND BRUCE WAYNE!"

Every cop in the room nod and shake in fear then grab their weapons while Bullock is still comforting his whimpering partner.

Alfred finally came back from his dazed shock and says thoughtfully; "Uh, Mr. Bullock, I don't think that is the real Mr. Gordon."

"Of course he's not the real Jim!" Selina barks infuriated. "Bullock and Barnes, arrest this man!"

Barnes puffs his chest angrily and bellows; "DON'T YOU DARE TO GIVE ME ORDERS, STREET BRAT! I'M THE CAPTAIN OF THIS BUILDING AND-

Sadly Barnes couldn't say no more, because Selina swayed her crutch madly in front of his face and says dangerously; "Don't you even dare to disobey me. I'm taking over your job as long as it takes to get my boyfriend and friend home safely! Did I make myself clear?!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Barnes yelped with tiny voice then helping Bullock to imprison the whimpering Jim look-a-like.

Selina turns to face Alfred and says; "You, get back to your butling business! We might need food supplies in case this mission is taking all night!"

And with that, Selina trots off on her crutches and waits for Bullock and Barnes in the car. She will make sure everything runs smoothly during this rescue mission.

Beneath the Asylum, in the Indian Hill facility, Firefly reaches Mr. Freeze's room and unlocks the door then opening it and spotting Sean Ornelas sitting on the floor and against the wall with his arms wrapped around himself and being all blue in the face. The only proof that he's alive are his blue trembling lips, but not that Bridgit can see it from where she's standing.

The young woman's eyes dart over to the bed where Mr. Freeze lies flopped out and listens gleefully at the 'rubbish' music from his radio. Firefly stomps over and turns it off. Mr. Freeze snaps his eyes open with a scowl.

"HEY! We were listening to the song! Turn it back on, will ya?!"

Firefly rolls her eyes; "We? It's just you, you idiot! That kid is dead!"

"No, he's not!" Mr. Freeze bellowed angrily. "Look, his lips are still trembling."

Mr. Freeze and Firefly look at Sean who's lips had stopped trembling and slowly started to slide sideways to the floor, his eyes closing slowly.

"Quick, turn the music back on!" Mr. Freeze said in panic then quickly turning the radio on and on high volume. Sean's eyes snap open instantly then sitting back up straight and with trembling lips. "See, we are listening to the radio! The music makes me happy and keeps him awake. It's really important for him to not fall asleep, you know?"

Firefly rolls her eyes annoyed; "Yes, because then he most likely freeze and die." Mr. Freeze nods importantly then pulling his feet back up the bed and flops down. Firefly drags in a long tired sigh and scowls; "I hate to break it to you, but that is what the professor actually wants. So, if you can't kill your new buddy, I can!"

And with that said, Firefly pushes the off button down and the radio turns silent. Mr. Freeze gasps in shock and horror then quickly reaching for the on button, but Firefly tosses the radio across the room and out the door. Sean slowly drifts back to sleep.

"NO! NO!" Mr. Freeze said in panic then rushing toward Sean and lifting him back up straight then slapping his cheeks, one at the time. Sean's eyelids start to flutter softly before opening half-way. "Yes, that's it Sean! Stay awake!"

Firefly grunts tiredly then heading to the door and barking as she heads out the door; "The Professor wants us to wait for him in the patients lunch room! I'll see you there, and… leave the kid here or I'll toast him!"

"Bitch," Mr. Freeze muttered under his breath then louder; "You know, he actually has a girlfriend who's your best friend! He came in here to rescue you!"

Firefly shouts back; "Yeah, that's what he said to me as well! But luckily for me I knew the professor send him to test me, so I passed the test and you failed! Leave the kid, and you might still pass as well!"

A door slams closed with a loud bang indicating Firefly had left the corridor as well. Mr. Freeze rolled his eyes then looking at Sean and says; "Stay awake, Sean! I'll grab my suit and get you out of here!"

Mr. Freeze grabs his suit and puts it on while Sean tries to speak. Sadly all he can do is mouthing the word; 'why.'

Mr. Freeze bends down and lifts Sean into his arms then replying; "Because I would hate it if you're girlfriend has to live without you, like I have to live without Nora."

* * *

Bullock steers his car through the Asylum's front gate then jumps out and so does Selina and Barnes. The bald man wants to take his position as captain, but Selina is quicker and steps her crutch onto his toe which makes him howl in pain instead.

"Alright, listen everyone!" Selina said importantly and the force team all turn their heads toward her. They are still too scared to not to. "Inside are two of my best friends and one of them is my boyfriend! So, get your butts inside and safe them!"

Bullock taps her shoulder; "Eh, Cat-Face? My best friend is in there too, you know?"

"So, now he's you're friend all the sudden?" Selina snorts. "I mean, what kind of friend are you then to not see the difference between him and that imposer ClayFace?!"

Bullock looks slightly guilty then frowning confused; "Wait, who said that man's name is ClayFace?"

"I named him ClayFace, okay?!" Selina barked then pointing at the Asylum; "If you want to get Jim out of that place alive, you better start moving your ass!"

Bullock nods obediently; "Yes, Ma'am."

Then the lackadaisical cop sprints after the force team, and Selina turns one-eighty to face Barnes then Alfred joins them with prepared food and the girl asks the both of them; "You've been in the military, right?" Both men bob their heads and Selina grins; "Excellent! Then the both of you can start searching for a dry, safe spot to be our camp. It's 11 am thanks to you two for not noticing that bozo was not Jim, so I'm afraid we have to camp here. I mean, I really doubt that force team of you and the idiot Bullock won't safe my friends before morning!"

"WELL, WHY DON'T YOU GET YOUR LITTLE BUTT IN THERE AND SAFE THEM YOURSELF?!" Barnes asked with the biggest scowl imaginable.

Selina turns one-eighty again so she faces the Asylum and says; "You know what, I've been asking myself the same question, and guess what, I will get my peach round butt-

"No you won't, Miss Kyle!" Alfred barked then grabbing her arms and pulling her back and into the car.

Selina starts banging against the window; "Alfred, what is the meaning of this?!"

"It's for your own safety, Miss Kyle," Alfred said then locking the doors as well. "I mean, I know your brave and strong and all, but even you can't defeat Hugo Strange on your own. Also, think about the baby."

Selina looks thoughtfully for a moment; "Fine, you might be right, but only this time. Also, unlock the doors, I still have my duties as captain of the GCPD!"

"HA, NO YOU DON'T! "Barnes laughed. "I JUST TOOK MY JOB BACK!"

Selina darts her eyes murderous as Alfred and spits annoyed; "Alfred, you better tell him to give me the job, or else I'll break this window and get inside!"

Alfred looks very bemused then addressing to Barnes; "Just give her the job, okay?"

"NO, I'M THE CAPTAIN OF THE GCPD. MY OFFICERS RESPECT ME AND THEY WON'T LISTEN TO THAT SCRAWNY STREET GIRL!"

"Well, actually, she singly-handed got them all inside that building."

"I STILL DON'T CARE! IT'S MY JOB, NOT HERS! I SIMPLY PUT MY FOOT DOWN, SOMETHING YOU SHOULD DO MORE OFTEN AS WELL!"

"Hey, in my defense, I'm taking care of seven kids, how many do you take care of? You know what, if you won't give her the job, we switch place for a day. Then I'm captain of the GCPD and you're their butler!"

"FINE, THE JOB IS TEMPORARILY HERS!"

Meanwhile, inside, Ms. Peabody orders two security guards to open Fish Mooney's cell door who jumps off her bed instantly. The woman steps inside the cell and says utterly calm; "Stay calm. No one is going to hurt you. It's time to go on a trip. Give me your right arm."

Fish looks slightly reluctant then takes two steps forward and reaches out her right arm. Ms. Peabody takes it, but before she can even put the needle into it, Fish wraps her fingers around her wrist and uses her new found power.

Then she says barely louder than a whisper, but firm; "What's my name?"

"Fish Mooney," Ms. Peabody answered with a dazed expression.

Fish grins; "That's right. Now, what is yours?"

"Ethel Peabody."

"Ethel, you seem sad," Fish said while stroking her hand along Ms. Peabody's cheek. "And anxious."

The woman drags in a long exhale and replies; "You got that right."

"You let me out of here and I'll be your friend."

Ms. Peabody smiles excited then turning to the two guards and tells them to escort her and Fish to the front door.

Meanwhile, Hugo is very excited that he had outsmart detective Jim and Bruce Wayne. All he needed to do now was bring his most valuable experiments to the bus that will bring them upstate to his new facility.

Hugo opens a cell door and says to the young woman inside; "It's time to go."

"Go where?" she asked looking at the professor in fear as she scoots back to the wall.

Hugo rolls his eyes; "Why it's always you that keeps asking me questions?"

"Because I don't trust you, that's why!"

Hugo stomps inside and grabs the young woman by her arm and out the room. "I need you to get the boys on the bus that will take you three and the other test subjects upstate!"

"Stop calling us, test subjects! We actually have real names!"

Hugo throws the woman to a wall and spits annoyed; "Stop smart-mouthing me. Now, behave so I can open this freaking door!" Then Hugo unlocks the cell door and calls out at the two boys; "5, 8, come over here! You two are going to make a little trip with test subject… I mean, Abby."

"That's not even my real name, is it?"

"Nope, it isn't. But you want a name, right? So, it's Abby from now on! Take it or leave it!"

The young woman rolls her eyes slightly then wrapping one arm around each of the boys shoulders and follows Hugo down the corridor. Then suddenly Ms. Peabody and Fish come around the corner.

"You," Hugo said to a guard that was standing with his back against the wall doing nothing. "Take this woman and the boys to the bus." The guard nods obediently then walking off with the three test subjects. Hugo walks toward his assistant, asking; "Ms. Peabody, what are you doing?"

Ms. Peabody simply smiles; "What she says."

"Why?"

The woman shrugs; "I don't know."

Slowly it starts making sense to the professor and he says, slyly smiling at Fish; "You have special talents, Miss Mooney. Some form of psychotropic chemical agent on your skin, I imagine. You're marvelous."

"I always was," Miss Mooney said with a dull shrug of her shoulders. "I would love to chat about me, but we have a bus to catch."

Fish takes a step forward with her minions, but Hugo blocks her way and smiles; "Ah, no, Miss Mooney, if you and the others on that bus were to appear in public, it would cause a revolution. I simply can't allow you to just walk out of here."

"Watch me," Fish said stubborn then taking two steps more before Hugo blocked her way for a second time. "Get out of my way!"

Hugo chuckles awkwardly; "No, please, don't go. Please, you're breaking my heart. I love you like my own daughter."

Ms. Peabody smirks; "That's what you said yesterday to the fire loving girl. And the day before yesterday you said exact the same thing to that woman you just let walk off with the two boys. Though, unlike that Firefly girl, she didn't believe you, and Miss. Mooney doesn't either."

Hugo throws a scowl at his assistant then pleading with his eyes into Fish's; "Ignore what she said, it's not true. No one loves you more than I do, but I will have to kill you before I let you go. Please, choose life."

"You would have made a great pimp," Fish said between clenched teeth then moving her hand toward Hugo's throat to squeeze it. Hugo screams in fear and makes a break for it. Fish turns to Ms. Peabody and says; "Bring him back."

Peabody grins with glee then pursuing her boss as fast as her high heels allow her to and exclaiming with firm voice; "Hugo, I order you to stop now!"

Hugo doesn't stop. Instead he keeps running into the next corridor then into the boiler room where he planted the bomb and starts activating it.

"Stop now! You hear me?!" Peabody said stomping inside the boiler room then grabbing the crazy professor and a short struggle ensues. Hugo tries to push down the timer button, but Peabody keeps him far enough away from the bomb.

Hugo gets enough of it and pushes Peabody firmly to a wall then turning back to the bomb and pressing down the timer button. Then everything turns black.

"That's for not listening to me!" Peabody said looking satisfied at the unconscious man on the floor. She had smacked him to the head with a wrench that one of the caretakers had left in there. Then noticing the ticking clock; "Oh no!"

The woman turns around and sprints out the door the meet Fish in the garage. She was just around the corner when Firefly came strolling outside another corridor into the one that leads to the boiler room.

Firefly hears groans then quickly rushing toward it and finds the loony professor holding his sore neck and trying to get up his feet.

"Firefly, we have to stop her," Hugo groaned in pain then pointing at the wall. "Please activate the Security Systems. Mooney can't leave with the test subject!"

Firefly turns to face the wall and does what Hugo asked her to do. Then they hear the automated voice confirming that the systems are activated.

"Now, we only have less than 29 minutes to get Mr. Freeze and get on that bus!"

Firefly helps the professor on his feet then they rush down the corridors, take the secret elevator to the Asylum floor and rush out and make way to the patients lunch room. Then they hear guffawing and laughter.

Hugo frowns when he sees a sight of Sean Ornelas wrapped in a blanket and drinking hot coco while Mr. Freeze made tiny ice sculptures with his freeze gun. One of them looked exactly like him, only fatter.

"Okay, how about… Ms. Peabody?" Sean laughed and Mr. Freeze did his best to make a tiny sculpture of Hugo's assistant.

Firefly slaps her forehead then muttering at Hugo; "I'm very sorry, professor. I told him to leave that kid freeze in his room, but obviously he has a soft spot for that kid. Don't ask me why."

"Victor, what are you doing?" Hugo gasped looking in horror at the slippery ice slide on the floor. "Why would you do that?!"

Mr. Freeze smirks; "I was bored, that's all."

Hugo slaps his forehead then grumbling; "Why didn't you let that kid die in your cool room?!" Mr. Freeze opens his mouth to respond, but Hugo decides he doesn't want to hear it and says; "You know what, never mind. Maybe it's a good thing you didn't kill him, because now I can ask him what he knows."

Sean grins; "More than you, that's for sure!"

Freeze and Sean burst into laughter, and Hugo tries to ignore it then asking; "What do you know about Wayne Enterprises. I mean, who runs it?"

"Well, Bruce does, dah!" Sean replies with an eye roll. Then noticing the look on Hugo's face that tells him the answer is wrong; "Okay, how about…I don't have a clue."

Firefly jumps up and down with glee; "That woman with that ugly owl mask."

Hugo throws a very hatred scowl at her then plastering a grin on his face and smirking to Sean; "You know, forget I asked. Why are you here, Sean?"

"To get her out, but you can keep her now!" Freeze hides a fit of laughter when Sean said that.

Hugo rolls his eyes; "Firefly, remember I told you he was an experiment?"

"Hey, he's not an experiment!" Freeze bellowed angrily. "He's my friend!"

Hugo rolls his eyes; "Firefly, kill that boy!"

"Don't you dare, Sparky," Freeze said threatening and steps between Firefly and Sean while readying his freeze gun.

Firefly smirks; "Get out of the way, pop-sicle!"

"Make me!" Freeze guffawed and Sean and Hugo takes cover when Freeze fires his freeze gun and blasts ice toward Firefly. The young woman is fast enough to fire her flamethrower and a fire blast and an ice blast collapse into one and another between them.

Sean quickly scrambles to Hugo, grabs the brass-knuckles from his pocket and uses it to punch him in the face, but before he could, Hugo cries in fear; "No, don't hurt me Sean! I will tell you where Bruce is, but don't hurt me!"

"What, Bruce is in here?" Sean asked in surprise.

Hugo nods rapidly; "Yes, he came to rescue you."

"Hugo, if you lie, I'm going to remodel your face so badly the cops can't even identify you!"

Hugo cries and whimpers; "I'm not lying! Take this key so you can help him, Mr. Fox and Jim Gordon!"

Sean grabs the key, and before he runs off he punches Hugo in the face and spits angrily; "That's for telling her I was her test subject!"

The street boy quickly sprints down the corridors to Bruce's cell then unlocking the gate and entering.

"Sean, what's happening?!" Bruce asked then rushing toward his friend.

Sean shrugs; "It turns out two of Hugo's test subjects hate each other!" Then he turns around and runs back into the corridors. Then, when he realizes they don't follow him, he pokes his head in again and frowns; "Are you coming or what?"

The two men and Bruce quickly sprint after Sean, and the young billionaire says to Sean while running; "I'm sorry I led you into this mess, Sean! I was self-righteous and arrogant and manipulative. I used you and I'm sorry."

Sean snorts while running; "Manipulative, you?! I don't think so." Then Sean stops and turns around to face Bruce and exclaims; "Like you can use me! It's more the other way around, because I can make you do things in an instant," Sean said then flicking his fingers in front of Bruce's face.

"15 minutes to detonation!" the automated voice said over the P.A. "15 minutes to detonation."

Jim steps between the two boys and says; "Boys, this is not the right moment!"

Sean wants to reply, but then they hear a short male scream and they quickly rush back into the lunch room where the noise came from then spotting Hugo on the floor, unconscious.

Sean frowns; "What happened to him?!"

"Well, when that automated voice came over the P.A., this idiot wanted to escape then lost his footings and got caught between the blasts of our weapons," Freeze explained.

Firefly grunts angrily; "And that is your fault. If you had let me kill him…

"Don't blame this one me!" Freeze bellowed angrily then reading his weapon again.

Firefly stomps her foot down angrily and spits; "Well, according to the P.A. we only have less than 15 minutes, so I'm out of here!"

Then she turns around and leaves while Jim tries to wake Hugo by slapping against his cheeks, one at the time.

"Strange, wake up! Strange!"

Meanwhile, at the GCPD, Barbara seduced one of the police rookies who told her everything she needed to know then calling Penguin.

"Hey, Birdy, it turns out Mr. Strange is very creepy. One of the rookies told me he created a man that could take someone else's face, and this man told the cops Hugo tries to escape with a bus load full of monsters."

Penguin smirks; "Thanks, Barbie." Then he hangs up the phone and grins to Butch; "Saddle up, we got an old friend to catch!"

Back in Indian Hill, Hugo finally wakes up then gasping; "Oh, Gordon. I surmise my plan must have gone awry."

"You could say," Jim replied. "I'm gonna stand you up now, and you're gonna give us a tour through your secret lab to the room where you put this bomb!"

"NO!" Hugo gasped in fear and pain. "Please, arrest me, but don't take me down to that bomb. If you want to disarm it, fine! But without me!"

Jim clenches his teeth in anger and grumbles; "You're going to tell us where it is and show us how to disarm it!"

"No, we have to get out of here! In ten minutes, everything within a quarter mile radius will be dust."

"That's madness!" Jim said between clenched jaws. "How do we shut it down?!"

Hugo shakes his head; "The security walls are down. The lab is sealed!"

"There must be a way in!" Jim said letting Hugo go and pacing up and down the room rapidly.

Sean looks thoughtfully for a moment then says; "I know a way down there!"

"But still, all doors are locked. And it's in the boiler room!" Hugo whimpered. "You can't get in by just pick-locking every lock, Sean!"

Sean grins; "No, but we can use the ventilation shafts!"

"Alright," Jim said then turning to Mr. Fox; "You get this man and Bruce outside while we try to disarm that bomb!"

Sean and Jim quickly rush off while Mr. Fox takes Hugo by his arm forcefully then signalling at Bruce and Freeze to follow.

Meanwhile, Sean and Jim run down the corridors to the secret elevator. It won't take long before Sean breaks the lock open with his lock pick and enters the elevator.

"Please tell me you're good at defusing bombs," Jim said to Sean.

Sean cracks a smile; "We will see, won't we?"

"Eight minutes to detonation," the voice over the P.A. said.

Sean and Jim quickly sprint outside the elevator then open the first air vent they find and crawl inside where they start their search through the ventilation shaft to the right air vent that leads into the boiler room."

"So, what if I'm not good at defusing bombs, is there a chance you know how to do it?!" Sean asked as he crawled through the tiny space.

Jim follows closely and replies; "Meh."

"Seven minutes till detonation," the automated voice said.

Sean grunts and says sarcastically; "Seven minutes, sounds like we can get us an ice scream on the way."

"I rather order a cheeseburger!" Jim replied.

Meanwhile, Mr. Fox and the others burst through the front door and rush to the police car. Bullock grabs his cuffs to cuff the professor, but Selina bumps him out of the way and sways her crutch madly in front of Hugo's face.

"Where is Sean?!" She asked angrily then smacking the crutch against the professor's leg. "Tell me!"

Hugo recoils and replies; "He's on a suicide mission to defuse a nuclear bomb!"

"WHAT!" Selina gasps in horror. "Arrest this madman!"

Mr. Fox points behind him and says; "Also, someone needs to arrest this man in his weird suit an ice gun."

Selina looks behind the Wayne Enterprises employee and frowns; "There is no one wearing a suit and carrying an ice gun!"

"Great, he must have escaped when we didn't look!" Bullock roared angrily while pushing the whimpering Hugo into the back of the police car.

Back in the boiler room ventilation shaft; "There it is!" Sean said then opening the air vent and climbs down the floor. Jim follows. Sean looks at the clock; "We only have three minutes left before detonation."

"Alright, you have a knife?" Jim asked.

Sean checks his pockets; "Nope!"

"What?!" Jim gasped. "You always carry a knife, so why not today?"

Sean shrugs; "I left it in my other jacket. Sorry."

"Okay, what now?"

Sean shrugs again; "Sorry, I never defused a bomb of this size. Actually, I never defused a bomb. A tiny home-made bomb, yes, but a nuclear bomb? No!"

"Okay, how about if we just, uh, pull all this stuff off and see what happens," Jim suggested.

Sean shakes his head rapidly; "No, that might trigger everything and blow up instantly!"

"We only have less than a minute, Sean. It's either this or we try and see how far we get in less than a minute."

Sean looks thoughtfully for a second then grabs a handful of wires and readies himself to pull it, but then…

"Just get out of the way, will ya!"

Sean and Jim turn around and see Freeze climbing from the air vent to the floor then readying his ice gun. They quickly step aside and Freeze blasts the entire bomb in a big, enormous, frozen ball. Sean glances at the clock and it stopped counting down at five.

"Yes! It worked!" Sean cheered in victory and Jim and Freeze join him in a happy dance.

* * *

Jim and Sean sprint excitedly through the Asylum front door, and Bullock runs up to them and hugs Jim while roaring; "You heroic idiot!"

"Well, actually, defusing the bomb was Sean's idea," Jim said.

Bullock pushes Jim aside, grabs Sean and hugs him tightly; "You heroic idiot! A nuclear bomb, huh? You better keep away from Selina's eyesight, because if she sees you, she will drop her duties as captain of the GCPD, and right now we rather have her barking down our necks than Barnes."

"Sounds like the trouble isn't over yet," Jim commented.

Bullock nods; "Yes, whatever Hugo kept locked inside Indian Hill, it's out. A couple of squad cars are in pursuit of a bus that left the Indian Hill compound."

"THAT BUS CANNOT GET AWAY!" Selina screamed over the radio to all the squad cars.

A police officer responds back over the radio; "This is unit 12. The Indian Hill bus is heading south along the D Line."

"Well, pick 'em up at the next block," Selina barked.

"Ma'am, there's civilian traffic ahead."

Selina slaps her forehead; "Well, move around them and pick up that bus!"

"Car 32 to Captain Cat! We are at the next block, but the bus is heading east toward-

"I know what's east from the D Line!" Selina cut off the officer in car 32 then roaring angrily; "Code Red! All units to Pettsburg Highway!"

Another officer gulps anxiously before speaking over the radio. "Captain Cat, I've got eyes on the bus. It's under the South Burnside Expressway."

"Did you stop your car?"

"Eh, yes."

"Then start it up again and block that freaking bus!" Selina said then kicking frustrated to a car wheel; "Man, sometimes if you want something done, do it yourself!"

Sean walks slowly up to Selina from behind and smirks; "You look really sexy when you're angry."

Selina turns around and cries in glee; "Sean, you're okay." Then she hugs and kisses him, thoroughly.

Then, when Sean hears a loud crash over the radio; "Eh, Selina? I think that bus with monsters just had an accident."

Selina shrugs; "Don't worry, I send enough squad cars in the pursued to cover the scene. They will deal with the monsters. Right now, I want to hug and kiss you, and you should treasure every second, because when we get home, you'll meet a very painful treatment for risking your neck in a dangerous situation like you just did."

"Really?" Sean said then opening his mouth to send a retort, but Selina planted her lips back onto his and smothered his words with a kiss."

Jim walks by the kissing couple and glancing at them momentarily, smiling. Then he spots Bruce with Alfred and walks toward them.

"Bruce?" The young billionaire turns around to face Jim who says; "I have to go. I might not see you for a while, but I'll try to stay in touch."

Bruce frowns; "Where are you going?"

"I have to find Lee."

Alfred nods proudly; "Right move, mate."

Jim smiles then looks at Bruce; "Could you do me a favor?" Bruce nods. "Say good-bye to Bullock for me? I don't want the whole Celtic farewell."

"Will do," Bruce said.

Selina breaks her kiss with Sean and grins; "Chocolate." Jim frowns, and Selina explains; "Girls like chocolates."

"I'll keep that in mind," Jim said then nodding a good-bye to them and leaves.

Alfred straightens his back regally while Selina and Sean joins them then the butler comments; "Well, this adventure definitely learned you a lessons, doesn't it, Master B? That this is the end of your adventures with the police."

"There's a secret council, Alfred. A secret council that runs everything in Gotham," Bruce said in hushed voice. Alfred rolls his eyes annoyed while the street kids share a grin. "We're so close, Alfred, we're so close to the ultimate truth."

Alfred looks at the grinning street kids, pleading with his eyes, but Selina says sheepishly; "Hey, don't look at me."

"Right," Alfred grumbled under his breath. "Right."

Sean wraps his arm around Selina and comments; "Hey Bruce, remember you asked me to break into this building to get Selina's friend Bridgit out?" Bruce nods, very slowly then his eyes dart anxiously over to Selina who titled her head as reaction to Sean's question. Sean grins; "Well, mission accomplished I would say, but in the mind state she is right now, I'm not sure if Gotham is very happy with this news."

Selina gasps in shock; "What mind-state?"

"Oh, she thinks her name is Firefly, and not Bridgit. Also, she loves to turn things on fire and possibly holding a grudge against me from now on. I outsmarted her, you see?"

"Wait, if I get this straight, you broke in to save my friend Bridgit?" Sean nods and Selina cries with glee; "Awe, that is so thoughtful of you!" Sean's face beams like the sun, but then melts noticing Selina's face melts into a scowl again and faces Bruce; "And this was your idea? You asked my boyfriend to risk his neck by saving my friend?!"

Bruce smiles sheepishly; "Yeah, but for you, because I know how much she meant to you." Alfred clears his throat disappointingly then receiving a scowl from the billionaire before he hangs his head in defeat and corrects himself; "Yeah, I did. I used Sean for my own reasons, and I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, not sorry enough, but you will soon!" Selina grumbled, and Bruce lifts his eyes back up and noticing the girl's eyes sparkle dangerously. He knows he has to run. "Come back, right now! Oh, and Sean, prepare your butt for the worst beat up ever made in history!"

Sean exclaims; "But why?! I thought you said it was thoughtful of me."

"Yeah, it was, but you still get a beat up with my crutch for not realizing that scrawny billionaire was using you!"

Sean smirks; "What can I say; my love for you turns me into an idiot?"

"Don't blame our relationship for your stupidity!" Selina bellowed infuriated then heaving her crutch up.

Sean starts to run; "No! What if I buy you chocolate? Girl's like chocolates, right? You said it yourself!"

"You two better run!" Selina bellowed dangerously then hopping after them as fast as the crutches allowed her to.

Sean turns and wants to run when he spots a familiar face behind a nearby tree looking around the bark at him. It's Mr. Freeze who smiles and waves at the boy. Sean mouths a thank you before grinning and waving as well. Then he has to run, because Selina is approaching dangerously.

"Stop running so I can beat your butts!"

Sean laughs; "Wait, you said; 'you two better run!' So running is what we will do!"

Mr. Freeze smiles at the sight of the running boys being pursued by an angry girl then says; "Good luck, Sean Ornelas."

Then Freeze runs off.

Meanwhile, in a different part of Gotham, the scene of the crashed bus with Fish and her monsters where covered with cops instantly, but when they saw Penguin and his goon Butch carrying an automatic rapidly firing machine gun, they quickly fled.

Penguin smirks satisfied then wobbling up to the bus and bellows in sing song voice; "Professor Strange! Come out!"

The criminal waits for a moment then stepping closer to the back of the bus, hollering impatiently; "Strange! We need to talk! You did a very bad thing to me, and now you're going to pay!"

"Boss, maybe he's not in that bus," Butch said walking up to him from behind and standing still beside the man. "I mean, wouldn't he responded if he was?"

Penguin rolls his eyes then grumbling; "Well, maybe he's unconscious! But don't worry, I will give him a wake up call!"

The criminal stomps over to the back of the bus and grabs the handle, but before he could open it, his goon said; "Boss, I'm not sure if Strange is in there. I mean, wouldn't it be more logical if he drove the bus?"

Penguin scowls at his goon and spits annoyed; "Don't worry, from where you're standing you can see it's Ms. Peabody who sits behind the wheel. My bet the professor locked himself up in here with his monsters. I mean, someone has to keep an eye on them and sedate them, and who else than a lunatic doctor is qualified for that job?!"

Butch shrugs; "I guess." Then the goon watches how his boss puts all his weight into the door handle before hearing the click that indicates the door can be opened.

"Alright Butch, you still have ammo? I need back up for going in!" Butch nods then readies his machine gun while his boss cries with excited anger; "Strange! You better show yourself and- AAAGH!|

Butch is awe-shocked instantly when his boss gets run over by three monsters as they make way to their freedom. More monsters follow soon after and walk, trample, skip or dash all over Penguin.

Then, when it looks like the bus is empty and all the monsters disappear into the distance, Butch runs up to Penguin, gasping; "Boss, are you okay?"

Penguin doesn't reply then suddenly two teenagers step outside the back of the bus as well, looking around them warily. Then they spot the worried Butch and unconscious Penguin. The two teenage boys share a look.

Butch looks agape at them as they bend over Penguin's body to check if he's alright. Then the bird's eyelids start to flutter before they open groggy. Slowly Penguin's eyes start to focus on the two faces.

"He looks fine to me," one of the boys said and the other nods agreed then standing up straight and turning around to walk away

Penguin follows the boys with his eyes and gasps, barely audible; "Bruce… Sean...help...me."

Butch catches flies with his mouth as he watches the two boys follow the other monsters then taking Penguin's hand into his; "Don't worry, boss! I'm here for you! I will call a doctor!"

* * *

 **Well, what did you think. This was a really REALLY long update, like 12.043 words. Man, that sounds a lot, doesn't it? I know some of you like long updates, but this is too long, even for you, right? Anyway, don't expect from me that all updates are this long xD Maybe there is, maybe there isn't. Depends on how much inspiration I get, and also, I don't want it to be all over the place. This update isn't all over the place, is it? lol**

 **Anyway, I guess it's time for the Wayne Manor gang to hide in Switzerland for a while now Bruce wants to investigate his company's secrets. So, since there is a six months time gap between s2 and s3, let's say Selina is about to enter the fifth month of her pregnancy, and since Bruce said he stayed that long in Switzerland, Luna's birth will be in Switzerland. This doesn't mean this story gets five more chapters, simply three. But, I'm very changeable, so I could easily change my mind and make more than three. LMAO.**

 **The scheduled titles for this story is:  
* Naked visions - I think a part of the title says enough xD Don't worry, not rated M.  
* Putting the house in order - Selina drives everyone crazy with her nesting behavior, and also Sean is trying to fix a few things or stuff. originally I wanted a separate one-shot for him called Mr. Fix it, but then it would be really short, so I guess it works well with Selina's nesting lol  
* Brave new world - Luna's birth and return to Gotham.**

 **Well, I guess that's all. No wait, if you have some antic ideas for them to do in Switzerland along with the plot I have in mind, feel free to let me know by review.**


	4. Week 6: Selina

4\. Selina's Project Idea

* * *

 **The main reason for the Wayne Gang to move to Switzerland was to sit back and wait for the drama in Gotham to blow over, well, that is originally what Alfred intended, but then he and the other males have to deal with Selina's new project called; "The baby bump" which quickly blows up in their faces.**

* * *

Alfred had enough of it and suggested the kids to skip country. They all moaned and groaned displeased because they all desperately wanted to know what would happen with Hugo Strange, not to mention find the 'secret court' Bruce couldn't stop talking about.

But Alfred put his foot down, or better yet, he sabotaged their breakfast with some sleeping pills and all the three adults had to do was transporting their sleeping bodies into the private plane.

Halfway the flight they woken up, one by one and the drama followed soon after. Sean yelled and accused the butler for teen trafficking. Bruce bellowed it was not in Alfred's right to transport him against his will and that his duties lied in Gotham. Rikki yelled that it would only be a matter of time before her dad would report her missing and therefore Alfred would end up lots of trouble. Annie had clutched herself around Alfred's pilot seat and demanded him to bring the plane to the ground, and Loïc said something about missing his elk Elliot's birthday. They all frowned when he said that.

"What? Don't pretend it's unusual to celebrate your pet's birthday. I mean, Selina practically throws nearly every month a birthday party because one of her ten cats turned a year older."

They all agreed on that then Alfred had to put to plane on auto-pilot because he noticed Selina was putting a parachute on her back and was about to open the plane door as she hollered; "Bring us back to Gotham or else I'm gonna jump then highjack a different plane to take me back to Gotham."

Alfred stomped over then stopped her before she could jump out and grumbled; "All of you lot, sit back in your seats. We are about to land onto Swiss grounds in a few minutes!"

"Wait, you trafficked us to Switzerland?" Sean asked with a gloat on his face.

Alfred scowled; "No, I took you lot on a vacation to Switzerland."

"Vacation?" Bruce snorted. "I call it abducted!"

Alfred wanted to reply to that, but Selina suddenly smirks from ear to ear; "Do you remember how we entered Switzerland the first time, Sean-y?"

"Yeah, and my skin remembers it too."

"You wanna do it again?"

Alfred rolls his eyes; "Miss Kyle, you are pregnant."

"So that doesn't mean I can't have fun!"

Sean steps between them; "No Selina, Alfred is right. You're pregnant so no dangerous antics. But still, that doesn't mean I can't have fun, right?"

Before Selina or anyone else knows what happened, Sean takes the emergency parachute off Selina's back and puts it on before opening the door and jumping out.

"Sean, wait for me!"

Before Alfred had the chance to grab the shrubs of her neck, Selina jumps outside the plane as well at the same time Sean jumped out, enveloping him as result as they fell down.

"I TOLD YOU BEFORE, DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME LIKE THAT!"

Sean pulls the cord then the parachute comes out and they hoover slowly to the ground. But before they did, Selina did claw her nails deep through his shirt and in his skin to keep a tight hold on her kitty toy.

Again they land straight onto the hood of a police car that drove on the road they were about to land on. The cops jumped out then a heated chase for the two teens ensued.

Alfred was able to persuade the cops in letting the teens go then took them all on a long car ride to the chalet. When they finally arrived the teens jumped out and all claimed their own separate rooms, though, Sean and Selina said they wanted to share one. After all, it was more than logical they shared a room because Selina was technically already pregnant so Alfred didn't had to worry something would happen.

Alfred ignored their witty comment then demanded the girls would share a room and the boys, just like their first visit. He refused to let them have separate rooms because he was not in the mood to spend the entire vacation on cleaning multiple bedrooms.

"This is not a vacation. You abducted us," Bruce said once again then disappeared into the boys room and started brooding, like always. The other kids decided to have a snowball fight outside while Alfred was forced to unpack their stuff then make dinner.

The next morning the young Wayne heir sits in the chalet living room doing some researches on his company's secrets when he stumbled on an old dusted box. After opening it he found several pictures of their previous trip to the alps.

 _"Selina has to see this,"_ Bruce thought and jumped to his feet then rushed outside and down the hallway.

Normally he always knocks before entering a room, so why he didn't do it then, Bruce still doesn't know. Maybe he was too excited to remember how to knock, or because he heard most of the kids outside cheering and figured Selina might be up for hours as well.

"Hey Selina, guess what I…"

And that's when it happened. Selina stood in the center of her room with her arms wrapped around herself in shock then screamed to the even more shell-shocked billionaire; "AAAAGH, GET OUT!"

"I am so sorry, Selina!" Bruce stuttered then instantly closed his eyes before turning on his heels and running out the room. Sadly that part happened to be quiet difficult with your eyes closed and Bruce discovered that too when his head collapsed against the door frame a couple of times before he finally figured it out and ran out without hurting himself.

Selina grabs her morning robe and after putting it on she stomped downstairs to meet Bruce and kick his butt for entering her room without knocking first.

Bruce, who was pacing up and down the room worriedly, saw her coming and realized that his problem of explaining things to Sean was least of his worries, because the look on the girl's face was murderous and she might kill him then and there.

"Selina, please don't hurt me!" Bruce whimpered and took a few steps away from the girl. Sadly, she kept approaching him with that murderous glare in her eyes. "I am so sorry, I didn't know… I mean…I should have knocked but I didn't expect you to be…n-"

Bruce lost his footings on the carpet and dropped to the ground. Selina would have jumped onto him like an lioness on an easy prey, but Bruce's dog already did the jumping greeting when she returned with Sean from a long run.

"Hey, watch-up?!" Sean asked with the dog leech in his hands then stealing glances at Bruce who wrestled his dog off and Selina who looked furious. "Also, why are you wearing that? Is it one of your 'wear only nightwear or morning-wear' day again?"

Selina snaps her eyes onto Sean and this time it was his turn to step away, only Sean was brave enough to stay in his place and smiled at her, sweetly. Her anger against Sean for insulting her with a stupid question like that melted instantly, but she remained her look of rage and pierced it back on Bruce.

"Sean, I am so sorry…" Bruce stuttered and scrambled back up his feet. He knew it was best to deliver a news like he had to deliver should be done like a man, straight up and standing tall, and not like a cowardly recoiled bastard lying on the ground. "I honestly didn't mean to walk into the girls room if I knew…I mean, I would have knocked if he knew…

Sean frowns; "Knew what, Bruce?"

"Yeah, knew what, Bruce!" Selina snapped.

Bruce whimpered; "Selina, maybe you should tell…

"No, you made a mistake so you have to face the consequences and tell Sean yourself, but oh man, I can't wait to see how he pummels your billionaire worth face when he finished telling him."

Sean frowns more confused; "Pummel his face for what, Selina? Bruce, can anyone please tell me what is going on?"

Bruce's dog was also slightly impatient because she still didn't get the treat she always receives after she had a long run with Sean. She kept trotting circles around Sean and tried to get his attention, but once she saw that was not going to happen, she lied down beside him, sadly.

"Well?!" Sean asked impatiently.

Bruce swallowed then said, barely louder than a whisper; "I saw Selina naked."

"You saw my girlfriend naked!" Sean hollered then looked at Selina and asked; "Why weren't you wearing any clothes in the first place?"

Selina widens her eyes in offensive manner then snapped; "Uh, maybe because it was in the privacy of my own room! I mean, since when is there a law against walking naked after taking a shower?!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant it to sound like that," Sean said soothingly and it would have worked to calm down the girl if it wasn't for Bruce to open his tramp again.

"Well, actually you were taking pictures…" Then the billionaire notices Selina's raging eyes. "You know what, I'll better leave."

Bruce quickly scrambled away with his dog in tow who expected to receive her treat, but instead they bumped into Rikki and Annie who just entered the chalet and instantly felt the tension in the air. They frown questioned.

"Please, don't ask," Bruce said with ashamed face.

In the living room, Sean quirked his eyebrows then asked; "You were taking pictures of yourself without wearing any clothes? Why?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Selina replied with pouty face and wrapped her arms together. "A surprise for you."

Sean looks at his girlfriend agape and for some reason the idea of getting nude pictures of Selina as a surprise makes his blood rush like a race car through his veins all the way up to his ears.

The boy cleared his throat then asked, still little dazed; "A surprise? For me?"

"Yeah, I wanted to make a small series of pictures during the months of my pregnancy and capture the growth of my baby bump."

"Awe, that is so sweet and beautiful!" Rikki cried excitedly who still stood nearby enough to hear everything.

Bruce who sat on the staircase snorted; "Pervert!"

"Shut up!" Rikki said throwing a stink-eye at the billionaire. "It's art! There is no reason to be ashamed to admire the wonderful and amazing beauty that happens during a woman's pregnancy. There's a tiny little Ornelas kid growing in there and…" Rikki saw Selina's hinting hand gesture; "Yeah, you know what, I'll leave you two alone."

Rikki skipped off with Annie and the both of them grabbed both one of Bruce's arm and dragged him with them.

"LET ME GO! I'LL TELL ALFRED YOU ENCOURAGE SELINA'S PERVERT ANTICS!"

Bruce's screams fade away into the distance, and Bruce 's dog returned at Sean's side to beg for her treat. Selina eyed the dog and felt slightly sorry.

"Sean, why don't you give her a treat first. Then we can sit which makes talking a lot easier for me."

Sean nodded then left to the kitchen. The dog trotted excitedly after the boy then they both returned into the living room. Sean sat down beside Selina on the couch and the dog lied down nearby with her treat.

Selina sighs then said; "It was meant for your eyes only, but idiotic Bruce Wayne…"

"Can I see them?!"

Selina darted her eyes onto Sean instantly and even he realized that the way he asked it sounded too eagerly.

Sean clears his throat then asked, nonchalantly; "I mean, if you want me to see them. It's not like you have too, but since it was a surprise for me and…"

Suddenly the camera was straight in his face. Selina obviously got it from her robe pocket and didn't want to give Sean the chance to change his mind again.

Sean gulped then took the camera with shaky hands. He couldn't believe that his girlfriend made pictures of herself as a surprise. But then again, it's not like he hadn't seen her naked before, because otherwise she wouldn't be pregnant, right?

" _No wait, she was not naked that day. She was wearing a bikini! I really don't know if I should do this. Yes, Selina did this to surprise me so she clearly won't mind me seeing her naked, but still…I can't do it, can I?"_

Selina saw the struggle in her boyfriend's eyes and smiled; "Most of them only contain my baby bump or my upper half, like my face and neckline. Nothing explicit."

Sean sends an awkward chuckle then turns the camera on and starts scanning his eyes through the taken pictures. There were quiet a lot and all from different angles and he couldn't help not to change the angle for a better look.

"Yeah, I was just playing around a little with the lightning and the background and…" Selina stuttered as she watched her boyfriend going through the camera and checked the photos. It was so hard to tell what was going through his mind right now. "It was just meant to show the amazing changes that are taking place in my body."

Sean didn't reply and just kept his eyes focused on the small screen. Not knowing what was going through his head drove Selina crazy.

"Can you please tell me what you think?!" Selina asked, impatiently. She couldn't take the tension anymore.

"I think…" Sean said as he scanned through the remaining photos. "I think they look absolutely gorgeous."

Sean smiled and returned the camera back to Selina.

"They look really beautiful. YOU look really beautiful."

Selina smiled relieved and planted a quick kiss on Sean's lips.

"I'm glad you improve of them."

Sean smirks; "It should hang in a gallery. I mean, forget the Mona Lisa, you're magnificent."

"You must be kidding!" Bruce exclaimed who walked into the room to grab the investigation stuff he left lying on the table. His eyes were widened in shock.

Sean rolls his eyes; "Relax B, I was only kidding. Well the gallery part anyway, but all the other stuff I said is 100% real. You do look amazing on those pictures and so is your bump."

"Thank you, Sean," Selina said and hugged her boyfriend tightly.

Bruce looked agape; "You do realize she's naked under that robe, right?"

"Really?" Sean asked then quirked a cocky smirk; "I like it." Sean jumped up from the couch then said merrily; "Hop on my back, Selina! We will find some proper clothes for you to wear, after I inspected your baby bump thoroughly of course."

Bruce's eyes dropped almost from his sockets in shock.

Sean smirked; "What? It's my baby growing in there, isn't it. I have every right to make sure he or she turns my girlfriend's belly into a perfectly round peach."

And with that, Sean strode up the stairs with Selina on his back.

"SEAN, YOU DO KNOW THAT HAVING YOU KNOW WHAT DURING PREGNANCY WILL DAMAGE THE BABY, RIGHT!"

Bruce smirked to himself. That was the best lie he'd ever come up with. Of course he hates to lie, but listening to their interaction is much worse. Also, Alfred forgot to bring the best earplugs, so he had to.

"No Sean, come back. Bruce is just spreading a lot of crappy lies."

Sean quickly dashed down the stairs; "Sorry Selina, we can't take that risk! Hey Bruce, you wanna go skiing off Full Moon Mountain?"

"No, I have serious investigation to do. I mean, if I want to find that shadowy company I better not waste any time. I wanna drag them to court once we arrive back in Gotham."

Sean chuckles; "Alfred must love that news…but not really. Fine, I'll just ask Loïc, but be careful Bruce. I mean, you don't wanna end up as some crazy single vigilante that's spending his night chasing criminals dressed as a bat."

Bruce frowns; "What are you talking about?"

"I just read one of Annie's Batman comic books that is set in a whole different universe, but from what I witness here in this room, you're not far from becoming the same man in this universe."

Bruce shrugs; "And what is wrong with that?"

"Bruce, your single and dressed as a bat chasing criminals. Is that really what you want?"

Bruce thinks for a moment; "Sure, why not. But I rather want to be happily married dressed as a bat vigilante chasing criminals at night."

"Sorry for bursting your bubble, Bruce, but it definitely looks like you end up as a single bat. I mean, there two single girls around your age walking around, so you better focus your eyes on them instead of those folders."

Bruce walks out without looking up from his folder; "Sure Sean, I will get to it later."

"They are in the girls room right now having a pillow fight in their PJs."

"Okay Sean, have fun. I will meet you guys later."

Sean shook his head baffled then opened the front door and started looking for Loïc. Maybe he would love to go skiing with him.

Hours later of skiing, the two boys returned inside the chalet knowing that Alfred would have dinner ready soon, so they went upstairs to take a quick shower first. Loïc took one of the guest bathrooms while Sean took the one that was connected to the boys room.

"Hey Bruce, sad you didn't want to come to Full Moon Mountain," Loïc said who entered the room to grab some towels and some clean clothes. "You missed out lots of fun."

Bruce who lied flat on his stomach on his bed reading the corporation files didn't look up at all. He was too engrossed with taking notes in his note book.

"What on Earth is he doing?"

Sean sighed; "He's trying to find leads to that shadowy company so he can drag them to court once we set foot in Gotham again."

"It sounds like Alfred's plan to take him out of the city and wishing the city will go out of him fails miserably."

Sean nods then grabs a few towels and disappears into the bathroom. Loïc leaves with his clothes and towels to the guest bathroom.

Once Sean was freshened up and wore clean and fresh clothes he went downstairs and grabbed a drink from the kitchen then entered the study where he found Selina and Rikki looking at something. From what he could see it was a big picture frame, like a real big one. Obviously they decided to do some redecoration and took one of the paintings off the wall to move it elsewhere.

Selina saw her boyfriend and said; "You just arrived in time, my kitty toy Sean. Look what Rikki and I did!"

Sean took a sip from his drink then Selina turned the picture frame around and he saw what was on it which caused him to spit the drink from his mouth in a perfect plume. Then he couldn't help it to not eye the picture in the frame with his mouth agape and his eyes almost dropping from his sockets.

"Do you like it, Sean?" Selina asked who smiled from ear to ear and held the enormous framed picture of herself wearing no clothes at all. Not that is was very explicit because all that the pictured showed was her head and shoulders. Okay, a slight part of her boobs would have been on it as well, but she had taken the decency to cover them up with her arm while she had taken the picture with her other hand.

Sean recognized the picture from all the pictures he had seen on the camera, and he even liked that one because it really showed her beauty, but seeing it printed out into painting format made him choke a little. Sure, it was still the same picture, but the details of her beautiful shoulders and neckline was now lots and lots-

"Ah, there you are!" Alfred said who walked by the study door then entered and added; "Dinner is ready and- aagh, what on Earth is that?!"

The butler instantly took the decency to turn his back toward the painting then gasped; "In what kind of crazy antic have I got myself into?!"

"Oh hey, Alfred," Selina said with glee. "This is one of the picture that I took for my new project. It's called; 'The beautiful art of an pregnant girl.' I'm making a bunch of pictures of my pregnant belly, maybe weekly, maybe monthly, it kinda depends on the amount of support you guys give me. Anyway, as you might have seen this is not a painting of my belly but a picture of me only showing the things above my bust-line."

Alfred grumbled; "Yes, I could see that, Miss Kyle, but could you please explain to me why you were naked when you took that picture?"

Selina smiles; "Because I was making pictures of my belly for the project. And this project happened to be a surprise for Sean, but now it turned into an early surprise because Bruce walked in one me and-

"MASTER BRUCE SAW EVEN MORE THAN THAT?!"

Selina rolls her eyes; "So what? Okay, I was extremely furious when he walked in without knocking, but all he could see from the point he was standing was my butt. I was facing the door with my back, but now I think of it, it should have happened sooner or later. I mean, okay, this time it was me he saw naked, but a moment like this will happen once he starts dating. Meaning; he won't be much shocked as he was this morning."

"I am so glad you can see the positive side of this extremely awkward story, Miss Kyle but…" Then Alfred glanced at Sean who still had his eyes locked on the picture and smacked him to the back of his head; "Mister Ornelas, why don't you tell her to demolish that thing immediately?!"

Sean snapped from his awe-stricken daze, but before he could say anything, Selina roared; "I won't demolish it! I made this as a second surprise because Bruce blew up the first one!" Then she smiled to Sean; "Tell Alfred how much you like it. Tell Alfred how gorgeous I look on this one."

Sean swallowed the awkward lump down his throat. He just realized he had found himself in a very big predicament. Telling Selina the picture might be a bit too much might insult her feelings, but admitting that she looked stunning on it would make Alfred go ape.

"Selina, uhm, yeah…you look absolutely amazing on it like always but, …uhm, don't you think this… I mean…that smaller picture was uhm…okay but, did you really have to enlarge it to this size?"

Selina nodded; "Yup, it was necessary. Bruce blew up the first surprise, so I thought it would be nice if I came up with a new surprise. Since this was the only picture that didn't show my belly, I thought it would be perfect for a portrait. You can hang it in your room if you like."

Sean blushed madly when the idea ran through his head.

"I don't think so!" Alfred roared then turned around halfway only to see that Selina was still holding the portrait with the picture facing them, so he instantly round around again. "Mister Ornelas is sharing a room with the other boys. What do you think they will think when Mister Ornelas walks in and hangs it there?!"

Selina thinks for a moment; "I know for a fact that Bruce either won't like it or he won't see it because his nose is stuck in that clue book of his, but I'm pretty sure Loïc will appreciate the art in this!"

"That's not art!" Alfred grumbled. "It's something that belongs in a m-rated male magazine!"

Rikki snorts; "You would know, huh?"

Alfred decided to ignore the witty retort and roared; "Take it outside and throw it on the pile of firewood!"

"Selina, I-I…" Sean stuttered with a big lump in his throat. What could he say? Alfred was extremely furious at this point, but Selina as well. It's best to choose his words wisely. "Selina, I really like it b-

"EXCELLENT, BECAUSE I WILL HANG IT ON THIS WALL! ALL OF YOU JUST NEED TO GROW UP, BECAUSE THIS IS NOT FOR SOME NUDITY MAGAZINE BUTLER-MAN LIKES TO READ! IT'S ART!"

Sean watched in horror how his girlfriend rounded on her heels and asked Rikki to remove the painting above the TV so she could replace it with the portrait of herself. He really didn't know what to do or what to say. Alfred however was fuming like a rabid raccoon.

For now the butler couldn't do anything, because the other teens smelled his nice cooking and realized it was dinner time. They came from upstairs and were about to stumble into the study, but Alfred stopped them in time.

"Wait, why can't we go in there?" Annie asked with a suspicious look.

Selina stepped toward them and grumbled; "Because Mr. Cave-man here doesn't want anyone to see my new art project."

"Since when are you interested in art?" Loïc frowned.

Selina smiled; "Since I'm pregnant. I decided to make a pregnancy project that is called; 'The beautiful art of a pregnant girl,' and I just hung my first addition above the TV."

Selina turned around to point at the item above the TV for them to see, but what she saw was Sean holding the sides of the frames as if he was about to take it down.

"Sean, what do you think you're doing?"

Sean chuckled awkwardly; "It was hanging a little crook, Selina, that's all."

"No, it looked like you wanted to take it down!"

Sean shook his head rapidly; "No, honestly, I wasn't. Besides, why would I want to take a beautiful picture like this down?"

"Pervert!" Bruce bellowed then sprinted to the kitchen to wash his eyes.

Loïc tilted his head then stepped into the room, looking at the picture; "Wait, is that you, Selina?" Selina nodded with glee. "Wow, you really captured it nicely. I mean, the background lighting is very amazing. It's like the sun bounces off on your curls make them golden like. Impressive."

"PERVERT!" Bruce yelled from inside the kitchen.

Selina wrapped her arm around Loïc with glee; "Ignore Bruce. He's just JEALOUS BECAUSE HE CAN'T APPRICIATE ART WHEN HE SEES IT!"

"Anyway," Alfred said with a slap to his forehead. "Let's eat before it's gone cold!"

Rikki, Annie, Loïc, and Selina agreed on that and left the room instantly. Alfred remained behind to signal to Sean to take it down as quickly as he gets the chance.

"Sean, are you coming?!"

"Yes Selina," Sean yelled back then left the study, reluctantly.

* * *

Hours later, Rikki, Annie, Loïc, Selina, and Sean decided to go to bed as well. Bruce already turned in ages ago because he refused to watch TV with them.

The entire movie Sean couldn't get his eyes off the picture that was hanging above the TV. Okay, he saw a few bits and pieces of the movie, but for some reason his eyes kept wandering back to the girlfriend's portrait and the beautiful smile she had on it.

For some reason the street boy started to feel warm and fuzzy inside. Loïc was right, the sun did make her hair look like gold. In an artistic way it was a very beautiful portrait, but the idea of every person who took a look at it knowing instantly she was nude, made it slightly awkward.

Alfred's question on what Bruce and Loïc might think of it kept also running through his mind, and therefore Sean kept stealing glances on Loïc, who sits between Selina and Rikki on the couch watching the movie with them, and he expected he would bust his friend staring at the picture, but he never did.

Okay, so that meant Bruce was against it, but Loïc didn't seem to be off guard by it at all.

"Do you like the movie, Sean?"

Sean looked away from the picture and noticed it was Selina who asked the question.

"Yeah, it's just…yeah, the movie is awesome!" Sean lied quickly and even forced himself to smile.

Once the movie was finally finished and everyone left the study to head to their rooms, Sean remained in the study looking at the picture. Then with a deep sigh he took it down and took it with him to the girls bedroom.

Sean knocked onto the door then when they allowed him to come, he entered and looked at the two other girls in the room and asked them if he could have the room for him and Selina to talk, privately.

Rikki and Annie nodded then left the room to grab a midnight snack from the kitchen.

"You took it down?" Selina said with a sad, insulted look.

Sean nodded then sat down onto Selina's bed and dragged in a long sigh.

"Selina, I really appreciate the thought of this present and I really love it, I do. But don't you feel awkward if it hangs there for everyone to see?"

Selina thinks for a moment then replied; "Nope, not really. I mean, you don't see anything else beside my head and shoulders."

"Yeah, but they are bare. I know neither of our friends are perverts, but what if Loïc suddenly brings a new friend and-

Selina sat down beside her boyfriend and chuckled; "Sean, you don't need to be worried about that? I mean, who else beside us wants to be friends with a guy that talks to a pet and even replies questions for his pet?"

"Yeah, but Hien isn't here right now and neither is Jack. I bet you take it with us back to Wayne Manor and hang it in the study again."

Selina nodded; "Yup, that was the idea. Sean, I'm proud of this picture. Loïc is right, the sun-

"Yeah I know, but Jack! He's a pervert 100%."

Selina laughed; "Trust me, Sean, I can fight my battles with Jack if he ever dares to look at it in a sexual manner."

"I know, but…" Sean sighed and looked at the face on the picture and then looked back into Selina's eyes; "The thing is…I don't know how to say this but…the thing is that I really love this picture and…and I want to keep it for myself. I took it down because I want to stash it and keep it until we find another, much more perfect place for it."

Selina looks deep into Sean's eyes for a moment which makes Sean worried. He hadn't said anything wrong, right? He didn't insult her, did he? It all sounded so perfect in his head, but once it came from his mouth it sounded more different.

 _"Why is it so hard to see what is going on in that crazy, beautiful head of her?"_

Selina suddenly smiled.

"You are right, maybe I did blow everything up but I only did that to stand my ground with Alfred and his discussion. I understand you want to keep this a special thing between us, and you know what, I let you."

Sean sighed relieved; "Really? So you don't mind if I stash it somewhere until we find another place for it to hang?"

Selina shook her head; "No, I don't mind. It was made as a present for you, so it should stay as a present for you only."

"Thank you, Selina."

Sean moved forward and kissed her lips until Annie and Rikki appeared back into the doorway and cleared their throats.

"We really like to get our sleep, Sean," Rikki said and smiled softly which turned quickly into a bigger grin; "But if you two rather want this room for some more privacy, Annie and I can always grab two guest rooms."

Annie nodded and already turned on her heels to leave, but hit a wall. A wall called Alfred Pennyworth.

"I don't think so, Miss Chadwick! You and Miss Visser stay here, and Mister Ornelas gets back into the boys room!"

Sean nodded; "Yeah, besides, I have to find a nice secure place for this."

Alfred instantly rounded on his heels to avoid a look at the picture then grumbled; "Please do that, Mister Ornelas. Also, pick a spot where I and the other male species in this household don't have to see it!"

"No problem, Alfred! No problem."

Sean kissed Selina one more time before heading out, with picture and all.

* * *

 **What did you think of this chapter? I know it's short but I didn't want to drag it on for too long xD Anyway, let me know your thoughts LOL**


	5. Week 7: Lost Love

5\. Lost Love

 **After a nice day of having fun on Full Moon Mountain, a blizzard chases the teen back to the chalet. Then a mysterious visitor who's wearing his heart on his sleeve arrives at the manor, completely frozen.**

* * *

It was a nice mid-march wintery morning in the Alps with a chance of heavy snowfall later in the afternoon, but neither of the teens inside the Wayne Chalet cared about the forecast on the radio. All they could think about was spending the entire morning on Full Moon Mountain.

"You are 7 weeks pregnant, Miss Kyle. Do you think it's a good idea to go skiing?"

Selina pierces her eyes angrily into Alfred's; "I'm not stupid, Alfred! I already talked it through with Lee on the phone and she told me all the dangers that could come with it, so I decided to sit aside and watch the others. And as far as I know there is no danger for me being there and have an occasional snowball fight."

"Okay, how about an avalanche, Miss Kyle? I'm pretty sure you remember the other one."

Rikki grunts; "Come on Alfred, you can't expect her to sit in this chalet the entire vacation! This might be come as a shock for you, but the fresh snow and the fresh air is a good thing for pregnant girls."

Alfred ignored Rikki's comment and dropped a tourist guide in the center of the table then says; "There are 500 pages of things to do in Switzerland. Have fun reading it and find some inspiration."

Bruce eyes the cover; "But Alfred, most of those things are only available during the summer which is like months away."

"So?"

"So we will be back in Gotham by then."

Alfred gloats; "No we won't. We will stay here until Mister Ornelas and Miss Kyle's baby is at least two months old, otherwise he or she will be too young to travel with us."

"What?!" Bruce bellowed frustrated. "But she's like 7 weeks far which means she's nearly a week away from two months, which means we will be stuck here for another nine months? But what about that shadowy company that I try to unmask?!"

Alfred sighs; "They will still be there once we get back."

"But what if they have taken over Gotham by then?!"

"Then we are safe here in Switzerland, aren't we?"

They all nodded agreed, except Bruce.

"Gotham needs me. I can't sit here and wait like a cowardly kid for that shadowy company to take over Gotham."

Rikki snorts; "Bruce, I'm pretty sure it won't matter whether you are in Gotham or not, because no offence, what are you planned to do anyway?"

"Fight back," Bruce replied. "Drag them to court!"

"Well, no matter how amusing your confident in yourself is, Bruce, we would really like to know the reason why we stay here for so long," Loïc said.

Alfred looks at Sean; "Mister Ornelas, maybe it's best you explain it to them, since it was your idea."

Sean nods then swallows his eggs and says once his mouth is empty; "Of course Alfred. As you all know there are people in Gotham like Hugo Strange, and I know he's arrested, but during my days as street boy I made a handful of more enemies, like Luke for example. If they find out I have a child they will most likely get to me through him or her. That's why I decided to let Selina have our baby here in secret. Of course we will raise him or her, but when people in Gotham ask questions about the baby we tell them that Alfred adopted him or her just like he adopted Richard. We trust you that you will cover this story for us when needed."

They all nod; "Of course we will."

Bruce nods as well; "Yeah, me too. I'm sorry that I sounded a little selfish and only thought about my company and my reputation, but I'm behind you with this, Sean. Now I understand why we stay this long and I stand fully behind it."

"Thanks Bruce," Sean said.

They finished their breakfast then they went upstairs to grab their skiing stuff. Selina lingered closer and closer to Sean then purred into his ear.

"Sean-y? I appreciate your idea to stay here and keep my pregnancy a secret, but I miss my cats. And being without them for like 9 months is such a torture."

Sean shrugs; "Well maybe we can ask Bullock to send one of them to keep you company."

"Yeah, then it will be like picking your favorite kid between all the kids you have," Selina commented.

Sean frowned; "What?"

"I want them all to be send over here."

"What, all ten of them?!" Sean gasped. "Do you have any idea how much it will cost to have all of them into quarantine for a few days? Not to mention the costs to ship them over."

Selina nods; "Yeah, I do know, because I already have them shipped over here?"

"Wait since when?"

"Yesterday."

"And who's paying for it?"

"Alfred."

Sean slaps his forehead; "Have you talked this through with Alfred?"

"Nope. I knew he would say no."

"Then why do it anyway?"

"Because I miss them, and because I know how persuasive you can be."

"Whaat?"

"You know, you even persuaded Alfred into fake adopt our baby. I think that was quite harder than persuade him into letting the cats stay once they arrive."

Sean sighs; "Fine, I will try to calm Alfred down once he tries to kill you. But in the meantime, please try to stay out of trouble. Otherwise it might be harder to calm Alfred down when the cats arrive."

Selina nods agreed then adds; "And Elliot."

Sean's eyes almost drops from his sockets then gasps; "Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I felt so bad for Loïc to have to miss his pet for so long, so Elliot will come over as well."

Sean rolls his eyes annoying and decides to leave the subject for another day, because right now he wants to go skiing, and an argument about cats and elks is not going to ruin that.

The teens find themselves on Full Moon mountain and realize it's quite the season because the mountain is swarmed with tourists who try to ski as well.

"I'll stay with Selina on safe distance, because I don't want to receive any sudden splashes of snow in my face; " Rikki said who was wearing a thick winter coat all up to her face, mittens, and boots that reached just above her knees, but not that anyone could see that because her coat was long enough to cover most of it.

Sean smirks; "You do realize you look like a person who has a phobia for snow, right? Not to mention, like a person who just escaped the asylum."

Rikki threw an icy stare from behind her scarf that protected her face from the icy wind then decided to just ignore it and hooked her arm into Selina's.

"Alright, Sean-y, we sit there watching your cool and awesome tricks on the slope," Selina purred then kissed her boyfriend on his cheek and followed Rikki who waddled like a big brown penguin through the snow. Her jacket was brown.

Sean spurts at the lifts with his stuff then leaps beside Bruce into the chair just as it went up in the air and he puts his skies on. The lift was rocking violently and Bruce grasped himself onto the arm rest in fear.

"Relax Bruce, if you fall there's a big blanket of pearl white snow that will break your fall."

Bruce looks doubtfully.

Sean puts his other ski on making the chair rock even more then when he's having them both on his feet he swings the chair on purpose. Bruce starts to moan displeased and Sean realizes it's best to stop before his friend spills his breakfast on the unaware people bellow them on the mountain.

Bruce steps out of the chair lift with a green face, and Sean followed him with a smirk.

"Please don't ever do that again," Bruce said who needed some time to let his sick feeling subside. "You know I have a fear of heights."

Sean shrugs; "Hey, don't blame me. You step into a chair lift and tell me you have a fear of heights?"

Loïc and Annie laugh while Bruce throws a stink-eye at Sean who takes no notice of it and starts readying himself to slide perfectly down the slope.

When the wind blows through his hair and into his face, Sean can hear a girl scream. It's hard to tell what she's saying but it's obviously Selina encouraging him. She really doesn't care what people might think of her.

Sean reaches the bottom of the slope then looks around and sees Selina and Rikki sitting in the distance. It looks like Rikki is forcing Selina to stay put instead of rushing to her boyfriend. Sean is quite happy, because he knows there might be a risk of her collapsing into a person who came down the mountain with speed and harm their unborn baby.

Sean can't help to not chuckle about Selina's stubborn look especially when she folded her arms like a child that's having a tantrum.

The street boy decides to put his hand up and wave to let her know he saw and heard her, but soon he did that he saw it was a stupid mistake, because Selina instantly tried to get back up her feet and from what he could hear she was shouting; "Rikki, Sean saw us! Sean, I'm coming!"

Selina put one foot in front of the other but Rikki grabbed her arm in time and pulled her back into the snow. The angry, displeased look on Selina's face made Sean laugh.

But Selina was not planned to give up just yet, because being without your boyfriend for like ten minutes felt to her like an eternity and she wanted Sean to know she missed him while she was sitting there and he was on the mountain.

"SEAN, I LOVE YOU!"

People glance weirdly at Selina then look at the mountain slopes to see if they could find the Sean character which made the boy feel really awkward. Okay, it was not very easy for them to just pick him out all the fifty people that was skiing, but still, his very awkward blushed face might tell and that's why he turns around and strolls toward the chair lifts, as nonchalantly looking as he could.

"He's not shouting 'I love you too, Selina,'" Selina said, burying her face into Rikki's lap.

Rikki shrugs; "Maybe he didn't hear you."

Okay, that was a straight lie because she saw his red turning face, but still, how funny would it be to encourage Selina a little more?

"You think?" Selina sobbed.

Rikki nods rapidly; "How about you shout it again only more louder. Maybe add some of his descriptions so people know who Sean is and that every girl on this mountain knows he belongs with you."

Selina jumps to her feet then cups her side of her mouth and hollers; "THE BOY IN CHAIR LIFT NUMBER 4 WITH THE DARK HAIR AND EYES AS CHOCOLATE MILK WEARING THAT LEATHER COAT THAT I WILL RIP OFF HIS BODY TONIGHT BELONGS TO ME! SEAN, I LOVE YOU!"

All eyes instantly snapped toward chair number 4, and Sean turned as red as a tomato.

"Yup, he definitely heard you," Rikki grinned and Selina becomes all giddy because Sean is like a rockstar to her.

A few hours later, Sean, Bruce, Loïc, and Annie were tired of skiing and joined Selina and Rikki at the stall where they ordered a bowl of hot soup to get all warmed up again. Selina was over-excited with glee and hugged Sean to pulp soon he stepped a foot too close.

"I love you, you're mine, and mine only," Selina purred while nuzzling him wildly. "I missed you, I missed you so much, never ever leave me again for this long."

Sean's face turns all red again then whispers awkwardly; "Selina, people are looking."

"So? Now they know you belong with me," Selina replied then threw a stink-eye at some girls who walked by and looked very jealous. Then she mouths at them; "My boyfriend, stay away."

"AAGH!" Sean screamed in shock when Selina pinched his butt to mark the words she just said to those girls. Their faces turned green of envy.

Selina buries her head into Sean's chest then tilts her head slightly up to look her boyfriend in the eyes as she purrs; "Do you love me, Sean-Y?"

"Yes, I love you, Selina," Sean replied but only loud enough for her to hear. Selina however was very satisfied.

They sit down and eat their soup with some garlic bread then Selina suggest to Sean to slide off the mountain on a sled.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Sean frowned worriedly.

Selina leans into his arms; "Not when you are with me. I'll sit in front of you and you wrap your big strong arms around me as we go down. I'm 100% sure it will be safe, besides, aren't I allowed to have some fun too?"

Sean rolls his eyes then grabs one of the sleds and start walking toward the lifts. Selina follows closely then grabs his hand and interlocks their fingers which sends another blush all across Sean's face.

The lift operator recognized Sean and grinned at him before giving him an thumbs up. Selina smirked back, proudly.

Sean and Selina slid off the mountain like ten times before the wind started to pick up and they realized the forecast was wrong and that the heavy snowfall could be just seconds away. They quickly gathered below the mountain then walked back to the chalet as fast as they could.

Annie was forced to walk on their pace because Sean said 'together, stay together', and of course he was right about that, but still the walk was extremely slow because their pace was with the same speed as Rikki waddled.

"Come on, even Selina walks faster and she's pregnant," Annie said in frustration.

Selina shoots daggers with her eyes; "Hey, are you just calling me fat?!"

"No, I was just…you know, never mind."

Loïc sighs then walks back to demand Rikki to hop on his back, and after that they could walk a lot faster and they arrived inside the chalet in time, because nearly two seconds later it started to snow.

"I'm glad to see you all arrived in time," Alfred said as he eyes the falling snow outside, though, his eyes very looking angrily. They found out why when ten cats come roaming inside the hallway. "Could you explain this to me, Miss Kyle?!"

Selina cries with glee; "Awe, they missed me so much they walked all the way here to find me!"

"Yeah, and I bet they could swim across all those oceans as well!" Alfred said sarcastically.

Selina smiles; "Cats do a lot for the person they love."

"Cut the crap, Miss Kyle!"

"Language, Alfred!" the others said in sync then received the most iciest stare ever and they quickly sprint to the stairs to get changed in their rooms.

Selina however grabs Sean's arm and says; "Sean, stay! You promised me to protect me from his angry outburst."

Sean sighs then turns to face the infuriated butler and says; "I'm sorry Alfred that I couldn't stop her, but-

"You know what, Mister Ornelas, there's nothing you can say to make this splitting headache that I received soon those cats and the ELK arrived, go away."

Sean nods understandably then says; "Still, I'm very sorry. Especially because Selina shipped them over by paying with your credit card."

"WHAAT?!"

"I thought you knew that already too!"

"NO, I DID NOT!" Alfred grabs the broom then starts chasing Selina while being chased by Sean who begged Alfred to not hurt his pregnant girlfriend too much.

Alfred's splitting headache forced him to stop chasing Selina after like ten minutes then he plopped face down into the couch and muffled his cries in a pillow.

"Do you want me to get you an aspirin?" Sean asked worriedly looking. Selina was hiding behind the safety of Sean's back.

Alfred grumbles, muffled; "What I want, Mister Ornelas, is Miss Kyle explaining to me how the fuck she managed to get those brat cats here."

"Language, Alfred," Selina smirked then ducks away behind Sean's back because Alfred's head jerks up so fast she was legally scared he would kill her.

"I have a splitting headache thanks to you, Miss Kyle, so I have every reason to say fuck whenever I want to! And Mister Ornelas, get an aspirin from the medicine cabinet! You know what, bring me the entire bottle!"

Sean speeds away so fast that Selina wasn't aware of it for like two seconds then met Alfred's rhino eyes and sprinted outside the room with a loud, dramatic yelp. Sean returns into the room and hands the bottle to Alfred and feels Selina hiding behind him again then leans toward his ear.

"Never ever leave me alone with him again," she whispered in fear then hid all the way behind Sean's back again.

Alfred throws three pills down is throat then yells; "I'm still waiting for an explanation, Miss Kyle!"

"Yes, well…the thing is…I called Bullock and asked him how fast he could let my cats fly over including the quarantine protocols, and Bullock just laughed and said; 'no worries, cat-face. Leave it up to uncle Harvey.' I have to say that I'm quite impressed it only took a day for him."

Alfred looks agitated; "Does this mean they did not have their shots etcetera?"

Selina rolls her eyes insulted; "My cats never had any health issues, so why do they need shots?"

"Because the law says so!"

"Pftt, Bullock always says the law screws us so why not screw the law in return?"

Before Alfred could try another attempt to attack Selina, Sean steps in between and says; "Still, isn't it a bit weird Bullock manages to dodge all those protocols?"

"Hey, I have no idea how Bullock did it but who am I to question him? I mean, my kitties arrived save and sound so that's all that matters. If you want answers, call Bullock."

Selina dashes out the room then Sean sighs and comments; "I wish Bullock didn't dodge the same protocols with Elliot."

Alfred meets Sean's eyes, slowly.

"What?"

Sean smiles sheepishly then backs away out the room, fast. Alfred connects the dots and the rage starts to build up inside his body again.

"MISS KYLE, DON'T TELL ME YOU ASKED BULLOCK TO SHIP THAT FREAKING ELK!"

Selina yelps from her hiding spot; "Yes, yes I did!"

After that things would have gone horribly wrong if it wasn't for Sean to prevent Alfred from attacking Selina.

Hours later the teens and Alfred had finished their dinner and were doing a game of monopoly in the study which all went well until Bruce had to pay Selina a lot of money for passing her street, three times in a row which made him almost bankrupt.

Selina however cried in glee then threw the money into the air and allowed it to rain down onto her and yelled a few times; "I'm rich, I'm stinking rich!" She stopped when Alfred pummelled her ear.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door then Bruce jumps to his feet and says; "I'll get it!"

"Master Bruce, are you crazy?" Alfred asked also jumping to his feet to stop the young billionaire. "Can't you hear the howling wind outside? If you open that door we will shovelling snow for the next few hours!"

Bruce looks baffled then gasps; "But Alfred, someone just knocked onto the door"

"It was probably just a stick carried by the wind."

Alfred barely finished his sentence then another knock is heard.

"That's not a stick, Alfred. I'll just open the door, okay?"

Alfred sprints after the boy to stop him, and the others follow as well because they think the next thing that will happen to the young billionaire and the butler would be a fun thing to watch.

"Selina, bring the popcorn!" Sean guffawed and Selina does what's asked then the teens watch at safe distance how Alfred tries to grab Bruce's hand to stop him from opening the door, but fails miserably.

Bruce opens the door then lots of snow is blown inside by the strong winds and Bruce gets blown back through the hallway in the process. Alfred tries to use the door as a shield then puts all his strength into pushing the door closed, but then Selina sees the glimpse of a figure standing.

"Alfred, wait, I saw someone!"

Alfred finally closed the door by then, then dusted the snow off his head and clothes while scowling madly; "Thanks a lot, master Bruce. Now we have snow everywhere!"

"I can fix that," Rikki said importantly. "I'll just melt it away."

Sean snorts; "Yeah, and then we have an indoor swimming pool."

"Then I will vaporize it as well, dah."

Sean's face turns into a scowl; "Don't you dah me!"

"I SAW SOMEONE!" Selina yelled to get everyone's attention, but it worked too well and Alfred instantly went into Ninja Assassin mode and grabbed for his gun while spinning on his feet to find the danger. Sean readied his fists as well then shielded Selina behind her back while Loïc took his stance as well. Selina rolls her eyes; "Outside, when you tried to close the door. I think I saw someone."

Everyone relaxed their bearings then Alfred grumbles; "Miss Kyle, this is not the time to make jokes. Obviously one of you attached a stick so it will knock the door, because no one would be crazy enough to go outside in this weather."

"If that is true, then why we didn't hear it all evening?" Bruce asked then went back to the door and grabs the doorknob.

"Master Bruce, don't you-

Sadly Alfred wasn't fast enough, again, and Bruce opened the door causing him to fly backwards through the hallway, and Alfred put his shoulder into it again.

The teens splinted their eyes and that's when they saw it too.

"Alfred wait, Selina is right," Sean said then rushed toward the butler and stopped him from closing the door. The both of them used the door as shield then Sean shouted loudly; "Who are you."

First there was no sound, but then a soft crying sound echoed through the air.

"AAH, IT'S THE YETI!" Selina screamed in fear then hid behind Loïc for protection as she says; "Please Mr. yeti, eat Loïc first.'

Alfred rolls his eyes then straightens his back to regain some bravery and grabs the figure by the lapels of his jacket and drags him inside. Sean closed the door with a loud bang.

Alfred and Sean first dusted the snow off of them then stared at the frozen figure on the ground. Selina still screamed it was the yeti and they had to kick him out again.

"Relax Selina, it's Detective Gordon," Sean said as he and Alfred recognized the frozen figure.

Selina gasps dramatically; "Oh no, it's Jim! Let's shove him out the door again, because he's far more worse than the yeti."

"Is he still…alive?" Bruce gulped and scurried closer to take a look. Suddenly another soft, creepy cry echoed through the chalet.

Sean nods; "Yup, he's still alive."

"Master Bruce, you put the kettle on while Miss Kyle and Miss Visser get all the blankets they can find. Mister Ornelas will throw a few more wood blocks into the fireplace, and Miss Chadwick will clean up this mess while Mr. Kägi will help me carry Mr. Gordon into the study."

It takes a while, but then Jim is completely defrosted and is able to speak normal-ish again.

"B-B-Bruce, I am s-s-so s-s-sorry for b-b-burs-s-sting in like this-s-s b-b-but…"

Jim couldn't say no more because he choked on his tears and enveloped the boy into a hug and proceeded spilling tears on the boy's shoulders as he kept crying.

"Here, drink some tea," Sean suggested and handed Jim a steaming cup of tea and Bruce smiled a thank you at Sean for finally being released from Jim's hug.

Normally Jim didn't drink tea, he hated the taste, but for now he was too heartbroken to drink anything else. Also it seemed he had walked the entire trip from the airport to the chalet, because all the money he had taken with him was spend on a last minute flight, so he was also glad he could warm himself up with a hot drink.

"S-s-she told me s-s-she would wait for me! S-s-she told me s-s-she would wait for me until I g-g-got out of p-p-prison!"

Sean frowned; "Wait, you went to prison? When did that happen?"

Annie looked sheepishly; "Sorry, I left that part out of series 2 because, let's face it, it happened nearly around the same time as the things that Rachel did to you. And I mean, reading bits and stuff about Jim in prison sounded so boring so I decided to start this story with you breaking into the Asylum. Be honest, that's much more fun to read, right?"

They all nodded understandably except Alfred and Jim, both because of a different reason. Alfred hated the constant reminder of her stories, and Jim was too heartbroken to nod.

"S-s-she told me I-I-I had to clear m-m-my name and s-s-she would wait as long as it w-w-would t-t-take!"

Selina nodded; "Yeah, I guess not all women are as trustworthy as I am. I mean, I would definitely wait for Sean, for whatever reason that is."

"I-I s-s-searched for her new address for days,"

Sean looks impatiently then asks; "And? What did you find out?"

"I-I-I l-l-looked through the w-w-window and-

Jim choke on his tears for the second time then recoiled to the floor into a tiny, sad ball and proceeded crying on and on.

Alfred realized they wouldn't get any useful information for hours and therefore ushered all the kids upstairs and prepare themselves to go to bed while he would take care of the heartbroken detective.

* * *

 **Good news, TEDOG and I decided to add lots of other chapter ideas, and as you might have read at the start of this chapter, Selina is about 7 weeks pregnant with as results we have more than 9 months to cover. This idea makes me panic as well because I don't have much ideas so far, so if there is something you guys want to read as in ideas, that would be great.**

 **Now, a while ago someone asked how Annie and Loïc started to become a couple, and honestly I did not expect someone would be curious about it, and it was just a random mention, but I tried, and tried, and tried to come with an idea to give a more insight on it, but still I'm totally blank. If the person who requested this is still curious, then let me know and I'll try again xD**

 **Anyway, can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Originally it was intend to be just the part where Jim arrived, but I managed to add a few other stuff to it to make it longer.**

 **I'm thinking to rename this story into Cat's to do list: Switzerland adventures, unless you guys like lost chapters better.**


	6. Cabin Fever

**Thanks for advising me to keep the title as it is. I thought it was a crappy title, but thanks to you guest, guest, and rookie884 I know it isn't. Also, thanks to you for reviewing the previous chapter, and as you might have noticed I changed a few chapters. I thought chapter 2 and 3 worked better as one big chapter instead of two short ones.**

 **Also thanks to Horsewithno for your review, and thank you. I'm glad you enjoy this story so far.**

* * *

6\. Cabin Fever

 **Due to heavy snowfall during the night, the Wayne Chalet's residents find themselves locked inside, and if that isn't bad enough for the poor butler, Selina and her friends invite an unwanted visitor into the chalet who introduces Jim to something that might help him to overcome his heartbreak.**

* * *

Alfred yawns sleepily as she struts down the stairs not noticing the hallway is entirely changed, but once he reaches the bottom of the stairs and sets his foot down onto the floor, he slips and makes a horrible butt-plant.

Alfred yelped in pain then rubbed his eyes out and saw the entire hallway floor and walls were covered in an icy layer. Then he saw also Selina's grinning face zoom in.

"Hiya Alfred! Do you like what we've done with the place?"

Alfred's eyes fill with rage and scrambles back onto his feet holding himself straight with the support of the stairs railing.

"You really want me to answer that question, Miss Kyle?!"

Selina shrugs; "Oh well, I suppose it doesn't matter whether you like it or not, as long Sean likes it?"

"What on Earth has Mister Ornelas to do with this?!"

Selina sits down onto a kitchen table chair then gets pushed forward by Bruce on ice skates and she grins as they swoop across the icy floor; "Sean wanted to take Richard to go ice skating for his birthday, but something happened during the night and now he can't, so to surprise them we asked Rikki to do her mermaid icy thing. Cool huh?"

"No, not cool!" Alfred roared. "Besides, what did happen that Mister Ornelas can't go ice skating on the frozen river? It melted?!"

Rikki smirks mysteriously then skated to the front door and opened it, revealing a big white wall.

"NO!" Alfred bellowed in utter panic then slides down the hallway to the front door and started pounding against the white wall. Some loose snow started to pour inside the hallway. Alfred spins around on his feet then scowls infuriated; "I bet you asked Miss Chadwick to do this, didn't yah?!"

Selina shakes her head; "Nope, that's all due to the heavy snowfall during the night. I mean, have you forgotten Yeti Gordon already?"

The memory of a half-frozen Jim Gordon hits Alfred in the face, then the butler clenches his fists and yells; "I want you lot to get this ice rink away before Mr. Gordon comes down stairs and starts to break more stuff other than his heart!"

"Oh come on!" Bruce cheered in glee as he pushed Selina forward, chair and all. "It might even cheer him up. I mean, who doesn't get happy when seeing an indoor ice rink?"

Alfred stared at Bruce with rage. Not that Bruce noticed it.

Sean comes strolling down the stairs holding two pair of ice skates by the laces with one hand while holding the two year old birthday boy in his other arm, then when Sean yawns his mouth stays open a gaped when he sees the icy floor and walls.

Sean drops the ice skates and scratches the back of his head with his free hand and comments; "Please tell me it wasn't a full moon last night and Rikki's powers exploded again."

"SURPRISE!" Selina cried with glee then flicks her fingers as a cue for Bruce to push her toward the stairs and her cute boyfriend. "You can't take Richard ice skating outside so we decided to surprise you with an indoor ice rink."

Sean frowns; "Why, did the river melt?"

"Oh come on, as if that is the only possible thing that can happen overnight during a winter in Switzerland," Selina whined frustrated then points at the front door; "The door is wide open, can't you see what happened out there?"

Sean shakes his head then replies; "No, Alfred stands in the way."

"Alfred, move your butt!" Selina yelled, but Alfred stays put in his place until Annie skates past him and knocks him out of the way.

Sean's mouth drops wide open for a second time when he sees the big white wall then plants Richard into Selina's lap before sliding down the hallway toward the open front door.

Sean starts pounding against the big snow wall and cries dramatically; "No! I really, REALLY wanted to go ice skating! What am I supposed to do now?!"

Richard understands a slight part of the drama and his bottom lip starts to tremble as he looks up at Selina's face. Selina however grins then brandishes her arms and says; "Why you think I asked Rikki to do this?"

"Wait, we, as in us, as in me, Loïc, Annie, and you asked…

"Shut up, B!" Selina said and elbowed him which landed square between his legs. Bruce flipped over in pain.

Sean's face suddenly brightens up like the sun then hollers with glee; "Selina, I love you for this! This is the best surprise ever! How did you know I always wanted to have an indoor ice rink?!"

"Awe, I love you to, Sean. Also, you said it once or twice in your sleep."

Sean frowns bemused; "I did?"

"No, I just guessed," Selina smirked.

Bruce moans; "WE guessed."

"Shut up, B, and push me to my boyfriend!"

Luckily Bruce could dodge Selina's elbow, but that was because he was still lying on the icy floor, holding his private parts.

Jim comes strutting down the stairs with red teary eyes and tears stained face then without noticing the changes he struts on down the hallway and into the living room where he flops face down on the couch.

"Wow, he looks even more horrible than Sherlock Holmes on crack," Annie commented with a shocked look on her face.

Selina nods agreed; "My thoughts exactly. Maybe we should do something to cheer him up."

Alfred's voice boomed through the hallway; "I don't think so, Miss Kyle! You leave the poor man alone!"

Thanks to Alfred's booming voice, Richard startled and fell on his butt. The poor kid's bottom lip starts to tremble for a moment, but Sean instantly pulled him back onto his little feet and told him to not cry.

While the teens ice skate down the hallway, Alfred slippery slides on his feet to the kitchen to start making breakfast. He decided to let the kids have some fun before he will demand Rikki to make it all disappear and help digging a way through the white wall that blocked their door.

To Alfred's relief the kitchen was still in the same state meaning he wouldn't slip back and forth like he did in the hallway. Then he saw the big, blue butt sticking outside the open fridge.

Alfred tries to picture the morning robe Jim was wearing when he strutted down the stairs earlier before disappearing into the living room. The butler is 100% sure it was not blue, and he also can't remember there is even door between the kitchen and the living room, meaning, Jim had to pass through the hallway like everyone else. And Alfred hadn't seen him doing that.

Instinctively, Alfred snatches his gun from his apron and demands coldly; "Alright, don't move. I strongly advise you to put your hands up where I can see them."

"No offence, Mr. Pennyworth, but even for an intelligent person like me it's hard to not move while putting my hands up. Besides, this leftover lasagne looks far too delicious to be dropped on the floor," the person said without poking his head from the fridge.

Alfred dragged in a deep annoyed sigh then slowly turns around on his heels and slippery slides back to the teens who are now building some gigantic snow fortresses in the middle of the hallway.

The butler watches the teens play for five seconds then grumbles with booming voice; "Can someone please explain why Mr. Holmes is inside my kitchen raiding my fridge?"

"Obviously he's hungry," Sean said with a smirk.

Alfred opens his mouth to retort something back, but then Sean lifts Selina up in his arms and enters one of the gigantic snow fortresses. Then he settles her comfortably into a pile of pillows and pokes his head through the hole that is obviously the window.

"Hey Alfred, am I an expert or what?"

Alfred looks puzzled then Sean retrieves his head back inside and a few seconds later he and Selina come outside the fortress again where Sean lifts Selina in his arms again.

"Hey Alfred, watch."

Before Sean could enter the fortress for a second time, Alfred blocks their way and grumbles; "Mister Ornelas, what on Earth are you doing with Miss Kyle?"

Selina giggles; "Isn't that obvious?"

Alfred's eyes drop open in shock then hollers; "Please tell me you two didn't marry in secret!"

Sean rolls his eyes; "Of course we didn't. But maybe, someday we might and that's why I practice carrying her over the threshold today. I mean, you don't want us to make horrible face-plants in the future, do you?"

"Could we please leave this matter in the far future?!" Alfred bellowed. "Right now I want to know which one of you invited Mr. Holmes?"

"Neither one of us did, Mr. pennyworth," Annie said who was building a snow fortress with Loïc.

Bruce nods rapidly; "Yeah, this morning we heard taping on the attic window and first we thought it was a trapped owl, but then we saw it was Sherlock sitting on the rooftop. So yeah, since the door is blocked he had to climb inside through the window."

"Master Bruce, what did I specifically ask you more than a year ago?"

Bruce can see the rage in his butler's eyes, but instead of withdrawing like usually, the young billionaire straightens his back bravely and says; "I remember, Alfred. But what could I do? I mean, you're friend John Watson kicked him out of the house for no reason."

"Master Bruce, even you are not that gullible to think that John will kick a sociopath like Mr. Holmes out of the house for no reason?"

Selina smirks; "Sherlock has bruises on his butt to proof it."

"Please tell me that idiot didn't show a couple of minors his bare butt!"

Sean rolls his eyes; "Alfred, you really think we wanted to see it? We just let him in so he wouldn't freeze into a high functional popsicle. "

"Yeah, that wouldn't be very nice," Selina added. "He's heartbroken just like Jim so he needs a warm and loving family to get over it."

"Miss Kyle, are you implying my friend, John, and Mr. Holmes are gay?"

"No, I just said he's heartbroken because his best friend kicked him out of the apartment. Why, are they gay?"

Alfred rubs the sides of his head tiredly; "Still, his apartment is all the way in central London. How did the lunatic know we were here?"

"Maybe he's a mind-reader," Selina chuckled awkwardly while Sean held her in his arms to carry her inside the snow fortress for a third time. "I mean, it's not like I give Sherlock a weekly update of what we are up to."

Alfred opens his mouth to shout some very angry words, but Sherlock pokes his head outside the kitchen door and says with the politest voice he had; "Mr. Pennyworth, you ran out of mayo. You should buy new one."

Alfred tries to contain his inner rage as much as he can then says calmly; "I would have done that today if it wasn't for that big white block of snow that stops me from running away from this place."

"You could always use a shovel and dig your way out, Mr. Pennyworth, because I really need the mayo."

"Why do you need the mayo when you have the leftover lasagne?!"

Sherlock rolls his eyes then says with a serious look on his face; "What? You never saw someone eat mayo with lasagne?"

At that moment Alfred failed to contain his inner rage and slippery slides back to the kitchen and has a short struggle with Sherlock before he finally succeeded to snatch the oven dish from the sociopaths hands.

"Get your butt upstairs and use one of the guest rooms to put on some decent clothes, Mr. Holmes! In the meantime I will call John and ask for an explanation!"

"HEY ALFRED, I THINK SELINA'S WATER JUST BROKE!"

Alfred drags in a long tired sigh.

"Mr. Ornelas, she's 7 weeks pregnant!"

Sean comes rushing into the kitchen pushing Selina forward on a kitchen chair then exclaims; "Does that look like a 7 weeks pregnant girl?!"

Alfred stares blankly at Selina who huffs and puffs and screams in pain while holding her seemingly looking nine months round belly as if she's in labor for real, then Alfred finally drags in a tight sigh and grumbles; "Miss Kyle, please remove that cushion from underneath your clothes and do something useful."

Sean gasps dramatically; "Alfred, how could you? You really have to take this matter more serious and practice with us. It's very important, you know that right?"

"She's 7 weeks, Mister Ornelas, not 7 months! Now please stop with your antics, and Miss Chadwick, please turn this hallway back into its original state!"

Rikki snorts; "You really ask me to make this ice disappear?"

"Yes!"

Rikki shrugs dully then clenches her fist and a few seconds later the entire hallway looks flooded.

"What did you just do?!" Sean gasped dramatically before rushing to the spot where his and Selina's snow fortress stood seconds earlier. "You melted our house!"

Selina shoots an angry look; "How could you?"

"Hey, blame it on the butler, not me."

Selina pulls the cushion from underneath her clothes then starts pummelling Alfred with it while yelling; "You home-wrecker!"

"You are going to be a very awful granddad, you know that right?" Sherlock commented. "First you refuse practice labor and now you just asked their best friend to melt their love-shack."

Alfred steals Selina's cushion then smacks Sherlock to the head with it before demanding the teens to grab buckets and mops and clean the water from the hallway.

"And in the meantime I will start preparing breakfast," Alfred added.

Sherlock smiles sweetly; "So that means you go to the shops and buy more mayo?"

The high functional sociopath received a cushion in his face as reply.

Minutes later they sit in the study eating their breakfast, except for Jim. He's too heartbroken to chew or swallow anything.

"Alright, that's enough!" Selina suddenly exclaimed when Jim dragged in his fourth sad sigh. "Your sadness makes me sad and I don't want it to affect mine and Sean's baby."

Alfred rolls his eyes; "Studies say that emotion during pregnancy affects embryos after six months, Miss Kyle, so stop being so overreacting."

"Have you ever been pregnant, Alfred?" Selina yelled infuriated.

Annie smirks; "Be careful, Alfred. Never challenge a pregnant female's mood swings."

"That also happens in the…" Alfred sees Selina's raging eyes then instantly corrects himself; "No Miss Kyle, but that doesn't mean I don't know anything about pregnancy."

Selina is not satisfied and huffs; "I don't care! I'm the one who's pregnant here, so stop testing my mood swings! I don't want to be mad or sad! All I want is happy and calm feelings. I don't want my baby to be a sad wreck like Jim, or grumpy all the time like you, Alfred."

Sherlock nods agreed then adds; "Yeah, so stop being so depressed, Gordon. Your stupid, sad hunger strike won't bring Lee back, will it?"

"No," Jim replied with a sad voice then bursts into tears again and whines; "But I miss her so much. I don't understand why she couldn't wait for me like she promised!"

Jim slumps his head down into his hands and proceeds sobbing loudly.

Sherlock quirks his eyebrows then asks; "Wait, didn't your weekly email say this man told his fiancee to not wait for him?"

Selina nods; "Yeah he did, but it's still a little backstabbing from Lee's side. I mean, even if Sean told me to stop loving him and told me to forget him and move on, I would pummel his rear until it's red and proceed pummel it the second he steps outside the prison gates. Plus, I will spam his prison in-box with constant reminders of how much miss him and want him back in my arms. Plus, I will dress up as prison guard and sneak into his cell block and sit outside his cell telling him to behave. And, I will be there when it's shower time to sponge his lovely abs and make sure no one touches it!"

Sean starts to blush madly, and Sherlock snorts; "Sorry for bursting your little bubble, Cat, but it's more than obvious Sean won't take his shower time because he's too shy being nude around people, even around his own gender."

"Fine, then I will give him his sponge bath inside his cell."

Sherlock smirks; "His shyness is still a flaw in your plan, Cat. I bet he won't take his clothes off in front of you."

"True, and that is something we need to fix soon. I mean, we are going to have a baby meaning we have to share a room one day."

Alfred clears his throat then says with booming voice; "In the far, FAR future, Miss Kyle!"

"And therefore we need to practice every now and then," Selina said while Sean's face turned even more blushed. "Don't worry, my spunky kitty toy from the streets. You will feel comfortable being nude around me in no time."

Panic took over Sean's body and he jumped up to his feet then grabbed a handful of croissants before sprinting outside the study, down the hallway, up the stairs, and into the boys room locking the door behind him, securely.

Selina drew a pouty face and asks; "Did I say something wrong?"

* * *

Alfred baked a birthday cake with Richard in the kitchen when one of Selina's cats, Alfred Jr., comes strolling inside to see if there is still any cat food to find. Lucky for him there is and he starts nibbling on it.

Suddenly Selina pokes her head into the kitchen then spots the big white Main Coon and lingers closer. Then she crouches down and starts poking the poor animal. Of course the cat is used to Selina's antics by now and ignores her.

"Miss Kyle, leave that poor animal alone," Alfred said then puts the cake in the oven and adds; "If you're bored, please babysit Richard for me while I'll get the snow shovel from the closet under the stairs and climb my way out through the attic window to clear the garden path."

Selina looks slightly pensive then says; "Ah yes, that reminds me, Bruce climbed through the attic window to have a jogging session."

"What? In this weather?"

Selina rolls her eyes; "You can talk. I mean, didn't you just say you wanted to shovel the garden path snow free?"

"That's a perfectly normal thing to do, Miss Kyle. Jogging in the snow is not!"

Sean enters the kitchen and scoffs; "Yeah, try telling Bruce. He went outside jogging like an hour ago and he still didn't return. Sherlock however is sitting in front of the TV having a one-sided debate with the weather man who claims the snow will melt away within three hours. Sherlock claims that will not happen because the storm clouds outside predict a heavy blizzard. He even tried to call the weather station to get their facts straight but sadly the phone power lines are corrupted by the last night blizzard."

"So if I get this straight, Master Bruce is still outside and has a high chance of getting blown away by a snow storm?"

Sean pokes his head into the fridge then replies; "Yup. Looks like you have to set out a search and rescue mission, Alfred."

"Yeah, and you're coming with me," Alfred grumbled then grabbed his and Sean's coat.

Sean pulls his head from the fridge then frowns dramatically confused; "Why me?"

"Because you are the only one in this house who can endure extreme colds for a long period of time, that's why?"

Sean smirks; "Yeah, and I'm also the only sane person in this house."

"So is Mr. Gordon," Alfred grumbled, then suddenly the sound of someone crying echoed through the chalet, and Alfred corrects himself; "So is Mister Kägi."

Loïc comes dashing down the stairs and cheers loudly; "Look, I used Mr. Pennyworth's shower soap and carved it into an elk!"

"Scratch that, you are the only sane person in this house beside myself, Mister Ornelas. But what am I going to do? I will most likely get lost in that blizzard if I head out alone."

Sean nods in understanding then his eyes slowly dart to Loïc who plays with Richard and the soapy elk. A soft smirk curls onto the street boy's face and blurts out; "You can always take Loïc with you."

"No! No way!" Alfred bellowed. "That's an absurd idea, Mister Ornelas!"

Sean shrugs; "Not as absurd as the suggestion of taking me and leave him in charge. Beside, Loïc knows every inch of these mountains and I don't. Trust me, Alfred, you're better off with Loïc."

Selina nods and smirks; "Yeah, please don't take my kitty toy away. I have plans to make him overcome his shyness. Trust me, his clothes are coming off."

Sean feels another panic attack erupt in his body then quickly says; "You know what, Alfred, maybe it's not a bad idea to come with you and search for Bruce."

Suddenly they hear quick footsteps come down the stairs and a few seconds later Bruce enters the kitchen, profusely sweating.

"Hey Alfred! It's so weird I can sweat like this when it's below zero outside. I was kinda expecting my pores would freeze up."

Alfred drags in a long tired sigh then mumbles; "Like your brain cells?"

Bruce heard that and wanted to reply, but he gets run over by Sean who quickly made a break before Selina had the chance to lay one finger on him, his clothes, and his abs.

Selina wants to pursued but Alfred grabs her ear and drags her back into the kitchen then bellows; "Miss Kyle, you watch little Richard and the cake while Master Bruce comes with me and helps me to make the garden path snow free!"

Bruce scrambles back on his feet then snorts; "In this weather, Alfred? You must have lost your mind. It's below zero and-

"You didn't seem to care when you went out for a run!" Alfred bellowed.

"Yeah, but there wasn't an enormous snow blizzard like right about now!"

Alfred opened his mouth to yell something back when Selina grabbed his arm and exclaimed; "Everyone, be quiet!"

Everyone shuts their mouths and open their ears as they listen to something that's happening in one of the upstairs rooms. Neither Bruce or Alfred can really tell what is happening but Selina can, and a soft smirk curls onto her face.

"Ha, Sean-y thinks more layers of clothes will prevent me from ripping it off his body."

Jim enters the kitchen then grabbed a beer from the fridge and sighs; "Why doesn't Lee love me anymore. I want to be in her arms and not sitting alone with that heartless sociopath who does nothing but screaming and insulting the people he sees on the TV."

"Has anyone seen John?!" Sherlock bellowed from the TV room.

"MY NAME IS NOT JOHN, IT'S JIM!" Jim roared back then opened his can of beer and took a big gulp. "Seriously, what is wrong with that man's brain?"

Alfred dragged his hand down his face then sighed; "Alright, nobody panic but I'm afraid we slowly start to get infected with what they call cabin fever."

Selina's eyes grow in shock then wraps her arms protectively around her belly and yelps; "Alright, those who are already infected, please stay away from me! I don't want me or my baby to get infected with it! Or little Richard. It's his birthday!"

And with that said, Selina lifted Richard in her arms then dashed outside the kitchen, up the stairs to the boys bedroom and yelled; "Sean, open the door. Alfred has cabin fever and he slowly starts to infect everyone around him!"

"Ha, sounds like you're already infected then, huh?!" Sean laughed sarcastically through the closed door.

Alfred rolled his eyes then proceeds talking to Jim and Bruce who now sit at the kitchen table drinking a can of beer, and a bagel.

"But no matter how high the walls of our rut are, we can find a way to shovel them down," Alfred said confident.

Bruce gulps his bite of bagel down then says; "Alfred, there's an enormous blizzard outside. I'm afraid to tell you this but, the walls of our rut is about to become even higher."

Jim nods sadly; "Yeah, and we know a part of you is going crazy during this major blizzard and might even aggravate you when you realize you can't really DO anything, but you simply have to wait for the snow to melt so you can open the door."

Alfred's eyes grow in panic then gasps, fearfully; "What if the snow never melts? I'll be stuck here with you lot FOREVER."

Sherlock strolls into the kitchen who heard Alfred's gasping words and snorts; "The more you think like that, the worse you will become, and the more likely it is you'll do something irrational."

"YOU, GET OUT OF THIS CHALET!"

"Sorry, no can do. There's an enormous blizzard outside," Sherlock smirked then grabs the jar with cookies and sits down beside Jim, asking while reaching the opened jar toward him; "Hello John, you want one as well?"

Jim sighs; "You do know my name is Jim, right?"

"Anyway, Sherlock is right," Bruce said importantly. "While you are stuck with us in this cabin, you might as well take some time and enjoy it. After all, it takes a lot of work to shovel your way out of a blizzard, and you don't want to go nuts while you do it, right?"

Alfred sends a stink-eye to his young master then grumbles; "There is not much difference between getting nuts in here and getting nuts outside, so if you'll excuse me."

And with that, Alfred stomps outside the kitchen, down the hallway and grabs the snow shovel from the closet under the stairs before taking it up to the attic where he climbs out the window and starts shovelling snow like a crazy person.

While Alfred is shovelling the door free in a heavy blizzard, and Selina feels totally left out by her boyfriend, the other four teens decide to take little Richard to the living room to unwrap a few birthday presents.

Selina quickly collects all the mattresses, pillows, and blankets before piling them up outside the boys room and uses it to perch on while she waits for her boyfriend to get bored enough and comes outside so she can explore his shirtless abs.

Sean however hears Selina stagger outside the door and for some reason his curiosity is stronger than himself and he peeks through the keyhole. He spots a pile a of mattresses, pillows, and blankets then suddenly everything becomes black.

"Hey Sean! I can see your eye!"

"AAAGH!" Sean screamed loudly when Selina's eye blocked his view through the keyhole then he clasped at his chest and backed away from the door. His heart was beating rapidly.

Not one villain or villainess was capable to make Sean Ornelas scared to the point he could pee his pants, but Selina Kyle succeeded to do it over and over again. Not that he peed his pants, but she easily could make him, if he had a full bladder. Luckily for him he just emptied it five minutes earlier.

"Selina, why can't you just leave me alone for a while?!" Sean exclaimed when the panic took all the rational thoughts from his mind. He looked around the room to see if he could use something as a weapon in case she might get the idea of pick locking his door.

Selina peers through the keyhole then puts her mouth closely against it and whispers; "I wanna take your clothes off so badly. I promise you, you won't feel embarrassed or awkward. In fact, there is no reason to feel shy, because I'm your girlfriend and-

"Selina, you do know you can step straight through the girls bedroom window then step straight inside the boys bedroom because of all the snow that's lying outside?" Bruce asked.

Selina locks her eyes on Bruce then tackles him to the ground and snatches the bedroom key from his pocket.

"Or I just steal your key instead!"

Selina dashes back to the door then peeks through the keyhole and sees Sean spinning anxiously on his feet.

"Don't worry, Kitty Toy with the biggest abs of all times. I'll be there in a sec!"

Sean's heart starts to beat faster when he heard Selina's new flirtatious catch phrase soon followed by the soft click of a key putting into the keyhole. The poor street boy starts spinning faster and faster to find a way out. He knows the bathroom won't be safe because the key also goes on that door. Underneath the bed and inside the closet isn't an option either.

"Selina, please, I'm ugly!" Sean yelled at the door while more panic started to erupt down his gut. "You're my girlfriend, and I really like to keep it that way. Trust me, you will run in disgust and fear and will break up with me. I don't want you to break up with me!"

Selina looks slightly off guard then meets Bruce's eyes who still lies on the floor looking equally stunned as Selina.

"Alright, that's enough! I don't want to hear those nonsense again! I'm coming inside and will drag you in front of a mirror where I will undress you slowly and enjoy seeing your delicious abs twice!"

Sean tried to prevent Selina from coming in by putting a piece of bubble gum into the keyhole, but soon realized Selina had still other drastic methods when the door gets kicked in. When the dust and wood splinters finally clear the air, Sean spots the madly smirking cat-girl standing in the doorway.

Sean instantly makes a break to the window then when he pokes his head outside he realizes the storm really had picked up. It was snowing very hard, and when he squinted his eyes real hard he could see Alfred's silhouette between the blowing snow.

"Alfred, help me!" Sean yelled when he tried to climb through the window but feels himself being pulled back when Selina yanked his feet. "ALFRED, SHE'S GOING TO-

Alfred stops with shovelling snow then looks up and listens. He was almost sure he could hear someone yell, but it was hard to tell because of the howling wind around him. Then the butler shrugs and proceeds cleaning the path, even if it's no use at all.

"NO, ALFRED! LOOK THIS WAY! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" Sean shouted from the top of his lungs when he saw Alfred's silhouette stop then proceed on seconds later. "Selina, bad kitty! Stop it! ALFRED, SHE'S TRYING TO PULL MY-

Alfred wipes the sweat from his forehead then looks at the progress he's done so far, realizing there is no progress at all.

"PANTS DOWN…"

Alfred spins on his feet. _"What was that? Where did it come from? Wait, where the fuck am I? Where's the freaking chalet?!"_

While Alfred tries to find his way back to chalet, Sean receives the best idea ever and immediately starts tickling Selina's stomach. Like he expected, Selina instantly loosens her tight grip on his leg and rolls down to the floor then exposing her belly.

"Belly rub!"

Sean took the opportunity to jump to his feet then dashed to the door and said, to avoid her from chasing him; "In a sec! Just let me close the door so no one can interrupt us."

Selina nods rapidly then closes her eyes dreamily. It's been such a long time that Sean rubbed her belly. It was about time he started doing it again.

Suddenly her happy thoughts get blown away by the cold blizzard wind that's howling through the open window and brings goose bumps onto her bare belly skin along with lots and lots of cold snowflakes.

"Sean, please hurry and close the window too," Selina said without opening her eyes, but when she didn't receive a reply, and she suddenly remembered she had kicked the door to smithereens, one of her eyes went open and scanned the room. She found herself all alone.

Alfred was still outside trying to find his way to the chalet in the howling blizzard when suddenly; "I WILL PUMMEL YOUR DELICIOUS BUTT WHEN I FIND YOU, SEAN ORNELAS!"

Alfred knew that was Selina Kyle and he knew he had to be fast, so that's why he decided to follow the street girl's flirtatious threats. Sean however, tried to stay the flirtatious threats ten steps ahead as he ran all around the chalet, trying to find a place to hide.

* * *

Selina finally lost interest in Sean and decided to do some birthday games with Richard and the others instead. Sean let out a breath of relief then joins Sherlock and Jim in the TV room finding a very shocked sight.

"Hey there, Sean!" Jim waved rapidly as if the street boy was standing miles away instead of inches. Also, Jim was looking very swivel-eyed so he was also waving at the space beside Sean. "You wanna join us?"

Sean looks slightly bemused then opens his mouth to ask what they are doing when Jim suddenly waved with a bag of white stuff. Sean is smart enough to know it's not sugar or salt, though, it would be best if he was wrong because Alfred would turn bonkers if he knew there was drugs under the same roof as his beloved young master, Bruce Wayne.

"You do know Alfred will kill you when he finds that shit, right?"

Jim giggles like a little boy; "Whoa, since when did you decided to stop breaking a few freaking rules?"

Sherlock bursts into a guffawing laughter then roars in joy; "Besides, isn't the snotty king of England too busy with scooping white shit outside?"

"Yeah, be less worried about what Alfred might think and have more fun," Jim said then dashed toward Sean and dragged him beside him on the couch.

Sean looks at the two men bemused then asks, awkwardly looking; "Jim, is this really you, or did we take in Clay-face by accident?"

"Nah, it's me. Sherlock said the stuff in this little bag is the cure to heartbreak, and guess what? It is?"

Sean frowns; "So wait, you don't remember Lee at all?"

"Who? Oh, Lee Thompkins. Screw that-

"So it's true then, huh?" Sean exclaimed before Jim could finish his insult. "Drugs does ruin your brain cells, and it appears you didn't have much of them because you already lost them over one sniff."

Jim giggles; "Actually, three sniffs, but who's counting, right?"

"Obviously you, because you knew exactly how many times you sniffed," Sherlock guffaws then he and Jim proceed rolling across the floor while laughing their heads off.

Sean stands up to his feet then makes an awkward slide out of the room, but Jim is faster and jumps back to his feet and pulls the street boy back on the couch, crying merrily; "Come on Sean-y boy. Take some."

"Jim, you're the only decent detective in the force and at this moment you persuade me in taking drugs?"

Sherlock smirks; "Heartbreak can turn the most loveable person in something worse."

"Especially when you are around," Sean snorted. "But to make sure you don't drag Jim here-

"John!"

"into a heartbroken junkie, I'll just stay here with you guys."

"Yipee!" Jim cheered in glee then squeezed Sean into a bear hug who then made a futile attempt to wriggle himself free.

"Jim-

"John!"

"His name is Jim, not John. And let me go. I don't do hugs, especially not with men!" Sean scowled bemused.

Jim instantly removes his arms then grabs the plastic bag with white powder and says, giddy; "Sean wants some?"

"No, I'll just take a beer, alright," Sean replied then opens a can and takes a big gulp.

Forty-five minutes later, Alfred finally managed to find the chalet in the howling blizzard and proceed climbing back inside through the attic window then closing it behind him. Like a dog shaking his wet coat, Alfred shakes his coat and hair off then climbs down the folding ladder.

Alfred saunters down the first floor hallway toward the stairs then picks up the sound of uproarious laughter and it's coming from inside the TV room. It sounds like Jim, Sherlock, and Sean have a little too much fun, and the butler gets suspicious.

Alfred speeds regally down the stairs and into the TV room where he finds the sight of Sherlock, Jim, and Sean lying either on the floor, the couch, or the arm chair laughing their heads off while empty beer cans lie around them.

"Hey, Alfred!" Jim cheered then instantly hid something small and white underneath a cushion. "Did you manage to scoop up all that pretty white stash?"

Alfred opened his mouth to reply, but instead sniffed the air and his face turned red in rage.

"Alright, which one of you brought crack in this house?!"

Sherlock points instantly at Jim, while Jim points at Sean, who in his turn pointed at Sherlock.

Alfred dragged in raging sigh then bellowed; "Mister Ornelas, please tell me you were sane enough to not smoke that shit."

Sean giggles like a little kid then burps loudly and replies; "Nah, I just had one or two cans of beer, that's all. But in advance, don't be too angry at Jim. He's suffering from heartbreak, remember?"

"That's the least of his worries, because when I get my hands on him he will be suffering from concussion!" Alfred bellowed infuriated. "And no one gets that drunk after one or two cans of beer, Mister Ornelas!"

Sean burps again then looks around warily and starts collection his cans and says; "This is one, and this makes two. You see, one and two. Oh wait, that one might have been mine as well." Sean proceeds pointing at the empty cans, one at the time. "And that one, and that one, and that one. And this bottle of bubbly champagne might have found the bottom of my stomach as well."

Alfred gasps in horror; "Mister Ornelas, how could you do that?!"

Sean grabs another can of beer then grins; "Just by doing this, Alfred."

And with that, Sean opens the can and gulps it down, fast.

"You see, it's not that hard. Even you can do it!" Sean grinned then crushes the empty beer can against his forehead and lets out big growl to add emphasis to his amazing talent. Then he proceeds running around the room and throws his arms up enthusiastically to express his skills some more and gain additional cheering from Sherlock and Jim.

Alfred however starts to fume in anger and roars; "Mister Ornelas, that's enough don't you think?"

Instead of replying Alfred, Sean's proceeds doing some weird drunken gymnastics across the room while getting encouraged by Jim and Sherlock. Then Selina enters the room.

"Wow, it looks like my gorgeous and delicious street boy kitty toy is enthusiastic enough to show me his shirtless and delicious abs. Take it off and make me proud, Sean-y boy!"

Sean stops his gymnastics then sees Selina making a move toward him, and he's instantly sober again when panic takes over his body and makes him flee outside the room, down the hallway and up the stairs. Then he sprints inside the boys bedroom and into the bathroom closing the door behind him and barricades it with a tall bathroom cabinet.

"Ow, Sean-y, please come out," Selina whined sadly then proceeds meowing miserably. "I want to squeeze you're cute abdomen abs. Wait, you're abdomen does have abs, right? Please show them to ME!"

Sean slides down to the floor in fear while keeping his eyes locked on the door. He can hear Alfred yell things at Selina and it also sounds like he's trying to chase her out the room with a broom, but it appears Selina is already immune to the pain because she simply proceeds flirting with Sean through the closed door.

Sean's heart starts to beat faster and louder in fear, especially when the door handle gets pushed up and down when Selina tries to find her way inside. Luckily the bathroom cabinet and Alfred prevent her from coming in, but the question is; for how long?

"Bad kitty, leave me alone! My abdomen has no abs!" Sean yelled at the door.

The door handle stopped moving for a while then Selina giggled; "Yes you do have them! I felt them when you were sleeping."

Sean screams internally when a horrible flash of him sleeping and Selina feeling his abs ran through the back of his mind. Then the door handle moved up and down again, and Sean recoiled against the wall, expecting the worst.

"Wait, there's something blocking the door," Selina frowned.

Sean sighs in relief, but then cabinet starts to move very slowly at the same time the door is being pushed open.

Panic filled Sean's mind and he screamed; "ALFRED, DO SOMETHING! DON'T LET HER COME IN."

It happened all very fast. The bathroom cabinet is being pushed out of the way and Selina enters the bathroom holding her favorite tool, the whip. A big grin curls up her lips as she sees Sean recoil against the bathroom wall in utterly fear.

Sean looks at her, fear-stricken. Then suddenly she starts to wobble on her feet then while the grin remains plastered on her face, she falls face down and that's when Sean sees Alfred standing in the door way holding a tray. It looks like he used it to hit Selina to the head with it.

"Don't fear me Nightstalker, because I am The Sweeper, friends to all criminals and villains, because I am the super villain of all time!"

Sean's yaws drop open, because he just witnessed how Alfred Pennyworth became bonkers.

* * *

 **What do you think? Let me know by review xD**


	7. Alfred Pennyworth, The Super Villain

7\. Alfred Pennyworth, The Super Villain

 **Alfred Pennyworth becomes victim to what they call; 'cabin fever' and the walls are closing in on the poor butler rapidly making the worse of himself and causing him to have hallucinations and do irrational things, turning him into a super villain of all times.**

* * *

"Ow, Sean-y, please come out," Selina whined sadly then proceeds meowing miserably. "I want to squeeze you're cute abdomen abs. Wait, you're abdomen does have abs, right? Please show them to ME!"

Alfred charged into the room armed with a broom which he used to smack Selina with it, but instantly his rational thoughts came back and realized it was wrong to pummel a pregnant girl with a broom so he used his booming voice instead.

"Miss Kyle, leave Mister Ornelas alone!"

Selina ignored the butler and purred through the door; "Sean, now you are in there, can I give you a sponge bath?"

The street girl grabbed the door handle and pushed it down then discovered it was locked, so she grabbed for the emergency tool she kept in her pocket. A few seconds later she was pick locking the bathroom door with utter concentration and a soft click told her it worked. Then she tried to open the door again.

"Bad kitty, leave me alone! My abdomen has no abs!" Sean yelled at the door.

Selina stops wriggling with the door handle, but only because Alfred had wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her away from the door as she giggled madly; "Yes you do have them! I felt them when you were sleeping."

Alfred was utterly shocked by Selina's comment and a flash of a sleeping Sean and Selina rubbing his abs ran through the back of his mind. At that moment everything turned hazy and Alfred saw images of Jim, Bullock, and Lee swirl around his head.

 _"How could you, Mr. Pennyworth?! You were supposed to be their surrogate parent! But I'm utterly disgust with how you handle things!"_ Lee Tompkins said.

Jim's head nods agreed; " _Yeah, where were you when Selina forced herself up to Sean, huh? Teens aren't supposed to be pregnant. You are an embarrassment for Gotham."_

The image of Bullock rolls his eyes " _Hey, give this poor man some slack you two! Besides, who says Selina forced herself up to Sean. That kid is maybe shy, but he still has-_

 _"Ugh, if you are going to use the word; 'dick' I'm going to hit you over the head!"_ Lee scowled. " _Not all men are sex-driven beasts, right Jim?"_

 _"You ask the man who still was in some sort of a relationship with Barbara and banged you at the same time?"_

 _"Ugh, I hate you, Harvey!"_

 _"Anyway…"_ the hallucination of Jim's face said. " _The point here is, no matter whether Selina forced herself up or not, this crappy butler here should have protected them both. He should have build a wall between them instead of allowing minx-girl to expend her horizons."_

Selina, who had left the room to get her whip from the girls room returned with a dash and ignored Alfred who sat on the floor with a pale face.

"Minx-girl?!" Alfred gasped all the sudden and Selina halted her dash and looked at the butler alarmed. His eyes were staring into space, running from left to right as if he saw something she couldn't see.

Selina frowns; "Hey butler, are you feeling alright?"

Alfred could not hear Selina's question and proceeded to wave the haunting faces of angry Jim and angry Lee by swaying his arms around, madly. Selina simply shrugged and turned back to the bathroom door to open it and surprise her boyfriend with her whip.

 _"Yeah, you might know her as Miss Selina Kyle, but her real name is Minx-girl," the hallucination of Jim's face said. "Some people might refer to her as kitten-girl, but she isn't actually a kitten anymore, is she? I mean, kittens, don't get pregnant do they?"_

Lee shakes her head; " _No they don't. Unless their horrible surrogate parent, aka Alfred Pennyworth, fails his job."_

 _"Give the guy some slack, alright? It's a very hard job to keep two hormone crazed teenage boys in tow. Either one of them was bound to fall for Selina and knock her pregnant."_

Lee sighs; " _Yeah, I think that might have been the entire problem here. Mr. Pennyworth was too busy with protecting his beloved Bruce Wayne that he could not see she was actually after poor rich boy Ornelas."_

 _"Or he simply didn't care,"_ Jim added importantly. " _As long it was not his beloved Bruce Wayne that knocks a girl pregnant. No, it was just Sean Ornelas. And Alfred doesn't love Sean enough to protect him."_

"ALFRED, DO SOMETHING! DON'T LET HER COME IN."

Alfred heard Sean's cry and instantly snapped his eyes off of his hallucination and to the bathroom door. He saw a young teenage girl wearing a leather, skin-tight cat-suit opening the door and entering. She was flicking her whip excitedly.

Rage filled Alfred's body. Jim and Lee were right, he had not protected Sean Ornelas, aka Nightstalker, good enough. It was about time to start doing it, and first things first, the girl needs to get out of the way.

Alfred saw the tray on his young master's bed stand and grabbed it then scrambled to his feet and ran toward the bathroom knocking the leather wearing Minx-girl to the head with the tray.

Alfred saw Minx-girl wobble on her feet briefly before falling face down on the bathroom floor.

"Don't fear me Nightstalker, because I am The Sweeper, friends to all criminals and villains, because I am the super villain of all time!"

Sean's yaws drop open, because he just witnessed how Alfred Pennyworth became bonkers.

"Alfred, are you feeling alright?" Sean asked when he watched Alfred karate-chop the air with the food tray. "You seem a bit, disorientated."

Alfred guffaws loudly; "Are you feeling alright? Of course I'm feeling alright, Master Nightstalker. I can call you Master Nightstalker, can I?"

"No, not really," Sean replied bemused who was still sitting against the wall, recoiled.

Alfred looks slightly sad then smiles nearly a second later and points at Selina; "Am I in top shape or what? I just knocked the notorious Minx-girl unconscious. She's fast, she's agile, but not fast and agile enough."

Alfred karate-chops the air some more then hoists Selina over his shoulder and leaves the bathroom. Sean quickly pursuits in shock.

"Alfred, what are you going to do with her?!"

Alfred proceeds walking down the stairs then replies; "What does it look like, Master Nightstalker? I'm going to tie her in my lair and interrogate her long enough until she tells us for who she works."

"Alfred, why am I getting the idea you just turned ape?"

"Kid, Alfred Pennyworth is long gone. It was about time I took over his body and wreak havoc. You can call me from now on, The Sweeper."

And with that, Alfred, aka The Sweeper, plants Selina's unconscious butt onto a kitchen seat and grabs some old cloths which he tears into strings and uses as ropes.

Sean looks at it all, awe-stricken. It appears this so called cabin fever brought out the worst in Alfred. Who knew there was actually a villain hidden deep down inside the most sweet looking butler?

Bruce enters the kitchen then frowns and asks, worriedly; "Sean, why is Alfred tying Selina to a chair?"

"He turned ape, that's why," Sean replied.

Bruce frowns even more; "And you are just standing here and let him do that to your pregnant girlfriend?!"

"Shush, not so loud," Sean said, slightly panicked. It appears The Sweeper hadn't heard anything because he proceeded knotting Selina's ankles to the chair legs. "I think it's best to pretend I don't care. I mean, sure, I could yell and scream at him, but what good will it do? Alfred is not himself right now and will most likely hit me unconscious as well and then we are all in big trouble."

Bruce looks thoughtfully then whispers; "That sounds pretty reasonable, but what exactly happened to Alfred?"

Alfred lifts his head up fast and scans the two awkwardly looking boys then cries with glee; "Ah, there you are, Master Owlman. Glad you could join us?"

Bruce's mouth drops open, shell-shocked.

"Master Owlman, please close your mouth. There is nothing more disgusting than see someone's tonsils."

Bruce quickly closes his mouth then whispers loud enough for Sean to hear; "Do you think we should warn Jim and Sherlock?"

Sean nods slowly then clears his throat and steps toward The Sweeper; "Alfred…"

"The Sweeper!"

"Sure, whatever. This might sound like a weird question, but what are you intend to do when Selina… I mean Minx-girl here tells you for who she works?"

Alfred fist-pumps the air and hollers; "Then we will go out there and hunt them down. Maybe I will even send a few of her fingers so they know we're coming."

"Alfred, that sounds disgusting," Bruce replied then receives an elbow from Sean.

"Shush, I'll do the talking, remember?" Sean then plasters a grin on his face; "You know what, that sounds awesome! But there's a minor flaw in your plan, you see… WE ARE STILL SNOWED IN!"

Alfred smirks; "Cats are excellent diggers and they certainly know how to dig holes to hide their shit. Maybe she can dig a hole that's big enough for us to crawl our way out of this chalet."

"Yeah, or…" Sean said, trying to contain his anger. "You take a snow shovel and try shovelling again? You did it earlier, so maybe you can proceed doing that?"

Alfred shakes his head; "Nah, the blizzard destroyed the progress I made."

"I saw it stopped snowing," Bruce said quickly. "Maybe it will work this time."

Sean nods; "Yeah, and in the meantime we interrogate Minx-girl."

Alfred, aka The sweeper looks very pondering then grins; "Make sure you use water on her. Cats hate water."

"We'll sure do," Bruce and Sean replied with an awkward laugh then watched their crazy butler head outside the kitchen to stroll up the stairs and use the attic window as a door.

"Alright, this is what we will do," Sean said and instantly freed Selina's arms and legs then hoists her over his shoulder and made way to the TV room; "We keep this room as our lair and make sure crazy Alfred can't hear us brooding our plans in here. We have to make sure we stay safe until his craziness wears off."

Bruce gasps; "What if it doesn't wear off? What if this is permanent?"

Loïc enters the room with Richard, Annie, and Rikki.

"Can anyone please explain what is going on with Alfred?" Loïc asked who held Richard close to his leg because the little kid didn't dare to let go.

"Yeah, we saw him going to the attic with a wild look in his eyes; " Annie added.

Rikki nods; "He scared Richard in the process. I mean, he was pretty cruel, wasn't her pretty cruel guys?"

"Yeah he was," Loïc replied. "Richard only said 'thank you' to Alfred for the birthday present he got and Alfred replied with; "I didn't buy you any present, little brat! Villains don't buy presents, unless it contains cheeky Minx-girl's chopped off fingers."

"And that's when Richard started to cry and shake like a leaf. Obviously he knew Alfred revered to Selina," Annie added. "But anyway, why is he referring to Selina like that?"

Sean leaves Selina on the couch then hurries back to the door and closes it securely before facing his friends.

"It appears Alfred became victim of the so called cabin fever," Sean said after a long build up pause. Everyone gasped in horror. Richard felt something was wrong and hugged Loïc's leg tighter.

Sherlock laughs; "I already warned him to take the situation a bit more relaxed, because I knew it would bring out the worst in him if he didn't."

Bruce nods agreed.

"Yeah well, we all know how Alfred can be like," Sean said. "I don't know what caused him to flip like this, but it appears a master villain named The sweeper was hidden deep inside of him."

"And he refers to me as Master Owlman, Bruce said.

Jim still looks slightly swiveled-eyed due to the drugs he had taken then asks; "Why would he do that? Also, what happened to Selina?"

"Alfred thinks she's the notorious Minx-girl and therefore knocked her unconscious. That, and he thought he had to protect me from her. Maybe because I yelled for his help."

Sherlock rolls his eyes; "Smart move, Sean."

"What was I supposed to do, huh?" Sean hollered in defence. "She wanted to take off my clothes!"

Suddenly they heard Alfred's footsteps come down the stairs soon followed by his booming voice.

"Joohoe, Master Nightstalker and Master Owlman! How is the interrogation going?!"

Sherlock smirks; "Nightstalker, really? That's what they think you become as a villain?"

Sean opens his mouth to reply, but then a soft moan escapes from Selina's lips. She's waking up and they have to do something fast before she will alarm Alfred and tell him where they are.

Sean rushes to his girlfriend then covers her mouth to avoid her from blowing their cover. Then he whispers; "Selina, it's me. Please don't scream because Alfred is looking for us."

Selina sits up then grunts while holding her sore head; "What happened? All I remember is that I tried to grab you and… then everything turned black."

"Alfred hit you to the head with a food tray," Sean explained then wrapped his arm around her; "I'm so sorry for that. I needed Alfred's help, but I never wanted him to harm you."

Selina sighs; "Maybe I shouldn't have forced you like I did. But still, it's a very irrational thing for Alfred to hit me to the head with a food tray. He has never done that before, not even when I wanted to iron his best shirts and burned them instead."

Bruce frowns confused; "Wait, then why did you walk limp for over a week. It looked like…"

"He finally went nuts and spanked me? Oh well, to be honest I don't really remember what he did. It obviously had not much impact on me otherwise I would have quite pulling antics."

Sean slaps his head at that comment.

"Master Nightstalker, Master Owlman, where are you? Also, why isn't Minx-girl tied in my lair anymore?!"

Loïc looks puzzled; "Wait, what is he using as lair?"

"I bet it's the kitchen," Sherlock snorted. Sean and Bruce nod, then Sherlock drags in a dull sigh; "I knew it. So predictable."

The teens, Jim, and Sherlock hear Alfred, aka The Sweeper, stomp from one room the next, searching for them while hollering for Nightstalker and Owlman.

"Who's Owlman?" Selina asked. Bruce raises his finger slowly, then Selina rolls her eyes; "Seriously? How many times do we need to tell him that you're going to be Batman."

Sherlock scoffs; "Obviously Owlman is the villain version of Batman."

"But I'm not a villain."

A long pause follows where everyone stares at Bruce then Selina breaks the pause by asking; "Wait, does this mean that Nightstalker is a villain version of Sean? Why would my Sean-y become a villain?"

Selina looks at Sean who starts to sweat a little being taken back by her sudden question and doesn't really know how to answer it.

Sherlock chimes in with his cue signature smirk; "Neither is Sean, yet."

Sean clenches his fists; "Nor I will ever be!"

Sherlock shrugs; "You still can. All it takes is one bad moment to bring out the worst in yourself. Look at Alfred. He just became The Sweeper."

"Still, it doesn't mean Alfred is a villain," Loïc said. "I lived in this mountains since I was eight years old, and trust me, I've seen perfectly sane people going gaga after being in a snow storm for far too long. Their brains and eyes get slightly disorientated and they start hallucinating things."

Sean frowns; "So what do we do?"

"We have to find a way to make him relax, get his feet up by a nice fire so he will calm down. Most of the time people have a full recovery after a nice good night sleep."

"NIGHTSTALKER, OWLMAN, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! MINX-GIRL ESCAPED!"

"Wait, is he talking about me?"

They all nod in sync.

"Come on, everyone knows I'm going to call myself Cat-woman."

The teens, Jim, and Sherlock listen as Alfred runs up and down the hallway as if he's running away from something, then they hear him yell things.

"REALLY, MISS THOMPKINS?! YOU REALLY THINK IT'S EASY TO RAISE A BUNCH OF PESKY BRATS? YOU ALREADY HAVE TROUBLE WITH RAISING ONE. NEWS FLASH; MISTER KERR IS BECOMING A NOTORIOUS VILLAIN AS WELL! YEAH, WHO'S CRYING NOW, HUH? I BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING. AND MR. GORDON, YOU CAN TALK! EVERYTIME I ASK YOU TO WATCH THOSE BRATS FOR LIKE FIVE MINUTES, YOU LET THEM WANDER AROUND THE CITY AND BREAK STUFF. I MEAN, REMEMBER THE TIME THAT MINX-GIRL-

"Wow, he sounds like that crazy ex-forensic guy," Selina said.

They all nod agreed, except Sherlock who laughed; "Ha, I knew he would flip a long time ago. Let me guess, he finally gave in on his double personality? Anyway, now we are talking about those pesky villains, can you give me some updates on that crazy nightclub owner? You know, the one who tried to flirt with me. Also, how's Bullock doing, and that dude that walks funny, and that nightclub owner's minion?"

"Fish? Yeah, she escaped with a busload of monsters outside Indian Hill because Jim here was too stupid to stop her. Fish and Penguin met and she left him alive, surprise. And Butch is having a triangle relationship with a woman who likes to call herself the Tigress."

Sherlock clicks his tongue then scoffs; "You really have something with animal names, don't you?"

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT! NIGHTSTALKER, OWLMAN, COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE! WE HAVE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO. I KNOW YOU BOTH HAVE A WEAKNESS FOR MINX-GIRL, BUT LETTING HER ESCAPE IS RIDICULES!"

Selina giggles; "I can't help to notice he's a mix between Ed and Barnes."

Instead of taking notice of Selina's comment, everyone stares at the door when Alfred's footsteps halt in front of it. They know he had searched every room by now except the TV room. You didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know what would happen next.

Richard starts to cry softly while hiding behind Loïc for protection, and Selina recoils in Sean's arms while Annie and Rikki find protection behind the couch. Bruce hides behind Jim who hides behind Sherlock who stares at the door, unimpressed.

Suddenly the door gets kicked in and they see Alfred wearing, well…his apron and holding a broom while having a few plates stashed in his apron. They really wish that's all he's in hiding there and not some utensils like knifes as well.

"There you are, Master Owlman and Master Nightstalker!" Alfred yelled then saw Selina recoiled in Sean's arms; "Master Nightstalker, how could you do that to me?! You're holding Minx-girl, and that's not right!"

Sean opens his mouth to react, but Alfred's angry stare suddenly melts into a more pondering one and says, striking his chin; "Ah, I know what happened. She used her feline hormones on you. No worries my friend, I'll save you!"

Alfred grabs a plate from his apron and throws it like a Frisbee toward Selina and Sean. Sean reacts instantly and drops himself with Selina in his arms to the floor. Then he jumps up to his feet and shields her in case Alfred will throw more plates.

"What did you do, Master Nightstalker? I'll almost had her! Oh well, I guess her feline hormones are stronger than expected. But you have to see that she doesn't truly love you. You are just a slave to her sexual desires and needs."

For a moment Sean has some trouble with remembering Alfred is not himself and his words stung. He felt his fists clench and his knuckles turned white while doing so.

Sherlock senses the apprehension in the air rise and quickly steps toward Alfred, chiming in; "Do you remember when we first met?" Then instantly answering his own question before Alfred could; "Of course you do, that's why you hate me so much."

Alfred throws a murderous glare; "You're still here? I quite remember I told you to leave this chalet!"

Sherlock simply grins; "I could tell you were John's friend from the military and that you took the butler job because you wanted to hide your past behind a more submissive job. A saw a glimpse of The Sweeper back then and I could tell it would come out somehow, or someday. I didn't expect it to be this quick though."

"Yeah, it's pretty hard to be a dormant villain," Alfred said. "But I guess I won't have to tell you that. You're a high functional sociopath going off on crimes and what not. I bet there's a dormant villain deep down you as well. And there's a dormant villain inside my beloved Owlman and Nightstalker as well. I just need to poke a little harder to make them wake up."

Selina steps away from behind Sean and yells angry; "Look, I know the heavy snow fall and the cabin fever infected your tiny butler brain and make you say these ridiculous stuff, but if ever dare to poke my Sean-y boy, I'm gonna scratch your eyes out!"

"Ha, you really think you can stop me, Minx-girl?"

Before Selina could reply to that, Alfred runs in circles around everyone very fast and a few seconds later they find themselves tangled in toilet paper. They all drop face down onto the floor, except Sean and Bruce. That's because Alfred hadn't used it on them.

"Alright Owlman and Nightstalker…

"Stop calling us like that!" Sean bellowed slowly losing his patience with Alfred's villain side.

"Then how am I supposed to call you?"

"Just Master Bruce and Mister Ornelas, like you always do!"

"Ah I see, still dormant, huh? No worries, Nightstalker is down there and will come out sooner or later," Alfred said tapping on Sean's chest. "And what about you, Master Bruce or Master Owlman?"

Bruce swifts nervously on his feet then whimpers; "Well Selina keeps telling me I will become Batman, but I actually kinda hate bats and owls are my favorite animals."

"I knew it! I love you, son!"

"But I don't want to be a villain either. But I still could be Owlman the super hero."

Alfred slaps his head then drags his hand across his face before grumbling; "Man, I slowly start to think you're an extinct villain."

"Ah what?" Bruce asks puzzled.

Everyone else in the room starts to share questioned looks as well, except Sherlock and Sean because they know what Alfred is talking about.

"He compares our villain side like an volcano. Alfred is an active villain, Sherlock and me are dormant according to him, and you are extinct."

"Exactly!" Alfred replied leaning on the broom. "And maybe more of you are dormant." Alfred starts walking circles around those who are lying on the ground and says; "Nope, this little kid is definitely…no wait… yup, dormant as well."

Richard's bottom lip starts to tremble before bursting into tears. Not that he knows what Alfred is on about, but Alfred's voice made him utterly scared.

"Come on, he's only two years old," Jim exclaimed.

Alfred crouches down beside Jim then says tauntingly; "Oh hello, Jimbo. This is what happens when you poke poor little Alfred Pennyworth."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, you and that silly doctor girlfriend of yours-

"Ex-girlfriend," Selina corrected Alfred with a grin.

Alfred takes no notice of her and says; "You two just couldn't stop telling how useless surrogate parent Mr. Pennyworth is. You had to insult him till the point he broke and freed me. I guess I have to thank you for that."

Jim opens his mouth to object but his face gets pushed against the wooden floor by Alfred who snaps his head up as if he's alarmed. Then he listens for a moment and finally rises back to his feet.

"Alright, moving on. Miss Visser; active villain like me."

Annie gasps; "What? I'm the most nicest person ever."

"Yeah, like they say, still waters run deep. You're hiding your villain behind a nice smile. I mean, taking Miss Minx-girl to the past and the future is what a villainess would do."

"Ugh, you're an idiot."

"See, there it is. Anyway…moving on with Miss. Chadwick, active like me. She has crazy powers and wants to take over the world but she's cunning enough to hide it. Mister Kägi, dormant but less dormant than you, Nightstalker. Just a little poke-poke here and poke-poke there and BOOM, hello Mr. Crush! You will be able to crush someone's skull and bones. Your companion is a bear and it can hold down your opponents and kill them. Your other strength is force so you can create a force field around yourself and stay safe."

Loïc snorts; "That's where you are wrong, buddy. My companion is my elk Elliot, not a random bear."

Sherlock looks impressed and says; "Wow, great deduction you did there, Mr. Pennyworth."

Loïc throws a stink-eye then Bruce exclaims; "Come on, neither of us will become a villain and nor you are one, Alfred. You're just a little disorientated and-

"SILENCE!" Alfred bellowed then poked his broom against Bruce's throat. "Don't you dare calling me crazy, little billionaire brat. I'm perfectly sane."

Sean snorts; "Yeah, for a villain."

"SUPER VILLAIN OF ALL TIMES!"

"Sure whatever," Sean said with an unimpressed voice. "Anyway, are you gonna clean this mess up? I mean, your name is The Sweeper, isn't it?"

Alfred throws a dirty look at Sean then grumbles annoyed; "Yeah, but it means I'm gonna sweep all the good people out of the way. Also some pesky minor villains here and there, like Minx-girl."

"Hey, I'm not pesky!" Selina shouted then teared the toilet paper apart and stood up. "I've had enough of this crap. You are our butler, so either you are a good person or a villain but you are still a butler. Clean up this mess, will yah?!"

Alfred folds his arms stubbornly; "Nope."

"That was not a question but a demand!" Selina roared then snatches the broom from Alfred's hands and starts spanking his butt with it. "This is for knocking me out with a food tray! This is for calling my Sean-y a villain! This is for making Richard cry! This one is for tangling us in toilet paper! And this one is for calling me Minx-girl while my name is CATWOMAN!"

Sean smirks widely; "He also tied you to a chair when you were unconscious."

"AAARG! How dare you, you creepy psychopath!" Selina heaves the broom up in the air and Alfred, aka The Sweeper, starts running away very fast.

"Master Nightstalker, how can you do this to me? I feel betrayed."

* * *

Alfred lies with hands and feet bounded on his bedroom floor. He never guessed Minx-girl could be so strong to do that on her own. Okay, maybe it was a lot easier for her to do so because the pain of her spanking him became too strong to endure and he fainted.

Alfred tried to use his booming voice to demand the villains in nutshell to free him, but he realized there was a cloth in his mouth to prevent him from doing so. Rage filled his body and Alfred wriggled from left to right but it was futile.

"Okay, what are we going to do with him?" Bruce asked worriedly as they listen to Alfred's angry grunts and groans. "He will never ever calm down and turn into himself while lying tied on the floor. It might pull him further over the edge."

Sean nods slowly then strikes his chin; "We have to find a way to make him calm down and sit back with his feet up. Maybe give him a nice drink with a few sleeping pills. That will definitely sooth him enough and defeat The Sweeper in him."

"How are we going to do that?" Loïc asked. "Before we tied him up he only trusted you and Bruce to be his allies in crime."

Sean sighs; "I'm pretty sure he won't think like that anymore. We need to find another plan."

Selina grins; "Hey Loïc, how good are your acting skills?"

Loïc shrugs; "I never really tried to find out, why?"

"Maybe Mr. Crush can persuade The Sweeper to sit back and relax while he does the job. Or at least, that's what The Sweeper thinks."

Loïc looks thoughtfully and says; "I guess I could try."

Suddenly they heard Alfred make muffled screaming noises and they heard his body thud to the floor as if he was a bouncing ball. Obviously he tried to get away or make a forceful attempt to untie his bounds.

The teens, Jim, and Sherlock rush upstairs and find Alfred rolling on the floor while darting his eyes around in panic.

"You think he's having a hallucination?" Selina asked.

 _"Hahahaaaa, finally you are mine, The Sweeper!"_ the hallucination of Jack's face laughed while poking Alfred with a stick, over and over again.

Alfred was freaking out and tried to avoid the poking stick.

 _"You can't escape me! I always wanted to do this since the day I met you."_

The teens stare at Alfred wo's eyes grow more in fear then he starts to whimper as if he's in pain or something. A few seconds later he starts to giggle under his cloth, uncontrollably.

"Okay, my guess is that he became totally insane right now," Rikki commented.

Sean rushes toward Alfred and untied him quickly, asking; "Alfred, are you okay?"

"Jack is the Joker!" Alfred guffawed uncontrollably.

"What is so funny about that?" Selina asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"It's not, Minx-girl, but he just dosed me with a strange poison that causes me to laugh like this."

Alfred proceeds laughing his head off then Selina says, bemused; "Yup, just when you think it can't get weirder."

"Can someone please knock him to the head?" Jim asks. "He's starting to creep me out."

Suddenly Alfred jumps to his feet then grabs Sean from behind and holds a spoon in front of his face; "Alright, hehe, do something about haha my freaking haha laughter haha hehe, or else I'm gonna-haha spoon his eyes out."

"No! Don't!" Selina exclaimed and widened her eyes in shock.

Suddenly Alfred feels himself fly through the room after Sean grabbed his arm and flipped him over his shoulder, knocking Alfred into a wall. Alfred grunts in pain briefly before bursting into an uncontrollable laughter again.

"Wow, that actually felt pleasant!"

Selina slaps her forehead; "And it only becomes weirder and weirder."

"Okay, it's time to make an end to this," Sean said. "Loïc, give us your best acting performance."

Loïc takes a deep breath then bellows as infuriated as he can; "That's enough! You idiots give him a permanent concussion!"

Alfred stops laughing for a moment then wipes the tears of joy off his face and giggles; "Mr. Crush, is that you?"

Loïc looks hesitant at Sean who gives a supportive nod then he replies; "Uh, yes." Loïc clears his throat. "I mean, yes, it is me! I've been dormant inside this body since I was ten years old, but finally I woken up and will take over entire Switzerland!"

Alfred frowns; "Wait, so we are not in Gotham?"

"Uh, no we are (Sean elbows Loïc) I mean, yes! Yes we are in Gotham. What I was meant to say was, I will take over Switzerland after I finished taking over Gotham. And after that, I will even take over the entire globe."

Alfred laughs uncontrollably that subsides into giggles and says; "That sounds awesome!"

"It does?" Loïc frowns. Sean elbows him again and Loïc corrects himself; "It does, doesn't it?! But I can't do it all by myself! I need a companion."

Alfred frowns; "Don't you have a bear as companion?"

"Yes, but he's having his winter sleep till spring."

Alfred giggles; "Of course, silly me. But anyway, hehe haha, I bet you take Nightstalker as your temporarily companion."

"Actually, no. He's still dormant. Besides, I don't want a temporarily companion I want a permanent one! Bear won't mind taking over the world with the three of us."

Alfred frowns; "Bear? You really couldn't come up with a better name?"

"Well excuse me, The Sweeper, but it appears you-

"Don't insult him," Sean whispered in Loïc's ear.

"I mean, I can't help it that I found him when I was ten years old. I was alone and cold and when I woke up the next morning kept warm by a bear I said 'thank you, bear'. After the years went by he grew attached to the name. Anyway, you better not insult me because I was just about to sign you up as our new companion."

Alfred jumps to his feet and everyone starts backing away to the door, anxiously. The butler frowns suspiciously; "Wait, why are they here and why you expose your secret in their presence?"

Loïc thinks fast; "Don't worry, they are my mindless puppets. You guys are my mindless puppets, right?"

Sean really wants to pummel Loïc for that, but he knows he can't and nods reluctantly just like everyone else. Though, he did mouth at Loïc he would get him back for it later.

Loïc gulps anxiously then quickly mouths "sorry" and addresses back to Alfred; "The Sweeper, I think you might be the perfect companion. But therefore we need to do something first. I kinda hate the laugh so we have to find a solution for it."

"Hey, I might be haha, but it doesn't hehe mean I like it. I will do anything to get haha hehe rid of it. Maybe your mindless mermaid puppet can make an antidote."

Alfred bursts into laughter about his own joke and doesn't notice the very murderous stare Rikki gave him. Sean had to stop her from attacking Alfred.

Selina sighs; "Loïc, work a little faster will yah?"

"Actually, some Camille tea might do the trick," Loïc said and dashed toward Alfred and directed him outside the door, down the hallway, and the down the stairs before settling him down in his armchair.

Alfred frowns suspicious; "Wait, what are you up to, Mr. Crush."

"Nothing. You just deserve to get your feet up and I'll make some Camille tea. Then while you drink it and relax and wait for it to cure the awful laugh, I'll brainwash them some more. We might need them in order to take over the world."

Alfred giggles then puts his thumb up; "I like your thinking. I mean, why didn't I think of that. Start with Minx-girl, I don't like her. She and her stupid feline hormones made Nightstalker stab me in the back."

"Sure, whatever makes you happy. Anyway, puppet Bruce, get some Camille tea from the kitchen."

Bruce nodded rapidly and left the room to make some tea.

"Puppet Rikki, get some warm blankets from the upstairs rooms."

Rikki sends an icy stare; "What did you just call me?"

"We all have to put in some effort to make Alfred believe you are brainwashed and under my command."

Rikki sways her fist in front of Loïc's face; "I'm warning you, don't ever call me puppet again."

"She sounds still a bit disobedient," Alfred said while narrowing his eyebrows suspiciously. "Maybe you should crush her skull and bones with your super human strength."

Then suddenly Alfred starts swaying his arms through the air and bellows; "MISS THOMPKINS, GET AWAY FROM ME! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOUR BELOVED STEPSON BECAME THE JOKER. I BET IT'S ALL DETECTIVE GORDON'S FAULT!"

"My fault?! How is this my fault?!" Jim gasped.

Sean grabs Jim before he could launch himself onto Alfred and directed him out the room, kicking and screaming. Alfred was too caught up in his hallucinations to notice it.

"DETECTIVE BULLOCK, TELL HER! TELL HER IT'S HER DORMANT VILLAINESS WHO DROVE JACK TO BECOME THE JOKER!"

"Wait, now Lee is a dormant villain as well?" Annie frowns. "Man, Gotham is really screwed and Bruce thinks he can safe it?"

Alfred snaps his eyes back on the teens; "Wow, did you guys just see that? Where did Miss Thompkins go? Oh well, who cares. My feet are cold and sore. I want my slippers!"

Loïc takes that as his cue to get back in his roll and barks; "Annie, get his slippers! And don't forget to bring the massage oil because you are going to rub his feet with it."

Annie's face turns red in rage and Selina scurries slowly behind Sean for protection of what is about to happen.

Loïc smiles sheepishly; "Too much?"

"Yeah!" Annie yelled.

Sean stopped Annie from attacking Loïc then says; "Everyone has to do some effort to make this work, so just get the slippers."

"Sure, but I'm not gonna rub his feet."

"Yes you are," Sean said firmly.

Annie looks pouty; "But I have issues with germs. I bet his feet stink and…" Then noticing it's not working; "Fine, but don't expect help from me when that idiot demands you to do something disgusting.

And with that, Annie leaves the room while mumbling as she went down the hallway; "Dormant villain, my ass. I bet he's loving his roll. I bet he's not even playing a roll. I don't even know why I secretly fell in love with him."

Loïc starts to blush madly, but then Alfred tries to get up his feet and he has to put his head back in the game.

"The Sweeper, what are you doing?"

"Ugh, I hate the color of the walls in this room. I will drink my tea in my lair."

Loïc pushes him back in the chair and says quickly; "No worries, Sean will repaint it, won't you Sean?"

"Not today I won't," Sean scoffed.

Alfred narrows his eyebrows; "Wait, didn't you say you brainwashed all of them to be your mindless puppets?"

Loïc chuckles awkwardly; "I did, but even you should know that some people can be a little tricky."

"Ha, I knew it! A true villain's brain can't be washed."

" _Yeah, either that or he hasn't a brain."_

"SHUT UP, JOKER!"

Everyone stares at Alfred shell-shocked then Annie enters the room with the slippers and says with disgust in her eyes; "Here, The Sweeper, you're slippers."

"Ah thank you," Alfred replied then pats the girl on the head and sits back down in his armchair. "Now where is the Camille tea you promised me, Crush?"

"Oh Puppet Bruce! The Camille tea."

Jim enters the room again then huddles everyone together and whispers; "I send Bruce out to town to get the best psychiatrist. Alfred desperately needs one."

"You did what?!" Sean hollered then kicked Jim to his knee caps and Selina slapped his cheek. "Are you insane?!"

Alfred laughs; "Ha, you see, Nightstalker is slowly awaking. Bash that crappy detective's head in, Nightstalker-y boy."

"Don't you dare call him like that!" Selina yelled then Annie, who was rubbing Alfred's feet like Loïc ordered her to, moved out of the way as Selina launched herself onto the butler.

Suddenly she brandishes her hairbrush from her pocket and exclaims; "It's about time this little baby gets what he deserves! Nobody calls my boyfriend and villain!"

Alfred jumps to his feet then Selina falls to the floor in surprise and grunts painfully while rubbing her sore butt.

"Nightstalker, is that true?! You are her boyfriend?!"

 _"Dah, what did you think? I mean, didn't Lee and I already say that kitten-girl's don't get pregnant? Who did you think who knocked her pregnant?"_

 _"Sean Ornelas knocked her pregnant!"_ Bullock cheered.

The hallucination of Jim and Lee frown then Jim asks; " _Wait, you're back?"_

 _"Alright, that's enough!"_ a mysterious person suddenly bellowed and Alfred looked across the room, alarmed. Suddenly he finds himself on a rooftop in Gotham and he sees a young man wearing… well, it's a little hard to see what he's wearing or what he looks like because the sun was standing straight behind him. But there was someone with him and he was wearing a bat suit.

Alfred rolls his eyes; "Really, you two really think you can defeat The Sweeper, the most notorious villain of all times."

"We don't think, we know," the young man Alfred couldn't identify said then his friend threw a smoke bomb to catch Alfred off guard.

Alfred starts to cough loudly then sways his arms around to clear the air. In real-live, the teens stare baffled at their butler swaying his arms around then scurry bemused to the corner of the room.

Sherlock however laughs; "Ha, it looks like he finally lost his mind completely. I knew I would love this. Wait, where is the camera, we need to tape this. John won't believe if I tell his military friend turned ape."

Jim sighs slightly happy; "So that means you finally realize I'm Jim and not John?"

"Of course, I'm not an idiot! I was trolling with you."

Selina giggles; "Is it wrong to think the state Alfred is in could be very entertaining and we need popcorn?"

"Let me reply your question with a question; would it be wrong to push Loïc straight in front of Alfred's karate chopping arms?" Annie grinned.

Loïc gasps; "Hey, I was only playing my roll, like you guys wanted me to."

"And took advantage of it while doing so."

"Crap, you're right. I kinda lost myself."

Selina shushes her friends; "Look, Alfred is getting back on his feet and kicks the coffee table. I wonder why he's doing that."

 _"Ha, you really think you're fast enough to kick me?"_ the mysterious young man laughed then makes a round-house kick into Alfred's stomach who fell to the ground.

Alfred instantly jumped back to his feet then tries to kick the young man but he dodges it and Alfred kicks air instead. Though, for some weird reason his toe did hurt, a lot.

"Ouch, what just happened?!"

The mysterious young man and the young man wearing a bat suit share a look then laugh out loud. Alfred gets furious and tries to hurl himself onto them.

The teens stare awe-stricken when Alfred makes a run-up to the wall then takes a ricocheting leap against it to the couch then finally into mid-air and falls to the ground with a painful thud.

"What is he doing?" Jim asked worriedly.

Rikki grabs the phone then exclaims; "I can hear the dial tone meaning, we have connection again. Anyone wants me to call a medic or something?"

Selina shakes her head; "Nah, he's fine. You see, he's already getting back up his feet.

Alfred jumped to his feet indeed then wiped the blood off his face and growled; "Stepping out of the way, is that all you can do, kiddies?!"

 _"Hey man, it's not our fault you are hallucinating us,"_ the mysterious boy laughed then jumps up into the air and onto Alfred. Luckily the butler is fast enough to dodge the kick but does loose his footings and trips back to the ground, or floor. Depends on how you see it.

Alfred instantly jumps back onto his feet then takes the boxing position and for a few minutes it's like he's having a boxing match where throws punches into mid-air as well as dodging something at the same time.

Suddenly Alfred backs away to the wall as if he's pushed against it and it seems like he tries to fight an invisible person off.

Sean had left the room then returned with a cup of tea and stomped toward Alfred and grabbed him.

For a brief second, Alfred saw the mysterious young man's face, but when he opened his mouth to talk, Sean poured the tea down his throat and Alfred fell asleep, a few seconds later.

"You did it, Sean-y! You saved us from the wicked Sweeper villain," Selina cried with glee then hurled herself around her boyfriend, hugging him tightly.

Sean blushes slightly then says; "We have to wait, Selina. We still don't know if he will calm down enough during his sleep and forget all what happened."

Selina snickers; "Of course he will forget all that happened. His brains aren't big enough to remember everything."

"Oh no," Jim gasped. "Bruce went to town. What if he returns with a psychiatrist and they take Alfred with them?"

Rikki shrugs; "We can always throw a wild party while he's away."

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Sean smirked. Jim looked at him disapprovingly then Sean sighs; "Fine, it's not a great idea. But hey, who's strong enough to drag him in his bed?"

Sherlock grins; "You."

"Uh, I don't think so. I saved us, meaning some of you have to carry him upstairs and put him to bed."

Sherlock grabs Jim's arm; "Come along, John. You carry his legs while I'll take his arms."

"It's Jim Gordon!"

"Who cares! Just put your back into it and stop whining!"

Jim rolls his eyes in aggravation then grabs Alfred's legs and together with Sherlock he carries the butler up the stairs and put him into his bed.

For some reason Alfred was a villain and lied on the ground, defeated. When he looked at the two persons that defeated him, one of them ran off while the other one remained with him for a moment and just stared at him, his face hidden in a hoodie.

"You are not truly a villain, Mr. Pennyworth," the mysterious young man suddenly said. "It was just a vivid of your own imagination, keep that in mind."

Alfred wanted to ask what he meant with that, but suddenly it all came back to him. All the awful things he had said to the teens, EVERYTHING.

The young man approaches closer then reaches his hand out to help Alfred back on his feet, and for a split second the butler saw his face and… startled awake.

"Mister Ornelas?" Alfred gasped softly then looks around and finds himself in bed. He sighs relieved realizing it was just a dream. A bad dream. And maybe it was best to never tell anyone about it.

Alfred flopped back into his pillow and sighed, wondering if the man dressed as a bat was his young Master Bruce Wayne, because the other one definitely had a strong resemblance to Sean Ornelas.

Alfred smiles to himself; "If they do, I'll better be not a real villain. They will wipe my ass for sure."

Outside, Loïc was running as fast as he could, because Sean Ornelas was chasing him down to give him the beating he wouldn't forget so easily. Why? Because he had called him mindless puppet, and Sean didn't appreciate that.

* * *

 **What did you think? Let me know by review xD**


	8. Week 8: Strengthening Self-esteem - P-1

**Thank you all for your reviews and my mind went blank for a villain name for Alfred as well, so the Sweeper is actually TEDOG's idea.**

 **Guest: I think you will like this update then, huh?  
Guest: Who Sean will become in the future? Can't tell, yet sorry.  
Guest: Alfred, aka the sweeper called Sean Nightstalker because he believes Sean will become a villain in the future, and Nightstalker is the villain version from Knightstalker. Nightstalker-villain, Knightstalker=hero. I'm not sure if you read my other stories cz it also appears in those as well, so maybe that's why you are confused, idk. Maybe you do read them all xD  
Cooliosmile313: Indeed, and that is why Sean gave Loïc the pummel he won't forget so easily LOL and yes, Alfred is not a very good villain. I'm mildly curious why you think Loïc needs a new name haha  
Guest: You are absolutely right. But sadly low self-esteem is something to get hard over with, but I agree with you. If they want to continue their relationship he has to get comfortable around her.**

 **Anyway, this chapter was TEDOG's idea and he gave me the ideas to work with. Well, especially the bedroom scene ideas LOL**

* * *

8\. Strengthening Self-esteem 1.0

 **Selina decides it's about time to start having a therapy session with Sean.**

* * *

Selina dashes down the hallway in glee then into the TV room where she finds Sean watching a show with Sherlock and Jim. By the looks on Sean and Sherlock face she can tell the show was Jim's choice and when she looked at the screen she saw the intro of a show called; "The bold and the beautiful."

Selina watches the intro fade out then smirks; "Sean, remind me to make an appointment with Bruno Heller about a Gotham spin-off called; 'Selina Kyle, bold and beautiful.' It has a catchy ring to it, doesn't it?"

"They can't do that because it's called plagiarism," Jim commented, not taking his eyes off the screen and scooping a spoon of cornflakes into his mouth.

Selina rolls her eyes; "Fine, then they call it 'Selina Kyle, the bold, dangerous, and beautiful Cat-Girl.' I bet Bruno will like it? I mean, if Bruce can get an origin story so can I."

"Miss Kyle, stop talking nonsense! Mr. Heller does not have a show about us, because then he should have asked us properly for using our names legally."

"He did make a show about us and it's called Gotham. How many times do I need to tell you? And it's Bruce's origin story!"

Sherlock smirks; "I watched an episode once then had a discussion with John whether Sean should be in it or not. I said he should, John said he was glad Sean wasn't in the show. You really should ask Bruno to add him."

"We tried a long time ago," Selina replied and plopped onto Sean's lap then wrapped her arms around his neck. "But Bruno wanted to turn him into the villain Nightstalker because he thinks the show gets only better by cramming it up with as many villains as possible."

Sherlock laughs; "Someone really should ask him why he's doing that."

"Why ask him if you can deduct him, Sherlock?" Selina asked.

Sherlock shrugs; "Fine by me. Okay, the reason why-

"Could you all please shut up?! I'm trying to watch a show here!" Jim roared then grabbed the box with tissues; "Character 1 has a relationship with character 2 who cheated on character 1 with character 3!"

Sean smirks; "Let me guess, you are like character 1 and Lee is like character 2 who cheated on you with character 3, Mario."

"Nah, I think he's character 1, Barbara is character 2 who cheated on him with character 3, Montoya," Selina smirked.

Sherlock nods; "Yup, and in revenge character 1 cheats on character 2 with character 4 who eventually runs into the sunset and meets character 5."

"Just like with you when you cheated on Barbara with Lee who eventually runs into the sunset and meets character 5, Mario," Selina added.

Sean scoffs; "And that is why he is so hooked onto this crappy show, because he can relate to it."

Jim just takes a brief moment to scowl at Sherlock and the two teens then pin-points his eyes back at the TV screen until Bruce walks in and switches the channel to the news station.

"I WAS WATCHING!" Jim exclaimed in anger. Bruce just gives the cop an odd look then proceeds watching the news.

Selina slips off Sean's lap with a grin and says; "Okay, maybe it's time for us to do something else, because the look on Jim face tells we otherwise might witness a murder."

The street girl takes her boyfriend's hand then pulls him onto his feet. Sean obeys reluctantly then follows her out the room, down the hallway, up the stairs, and into the girls bedroom.

"Ha, coast is clear," Selina stated proudly when she saw Annie and Rikki weren't in the room anymore.

Sean gives Selina an odd look; "The coast is clear for what?"

Selina simply smirks then shuts the door and locks it.

"Selina, no!" Sean exclaimed then rushed toward her to stop her, but she took the key from the lock and hid it securely in her bra. Sean looked at her in utter shock.

Selina tilts her head flirtatiously then lingers closer swaying her hips with every step and says; "Time to put strengthening self-esteem 1.0 into practice."

Sean's mouth drops agape; "Whaaat?"

"No worries sweetie, it's just a therapy session where you take your clothes off in front of ME!"

"NO WAY!"

Selina drew a pouty face; "Come on Sean! Don't be like that. What are we going to tell our beautiful child in the future when he or she asks why we don't share rooms?"

Sean's mouth drops even more agape; _"Wait, did I understand her right? Did she just talked about the future as in she is actually planned to stay with me for a long period of time? But why? I'm ugly?"_

"Sean, I know that look. I've seen it many times before and you've gotta stop thinking like that about yourself! You are not ugly! Whoever told you that was just a jealous freak."

 _"She only says that so she can tell me later she was only joking. People done it before, and so will she? Okay, she been my girlfriend for quite a few months now, but that doesn't mean she really wants to stay with me. Maybe she only pretends to like me because of my-no, don't think like that Sean. She's not like that, is she?"_

"Sean, what is going through your mind right now?"

 _"I never thought I would ever like a girl, but I kinda like her. What if she sees me for who I really am? If I take my clothes off she will see the ugliness underneath them and she will definitely run and scream."_

"Sean, I really try to read your eyes and facial expressions, but these are new to me. Just stop worrying and take your jacket off."

Sean's mind snaps back when hearing the words 'jacket' and 'off' and widened his eyes in fear.

"Selina, you know I don't want to. I just…I'm ugly, okay? You don't want to see or touch anything underneath this."

Sean points at his clothes. Selina drags in a long sigh.

"Sean, I am pregnant of you meaning; I already touched most of you."

"Yeah, but you didn't see a thing because of all the water."

Selina rolls her eyes; "Sean, stop being so ridicules. Sooner or later you have to be nude around me. I mean, I'm your girlfriend and I definitely want to take showers with you and maybe long bubble baths or sitting in a sauna. Oh man, now I definitely want to share a sauna with you. Do you think there will be one in this area?"

Sean's eyes widen even more in panic when he sees Selina's eyes slowly drift away what she always does when she enters one of her daydreams. Maybe he can use this opportunity to sneak to the window and-

"Not now Selina!" Selina said to herself then slapped her own face to cool off. "Snap out of it. Right now you gotta do other things with-HEY, DON'T YOU DARE KITTY TOY!"

Selina breaks into a fast dash and stops Sean before he had the chance to open the window and climb outside. With a wild panic scream coming from his mouth, Sean felt Selina's hands around his waist pulling him away from the window.

"Stay! You are not leaving before lesson 1.0 is finished," Selina said and kept standing between Sean and the window. "Now take off your pants and everything else!"

Sean drops his eyes to the floor staring at the boards anxiously. His mind was working like a big processor trying to find a way out of the predicament, but it seemed he was standing with his back against the wall, figuratively.

"You know what, I'll just take mine off and afterwards you will take yours off."

Sean didn't really hear what Selina said because he mind still refused to believe there was no way out so therefore still tried to think of a way out. He even didn't notice how Selina took off all of her clothes.

"Sean, look at me!"

Sean snaps back from his thoughts then lifts his eyes up reluctantly suddenly noticing Selina standing completely naked in front of him. Sean snapped his eyes instantly back to the floor.

"Sean! Look at me!"

Sean starts to back away slowly without taking his eyes off the floor and stutters; "Selina, I think you should-

"Sean! Please take your clothes off. You've got to stop feeling awkward around me."

"NO!"

"It's not an option, Sean. I took mine off so it's more than fair you take yours off too."

"NO!"

"YES!"

Sean's heart starts to beat faster. _"Why does she want to see me naked? Just so she can laugh and tell me how ugly I am?"_

"Sean, I really don't want to rip your-who am I kidding, I totally wanna rip your clothes off and I will if you won't do it."

Sean feels his hands move at the zipper of his jacket pulling it down before taking the jacket off. Then his hands trembled a lot when he unbuckled his pants, then kicked his shoes off before pulling his pants down.

The street boy can feel Selina's eyes follow every move he makes as he slowly takes off his shirt, and finally slipping down his underwear. Selina's jaw drops wide open in surprise when she sees Sean standing in front of her, naked.

"Whoa," is all she can say that moment.

Thinking it's a bad sign, Sean sighs in disappointment and knew that he indeed was ugly and realized it was a stupid plan to begin with. Selina however felt a whole different sensation.

"Is it hot in here or something?" she suddenly blurts out, nervously and waving her hand in front of her face to create a fresh breeze. Not that it works.

Sean keeps his eyes on the floor and tries to say as nonchalant as he can; "I think it's just you."

"No," Selina said and paused for a brief moment to swallow then adds; "It's you."

Selina starts to smile widely at Sean and soon it turns into a grin when she thinks of all the things she can and will do to him.

Sean finally dares to lift his head up a little then notices the big grin plastered on Selina's face and realizes she's slowly approaching him, swaying her hips flirtatiously with every step.

With every step Selina takes forward, Sean takes a step back away from her nervously. Then suddenly he feels himself falling backwards landing onto the bed by accident.

Just when he's about to roll off the bed to jump to his feet and run, Selina lands perfectly on top of him and Sean let's out a loud, surprised moan.

Selina touches his lips and shushes him softly before planting her lips on his, kissing him deep. Sean can't help it and lets out a soft moan.

Bruce strolls happily down the hallway to find Sean but suddenly stop in his tracks when he hears a moaning sound coming from inside the girls bedroom. At first he frowns confused then when he hears Selina say Sean's name while kissing him, he knows what is going on.

The young billionaire turns on his heels and sprints down the stairs then down the hallway back into the TV room and said; "Guys, we have to save our ears! It seems Selina succeeded into helping Sean to get over his 'nude' awkwardness and they are as we speak-

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" Alfred bellowed, knowing exactly what his young master was about to say. Then he sprints outside the TV room followed by the others who tackle him to the floor before he barely reached the stairs.

'NO, LET ME GO! I HAVE TO STOP THEM!"

Sherlock hoists Alfred over his shoulder and smirks; "Why? It's not like he can knock her pregnant while she's pregnant."

"Shut up, you sociopath!"

"High Functional sociopath!" Sherlock grinned then skipped with Alfred over his shoulder out the front door followed by the others and they left the chalet just in time, because Selina…well…you know what she did.

* * *

"Whoa, that was A-MA-ZING!" Selina said when she collapsed next to Sean onto the bed. Sean's breathing was fast and rapid as well.

Selina moved closer at Sean then lied her head onto Sean's chest and listened at his fast heartbeat. They proceed lying for another ten minutes when Selina suddenly frowns.

"Why is everything so quiet downstairs?"

Sean's eyes widens in shock; "Oh no! They probably heard us!"

Selina smirks; "And? This was amazing Sean and I want definitely more, so they better get used to it and so do you."

"More! Not now I wish!"

"Why not? Are you exhausted."

"I'm never exhausted Selina, you know-I mean yes! I am exhausted and hungry."

Sean instantly rolls off the bed before Selina could pull him back then grabbed his underwear and slipped them back on.

"Sean?"

"What?"

"I left a hicky in your neck! And some claw marks on your back."

Sean grasps his neck; "You did what?! Selina, how am I ever going to explain this to Alfred? Or to, I don't know…"

Selina chuckles then wraps her arms around Sean's waist from behind and kisses the claw-marks, flirtatiously and says; "You don't need to explain them anything, Sean. Everyone know what a hicky means, even an old bachelor man like Alfred."

Sean jumps to his feet; "Stop it! Bad, bad kitty!"

"What? I was only nursing the claw marks with kisses."

Sean throws a stink-eye at his girlfriend then grabs his pants and steps into it then buckles his belt and grabs his shirt, sweater, and jacket before heading to the door.

"Are you going to unlock it or what?"

Selina grabs her morning robe and the key then dashes toward Sean and unlocks the door. The both of them start walking quietly down the hallway toward the stairs, fearing Alfred would come jumping around the corner any minute.

They finally reached the bottom of the stairs and still no Alfred. It also seems that Sherlock and John and their friends had left the chalet.

"Ha, we are alone!" Selina laughed after quickly checking the downstairs rooms. Sean just rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen. "Hey Sean, you know what this means?"

"If you are thinking about more rough sex, I have to disappoint you."

Selina smiles; "Hey, I love you, you do know that right?"

Sean just stares at the bench top.

"Come on, you are not still awkward around me, are you?"

Sean turns around to the fridge, opens it, and pokes his head inside.

"I'm in love with the shape of you, we push and pull like a magnet do, although my heart is falling too, I'm in love with your body."

Sean rolls his eyes awkwardly; "Selina, stop it. You creep me out. Besides, you still can't sing."

"And a minute ago you were in my room, and now my bedsheets smell like you. Every day discovering something brand new, I'm in love with your body, **oh I oh I oh I oh I—**

"Selina, please! Your horrible singing voice creeps me out, not to mention those disturbed words."

Selina smiles; "You are such a baby, you know that? I'm kidding, you're not a baby. And it's not your body I am in love with. I am in love with all of you. Your body, your personality, your eyes, your hair, you-

"Selina!"

"What, is that a blush? Sorry, I'm only bullying you a little and I will stop now, okay. How about you make me a sandwich."

Sean throws a stink-eye; "How about you make one for yourself."

"How about you teach me how to bake a cake."

"You only want an excuse to turn this kitchen into a mess."

"And what is wrong with that? I mean, they stupidly left the front door open so we can always hide in our rooms afterwards and claim someone broke in a destroyed Alfred's pristine clean kitchen."

Sean looks thoughtfully then smirks; "Fine, but if you dare to throw baking flower at me…

"We are going to take a shower afterwards?"

"NO WAY, NO!"

"Fine! I promise I won't throw baking flower at you."

Sean chuckles; "Thank you!"

Then when Sean heads out the door to go to the pantry and collect the stuff they needed, Selina purrs softly; "Sorry Sean, I am so gonna flower-powder you."

* * *

 **What did you think? Let me know your thoughts xD**

 **As for reviewer of series 3, I am not sure you read this story as well, but in case you do I didn't want to leave you walk around with your question for too long and added the answer in this chapter. Selina loves Sean for who he is and not just his body. Trust me, sometimes me and TEDOG happen to think the same thing, but we can assure you that she doesn't. They have chemistry and a strong bond which will be revealed partly in this story, but it gets definitely clearer in series 3. Anyway, let me know if you read this, cz if not then I will re-peat it again when I update series 3. I really wish you do read all my stories because that would save me a lot of time when updating series 3 LMAO xD**


	9. Trust

**Guest: Awesome news that you read all the Sean universe stories. That means a lot.  
Guest: Thank you for liking the chapter. I love KnightCat in this universe series as well.  
Guest: Yup, Sherlock is definitely a Sean&Selina fan.  
Guest by the name Awwwhh: Yeah, Sean lied. Sean knew Selina wouldn't let him go if he said he was not exhausted.  
Guest: Well the titled said part 1, so it could mean a part 2 of the therapy session would be in a future chapter. xD Soon we have therapy session ideas we will add them, cz Selina needs Sean's love.**

* * *

9\. Trust

 **Bullock arrives at the chalet much to Jim's and Alfred's dismay. Sean however, gets to know the lackadaisical cop a little better and the first steps of a strong bond will be made.**

* * *

Selina enters the snow covered garden after her weekly phone call with Lee Thompkins who promised her she would ask an befriended obstetrician in Switzerland to take it over from her. She was slightly happy about it because she never really liked Lee anyway, especially not after what she did to poor Jim.

"Okay guys, do I or do I not look pregnant in this jeans?" Selina asked and lifted her jacket and top up.

Alfred rolls his eyes; "Miss Kyle, you are eight weeks, not eight months!"

"Yeah, well tell that to my clothes! They already start to feel a bit tight around my tummy."

Alfred slaps his forehead while the others chuckled or shook their heads.

"That's because your uterus, usually the size of a fist, has grown to the size of a large grapefruit," Sherlock said with a 'I-am-smarter-than-you' look."

Jim throws an icy stare at the sociopath; "Could you please not describe her insides as a food item I am eating right now?"

"Why not? It makes you wanna throw up?"

Selina sits down and comments; "Welcome to my world of morning sickness that can linger on all day and all night, detective Gordon. While it's unlikely I look pregnant from the outside, I almost certainly feel pregnant on the inside, especially when my insides threaten to come out."

Jim looks at his grapefruit in utterly disgust and drops it back onto his plate with a sickening moan.

"Hey, Alfred did such a perfect job on preparing this breakfast so the least thing you can do is eat that grapefruit, detective!" Sean said with an important expression on his face.

Sherlock snorts; "You guys don't reach for high standards in Gotham if you call that puny man a detective."

"Hey! I earned my badge fair and square!"

Selina laughs; "Badge, what badge? Oh yeah, that badge. The one Captain Barnes took from you right before they tossed you in prison."

"For a crime I did not commit!"

Loïc smirks; "Sure, but so far you still didn't get your badge back, did you?"

Jim sighs sadly; "No. But that's because I didn't ask Barnes yet."

"Then what is stopping you?" Sean frowned then grabbed a bagel.

Sherlock guffaws; "His puny, broken heart!"

"Thanks for reminding me, you sociopath," Jim scowled.

"High functional sociopath!" Sherlock barked.

Selina frowns; "You don't mind being called a sociopath?"

"Uh, yes I do. But if they get their fact straight and call me for what I am, a high functional sociopath, I would even applaud them."

Annie rolls her eyes; "Your weird."

"But anyway, what is stopping you from asking your badge back, Jim?" Sean asked while chewing on a bagel.

Jim frowns; "Wait, didn't you just call me detective? Why you suddenly call me Jim?"

Sean shrugs; "Because Sherlock has a point, you are not a detective anymore. You are just…Jim Gordon."

Jim widens his eyes. Sean is right. He is just…Jim Gordon again.

"I'm just Jim Gordon!" Jim sobbed then bursts into tears. "My dreams, all gone! My goal in life, gone! I am nothing but a job-less civilian! In a few weeks I will be nothing but a homeless man with no money to pay rent and have a roof above my head!"

Sean shrugs; "I know a couple of nice warehouse addresses if you are interested."

Sean's words make Jim even more hysterically and slumps his head down into his hands, blubbering like a little kid.

"Yeah, and I can give you a few pointers on how to pick pocket people successfully," Selina added.

Jim jumps to his feet then rushes into the chalet and up the stairs, more hysterically than he has ever been before.

Bruce, who nearly got knocked of his feet by Jim, watches the ex-detective rush up the stairs with a frown then asks; "What's up with Detective Gordon?"

Sean smirks; "He discovered he is no longer a detective but a job-less civilian."

Selina nods and adds; "And he thinks he will be homeless in a few weeks."

"Wait, but why would he be homeless? He lives with us, at Wayne Manor."

"Not if he has no money left to pay for the room," Annie snorted.

Alfred rolls his eyes; "You lot really have to stop upsetting Mr. Gordon. He can stay at Wayne Manor as long as he likes, with or without money. I mean, most of you stay without paying Master Bruce a dime."

"That's because they are my friends, Alfred."

"And to be fair, I head back home every night," Annie said.

Alfred rolls his eyes; "And you are back early in the morning."

"That's because of the warm reception I get from you, Alfred," Annie chuckled sarcastically. "I told my mom how responsible you are, and kind hearted, and welcoming and-

"Yeah, that's enough. Next time I'll be sure to pin a note on your back telling her to lock you up."

Selina smacks Alfred to the head; "That is not nice of you to say. She's my friend and no one talks to my friends like that except for me!"

Alfred opened his mouth to bellow something, but suddenly a person steps over the small garden gate and hollers; "Hiya, my lovely Wayne Manor brats!"

"NO!" they heard Jim holler from the upstairs room then a window opens and the ex-detective pokes his head outside, bellowing; "Bullock, how dare you to come here and wreck everything for me?! I need this relaxation to get over Lee's betrayal!"

Bullock rolls his eyes; "Boohoo, cry baby Jimmy Gordon-

Jim retreats his head in anger then they hear rushing footsteps coming down the stairs indicating the ex-cop is very furious and planned to attack bullock once he comes outside. Luckily Alfred saved Bullock's life by entering the house and calming down the ex-cop.

Bullock, who heard Alfred talk soothingly at Jim, smirked; "Whoa, I never seen Jimbo like this after Barbara left him."

"Maybe that is because that Lee woman eased the pain by warming the bed for this Barbara character."

Bullock's eyes widen in shock, because he doesn't need to look to know who it is. His first meeting with the man the voice belonged to is burned in his memory.

"The sociopath from England," Bullock said and his fists start to clench right before he rounded on his heels and readied himself to punch Sherlock in the face.

Sean quickly grabs Bullock's arm and says; "Easy, detective Bullock. Once you know Sherlock you find out he's not that bad."

"He-he," Bullock stuttered in anger.

Sean nods understandably; "I know, detective Bullock. Selina told me all about it. Besides, I experienced the same thing when I first met him and he couldn't stop deducting me and said all those things no one could know about me. It is still creepy and annoying-

"Yeah, meeting someone who is smarter than you can be pretty creepy and annoying," Sherlock smirked cocky.

Sean throws daggers with his eyes; "Don't you dare saying I am not smart! My IQ might not be 160 or whatever, but I am still pretty smart! So you better take that back before I demolish your face!"

Sherlock sighs in defeat; "Fine! You are smart as well…but not smarter than me, HA-NO, PLEASE DON'T…STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Selina fell off her chair when she saw Sean grabbing for the brass-knuckles in his jacket pocket then slid them on, and while Selina lies on the ground laughing hysterically, Sean charges after Sherlock, furiously.

"Sean, wait for me! I wanna watch every punch you give to him!" Bullock laughed and pursuit.

An hour later, Sherlock returns back at the chalet without Sean and Bullock. However, he is holding a paper napkin against his top lip and looks as if he is in extreme pain.

"Hey Sherlock! Let me see the damage!" Selina cried with glee and skipped toward the wounded sociopath.

Sherlock removes the paper napkin then looks at the blood in it and winces. Selina laughs her head off.

"Whoa, you are hardly recognizable."

Alfred pushes her aside and hands the wounded sociopath a pack of ice for his busted lip and bruised jaw, and one for his black eye. Sherlock takes both packs and puts them against his wounds before sinking into an armchair.

"I never knew that kid could ever punch an fully grown adult like me."

Selina scoffs; "Weird, because you always say you are an expert in deducting people."

Sherlock throws an icy stare with his good eye; "That doesn't mean people can still surprise me. Especially those who are an expert in hiding their secrets."

"And where is Mister Ornelas and Mr. Bullock right now?"

Sherlock winces in pain then replies; "Sean took me down and Bullock decided to drink on the kid's victory and took him to town."

"What?! You let Mr. Bullock take Mister Ornelas to a bar and drink till they get drunk?!"

Sherlock throws a scowl; "What did you expect me to do?! I was lying in a bank of snow nearly punched to smithereens!"

Jim rolls his eyes; "You are such a baby. Back in Gotham I got nearly punched to smithereens like a thousand times and did I cry? No, I stood up and fought back then arrested them."

"Yeah? Then why are you crying like a little baby when Lee dumped you for another man?"

Jim's lips start to tremble then yells; "Because it's like a stab through my heart, alright?! But what would you know? You are a sociopath and has no feelings what so ever."

And with that, Jim rushes out the room, crying his eyes out. Sherlock is still fast enough to yell; "Well I rather have no feelings than crying all day like a baby!"

Alfred sighs in exasperation; "Mr. Holmes…

"Sherlock. My brother is Mr. Holmes."

"I don't care who is who!" Alfred grunted, losing his patience even more. "Maybe the best thing for you is-

Selina had clasped her hand in front of Alfred's mouth by then.

"Jeeves, if you dare pointing the door to one of MY friends, I am forced to step in and say the only solution to get rid of this fight between Sherlock and Jim is by sending Jim out the door."

Alfred removes the girl's hand then bellows; "What?!"

"Yes, you heard me. I have to agree with Sherlock, Jim is a cry baby."

"You only say that because Mr. Holmes is one of your crazy friends."

Selina kicks Alfred's ankle for that then exclaims; "No, I am saying this because Jim's mood swings gives me mood swings and I don't want OUR baby become an emotional wreck."

"It affects embryos after six months, Miss Kyle!"

Selina clenches her fists in anger then closes her eyes and breaths in and out before opening them again and says, calmly; "I am not having this discussion with you again, Alfred. I'm the one who's pregnant, not you. So…Annie, Rikki, and I are going to town to do some shopping and when we return I want Jim gone or have him behave like a grown-up. The choice is up to him, and if he can't behave like a normal grown-up, he will be scratched from the uncle list."

Alfred opened and closed his mouth to say something, but he looked like a fish on dry land and could do nothing else than watch the three girls head out the door.

* * *

Bullock and Sean found a perfect pub, headed inside, and ordered a beer and sat down at the bar. An awkward silence followed.

"So uhm, you taught yourself some pretty skilled fighting tactics," Bullock said, breaking the awkward silence.

Sean just nodded and stared at his beer and another silence followed.

After three minutes, Bullock cleared his throat again and said; "Look, I want you to know that I did my best to find the people who were behind the attack on you and your parents."

Sean didn't say anything.

"When you ran away from the precinct, I wanted to run after you but I decided not to. I thought it would make everything worse. Please tell me I made the right decision."

Sean shrugs then swallows; "I don't know. I don't remember any of that."

"Wait, you don't remember I asked you to come at the precinct? You don't remember I told you that the captain wanted me to close the case which made you cry and scream things at me before running off?"

Sean shakes his head then takes a small sip of his beer.

"What happened to you that you forgot all that?"

Sean shrugs; "I dunno. I don't even remember things from before the attack. I don't know how my parents looked like, but I can still recall every detail about the attack. Though, some things are blurry, like faces and so on."

"Do you remember me and Jim had to catch you on Fish's orders?"

Sean looks up then nods; "Yeah, there is nothing wrong with that part of my memory. It's just…I don't know…maybe the things that happened after I ran away from you made me forget parts. Though, for some reason I did not understand, I felt betrayed. When I met Selina for a second time and met all her friends, I couldn't trust any of them. I don't even know if I trust them all now. A part of me wants to trust them completely, because they are my friends, but after the incident with Luke…I don't know."

"You realize everyone can call themselves your friend but they still can betray you?"

Sean looks at Bullock, surprised.

"Yes! I mean…maybe?"

Bullock nods understandably then asks; "What about Selina?"

"The same I guess. I don't feel comfortable being naked around her and my mind keeps telling me she pretends everything. When everything is clear in my mind I know that is ridicules and I can see she truly loves me, but I don't understand why. I mean, I'm ugly, so she has to pretend it, right?"

Bullock elbows Sean's arm friendly; "You are not ugly kid. It's on in your mind because of what happened on the streets. Everyone told you what you're not, either out of hate or jealousy."

"Selina and the others say the same thing."

"But you still don't believe them, but you do believe those jealous bastards?"

Sean shrugs then sighs; "It's complicated."

"I get that, okay? But I want you to know, even if you don't remember it, I never gave the case up. I told my captain I did, but in secret I kept searching for new clues, and that is why I pretended to be a dirty cop. If scum like Fish and the people she worked for thought I was one of them, they maybe would tell me their secrets."

Sean nods understandably; "I understand, and thank you. I don't remember much about my time with you, but I still want to thank you for being there for me."

"And you can trust me, Sean. You can really trust me. If there is anything you need, anything you want me to do, just call and ask, okay?"

Sean cracks a half-smile; "Thanks Bullock."

"Harvey, okay? I hate it when friends call me Bullock."

Sean chuckles; "Thanks Harvey."

"Atta boy," Bullock said and elbowed Sean then asked; "How about another beer, alright? And then we talk about other things like…how are the mountains? Are they great for skiing?"

Sean nods; "They are, except if Selina is around."

"Really? Why?"

"Because the first time we went skiing, she kept save distance but it didn't stop her from yelling things at me. It's best you don't ask what she yelled at me but it involved my butt and what not."

Bullock laughs; "Then maybe we should go skiing in secret, huh?"

Sean nods; "I would like that, but I doubt we can keep this a secret from Selina. I mean, she's like a cat. She senses when people keep secrets from her."

"Then we have to be extra careful, don't we?"

Sean nods and laughs, then suddenly the bar door swings open and…

"My sexy Kitty Toy Sean, there you are!"

Before Sean had the chance to react, Selina hurled herself around her boyfriend and nuzzled the back of his head, thoroughly.

And Sean blushed madly.

* * *

 **What did you think of this chapter? Let me know by review xD**

 **If you have any ideas what they can do in Switzerland, feel free to drop them. Selina is eight weeks pregnant meaning we still need ideas to cover a lot xD**


	10. Week 9: The First Ultra Sound

**Thank you for sharing your thoughts on the previous chapter :3**

 **Guest:** Yes, Sean is very hesitant when it comes to trusting people, even after knowing people for a long time. And yeah, Sherlock definitely deserved the beat up LOL  
 **Guest:** Nah, another avalanche won't be such a good idea, so I'm actually glad you are kidding LOL. As for more therapy sessions; hmm...TEDOG and I have planed something similar to that subject already XD  
 **Guest:** Yup, Selina definitely has her MOOD swings already. Especially in this chapter XD

* * *

10\. The First Ultra Sound – Week 9

 **Sean and Selina catch the first glimpse of their baby**

* * *

Sean strolls casually outside the boys room when suddenly a girl's voice yelled from the girls room; "AAAGH, MY JEANS WON'T BUTTON ANYMORE! I FEEL LIKE A FREAKING CANTALOUPE!"

Then Sean hears the sound of a thud on the bed and the girl proceeds crying, loudly; "Nobody understands what I'm going through! Everybody in this freaking household thinks my life is nothing but rainbows and unicorns! First it's the freaking morning sickness, now my favorite jeans won't fit anymore!"

The girl's rant follows with a loud sobbing sound.

"Sean, what have you done to me?! Why can't it be the boys carrying this lump of…my apologies, my sweetie, mommy loves you, it's just-just…

And Selina bursts into tears again; "Mommy loves you but mommy doesn't fit into mommy's favorite jeans anymore!"

"Selina, are you alright?"

"FUCK OFF, BRUCE!"

Bruce instantly shut the door again before Selina's boot, thrown by the girl, would hit his head.

"Uhm, Sean? I think you should handle this matter."

Sean's heartbeat starts to increase upon hearing Bruce's advice. He knew his responsibility would start someday, but he never imagined it would be in a situation like this one. Also, what kind of situation is Selina in right now?

 _"The best way to find out is just knock the door and wish she won't throw the other boot to my face."_

Sean pulls in a deep breath for courage then takes a step toward the girls bedroom door, but Alfred stomped past him and knocked the door before he could.

"Miss Kyle, stop acting so weird and get out!"

"I AM NOT ACTING WEIRD, JEEVES! THIS IS PERFECTLY NORMAL BEHAVOUR FOR PREGNANT WOMEN! It is, isn't it little kitten?"

Alfred rolls his eyes; "If you want a lift to the hospital, you better start eating your breakfast or else I'll let you walk."

Suddenly the door flies open and reveals a girl with tears stained face, red, puffy eyes, and an unbuttoned jeans.

"Just look at me, I'm a freaking cantaloupe! You can't expect me to walk in a condition like this!"

Alfred takes a moment to eye the girl with a blank stare, then says; "I don't see any difference since last week."

"WTF, I'm bloating! Look!"

Selina makes an attempt to button her jeans.

"See, it won't button anymore!"

Then the pregnant girl throws her head back then slumps it against the door frame before bursting into tears again.

Sean scurries closer.

"Uhm, Alfred, you are handy with a needle and thread, right? Why don't you adjust it a few sizes?"

Alfred throws an icy glare at the young boy, but Selina suddenly stopped crying and smiled; "Yeah, that's actually a great idea!"

Before Alfred knew what happened, Selina kicked her jeans off and threw it in his face before dashing towards Sean, gleefully and pants less.

"Sean, you are a genius, but we already knew that didn't we? That's one of the main reasons I loved you more than Bruce."

Selina jumps up and hooks her legs around Sean's waist and her arms around his neck and starts nuzzling his face, thoroughly.

Sherlock strolls by and smirks at Alfred; "Oh, don't you just love the nine weeks mood swings?"

The high functional sociopath knows he has to run for that one.

* * *

Alfred waits in the Gynecologist's waiting room while Sean and Selina are inside having their first ultra sound. The entire trip to the hospital, Selina tried to persuade Sean into feeling her belly so he could feel their baby, and even Sean tried to convince her there was no reason for him to feel because the baby has no movements yet, she still tried to grab his hand and put it on her abdomen.

Alfred looked at the two from his rear view mirror, and saw the disappointing look on the girl's face when Sean moved more aside so she wouldn't be able to grab his hand.

Even Alfred turned out to be human and said; "Mister Ornelas, even when you are still not able to feel your unborn baby, he or she can detect and feel your hand. It's important your baby gets used to the touch of his or her parent's hands."

Even though Alfred was not entirely sure a nine week embryo would be able to feel it, he still tried to look as sincere as possible when Sean scanned his face, in the rear view mirror.

Sean then moved closer at Selina again and placed his hand gently on her belly. It was only for a brief moment then Sean pulled his hand back as if a bolt of electricity ran through it.

"Happy now?" Sean grunted then moved back to his previous spot.

Selina smirked from ear to ear; "You are so freaking adorable when you behave like this."

Even when the gynecologist's assistant called them in, Selina still had the same smirk plastered on her face and she cried ecstatically, for the assistant and everyone else to hear; "My boyfriend is freaking adorable when he plays hard to get!"

Sean's face turned into a scowl and for a moment Alfred feared he would launch himself onto his pregnant girlfriend, but then he dropped his eyes to the floor when realizing all eyes was on him.

The assistant sensed Sean's awkwardness and quickly shut the door for all the prying eyes. Then she told Selina to lie down on the table and expose her bare abdomen. Selina did what told then the woman placed a towel onto her abdomen and told them the doctor would arrive with them shortly.

As they wait for the doctor, Sean leans with one foot flat against the wall. His hands are hidden in his pockets while his eyes scan all the equipment. Then his eyes scan the pictures and the framed PhD's Certificates on the wall.

"Sean, I know this situation makes you feel awkward and all, but you are meant to sit here."

Selina points at the seat on her left side, smirking.

Sean shrugs in reply, but stays rooted in his spot. The doctor enters with a gently smile then introduces herself to both teens and takes her spot on Selina's right side in front of the equipment.

"I understand you are nine weeks now and this is your first ultra sound?"

Selina nodded with glee; "Yup, this is my first ultra sound and nine weeks ago Sean and I escaped our crappy butler's eagle eyes and…

"We don't need to tell her how the baby got there, Selina!" Sean grumbled, slightly annoyed. "I'm pretty sure she knows everything about that kind of stuff. You are not the first and only pregnant girl she gets in here. The waiting room is filled with them, so can we please hurry up?"

Selina rolls her eyes; "I know that, Sean. And for your information, I was not about to tell her about how our little kitten got in here, but how romantic and…

"Can we please hurry this up?" Sean interrupted.

"Just ignore him. He hates it when I tell stuff, it makes him feel awkward. This is his first time as well, so I'll forgive him." Then she whispers behind her hand; "But when we get home he will meet my…

"Selina, stop it or I'll leave!"

Selina gasps; "No wait! Don't leave! You know what doc, please hurry this up so I can get off this examining table and nuzzle my boyfriend into oblivion."

Selina received an eye roll from Sean.

The doctor chuckles then says as she puts the monitor screen on and grabs the transducer; "The first ultra sound is to determine the number of foetuses, to confirm the estimated due date, to confirm your baby's heartbeat, and to make sure the pregnancy is taking place where it's supposed to."

Selina's eyes widen in fear; "Where else could it take place?"

"In some cases women get a tubular which basically means the baby attaches to the uterus on the outside, but I'm pretty sure you'll be fine," the doctor replies with a reassuring smile.

Selina doesn't feel any less eerie and mumbles; "Yeah, you probably said the same thing to the women who had a tubular. Then she says louder; "Sean, get your butt over here!"

"Selina, I'm not a dog."

Selina sends her boyfriend a stink eye.

"Okay, I will add some lubricating substance on your belly, which might feel a bit cold, then I'll use this transducer wand and rub it over your abdomen area and we will be able to catch the first glimpse of your baby."

Selina reaches her hand out to Sean with glee and squeals; "Sean, get your butt over here, pretty please!"

"Pretty please won't make me feel less treated like a dog, Selina."

Selina sticks her tongue out; "Fine, then I'll enjoy watching our little kitten by myself. You stay there if it's all too scary for you."

"I'm not scared, Selina! It's just…" Sean's voice slightly broke then he clears his throat and looks as casually as he can.

The doctor proceeds squirting lubricating gel onto Selina's abdomen while Sean's brains starts to process all kinds of things. At the chalet it all seemed so easy when Selina mentioned the ultra sound. Sean didn't think much of it and instantly volunteered to come with her. But something happened in the car.

When Alfred drove them to the hospital, he briefly touched Selina's belly which should be a normal thing. Of course he's smart enough to know a tiny human was growing inside his girlfriend, and even though he was slightly getting used to the idea, it all started to feel weird after that moment, in the car.

The reason Sean pulled his hand back like he received a bolt of electricity was because it kinda felt like he felt a shock. Even though the little human was still too tiny to make Sean feel his or hers presence, Sean could feel him or her somehow, like he finally started to feel connected with someone again.

Remembering so little less about his parents and knowing so less about what happened to them, Sean felt like he started to lose the connection with them. He tried hard to remember something, but every time he did try, his memory seemed to put itself on lock down.

But when touching Selina's bare belly…that moment…Sean felt a connection. A connection he wasn't used to. And it scared him.

Sean's mind suddenly snaps back to reality when a sound of a small heartbeat fills his eardrums. He lifts his eyes up from the floor and looks at the screen and that's when he saw the first glimpse of their little baby.

"As you can see your baby moves slightly," the doctor said as she adjusted the transducer."

Sean scurries closer, staring at the screen in amazement. He gets the same feeling he had in the car, only this time it also felt different. His eyes start to water, but he's not aware of it.

"Your baby is about 1 inch long and weights about one-eighth of an ounce," the doctor explained.

Sean gasps softly; "That's about as equal as a paper clip."

Selina has her eyes locked onto the screen as well, then slowly reaches her hand out to Sean grabbing his gently the second he stood beside her. He was too mesmerized by the little human on the screen to notice it.

"As expected, the baby is growing where it's supposed to grow. The heartbeat is nothing to be worried about, and by the size I can tell he or she will be born around second week of November."

The fetus slowly kicks his tiny 'buds' also called legs.

"Amazing," Sean gasped.

Tears of joy poured down Selina's face when she looked at their little 'kitten.'

"If you want I can give you some folders about what to expect for the next weeks and how and when to prepare for birth. If you want you can also join a support group of other pregnant women and share tips and so on."

Selina smiles; "Actually, my boyfriend gives me all the support I need, but do you also have some addresses of support groups of pregnant women dealing with a crappy butler?"

"I heard that!" Alfred said who was still waiting in the waiting room.

"That's the idea!" Selina exclaimed then pulls her top back down and puts her jacket on.

Sean finally found his voice and asks; "Is there a way for us to get a copy of the ultra sound?"

"Of course," the doctor smiled.

Selina smirks then whispers, in case Alfred's ears will be strong enough and hears what she says; "Could you tell our butler who's also our surrogate parent we expect a triplet? I can't tell myself, because he won't believe it, but he might if you told him. I bet the look on his face will be priceless."

When the door of the examining room opens, Alfred rises to his feet regally and watches the two teens and the doctor come outside.

"Hey Alfred, there is something you need to know," Selina said with serious face. Sean nodded agreed.

Alfred meets the teens eyes then the doctor's, and frowns.

"Mr. Pennyworth, you are going to be a very proud grandparent of a triplet," the doctor said after a brief pause.

Alfred's mouth dropped open in a silent scream then his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed to the floor.

"Uhm, I'm not sure if this was a good idea."

Selina smirks; "No worries, doc, he has a thick skull, trust me. He worked in the Your Majesty's Royal Airforce and the Military, so he says anyway."

Sean sighs then walks off, casually; "Hey, it was your idea, so you're the one who makes sure he gets in the back of the car."

Selina cracks her knuckles then grabs both of Alfred's legs and starts dragging him towards the front door, then outside, and into the backseat of the car.

Sean already waited behind the wheel then drove the three of them back to the chalet.

* * *

 **What did you think?** **Let me know by review xD**

 **Also, ideas and requests are still welcome.**

 **Code word for next chapter is; "Chocolate" (hint,hint,hint) I think you might know what this means, right? LOL**


	11. Week 10: Chocolate Craziness 2:0

**Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews after the latest chapter. I'm happy you all think it was a heartwarming moment for them.**

 **Anyway, the reason this title is called 2.0 is because it's a sequel on the one in series 1, sort of.**

* * *

11\. Chocolate Craziness 2:0 – Week 10

 **Sherlock decides to take the gang back to the chocolate factory, and of course, Selina decides to drag Sean into some chocolate craziness, again.**

* * *

"Hey butler," Selina said strolling into the kitchen then opened cupboard after cupboard as indication she needed to find something. When it she couldn't find it she turned to face Alfred; "Hey, what happened to those big bars of Swish chocolate? You know, the ones you and Bruce took from the supermarket?"

"Why?" Alfred asked and glared at the girl, suspiciously. Then he grabbed his towel and resumes back to drying the dish off.

Realizing Alfred won't tell her, Selina whines; "Alfred, come on! I'm graving for chocolate! I want it, I need it, my body screams for it! Where is it?!"

Alfred rolls his eyes; "Master Bruce left it in the pantry. Now don't eat it all, because I'm not in the mood to take you to the hospital when you poisoned yourself with chocolate."

Selina grins; "Don't worry, I found a way to savor it longer."

Alfred frowns briefly then shrugs and takes out the trash. When he returns inside the kitchen he finds every pot and pan he just cleaned, back into the sink, covered in melted chocolate.

Alfred knows exactly who the culprit is and he stomps upstairs. The butler first stomps inside the girls room and only finds Annie and Rikki who instantly hide something behind their backs then smile sweetly.

The butler simply rolled his eyes and turned around back into the hallway and towards the boys room. Once entering the boys room, Alfred finds a very horrific sight. Selina sits a top of Sean's stomach who's tied to the bed, muffled, and wears nothing more than a speedo. His abs are covered in a large quantity of already hardened chocolate.

Selina is not aware of the butler's presence and keeps brushing melted chocolate all over Sean's chest and arms.

"Miss Kyle!" Alfred roared infuriated.

Selina shrieks in shock then thuds to the floor. But seconds later she's up on her feet again and scowls; "Don't you have a knock or something?"

Alfred looks like a fish on dry land.

"If you have nothing normal to say, please leave us so I can resume painting Sean's abdomen and legs into chocolate."

Alfred turns red in rage and roars; "Miss Kyle, get out this instance!"

"No, Sean is my boyfriend and he allowed me to do whatever I wanted to do with him, didn't you Sean?"

Sean shakes his head from left to right, looking with frightened eyes at Alfred.

"Anyway, do we still have strawberries and wiped cream? Mommy is hungry."

Selina dashed out the door and down the stairs. Alfred used her absence to untie one of Sean's arms when suddenly a loud crashing sound echoed through the chalet. It came from inside the girls room.

Fearing the girls might have broken something far more valuable than Sean, or maybe even used something to crash Bruce's skull, Alfred rushed outside the room back to the girls room where he found Annie and Rikki both with their hands covered in blood.

"Alright, where is Master Bruce and what did you two do with him?!" Alfred roared.

Annie replies between whimpers of pain; "Why are you always automatically assume we harmed Bruce?"

"Yeah, we just fought over the last cookie then the jar broke in our hands and…

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Alfred said, interrupting Rikki. "So all that is broken is a cookie jar and Master Bruce's skull is still intact?"

The girls opened their mouths to shout abusive words at the butler when suddenly a very frantic and muffled scream echoed through the chalet.

"Oh no, I forgot Mister Ornelas wasn't fully untied yet."

Alfred ran instantly back to the boys room when he found the door locked, securely.

"Miss Kyle, let me in right now!"

"NO! SEAN IS MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE!"

Selina's territorial words is soon followed by Sean's muffled screams of utter fear. Alfred knows the kid is in real danger and he knows he has to do something, but what?

"Hey Alfred, this isn't maybe the right moment but uhm, WE ARE BLEEDING!" Rikki yelled when she and Annie popped up beside the butler.

Annie chimes in; "Yeah, if you want to save someone you should stop our hands from bleeding."

"Stop whining you two. It's not even bleeding that much. Just get a cloth and you'll be fine. Mister Ornelas needs me."

Annie rolls her eyes; "Ugh, everyone knows Sean doesn't need help from getting saved from Selina."

"Yeah, did it ever occurred to you that Sean might even like it to be her victim?" Rikki added. "I mean, if he really finds it so awful, why staying with her?"

Alfred's face turns murderous; "Has it ever occurred to the both of you Mister Ornelas only stays because he feels responsible for the baby? He's just a good kid trying to do what's best and all he gets is Miss Kyle's frisky paws all over him!"

Annie gasps; "Are you implying Sean doesn't love Selina and that is the reason why he stays with her and wants to take care of their little baby?"

"Sounded like he did," Rikki said, dripping blood all over the floor and Alfred's shoes. The girl stares at it then says; "Looks like we have to get ourselves a cloth or something."

Annie follows her friend, nodding; "Yeah, this crappy butler forgets his role as proper surrogate parent. All he can think about is Sean and trying to save Sean. Trust me, she's way too clever to get her antic interrupted by you, Jeeves!"

"Way too clever," Rikki said as she and Annie strolled down the stairs.

Suddenly a muffled moan was heard inside the bedroom.

"Yeah, you liked that, didn't you? I knew you would! Let me do it again" Selina cried with glee soon followed by Sean's muffled screams of utterly fear.

* * *

"Hey Selina, did you enjoy your time with Sean?" Annie asked when Selina skipped into the living room, two hours later.

Selina smirks; "Sure I did. Didn't you hear him moan?"

"Yeah we did, and so did Alfred," Rikki replied.

Selina sits down onto the couch then sighs dreamily; "I put cream on his nipples then…

"Yeah, we get the idea, Selina. Please spare us the details."

Annie nods; "Yeah, we are happy for you that Alfred didn't manage to get inside, but we don't want to know the details."

"Where is Alfred?" Selina frowned and looked around the room. "One minute I heard him roar and scream for me to let him in and the next it was all quiet."

Rikki laughs; "That's because he decided to grab the ladder and climb his way inside through the bedroom window, but once he was at the top of the ladder he saw his beloved Master Bruce racing down Full Moon Mountain on Elliot's back."

"Of course he forgot about you and Sean, instantly, and sped towards Full Moon Mountain to save the kid, even if that kid laughed in joy," Annie added.

Selina rolls his eyes; "Yeah, Alfred obviously can't see the difference between fun and not fun. Anyway, you know what this means?"

"You're gonna grab some more chocolate, melt it then wear it as body paint while you dash back and forth in front of Sean?" Rikki asked.

Selina shakes her head; "Nah, I already did that last time. I need to do something no one else has never done before. Something challenging and something that does involve chocolate."

The three girls think hard.

"Ow, how about, chocolate wrestling in a large pool with chocolate?" Rikki asked.

Selina shakes her head; "Nah, it will be like wrestling in dirt or whatever. It's not special and challenging enough."

The three girls think again.

"Okay, how about we melt gallons of chocolate and then you two stand outside while Rikki and me and pour the chocolate through a bunch of shower heads outside one of the upstairs windows?"

Selina strokes her chin; "It does sound like a challenge and I always wanted to feel melted chocolate fall…

"How about I organize another tour through the chocolate factory and call for a massive slippery slide so you and Sean can slide together into a pool of chocolate?"

The three girls spin around, alarmed. That's when they find Sherlock sitting in the corner of the room, smirking at them.

"So, what do you say?"

Selina looks thoughtfully then cries with glee; "That's the most awesome idea ever! Especially if you can organize something for us like that."

Sherlock snorts; "Can I organize it? Of course I can." The high functional sociopath sends a text with his phone then smirks; "First step done. Now all you have to do is make sure your boyfriend comes with us and I'll make sure we can get the slippery slide."

Selina nods rapidly then rushes back upstairs, calling for her boyfriend.

"SELINA, CREAM, STRAWBERRIES, CHOCOLATE!" Sean screamed in fear and rushed into the bathroom to hide.

Rikki, still downstairs with Sherlock and Annie, smirks; "Wow, it seems like Sean is back into the same state as he was, years ago."

Annie nods agreed then adds; "Though, didn't he scream; Selina, body paint, and chocolate, back then?"

"Yeah, he did. Oh, the memories. Anyway, so you know, I'm still standing behind my point in our argument."

Annie frowns; "What argument?"

"Boys are all the same and I still don't get it why Sean doesn't like to see a girl wearing chocolate body paint."

Annie sighs; "Not all boys are like that, but just like back then, you'll still won't believe me now."

"That's because you still don't have an example to prove your point."

"Rikki, Sean is an example to prove my point that not all boys are pigs and…

"SHERLOCK, COULD YOU PLEASE CARRY SEAN ALL THE WAY TO THE FACTORY?"

The two girls and the high functional sociopath share a confused look then Selina dashes down the stairs, smirking widely.

"Sean refused to come with me so I had to grab his hand and place it on my boob."

Annie frowns; "And why would you do that?"

"I don't know, but I had a feeling it would bring him into a shell-shocked state, and guess what?"

Rikki sighs; "It didn't, didn't it?"

Selina nods rapidly; "Yup, it did."

* * *

A half hour later, Sherlock arrived with Sean and the three girls at the front of the factory. They hopped outside the car then carried Sean out and into the factory.

"Hiya!" Selina cried excitedly when the manager, a friendly old man, walked towards them to say hi. "Do you remember us?"

The manager chuckles; "Of course I do. How could I forget such a funny girl like you? So he's your boyfriend now, huh?"

Selina nods excitedly; "Yes, and we thought it would be fun to slide off a slippery slide in a big pool of chocolate.'

"Yes, Sherlock already texted me. Normally I wouldn't allow anything like this, because it's kinda hard to sell it afterwards, but I'll make an exception for you."

Selina jumps up and down, excitedly; "You hear that, Sean?!"

 _"Fuck, why can't I move? What happened to me? Why can I hear and feel everything and yet I can't talk back or even move. Wait, what did she just ask?"_

"Awe, just look at him. he's so cute when he looks like that."

 _"What did you ask? Ask me again so I can say no. Wait, I can't say no. WTF did she do with me? Wait, I remember she-aagh…I remember she forced me to touch her boob! WHY?!"_

Sean feels himself being pushed forward on a manual forklift and his heart rate starts to increase in fear.

 _"Come on, snap out of it! You can do it, you'll just need to snap out…of…it…"_ Sean thinks, but sadly his limps won't move. Then a big pool filled with chocolate comes into his view along with a flash of an old memory. _"No way no! I'm not gonna swim…aaagh!"_

Suddenly all his clothes are gone except for his underwear. Obviously Selina thought it would work as a perfect replacement for swimwear. Then he feels himself being carried onto the high ladder that leads to a slippery slide.

"Thanks Sherlock," Selina said when Sherlock positioned Sean in place and she sat down beside her boyfriend.

Sherlock smirks; "My pleasure, but how are you gonna…

Before Sherlock had the chance to ask his question completely, Selina clutched Sean in her arms and vacuumed her lips onto his then adding a bit of a tongue.

"TONGUE, I FELT TONGUE!" Sean screamed, finally waking up from his shell-shocked state but then felt himself sliding all the way down while Selina screeched in excitement and hugged her boyfriend, tightly.

The two teens land into the pool of chocolate then when they surface, Sean tries to get away from Selina while hollering; "TONGUE, I FELT HER TONGUE! BAD KITTY, GET AWAY!"

Selina clutches her Sean-y boy tightly then cups his face with both hands before muffling his screams with a second, very long kiss while a waterfall of melted chocolate fell onto their heads.

* * *

 **What did you think of this chapter? Let me know by review.**

 **Also, can you guys spot the tiny reference to a chapter that happened in series 3?**


	12. Week 12: Sean's Return on Stage

**The reference to series 3 in the previous chapter was Sean's shell-shocked state xD But yeah, Rikki knows by then that Sean isn't like any other boy, so I can also make that one count.**

 **Anyway, second update in one week. But that's mainly because this isn't a very long one xD**

* * *

12\. Sean's Return On Stage - Week 12

 **Sean decides to go back to a karaoke bar.**

* * *

Selina sprints frantically up and down the chalet searching and calling for Sean. It's been two hours now since she last seen him and he didn't tell her he was going out, so he had to be somewhere, right?

"SEAN-Y!"

Selina had been looking everywhere by now. The boys room, the gym room, the living room, bathroom, kitchen, and even the garage and the stables outside the chalet. Sean was nowhere to be found.

"SEAN-Y!"

Selina suddenly halts in her tracks when she suddenly remembered something. During the summer and the months Bruce and his family weren't around, a nearby farmer took care of the horses and made sure they were in the paddocks, and when they were around they always went out horse riding. And because Bruce didn't want to go out alone, and Bruce was too afraid to ask either of the girls, and Alfred was too afraid of horses, Bruce kept asking Sean if he was interested.

The young girl instantly turned back to the stables and starts to count the horses. Nope, they are all there.

"Hey there, Cat," Sherlock said from the back of the stables. "Are you also trying to hide from John?"

Selina sighs; "Sherlock, it's Jim. John is in London, remember?"

"I knew that, yes."

"You know, I'm not a psychiatrist, but I think the reason you keep calling him John is because you miss John. Why don't you give him a call?"

Sherlock smirks; "You're right, you are not a psychiatrist."

"Fine, suit yourself. I'm just trying to be helpful here."

Selina leaves the stables and starts on her way back towards the chalet when she heard Sherlock rushing after her, asking; "Hey, you want a lift to the karaoke bar?"

"Sherlock, why would I need a lift to the karaoke bar?"

"Because that is the only place you haven't looked for Sean and I happen to know he's there."

Selina turns to face the high functional sociopath then hugs him, crying gleefully; "Sherlock, you are de best. I'm gonna grab my coat then you ask Alfred if you ca borrow the car."

"I don't need to ask him anything. I stole the keys two hours ago and he still doesn't miss them."

Selina frowns; "Wait, you stole the car keys two hours ago? Then why were you sitting in the stables all that time?"

"Because I knew you would eventually come inside searching for Sean."

Selina pulls in a deep sigh; "Why did you wait for me instead of-you know what, never mind. You most likely have another witty reply ready. I'll grab my coat."

Thirty minutes later, Selina and Sherlock step inside the karaoke bar and the crowd was going wild. Mainly because Sean was totally in his zone and sang one song after the other for about two and a half hours now.

 **"Traveling, through a strange and lonely land, that belongs…to my life,"** Sean sang, with a low, dreamy voice.

Selina hugs Sherlock's arm excitedly. It's been a while since she had seen Sean singing on stage.

 **"You came to me, from a far and distant dream,"** Sean sang and opened his eyes meeting Selina's in the crowd. He was too much in his zone to realize she was really there and not just in his mind.

 **"Don't forget,  
that belongs,  
to my life.**

 **Shadows of my lonely dreams can still bring me down,  
and now my heart is beating free and see how fast I run.**

 **Times has changed,  
now I'm looking back,  
in the mirror…of my mind  
realize, that I was blind.**

 **Life has changed, when you came my way  
give me freedom, and your love,  
forever more."**

A light blush reveals on Selina's face when Sean sang those words and pierced his eyes lovingly into hers. Sean however, though the words were really meant for Selina, still thought she was just a imagination of his own mind.

Sean proceeds with the next part, but instead of singing it, he spoke the words out; **"This, is the story of my life. I'm singing this song, for you my dear."**

Selina couldn't contain herself any longer and screamed like a giddy fan as she made way through the crowd and climbed onto stage.

Sean snapped from his zone and was utterly surprised when his 'imagination of Selina' sprinted towards him. Then she enveloped her arms around his neck and vacuumed her lips onto Sean's.

A group of girls who all imagined Sean sang the song for them, stared at the Selina, jealously and angry.

* * *

 **So, what did you think?**


	13. Week 13: Strengthening Self-esteem - P-2

13\. Strengthening Self-esteem 2.0 – Week 13

 **Selina decides it's time for Sean to make the next step in the 'strengthening self-esteem' session**

* * *

Sean is busy showering when suddenly his girlfriend, Selina, steps inside the bathroom and starts eyeing Sean's silhouette standing behind the curtain. Then her mind starts to think about all the things she's going to do with him.

With a wide smirk, Selina starts to take off her clothes then tip-toes towards the shower curtain. Sean's skill of awareness starts to kick in too late (he really needs to do something about that) because before he has the chance to turn around, Selina's arms wrap around him from behind.

Sean's entire body froze briefly then he hears Selina purr into his ear; "Gotcha, my sexy little kitty toy."

"Selina, you know-I-please-don't…" Sean stuttered when he felt her skin touch his. He couldn't stop himself from becoming very nervous.

Selina nuzzles Sean's back with her curls then says; "It's okay, Sean. Taking showers together is a regular thing for couples. It's normal."

"Couples?" Sean stuttered, nervously.

Selina nods; "Yeah. Two people who love each other who became boyfriend and girlfriend. Couple is just another word."

Sean felt Selina's arms pulling him closer and fearful thoughts starts to run through his mind.

 _"Oh no, what is she going to do with me? Why does she always have to make me feel nervous? She knows my body makes me feel embarrassed."_

Suddenly Sean felt the water from the shower head fall onto the back of his head and Selina whispered in his ear; "Tilt your head back, please."

Sean obeys, nervously and hesitant then Selina runs her hands through his hair making sure it all got wet enough. Then she grabs the shampoo and squirts some in the palm of her hand.

"You seem to like it when I wash your hair for you," Selina smiled and pulled Sean's head away from the water so she could lather the shampoo into his hair.

Sean feels his nerves starting to fade slowly, and replies; "Yes. I actually kinda do."

Selina smirks to herself then leads Sean's head back underneath the shower head, massaging his scalp softly when she rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. Then she took a deep breath when an all too familiar desire build up inside her. Sean was standing in front of her, bare. It was very hard to control herself, especially when she started to look at him, REALLY LOOK at him, from head to toes and everything in between.

 _"His buns are so soft and yet so strong and tight looking,"_ she smirked to herself when she eyed and studied him as if he was a foreign specimen that she found intriguing.

Even when he was standing with his back faced towards Selina, Sean could feel her eyes scanning him and it made him flush with embarrassment.

"Don't stare like that, Selina. It's making me self-conscious."

Selina blinked her eyes, clearly stunned by Sean's comment then removed her hands away from his hair and turned him around so he was facing her. Without any hesitant, Selina pressed her lips onto Sean's, kissing him deeply as hundreds of water droplets fell on them.

After three whole minutes- " _New record,_ " Selina smirked to herself – the street girl broke the kiss then grabbed Sean's arms and turned around at the same time, leaning into him while resting his hands onto her pregnant belly.

"Did you know our little kitten can feel your touch when you touch the belly?"

Sean swallows a nervous lump down and opens his mouth to reply, but all his tongue allows him to say is "Uh-huh." His cheeks start to flush even more and his heart rate increases.

"Can you feel our little kitten, Sean?" Sean swallows and tries to clear his throat, but it still feels like rubber afterwards. Selina smiles; "The ultra sound was special, wasn't it. When I saw our kitten on that screen I felt so warm and fuzzy. Like, a click of connection, you know what I mean?"

Sean gulps; "Yeah, I guess."

"Did you feel it? Did you feel warm and fuzzy when you aw our little kitten?"

"Uh-huh," Sean replied, feeling another embarrassing feeling wash over him for allowing himself to admit a feeling that still makes him confused when thinking about it. _"She must think I'm an idiot."_

"You don't mind me calling him or her our little kitten, are you? I know it's kinda girly, but if you have a better-

"No, kitten is fine!" Sean heard himself reply then clears his throat, awkwardly and says; "Don't you think we should-

"If they can see what our little kitten's gender is, do you want to know it or do you want to be surprised?" Selina asked, holding Sean's hands tightly and enveloping them around her belly.

Sean shrugs; "I guess I don't mind. If you want to know it, I'm fine with it, and if you don't, I won't mind either."

"Sean, I want you to decide for yourself. Even if it means you decide the opposite of what I want, I'll respect it, okay?"

Sean feels himself nod and suddenly he does something he never thought he would even dare to do it, but suddenly he kissed her neck, warmly and lovingly. Then his lips trail down to her back.

Selina shudders briefly under the sudden touch of Sean's lips onto her bare skin. A part of her wanted to answer his kisses, but what if it made him aware of what he did? She didn't want him to stop. She wanted him to continue with what he was doing and yet she wanted to embrace him and kiss his warm lips.

Selina felt Sean's lips trail back to the back of her neck and she tilted her head sideways to give him better access to the crook of her neck and her ear lobe. Sean kissed her ear lobe, softly.

Knowing that she would risk losing his touch, Selina turned around slowly then wrapped both arms around Sean's neck before kissing his lips.

Selina breaks the kiss and for a moment they just lean their foreheads against each other and look in each other's eyes. Then she sighs and asks; "Sean, do you want to wash my hair?"

 _"Wait, what?_ " Sean thought and his eyes widened in fear _"She actually wants me to touch and wash her-_

"Please?" Selina asked and reached him the bottle of shampoo.

Sean grabs the shampoo, hesitant then squirts some of it in his hand while Selina turns around and throws her head into her neck to give Sean a better access to her hair. Sean can't help it and drops the bottle of shampoo, nervously.

"Just leave it," Selina smiled when Sean made an attempt to pick it up, Then she kicked the bottle away with her left foot.

Sean clears his throat then slowly starts to lather the shampoo into Selina's hair, massaging her scalp softly. Then he leads her head towards the shower to rinse it out, and when Selina makes a sound that could be described as a cat-like purr, Sean started to feel a little awkward and nervous again and removed his hands from her hair, leaving shampoo residue in her hair.

When Sean's hands stopped massaging her scalp, Selina opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder at her boyfriend who just stood there, looking nervous and lost.

"Sean, what's wrong?"

Sean starts to wave his hands nervously while his mouth and tongue tries to form words, but all that comes out is; "I-you purred-I…

"Sean, are you still in there?" Bruce's voice asked and the boy knocked onto the bathroom door.

Selina and Sean both look alarmed then Sean instantly shouts; "Yeah, don't come in!"

"Why not? I only need to brush my teeth!"

Sean starts to search for an excuse, but for the first time he can't come up with one. Obviously he's too nervous.

Bruce, thinking Sean's silence means for him to come in, opens the door and finds Selina's clothes lying on the floor. Because it's black and mostly leather, there is no reason for Bruce to get suspicious.

Selina and Sean both froze in their spot as they hear Bruce walk towards the bathroom sink. They hear the cabinet open and close again when Bruce grabs his toothbrush and toothpaste.

The street girl tries her best to hold a fit of nervous laughter, but fails miserably. Sean looks at her with widened eyes, but luckily Bruce was still too sleepy to hear it.

Bruce puts toothpaste onto his toothbrush, looks into the cabinet mirror and starts brushing. That's also the moment he has a clear view on the shower curtain behind him and it looks like as if…

The young billionaire narrows his eyes with a frown then slowly darts them to the clothes on the floor back to the reflection in the mirror. That's when his brains starts to connect the dots.

"Sean, I'm sorry, I-" Bruce stuttered then scrambled with eyes closed back to the door. "I'm sorry, I didn't know! Trust me, I won't peek! Please don't hurt me after you both are dry and fully dressed!"

The couple heard Bruce run out then fearing they would get into loads of awkward trouble, Sean yells; "Bruce, I will inflict lots of pain on your body if you dare to tell this to Alfred!"

"Tell me what, Mister Ornelas?" the two teens suddenly heard Alfred ask and they realized he must have been in the bedroom all that time. Their eyes widened in fear and Selina instantly hides behind Sean, fearing Alfred might see her standing like Bruce did.

Sean takes in a deep breath then pokes his head around the shower curtain and grins; "Sorry Alfred, I just didn't want him to tell you I've been in the shower for nearly an hour. I know you are very strict with the ten minutes per person rule, but could you please let it slip this time?"

"You threatened Master Bruce, so I don't think so!" Then eyeing the clothes; "And why are your clothes lying all across the floor?"

Sean's brains starts to come with an excuse but then Annie swoops into the bathroom and gasps; "Alfred, you have to do something! Loïc and Hien are, ehm…skiing off Full Moon Mountain straight towards the uhm…cliff. They made this silly bet that whoever stops first will be the loser, forever!"

"Are you trying to distract me for some reason, Miss Visser?" Alfred asked suspiciously. "Wait, why haven't I seen Miss Kyle this morning?"

Alfred looks back at Sean then narrows his eyes, more suspiciously.

"She went to town with Sherlock!" Sean quickly said.

Annie nods agreed; "Yeah, and Loïc and Hien both might fall down a ravine right now, remember?"

"You're lying, I can tell. You both are covering whatever Miss Kyle is doing, aren't you? But I will find her."

Sean starts to feel nervous again.

"Alfred, really, Selina went to town with Sherlock," Annie said. "Come on, I know we cover Selina's antics most of the time, but do really think Hien wouldn't be crazy enough to come up with a crazy bet like that?"

Sean chimes in; "Yeah, and you know what Loïc's like. When he smells a challenge…

"Fine! But I'm telling you, if neither of those boys are dangling down that cliff, you lot are in serious trouble!"

And with that, Alfred ran out. Sean frowns when Annie grabs her phone and starts calling.

"Rikki, it's me. The Eagle is about to leave the nest. I repeat, the eagle is about to leave the-Alfred, you idiot! I told you his code name was the Eagle and the nest is the chalet! Also, major warning, if Hien or Loïc isn't dangling down the cliff by the time Alfred arrives, we are in trouble."

"….?"

"Rikki, use your imagination. For all I care you push one of them right before Alfred arrives- no wait, just push Hien, okay? I love Loïc too much."

Annie, noticing she still hadn't left the bathroom when she made the call and noticed Sean's look, starts to blush madly then leaves the bathroom, muttering to Rikki; "Just don't push Loïc, alright?"

Sean sighs then looks at Selina; "Did you know Annie is in love with Loïc?"

Selina nods; "Yes, yes I did. Now come here, we are alone again and I want to feel your lips back onto my skin and-NO! STAY!"

Before Sean realizes what happened, Selina pinned him to the wall then vacuums her lips on his, and kisses him deeply.

* * *

 **So, what do you think of this chapter? Let me know by review xD**


	14. Week 14 and 15: Chickenpox Outbreak

**Yes, I decided to post two new updates today. Why? I don't know why, maybe because I like this story to get some progress or maybe because I'm in the mood for it xD**

 **Anyway, this update contains a little more drama, so yeah, be aware.**

* * *

14\. Chickenpox outbreak – week 14 and 15

 **Sean and little Richard suddenly get the chickenpox, leaving Selina to take care of her sick boyfriend who not only struggles with the virus but with some bad memories from the past as well.**

* * *

Selina walks outside the girls room then heads towards the boys room and wants to enter when Bruce blocks her path.

"I'm sorry Selina, but you can't enter."

Selina folds her arms then pierces her eyes dangerously into Bruce's and scowls; "Step aside Bruce, before I inflict pain on your body."

Bruce gulps slightly then puffs his chest bravely again and says, firmly; "No! I promised Sean to keep you out."

"Why?" Selina asked and tried to look around Bruce inside the room. All she could see was a lump hidden underneath the covers on Sean's bed. "Oh no, is my kitty toy boyfriend sick?"

Selina wants to step around Bruce, but Bruce blocks her path instantly.

"Sean, sweetheart, don't worry. I will take a moment to punch Bruce out of the way and then I'll take care of you."

Selina grabs the lapels of Bruce's shirt and she would have swung him out of the way if it wasn't for Sean to speak, with muffled voice; "No Selina, I'm ugly! You can't see me like this!"

Selina starts to blink astonished for a moment then sighs; "Sean, we've been through this. Last week we made a big progress in the shower and…

"I'm serious, Selina, I'm extremely ugly!"

Bruce nods agreed then receives an angry punch from Selina.

"I'm sorry, but he's kinda right this time. It's only temporarily, don't worry." Then Bruce looks thoughtfully; "Well, it will be temporarily if he doesn't scratch the blisters and-

"BLISTERS?!" Selina yelled then pushed Bruce out of the way and stormed towards Sean's bedside, grabbing the sheet.

"Sean, hold your sheet because…" Bruce tried, but it was already too late.

After pulling the sheet away, Selina nearly fainted in shock. A large part of Sean's body was covered in a red rash.

"Sean-y, sweetie," Selina exclaimed and plops down beside Sean then forces him to turn over.

Sean objects strongly then grabs the sheet again and covers himself, exclaiming; "Selina, you don't want to look at my face right now, it's ugly. It always was ugly, but now even more."

"Guys, I don't want to alarm anyone, but Richard has the chicken pox," Annie said. "The poor kid is covered in a red rash and-

Annie stopped talking when she saw Selina charge towards her then grabbed her and shook her like a rag doll, yelling; "Since when?!"

"I don't know, but Rikki said he was already a little feverish yesterday, but she didn't think much of it."

Selina grabs her hair; "Richard must have infected Sean!"

"What?" Annie frowned.

"I'm ugly, more than usually," Sean said with muffled voice.

Selina drags in a deep breath then says, calmly; "Alright, all we have to do is go to the pharmacy and get some Antiviral medication. If we give it to Sean within 24 hours after the first rash appeared, it can limit the severity of chickenpox."

"Uhm, actually, it might be too late," Bruce said. "Sean already had a few rash marks on his back two days ago. I just thought it was mosquito bites."

"WHAT?!" Selina exclaimed. "How could you think it were bites?!"

Annie smirks; "What I like to know is why you didn't notice the rash sooner. I mean, aren't you usually all over him, kissing, hugging, and other things I'll should not describe because it might scar some teens for the rest of their lives."

"Oh come on, the readers know by now what I can do with Sean. They're used to it."

"I'm not talking about them, I'm talking about him," Annie said and glanced at Bruce. "But anyway, don't change the subject."

Selina sighs; "I would have been all over Sean for the past few days if it wasn't for Alfred who guarded Sean like a Pitbull, because someone failed to throw either Hien or Loïc down a cliff last week."

"Hey, I gave her permission to throw Hien."

"Yeah, but you should know by now that Hien had many punches from her for improper flirting and saw it coming. So all she could do was throw Loïc, but no, you just had to use your fast speed and save him before she could."

"Well, it did give you enough 'make out' time with Sean in the showers, didn't it?"

Selina blows through her nose, stubbornly and spats; "You should know by now that it's never enough. Even three days locked with him in a room wouldn't be enough, but if I'll get the change, I will do it. I will even do my best to make sure he won't escape and it will be just him and me in that room for the rest of our lives."

"Uhm, who will take care of the baby then?" Bruce asked.

Selina sighs annoyed. "Like I said, I will do my best to make sure he won't escape. This implies also for toilet breaks and when I'm taking care of our baby. But the point is, I haven't touched Sean for a whole week because Alfred realized you guys tried to keep him busy while I was having fun in the showers with Sean."

"So, you actually preferred Hien or Loïc was lying at the bottom of a cliff?" Bruce asked, astonished.

Selina rolls her eyes; "Come on, everyone knows that cliff isn't a non-stop fall. He would have fallen on a ledge a few feet below and Alfred would have been too busy with pulling him back up. But no, Annie had to save Loïc from a few feet drop!"

"That's love, Selina. You would have done the same for Sean, wouldn't you?"

Selina sighs in defeat; "Yeah, you're right. Now thinking of it, it's Bruce's fault."

"And how is it my fault?"

"If you hadn't walked in on us, Sean had no reason to threaten you, and Alfred wouldn't had been suspicious."

Sean suddenly let's out a groggily grunt then asks; "Could you guys please leave? I'm ugly and I want to sleep."

"You are not ugly, Sean."

"You know what, I'll just check up on Richard and see if he needs anything for his fever," Bruce said and left.

Selina clenches her fists; "I cannot believe it. That freaking kid practically read every medical book his dad had, and he still thought it was just bites."

"Selina, just leave," Sean said with muffled voice. "You're pregnant. I don't know what this rash is, but if Richard has it from me, which is obvious because I had it before him, it could also be contagious for the baby."

"Don't be silly, of course it's not-wait, is it contagious for the baby?"

Annie shook her head and replies; "Nah, I called Lee right after Rikki and I found Richard covered in rash, and she said it's only contagious if the mom is not immune. So if you had it as a child, your kitten will be save."

"YES!" Selina said happily then skipped towards Sean, plopped back down onto the bed and starts to hug Sean and his rash covered body. "I will take care of you until you're completely recovered. Wait, how long will it take for him to recover?"

"It will take nearly two weeks for the rash to turn into scabs then another week or so until they are completely gone. It will be contagious until the rash or blisters are scabbed over. But it's even contagious days before the rash which reminds me to ask my mom if I already had the chickenpox."

Annie speeds away and Selina grins; "You hear that, Sean? I will take care of you until you are fully recovered, meaning, three whole weeks. Even if the rash is already scabbed over, I will make sure you won't scratch them, because trust me, THEY will itch horribly. We don't want scars, do we?"

"Who cares, I'm already ugly anyway," Sean grunted from under his pillow.

"Don't talk like that, sweetie. I will make some soup for you, but not chicken soup. That would be kinda creepy, wouldn't it?"

"Arg," Sean grunted softly when Selina squeezed his body in an enveloping hug. Then she stood up and skipped out the room to get some soup.

* * *

"Hey Alfred, it looks like Richard has the chickenpox," Bruce said and walked with the sick boy on his arm inside the kitchen.

Alfred gasped in shock then snatches Richard off Bruce's arm and exclaims; "Master Bruce, go disinfect yourself right now!"

"What? Why?"

"Because you didn't had your chickenpox when you were little. Now do what I told you."

"Actually, I'm not even sure if it will be useful because…

"Master Bruce, stop questioning everything I tell you to do," Alfred growled then pushes the boy out the door and up the stairs. "Disinfect every inch of your body, Master B. I will be there in a minute and burn your clothes."

Bruce stops on the stairs then turns and exclaims; "But Alfred, this is my favorite turtleneck shirt and-

"I don't care, I'll burn it into oblivion!"

Selina, who came down the stairs that moment, grins; "Can I do it, pretty please? Then you can make some soup for Sean."

"Why would I make soup for Mister Ornelas?!"

"Because avoiding dehydration is the most important rule when you have a fever," Selina said, feeling proud of herself she even knew that.

Alfred frowns; "Since when does Mister Ornelas have a fever?"

"This morning, thanks to Bruce who spotted rash on Sean's back like two days ago and stupidly mistaken them for mosquito bites. If only he had told us we could have given him some antiviral medication, but noooo."

"Miss Kyle, please tell me it's not the chickenpox."

"Yeah, my poor baby has the chickenpox and you know what that means, right? Lots and lots of soup…"

"MASTER BRUCE, DON'T COME NEAR MISTER ORNELAS!"

Alfred pushes Richard into Selina's arms then rushes up the stairs only to find Bruce strolling outside the boys room, looking very confused at his butler.

Selina followed Alfred then exclaims; "Seriously, all you care about is Bruce?"

"Keep Richard away, please?" Alfred grunted and pushes Selina away then says, addressed to Bruce; "You know what, stay away from everybody, okay?"

Bruce sighs deep and replies; "Alfred, there is no reason to disinfect myself anymore, because chickenpox are already contagious days before the first rash appears, meaning…

"Mister Ornelas, how dare you to not inform us you didn't feel well?! You might just infected everyone!"

Annie comes up the stairs and says; "Not me, I already had them when I was a child."

"Me too," Selina added.

"My aunty said I was nothing but one big chicken pock," Hien laughed.

Loïc joins and frowns; "What is a chicken pock?"

"Chickenpox but then just one big blister," Hien explained.

Everyone, even Sean, dared to picture an image of Hien looking like what he just described. Then they, except Alfred, grunted in disgust.

"Yeah, that's the same reaction my aunty had when I visited her that day," Hien laughed then asked when he saw Alfred's reaction of running away down the stairs; "Mr. Pennyworth, where you're going?"

"To the pharmacy, Mister Mooney! We need antiviral medication."

"But Alfred, it's no use. It has to be given within 24 hours, and Sean already has it for like…

"It's not for Mister Ornelas, but for you and me, Master Bruce! And please stay away from little Richard and Mister Ornelas! They are two giant, contagious germs right now!"

"I told you I was ugly!" Sean said from under his blankets. "Even Alfred just admitted it."

Selina hands Richard to Bruce then heads towards Sean and plops down beside him, hugging him tightly when she said; "Ignore Alfred. I will make him pay for it, promise." Then she kisses Sean's, rash covered shoulder blades.

"That's the most disgusting thing I've ever seen," Hien said and walked off while the others just shook their heads, disapprovingly.

* * *

"Where is everyone?" Jim called out when he and Sherlock came back inside the chalet after their stroll down the mountains. "Alfred? Brats?"

Sherlock smirks; "If they're here, you will be in loads of trouble, John. You know they hate the word brats."

"First, it's Jim and secondly, if they hate the word so much they have to stop being one."

Rikki comes sliding down the staircase railing then jumps off of it and lands in front of the two males.

"Great, you brats are home. I kinda expected you guys to be out on the mountain, skiing or something."

Rikki leans against the wall and replies; "We would, but we can't. Alfred put us in quarantine."

"Quarantine for what?" Jim asked and took a step back, fearing Rikki might infect him with some unknown virus.

Rikki, sensing why Jim stepped back, smirked and took a step forward. Jim instantly took another step back, but no matter how many steps he took back, Rikki took an equal amount of steps forward until Jim couldn't get away because he hit the wall behind him.

Sherlock stared at the two with an amusing grin.

"Come on, stop being so creepy and tell me why this chalet is put into quarantine!" Jim hollered while pulling his head back, away from Rikki's hands that closed in on his face.

JIMBO, YOUR BACK, I NEED YOU TO TAKE ME TO A DOCTOR!" Bullock roared, coming from the living room and charged down the hallway, giving his friend a clear view on the oozing blisters that covered his arms, legs, and face."

"NO, ARG, GET AWAY FROM ME!" Jim screamed and ran away to the front door, but due to the panic, he forgot to grab the handle and open it, so instead he collapsed into the door then fell backwards to the floor.

Bullock fell also to the floor, just like Rikki and Sherlock, but only because they couldn't hold their laughter any longer. Jim flopped over to his belly then stared at them, utterly stunned.

"You know, it's pathetic how you guys make fun with Sean's condition!" Selina roared when she stood halfway the stairs, glaring at the three laughing persons on the floor.

Bullock looks up then says between hiccups of laughter; "Sorry, but we couldn't resist it and we badly wanted to see Jim freak out."

"So what, this place is not in quarantine?" Jim asked confused.

Selina scowls; "Not yet, but it will be, soon Alfred gets back from the pharmacy. Trust me, he will most likely hide himself and Bruce in the stables, feeding themselves with antiviral medications."

"Antiviral medications for what?" Jim asked with a panicking look.

Selina rolls her eyes; "Relax, it's just the varicella zoster virus."

"The what?"

"Chickenpox," Bullock explained with a grin.

Rikki nods and adds; "Trust me, it's less creepy than Selina knowing the medical name for it."

"Wait, I've had the chickenpox when I was a baby," Jim said and scrambled back to his feet soon he realized his health wouldn't be in danger.

"Well lucky you, because Sean didn't," Selina spat annoyed and headed back upstairs. "Keep your voices down, will yah, Sean is trying to catch some sleep and so is Richard."

"But you should have seen the look on Jimbo's face, Cat-Face."

"Shut up, Bullock! Make yourself useful and get some aloe vera for Sean's and Richard's rash."

Bullock hangs his head down sadly then nods obediently and left the chalet, but not before taking off his fake blisters first.

* * *

Sean lies with his face hidden underneath his pillow and feels Selina's fingers roam down his back when she rubs something onto his rash, gently. Usually he would totally freak out, but not today. Every part in his body hurt, including his head. Even the itch would be unbearable if Selina wouldn't be there rubbing that stinky stuff all over him.

Even though Sean had too much pain to move away from Selina, his mind kept racing and a part of him was scared she suddenly might take advantage of his situation. Plus, he couldn't understand why she was taking so much care of him.

 _"She only stays because she hasn't seen my face yet. If she does see it, she will definitely run away, screaming."_

"Sean, I also need to rub it on your face."

"No!"

"Look, I know you think you're ugly, but you're not. Not even with the rash, because nothing makes you look ugly."

"Just leave me alone, Selina."

Selina sighs; "No, I won't leave you alone. Just turn around so I can see your handsome, good looking face and rub this on the rash."

"NO!"

"Sean, is there even rash on your face, or do you think there is rash?"

"It's there, I know it and it makes me more ugly than I already-

"How do you know? Did you look in the mirror?"

"No, but I know it's there?"

"How can you know without looking in a mirror?"

"I can feel it, it's all itchy and…

"Is the rash on your back still itching?"

"Yes!"

"Just as much as before I rubbed this on?"

"…"

"Sean, does it still itch as much as before I rubbed this on?"

"…"

"Look, ignoring or simply refuse answering my question is not how we solve this, Sean. It won't make me leave this room and if I'll have to, I will even try roll you on your back myself."

 _"She wouldn't, would she? Nah, she's not strong enough. No way she would-_ aaagh, don't! Selina, stop it! Why don't you trust me when I tell you I look horrible and ugly?!"

"Because I already know you're not. Just stop fighting and look at me! I wanna help you, okay?"

Selina gives another firm yank and Sean finally flips over onto his back, though, he covers his face with his hands.

"Sean, really? Do you even have any idea how much my heart hurts when I see how you have so less doubt in yourself?"

Sean rolls back to his side and grunts; "Then don't look and just leave."

"You know what, I will, but not because I think you're looks are ugly, but because your behaviour is ugly."

And with that, Selina stomps off and outside the room.

 _"Wait, what just happened. Did we just have our very first fight as boyfriend and girlfriend? And, what is this weird feeling? Why am I feeling guilty, it's not like we haven't fought before?"_

Sean sits up, slowly, softly grunting when his head starts to pound due to the sudden movement. Then suddenly he feels something underneath his butt and after taking it away, Sean sees it's the tube of Aloe vera.

Sean's eyes slowly dart to his arms and he sees residue of the cream. It's smelling awful, but yet it made the itch subside a little.

 _"Did she really meant it? Is she really feeling sad when I think or say I'm ugly? But why? What is it she likes so much about me?"_

Sean takes the lid off the cream and squirts some of it on his fingers before rubbing them gently across his face. Then he places the tube on the nightstand and lies down again and sighs deep.

" _No, she's just saying it hurts her seeing me like this, or hearing me talk horrible about myself. She just wants to trick me, and soon she will show her true colors. They always do, eventually…_

 **Flash-back starts…**

"Wake up, pretty boy," an unfamiliar voice said and Sean snapped his eyes wide open and met two, ocean blue eyes and a friendly smile. But despite of that, the young boy still jerked upwards and scooted away as fast as he could until his back hit the wooden head board of his bed.

Every fibre in his body tightened when he eyed his new surroundings. Only a few hours ago he jumped off a ship to escape his kidnappers and to start on his long swim back to Gotham. Sean couldn't really remember what happened afterwards.

"Where am I?" Sean finally dared to ask.

The woman smiles warmly; "You're in my apartment which is above my very own hair salon. I found you last week at the docks, unconscious and nearly frozen. I'm happy that the little medicines I had worked and that you are finally awake."

"L-last week?" Sean stuttered astonished. _"I've been unconscious for a whole week? It must have been the cold water that worn me out, because I can't remember why else I would become unconscious. But wait, stranded on the docks of which island?-_ Where am I, what island?"

"Gotham city."

Sean pushes his blankets off and readies himself to step out until the woman pushes him back, gently.

"You can't leave, at least not now. You're still too weak to stand on your own. If you want I can call your parents to let them know you're fine and where to pick you up."

Sean swallows then drops his eyes and replies; "I lost my parents a long time ago. Nobody misses me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," the woman said, feeling guilty for bringing up his parents. "You know what, I'll get you some soup to get you all warmed up, but please promise you won't run. I would become very worried knowing you'll wander all alone on these dangerous streets."

Sean frowns confused and looks into the deep, ocean blue eyes, scanning them for any traces of lies. To his surprise, he can't find any and he feels himself nod slowly before replying; "I'll promise."

Weeks passed by and Sean started to adjust to living with the hairdresser. He liked her company, to his surprise, and she liked his. They talked about almost everything and while she had helped her clients, Sean cooked meals. Sometimes he even volunteered to sweep the hair salon so she could rest.

"Sean, you can call me Aurora," the woman said when she watched Sean sweeping the floors. She sensed he had some trouble with figuring out how to call her, mainly because he kept referring to her as Ms. And he seemed too shy to ask her for her name.

Sean stops sweeping and frowns; "Why?"

"Because that's my name, you silly," she replied jokingly. "Please call me, Aurora. Now, while you finish sweeping the floor I will start with our dinner, okay?"

Aurora send a smile towards Sean before rising back to her feet and heading upstairs while Sean proceed sweeping the salon floor.

One night, Sean was lying in bed when something woke him up. At first he thought they had another late night visitor working for Fish Mooney who came to collect protection money, but after listening more carefully, Sean realized she was talking to herself.

Sean stepped from his bed and walked towards the bedroom door, opening it slowly and peeked outside. He could see light burning in the salon below the stairs. Curiously he stepped outside and down the stairs.

"Ugh, why can't I just…-I'm so stupid. I'm useless. You're a hairdresser for crying out loud and you can't even take care of your own hair, you stupid, useless-maybe I should just cut it all off and get rid of it."

Sean stepped into the hair salon and found the woman sitting in one of the seats, grabbing a fistful of her long, wavy, dark brown hair and a scissor. Sean didn't know if she would have the courage to do it, but he also didn't dare to wait and find out. Her hair was way too beautiful to be cut off like that.

"Please don't," Sean gasped and sprinted towards her, his bare feet making soft sounds on the tiled salon floor. Then he stopped in his tracks abruptly when the woman turned around, reaching the scissor towards him to protect herself. "Aurora, it's me, Sean."

The woman lowered the scissor then gasps; shell-shocked; "Sorry Sean, I thought…" Then she sinks back into the seat and starts to sob softly; "My hair, it's always a mess, especially when I want to turn in for the night. It just hangs everywhere and I keep rolling onto it and I can't even get a decent braid or pony tail in it. What kind of hairdresser am I that I can't even braid my own hair? I should cut it off, but even that's something I can't force myself to do."

Sean takes the scissor from her hands then says; "Here, allow me."

Before she even had the chance to stop Sean, a long, perfectly tight braid dangled down her back.

"Handsome, a great cook, warm and gentle, friendly, AND masters the skills of hair braiding. What else are you hiding, Sean Ornelas?"

Sean can't help to not blush and starts to shuffle awkwardly while mumbling; "Please, you're exaggerating. It's nothing special…

"Yes it is, Sean. You really should stop having so much doubts about yourself."

Sean scoffs; "You can talk. Only seconds ago you were talking about yourself as if you're nothing and worthless."

"You're right, we both should stop having so much doubt in ourselves. Thank you, Sean, for this beautiful braid."

 _"And that was the last time she hid her true colors behind that lovely smile_ ," Sean thought to himself when his mind wanders back to the presence. _"And it will only be a matter of time before…_

"I'm sorry for yelling at you and stomping away like that," Sean suddenly heard and that's when he felt the soft touch of finger tips stroking a string of his wet, feverish hair behind his ear.

Sean tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't. He felt flashes of hot and cold wash over him as he shuddered underneath the sheets of his bed. He knew the fingers and the voice belonged to Selina, and even though he feared she only pretended to care for him, and he wanted nothing else than hide away from him, his body wouldn't allow it. He had never felt so sick since…well he can't even remember the last time he was even this sick.

Sean felt a cold, wet cloth on his forehead and finally his eyes allowed him to peek through his eyelashes and he meets two, ocean blue eyes, a friendly smile, and a long, dark brown braid dangling down in front of his face.

Selina, who happened to be the real person who placed the cold cloth on Sean's forehead, saw Sean's eyes widen in utter fear right before he tried to move away from her. His lips mouthed; "Aurora, no…"

First Selina was caught off guard but then she grabbed Sean's arms and pulled him back towards her, whispering; "Sean, it's me, Selina. You're safe."

Sean proceeds to struggle then wants to use his fists to fight 'Aurora' off when suddenly Selina's voice reaches his ears.

"Sean, stop it! It's me, Selina! You're save."

Sean gasped and opened and closed his eyes a couple of times then Aurora's face slowly disappears ad is replaced with Selina's.

"Sean, you're safe," Selina said one more time and felt Sean's body relax in her grip then pulled him closer in enveloping hug. Then she kissed his sweaty hair softly before stroking it back behind his ear.

Sean felts Selina's fingers and he started to relax more and more until his eyes started to become too heavy and fell asleep.

* * *

Alfred returned into the chalet and put the antiviral pills onto the kitchen bench and threw his coat off when Selina walked inside with a sad face. Annie and Rikki followed her closely then plopped onto a nearby kitchen seat.

"Alright, this chalet goes into quarantine!" Alfred bellowed with booming voice and hangs his coat onto the rack. "Neither if you is allowed to go out until everyone is rash and scab free."

Annie rolls her eyes; "You have no idea, do you? Only those who have the symptoms are contagious, not those who are immune."

"I don't care! I'm not immune, Master Bruce is not immune, and for all we know Mister Kägi isn't either. I will not have you lot roam around the city or the mountains while I'm lying in bed with a rash. Alright, where is Master Bruce. I need him to swallow these."

Alfred stomped off to find his beloved master.

"Man, I slowly start to wonder if he even cares about us?" Rikki commented.

Annie smiles; "Deep down he does, but he's too afraid to admit it. He's too scared we will use advantage of it if he tells us he cares."

"What, you're psychiatrist now?" Selina smirked.

"Nah, I listen way too much at Sherlock's deductions, plus I'm hooked to criminal minds. And that's why I know, for example, Penguin actually wants to be loved and wants a big thumbs up for his work, whether it's positive or negative, he needs the attention. It makes him feel like someone actually notices him. It's like with a child that wants attention and only gets it by doing mischief. Yeah, he or she will receive a spanking, or an ear pull, but he or she has his or her parents attention."

Selina looks at her friend; "Are you just implying my antics are my way of getting attention?"

"Not particular, but yeah, now you're asking. I mean, why else you dash back and forth in front of Sean?"

Selina sighs; "To get his attention. You're right, Annie. I'm just craving for Sean's attention and that's why I spank him, so he will scream and shout at me, maybe spank me in return. Man, I have issues."

"We all have," Rikki said. "Like me for example, I think all boys are pigs, only because my ex turned out to be one."

Annie nods; "Yeah, even Sherlock has issues. I mean, why else does he call Jim, John? It's just his way of coping with his homesickness. All he has to do is call John and ask him if he can come back, but nooo, he's too proud to admit he's a sociopath with feelings."

"Or Hien," Rikki said. "He has issues with the fact he's to only person in the Mooney family who hasn't a name that's connected with the ocean."

"And Bruce has issues too. His issue is having a strong connection with clothing that no one should wear," Annie smirked.

Selina grins; "And what is your issue, Annie? Falling in love with a boy but yet too scared to admit it to him?"

"Yes! I knew you liked me!" Hien cheered excitedly when he entered the kitchen and heard what Selina said. "Come on, admit it's me."

"Get lost, Spongebob!" Annie grunted with an eye roll.

"You know, I prefer the Riddler…but if it's your special nickname for me, I'll take it."

Rikki slapped her forehead; "Hien, can't you see we have a private conversation here? How about you find Jim and bully him?"

"Rikki dear, there's no reason to be jealous. There's more than enough of me to divide between the two of you, or…three of you in case Selina might get second thoughts."

"GET LOST, HIEN!" the three girls shouted angrily and by the look on their faces he knew he had to run.

Selina drags in deep sigh; "I promised Sean to let him sleep for a while, but I miss him so much. I just wanna hug him."

"Sean is strong, Selina. He will get through this," Annie said.

Rikki chimes in; "Yeah, before you know it you can kidnap him into a sauna or something and hug him as long as you want. Although, if Alfred won't ruin it."

"Of course Alfred will ruin it," Selina grunted. "Btw, do you guys know a girl named Aurora by any chance?"

Both girls shook their heads then Rikki asks; "Why you ask?"

"Sean mumbled her name and he looked really scared. For a moment he thought I was her."

"Maybe a girl he met on the streets," Annie suggested. "You can always ask Sean after he's feeling better."

Selina nods; "Yeah, you're right. I should go back to Sean and check up on him. I want him to see me when he wakes up, so he knows I care about him."

* * *

Sean snapped his eyes open after another dream about him on the streets, only this time he was chased by Zsasz and Butch when they tried to catch him so he could work as entertainment in Fish Mooney's club.

"It's okay, you're safe," Sean heard Selina say and the rash on his face slipped his mind when he turned it to look at Selina. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Sean frowns confused then instantly it came all back to him and he turned around, hiding his face underneath his pillow.

"Sean, stop it. There is no reason to hide that handsome face of yours," Selina said then pricked his side with her fingers. She could feel Sean flinch for a moment, but he fought the urge to turn around. "Come on, Sean. The fever made you sleep for a whole week and the itchy blisters has now turned into scabs. Only a few more days and they will be gone as well."

Sean rolls his eyes then says with muffled voice; "You're lying. You're just trying to trick me."

"Sean, you slept for a whole week. There's nothing on your body I haven't seen during that week."

Sean's eyes widen in shock then dares to ask, even though he's extremely afraid what the answer will be; "Did you give me sponge baths?"

"Yes! Yes I did."

"NO!" Sean called out then pulled his head from under the pillow and turned around, suddenly staring at his own reflection in Selina's make-up mirror. That's when he saw Selina was right. Nearly all of the blisters had been scabbed over, though it didn't change the way he saw himself. "Please put that thing away, Selina."

"Fine," Selina smiled and put it away as Sean lied back down. Then she lifts the sheets up and slips beside him. "You know, maybe we should persuade Alfred into allowing us sharing a bed at night. I mean, I practically slept the entire week beside you, so I don't see a reason for him to object."

Sean looked at her, then gasps; "I think I'm not ready for it yet, Selina."

"Oh," Selina said and her eyes look sad.

Sean's mind instantly flashed back to his memory of Aurora when she looked so honest the first time they met. He had scanned her eyes and face and he hadn't seen a trace of dishonesty and therefore trusted her too soon, and he regretted it later.

 _"But Selina wouldn't do such a thing, would she? I can trust her, right?"_ Sean sighs deep. He knows that if he could never ever trust Selina, he had to make the horrible decision of leaving her. _"But I don't want to leave her, I want to trust her, but how can I trust her?"_

"Sean, I don't know who Aurora is, but I am not her," Selina suddenly said and cuddled into his arms. "I want you to know that."

Sean couldn't help but smile a little then kissed the top of her head and whispered; "I know, but it's just-just so hard."

"I know," Selina whispered back. "I know."

* * *

 **What did you think? Please let me know by review. Either two separate reviews or just put it into one, I don't mind. But I do like to know your thoughts on both chapters xD**

 **Anyway, if you have some ideas for this story, that would be great.**


	15. Week 18: Anniversary Antics

**A new update, guys. I'm thinking to write and focus a little more onto this story because series 3 is nearly finished as well (3/4 updates), so I figured it's best to finish this one before finishing series 3. Otherwise it would be kinda weird. I'm not sure how many this one will have, I have still a bunch of ideas but I'm still not sure if I combine them into one update or keep one idea per update. I don't want to make the updates shorter either XD**

 **This one isn't long, but it's not short either. I think it's something in between, or it depends on your definition of long and short XD**

 **Also, thank you all so much for your reviews.**

* * *

15\. Anniversary Antics – Week 18

 **Eight months ago Sean and Selina finally admitted their feelings for each other which means, in Selina's books, it's time to show her boyfriend some affection in her very own way. Sean however, rather wants to keep her and her antics away from him as far as possible. Who will eventually win?**

Alfred opens his eyes groggily. Something had woken him up, but what? Whatever it had been it was now gone and he doesn't like it. Especially not because it's June and the sun rises 5:30am which makes it all much harder to sleep in till 7:30am.

The butler glances at his alarm clock, hoping it was nearly 7:30am, but sadly it wasn't. It's 5:45am.

Alfred slumps his head back into the pillow with an aggravated growl then turns his back towards the window and shuts his eyes tightly. Maybe he could catch up some sleep after all.

Just when the butler feels himself drift back into the first sleeping state, his eyes snap open again after hearing a noise that might have woken him up minutes earlier. It definitely sounded like someone knocked things over, but the oddest thing was that it came from outside.

Wondering what kind of idiot would be outside knocking things over at 5:45 in the morning, Alfred threw his sheets off and stepped out of his bed then pulled his morning robe on and stomped towards the window.

Alfred drags the curtains open then opens the window and pokes his head outside. He saw that a huge amount of snow that had been a pain in his ass since mid-April and nearly turned him into a permanent super villain, was almost all gone. Even though it was a huge relieve to him because it also meant roads would be much easier accessible, it was not the main reason he felt a headache coming up. It was the total chaos he saw and the glimpse of a person disappearing out of his view.

The Ninja Assassin butler feels an inner rage boiling up, because this was obviously the work of one girl and one girl only.

Alfred pulled his head back inside then charged towards his bedroom door and ran out, down the hallway and down the stairs finally arriving in the main hallway where he found the mop closet storage in a total chaos. Buckets, mops, and towels was lying everywhere.

More rage boiled up inside Alfred and while mumbling British insults he cleaned everything up and shut the closet then turned around and headed into the kitchen where he found another mess. It seemed like the kitchen sink cupboard hadn't survived a thorough investigation.

Suddenly the silver haired military assassin saw, in the corner of his eye, a blur run past the kitchen window. He turned his head instantly and saw Selina run around with a butterfly net.

Alfred stomped outside then roars; "Miss Kyle, what on Earth are you doing?!"

"What does it look like, old man?!" Selina retorted back without taking her eyes off of her prey, a group of fluttering butterflies. "It's summer and you know what that means. We cats get a little playful."

Alfred rubs the side of his head in annoyance then spits, venomously; "You are not a cat, Miss Kyle! And what's with that chaos you left in the hallway, the kitchen, and the garden?!"

Selina stops to catch up her breath then says, wiping her forehead; "Whoa, being pregnant really makes you tired very quickly. Maybe I should sit down, pull my feet up and eat something."

"Uh, I don't think so, Miss Kyle!" Alfred growled in annoyance, knowing she only pretended to be worn out to get out of her punishment. "You're going to clean all the mess you've made."

Selina gasps; "No! I can't! I have to give Sean an anniversary gift! Eight months ago we finally admitted our feelings and became boyfriend and girlfriend."

Alfred sighs; "Aren't couples usually do that about a year?"

"We are not like any other couple, we are different! We do it like we want. Now if you excuse me, I have to catch those pretty butterflies."

Alfred drags in a deep sigh and proceeds watching at Selina how she chases after the group of butterflies with her net. He can't believe how Sean manages to put up with her for like eight months.

* * *

Sean yawns openly and stretches all his limps, one at the time before looking at Bruce, Hien, and Loïc who are fighting about who gets to use the bathroom first. They push and pull at one and another to avoid the other from going inside.

Sean rolls his eyes, pushes his sheets off then steps outside his bed and strolls towards the three boys.

"Excuse me," Sean said nonchalantly, pushing all three of them out of the way then entered the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

Bruce, Loïc, and Hien were too stunned to stop Sean.

A few minutes later, Sean came outside the bathroom wearing his jogging clothes and told them he was going out for his morning run, but once he opened the bedroom door to run out, he tripped over a box that was lying in the hallway.

"WTF! Who left that thing there?!" Sean roared while looking at his ankle. Not that he was a baby or something, but he saw it turned blue and swollen.

Bruce picks the box up then says; "Selina apparently, because it's a lady's shoe box. I know it's today your and hers eight month anniversary, but isn't this a bit too girly for a gift to you?"

Sean sighs annoyed then mutters; "Great! That's just great! I kinda wished she would have forgotten about it. I bet she has another stupid, low-self-asteem therapy session planned for today. I'm out of here!"

Sean scrambles back onto his feet and ignores the aching pain. Bruce frowns worriedly.

"Wait, aren't you going to open it?"

Sean scowls annoyed; "Do you really think I'm interested in girly boots?"

"It could be just a wrapper. You know what she's like." Bruce reaches the box towards Sean then says; "Come on, admit it. It's kinda sweet she bought you a present, right?"

Sean looks at the floor then mumbles nervously; "I guess."

Loïc and Hien join behind Bruce, waiting for Sean to open his present. Sean rolls his eyes then snatches the box from Bruce's hands and opens the lid. Hundreds of butterflies fly up in the air and around Sean's head.

"Aw, if that isn't romantic, I don't what is," Loïc said and Bruce and Hien nod agreed. Sean however looks very displeased.

Suddenly, Sean felt two arms wrap around his waist from behind followed by a weird sensation in the back of his neck. It didn't take long for him to realize it was Selina who had her lips vacuumed to his skin.

"Selina, what…" Sean tried to yell but it sounded more like a gasp.

Selina broke the kiss with a wet plopping sound then purrs; "Happy eight month anniversary, my hunky-spunky-awesome-delicious-handsome-sexy-stallion. We are going to have so much fun today."

"She really loves you, Sean," Loïc said. "She just gave you a gift that shows you're her soulmate. She shares her 'prey' with you."

Sean throws a stink eye at Loïc while Selina proceeds nuzzling the back of his head, neck, and shoulder blades.

Bruce, knowing that look of his friend too well, comments; "Sean, maybe you should consider putting collar with a tiny bell around her neck. It will make it harder for her to catch prey."

* * *

Sherlock, Bullock, Jim, Alfred, and Sean relax in the garden enjoying the June sun and tea with biscuits when their peace and quiet moment gets interrupted by Selina who comes dashing outside the backdoor and spots her kitty toy boyfriend.

Before Sean even realizes what happened, Selina was rubbing her chin and the crook of her neck alongside his arms, abdomen, chest, and his face. A bemused look creeps onto his face.

"Selina, what are you doing?" he finally dared to ask.

Selina simply smiles when she proceeds head-butting his forehead with her forehead, gently then purrs; "Oh you know, just showing you how much I trust you-love you-and show you my affection towards you."

Sean rolls his eyes then pulls his head back, bemused, and growls; "Yeah, I trust you as well, but do you see me doing these kind of things?"

"You're lying. You don't trust me."

"I do trust you, Selina."

"No you don't."

"Fine, I don't! But that's because every time I start trusting you a little bit, you do these things and you creep me out, which basically means I have to start from scratch again!"

Selina smiles; "Scratch? Sure, you can scratch me under my chin. I love it just as much as belly rubs."

Bullock nearly choked in his tea when Selina said that then bursts into an uproarious laughter. Sherlock simply grinned, Jim slapped his forehead, Alfred looked murderous, and Sean looked as if he was freaked out on a whole new level.

"Sean, rub my belly."

"Piss off!"

"No! I want you to show me some affection. I need it. I just showed you I want to include you in my circle of love, because head-butting gently is as intimate as a kiss."

Sean throws a bemused look at Selina then hears Bullock scoff; "Come on, Sean, don't turn into a second Jim Gordon. Just embrace this lovely girlfriend of yours instead of chasing her out of town and let some other guy hook up with her."

"I-D-Did not…" Jim stuttered then jumps to his feet and runs back inside the chalet, sobbing hysterically.

Bullock looks utterly stunned then comments; "Whoa, he's still not over it, is he?"

"I'm as confused as you are," Sherlock said.

Alfred rolls his eyes; "Everyone deals with heartbreak in their own way, you sociopathic idiots."

Looking offended, Bullock gasps; "Hey! There is no therapist who medically confirmed me as a sociopath."

"Yet," Alfred mutters under his breath then scowls at Selina; "Miss Kyle, that's enough! Get your butt off of Mister Ornelas!"

"NO!" Selina yelled then threw a stink-eye at the butler and growls; "Get your own lover, this one is MINE!"

Selina envelopes her boyfriend into protective hug in case Alfred gets the crazy idea to drag her away from him.

"Selina, please…I can't breathe…" Sean's muffled voice gasped when his face got squeezed against her breasts. His arms swayed around in a desperate attempt to free himself.

Selina looks at her boyfriend then grins; "You are so incredibly cute, you know that right?"

And with that, she plants a heated kiss onto his lips.

After feeling the tip of her tongue onto his, Sean broke the kiss with a wild scream then ran inside the chalet as if he feared he might have gotten a tropical virus from Selina's tongue saliva.

Selina watches her boyfriend run then grins happy. She likes pestering him now and then. His strange behavour makes him even more adorable than he already is.

After thirty minutes of washing his tongue thoroughly, Sean smacked his lips to taste if Selina's cherry flavoured lip-gloss was gone. Luckily for him, it was. Then he also decided that he needed a plan to stay away from her as far as he could.

Then he got an idea.

"Pst, Bullock?" Sean called out with a low whisper voice to the detective who was scanning Bruce Wayne's DVD collection for something interesting to watch. Sadly all he found was toddler stuff.

Bullock looks up then frowns when he sees Sean trying to stay out of sight by hiding behind the doorframe. Then he understood why.

"Don't worry, Cat-face isn't in this room."

Sean sighed noticeably then enters the room and asks; "Are you interested to head into town and grab a beer or something?"

"Did you forget what happened last time we were in town and drank beer?"

Sean shakes his head then replies; "No. But trust me, an angry Alfred is easier to deal with than Selina who acts like a cat in heat."

"True. But maybe we should pick another bar. The last one got compromised after she found us and hurled herself around your neck."

Sean nods agreed then Bullock grabs the keys of his rental car and leaves the chalet. Once he's outside he scans the garden first to see if Selina is around, but once he can't see any sign of her, he beckons Sean to follow.

Just as they reached the car and grabbed the car door handles, Selina dashed outside wearing a short, skimpy dress and cried ecstatically; "Sean-y? I'm in the mood to…

Selina didn't get the chance to finish what she wanted to say because Sean hopped into the passenger seat and yelled at Bullock; "DRIVE!"

Bullock instantly hopped behind the wheel, obediently, and sped away leaving a sad looking pregnant girl behind.

"She isn't following us, is she?" Sean asked with fear in his eyes.

Bullock scans the road behind him in his rear view mirror then shakes his head and chuckles; "You're weird, Sean. I mean, did you even see what she was wearing? Most guys would…

"Do you really think I take the time to eye her and the clothes she's wearing after what she did to me hours earlier? I'm happy I got rid of that awful cherry lip-gloss taste."

Bullock mumbles; "Now I really start to wonder how you managed to get her pregnant." Then noticing Sean's angry scowl; "I was only joking. But still, you really need to be more like a teen and less like Jimbo. Lee didn't wait for him and now he has to live with the consequences. You don't wanna loose Selina to another guy, right?"

"No!" Sean replied, staring out the window. "But every now and then she's plain crazy and I need to hide. I did see what she was wearing and it usually doesn't mean anything good. I just got overwhelmed and scared by an image of her tying me to the bed and…you know…"

"I wish a woman would tie me to a bed and do things with me," Bullock said with a dreamy grin. Then noticing Sean's look; "Sorry. I just…you know…need to get laid."

Sean rolls his eyes then grunts; "Too much details, Bullock."

"Sorry."

Bullock's rental car rolled into town minutes later and they park it somewhere before taking a small stroll towards a bar. It didn't take long for them to find one and ordered a beer then sit down in a far corner, securely hidden from anyone who would peer through the window.

* * *

"Hey Selina, what's up?" Annie asked when she and Rikki entered the girls room and found Selina lying on her bed looking miserably.

Selina takes no effort to sit up and moans sadly; "Sean left me."

"What?" Rikki gasped in shock, thinking Sean left Selina as in leaving with someone else.

Selina sits up then wraps her feet underneath her and scowls; "Yeah! He left me for Bullock! I bet that lousy Sean stealing cop took him to town to drink beer! And you know what happens when Sean drinks beer. Bullock will give him one after another until they are both too drunk to stand on their feet. And by the look of my dress you can expect what my plans for today was."

Annie grins; "You can always drag Sean back to the chalet, or maybe even rent a hotel room in town."

Selina sighs sadly; "I wish. I mean, if I knew which bar he took because I bet he doesn't take the one I busted into weeks ago. There are too many bars in town."

"Wait, what happened to your cat-like smelling skill or whatever you call it?" Rikki frowned.

Selina sighs sadly; "I've being a bit under the weather today. Everything tastes like leather and rubbish except Sean's kisses. They taste yummy and he tastes yummy and that's why I want him in my clutches."

"With me it won't be difficult to find Sean within seconds," Annie grinned. "How about I take you to town then you book a hotel or something and I'll find Sean and deliver him to you?"

Selina yips up and down in glee.

* * *

Sean was drinking his third glass of beer, (Bullock was taking a toilet break) when suddenly a girl walked towards Sean. She was wearing a skimpy skirt and she seemed quite tipsy.

"Hey there, gorgeous boy," she cried in glee then leaned onto the table to avoid herself from falling and added, flirtatiously; "You seem lonely. I think I can fix that."

Sean darts his eyes towards the toilet door wishing Bullock would come out, but nothing. Then he looks at the girl, nervously, and says; "Actually, I'm not interested…

"I can tell you're shy, but you don't need to be," she cut Sean off and before he knew what happened, she was sitting on his lap and hooked her arm around his neck, looking flirtatiously into his eyes. "See? Nothing to be shy about."

Sean gabs her arms and forces them away from his neck then tries to push her off as he grunts, displeased; "I already have a girl, and even if I didn't…

"Silly her for letting you sit here all by yourself," the tipsy girl said and lifted Sean's chin up with her finger to look him deep into his eyes. "Did anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?"

Sean opened his mouth to tell her to get off of his lap, but she shushed him by placing her finger onto his lips before slowly leaning in to kiss him. But before she could, Sean felt a breeze in the back of his neck and a few seconds later she was lying on the ground.

"What just happened?" the girl giggled in a drunken state, thinking it was her own fault and lost her balance or something. Then she looks at Sean's seat but it was empty. She darted her eyes around confused and warily.

Selina was showering rose petals everywhere when Annie entered the hotel room with Sean beside her.

"A delivery for Selina Cat Kyle," she announced cheerfully.

Selina twirls round on her heels then cries with glee; "Sean-y! There you are!"

"Whaaat?" Sean gasped confused, still spinning on his feet due to the fast trip.

Selina grabs her boyfriend to stop him from spinning then envelopes her arms around him.

"I just got in time. Some skanky girl flirted with Sean and was about to kiss him," Annie commented.

Selina clenches her fist; "Tell me her description later so I can pummel her deranged butt. Right now I'm gonna spoil my boyfriend."

Annie just nods and leaves the room.

Sean finally woke up from his dazed state then spots Selina and yells; "NO! How-I…never mind, I'll just leave again!"

Selina made a quick dash towards the door before Sean had the chance then locks it and puts the key into her bra.

"You're mine, sweetie. I'm going to have so much fun with you."

A few minutes later, other hotel guests heard a teenage boy scream his lungs out for help, followed by a soft thud and sound that was a mix between a scream, gasp, and moan.

"Don't worry everyone!" Annie said to the guests who took the decency to look worried. "This is normal KnightCat behavior. I advise you to buy extremely good ear plugs because in about a second or so…

"SEAN, YES! MAKE ME PURR!"

Annie sends a 'I told you so' smirk then speeds away, leaving all the other, clueless looking guests behind.

"I LOVE YOU SEAN!"

* * *

 **What did you think? Let me know by review XD**


	16. Week 19: Midnight Antics

16\. Midnight Antics – Week 19

 **Selina has a sudden burst of midnight energy cooped up inside her and it wants to get out.**

* * *

Selina lies in bed, tossing and turning for like an hour now. She feels extremely bored and energetic. She knows it's all Alfred's fault. He grounded her for an entire week only because he didn't like it that she and Sean slept in an hotel. What else did he expect at their anniversary?

Rikki and Annie had been grounded as well for helping Selina with capturing Sean, but Rikki didn't seem to have troubles with sleeping in. Annie however, was just as wide awake as Selina.

Annie turns around with a deep annoyed sigh then Selina joins in with an even deeper annoyed sigh.

"You can't sleep either?"

"No," Selina replied then turned back onto her back and stared at the ceiling. "I will definitely make Alfred pay for this! I mean, if we hadn't abducted Sean, that skank would have gotten Sean-y in her clutches. Why can't Alfred understand that?"

Annie shrugs; "Maybe Alfred wishes for Sean getting another girlfriend so he will have a reason to kick you and us out."

"Yeah, I bet Alfred would love to kick us out! He still hates my guts!" Selina grunted angrily and clenches her fists. "You know what, why don't we get payback on Alfred right now? I mean, thanks to him we are two energy bombs and what will happen to us if it won't get out?"

Annie gasps; "You're right! We definitely need to vent out!"

Alfred woke up violently when he heard someone rush down the hallway with enormous speed. Then he decided to ignore it, because it most likely was just one of Selina's cats. But then when he heard a girl guffaw loudly, Alfred knew it was bad news.

"SEAN, WAKE UP! I WANT TO UNLEAS ALL OF ME ONTO YOU!"

Sean opens his eyes groggily then they widen in shock when he sees Selina wearing a night dress and her leather jacket on top. She's hovered over him and grinning madly.

"But Selina. You already unleased all of you onto me last week. I'm still tired, so how about I take a range check and collect it when your eight months pregnant?"

Selina rolls her eyes; "Don't be silly, Sean. I would be too fat by then to do anything. Besides, you're never exhausted so I'm pretty sure I can get that machine in you running again."

And with that, Selina pulls Sean's sheets up and nearly faints in shock.

"Sean! What happened to your abs?!"

Sean frowns then looks down at his shirtless chest and replies, when noticing nothing out of the ordinary; "What are you talking about? They are just as ugly as they always are."

Selina takes Sean's face in her hands then penetrates her eyes deep into his and says with gentle but firm voice; "Sean, they are NOT ugly! They are AMAZING and BEAUTIFUL and GORGEOUS! I just love how they sparkle in the light of the full moon. It's just mesmerizing and stunning and I want to touch them. Can I touch them?"

Without waiting for Sean's reply, Selina strokes her hand down his arm then chest and smiles dreamily.

"Uhm…Selina? You do realize this makes me feel awkward, right? Not to mention, CREEPY!"

Selina lifts Sean's chin back up then kisses him gently onto the tip of his nose and smiles afterwards; "You're so adorable when you look awkward. Anyway, enough chit-chat. I have too much energy cooped up over the past few days and it wants to get out."

"NO! Please hold it up, I-I…" Sean tried to say but Selina presses her lips onto his and starts climbing onto him. Then suddenly, someone grabs her around her waist and pulls her away from Sean. "NO!"

Sean widens his eyes momentarily in shock until he sees it's Alfred who drags a kicking and screaming street girl off of him and out the room.

"Thanks Alfred."

Selina sends a few angry scowls at her boyfriend then shouts; "Don't thank him, you idiot! You're mine and I will unleash all of my energy on YOU!"

"Shut up, Miss Kyle!" Alfred growled then pushed her ahead through the door then turned and locked the boys room with a key before dropping it to the floor and kicking it underneath the door.

Selina gasps in horror; "You locked them in! And to prevent me from stealing the key you kicked it to them so they can unlock it when they want! HOW COULD YOU?! THIS IS SO UNFAIR!"

"Go back to your own room, Miss Kyle!"

Selina huffs her chest in anger then screams; "NO! Thanks to you I have too much energy so you have to bear the consequences, old man! And since you've been a cockblocker, AGAIN, I'll have to get all those energy out of my body by running, so you won't be sleeping tonight!"

And with that, Selina dashes away as fast as the wind to vent out.

"Well at least Mister Ornelas is save," Alfred thinks to himself when he hears Selina sprint down the third floor hallway. Then the poor butler starts to ponder if there are secret passages in the chalet like in Wayne Manor.

Even though he has the key securely tucked away underneath his pillow, Sean's heart still races in fear when he hears Selina's quick footsteps run around the chalet. He knows she will never give up on trying to find a way inside without a key and that creeps him out more than anything. Or better yet, it's the only thing he fears, because he would gladly fight any villain as long it means Selina won't man-handle his body.

Sean listens at Selina's footsteps. She keeps running back and forth for now but he likes to be prepared in case they come back towards the boys room. Then he hears the folding ladder to the attic being pulled down before her footsteps rush further up.

 _"Excellent. She decides to play with the mice. It means she will leave me alone for a while,"_ Sean thinks to himself when he listens at Selina running up and down the attic. _"Poor mice, though."_

"MISS KYLE, STOP BULLYING THE RODENTS!"

"I'M NOT BULLYING ANYONE, CRAPPY OLD MAN! I'M TRYING TO VENT OUT MY ENERGY HERE!"

Alfred opens his mouth to shout something back then gets an idea which is shutting the folding ladder, blocking Selina from getting down again.

"Hey, what are you doing?! You can't lock me in here!" Sean hears Selina scream in rage then he hears Alfred coming down the hallway whistling a happy tune.

Sean smirks then turns to his side with a relieved sigh. She won't bother him any time soon so why not take a long nap?

* * *

Selina is not a happy camper, though, she's also not planned to stay in the attic all night. Especially not because she finally vent out loads of her energy and was planned to find a way inside the boys room and surprise her kitty toy boyfriend.

The street girl looks around in anger then spots the attic window and realizes she can always climb her way out then down the drain pipe to the boys bedroom balcony and sneak inside through the doors.

Selina hoists herself out the window then carefully slides down the rooftop landing safely onto the boys bedroom balcony. Only a few more minutes and she would have Sean in her arms again.

With an anticipated grin, Selina takes her lock pick from her jacket pocket then uses it to break inside through the balcony doors.

Inside, Sean's eyes snap open. Either his skills of feeling someone's presence kicked in or his incredible hearing picked something up. At this point Sean wasn't really sure what it was.

The street boy listens carefully then picks up the sound of soft footsteps, closing in on him. But that wasn't possible, right? No one could get inside without a key…unless..

Sean heard a soft purr right before he felt his bed sheets being pulled up and a person slipped behind him underneath it, wrapping her arms around him from behind. Then he felt soft curls tickling his back.

Sean's heart and mind started to race like an engine.

 _"WTF is she doing? Wait, wtf am I going to do? Scream and shout for help? Nope, will not work because Alfred locked the door and gave me the only key! Also, scream and shout won't help. She will only clutch me tighter."_

"Sean? Are you awake?"

 _"Wait, that's it! I'll just pretend I'm sleeping. Maybe it will work and she will leave."_

"Sean?"

Selina tries to look over Sean's shoulder to see his face and he instantly shuts them, pretending to be fast asleep. He even starts to snore just a bit to make it more realistic.

Selina lies back with a soft, displeased grunt. Sean however smiles to himself for his brilliant idea. But then…

 _"Wait, what is she doing?!"_ Sean thinks anxiously when he feels something stroke down his abdomen making way towards his down parts. " _She's not going to man-handle me in my sleep, right? Nah, she isn't. She's just checking whether I'm asleep or not. OR NOT?"_

Sean feels Selina's fingers between his legs.

 _"Fight it, Sean! Fight it. You can do it!"_

To his relieve, Sean hears Selina moan displeased then her hand moved away and wrapped around his waist again. Sean smirked.

Sadly for him, she wasn't planned to give up that easily.

 _"WTF, did she just pinch my butt?! Isn't she going to give up?!"_

"Sean, please wake up," Selina purred and pinched her boyfriend's butt for a second time. "Sean-y? wake up and turn around so I can see your handsome face."

Sean snores a bit as reply which causes his girlfriend to sigh sadly then wrap her arms back around him and nuzzles his back until he feels her stop moving. Her grip becomes a bit more loose and her breathing tells him she had fallen asleep.

Sean chuckles softly and makes a mental note to himself to use the act more often then falls asleep as well.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think so far XD**


	17. Week 21: Pool Madness

17\. Pool Madness – Week 21

 **It's a hot summer day and Bruce decides to ask Sean to teach him some swimming strokes in the pool behind the chalet. Selina however, has plans as well.**

* * *

Alfred returned at the chalet with Sean and Selina. They just came from the hospital where they had their 21 weeks ultra-sound.

After the doctor told them she could already tell the baby's gender, Sean had to slap his hand in front of Selina's mouth to stop her then quick said they wanted to keep it a surprise.

Selina is not happy.

"I can't believe you didn't walk out of the room so she could only tell me!" Selina said and stomped inside the chalet.

Sean follows her inside with a smirk and replies; "That's because I know you can't keep your mouth shut and tell the gender in a so called, 'casual conversation'. I don't want you to ruin the surprise for me."

"I dislike you so much right now."

"Only because you know I'm right," Sean smirked then adds; "Did you hear what the doctor said? She said our baby has the length about a carrot right now and even has eyebrows. Amazing, right?"

Selina shoots and angry glare at her boyfriend and snaps; "You know what else would be amazing? Knowing the baby's gender!"

Sean just laughed then went upstairs where he found Bruce, Hien, and Loïc lying lazily onto their beds.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Loïc doesn't take the effort to lift his head up when he replies; "It's an oven outside."

"Shouldn't you be used to it since you practically grew up here?" Sean frowned.

Loïc retorts back; "Shouldn't you guys be used to the cold winters in Gotham? I mean, you guys practically whined about how cold it was."

"Not me," Sean said. "I can endure extreme colds."

Bruce sighs lazily; "At least tell us you want to take a cold swim as much as we do. I mean, it must have been a long hot ride to the hospital and back."

"Tell me about it," Sean said with a tired sigh. "And then I'm not talking about the weather but about Selina trying to arouse me by pinching my butt the entire ride. Gladly she left me be on the way back but my mind tells me that's because she's angry at me."

Bruce sits up with a frown. "What happened?"

"She wants to know the baby's gender but I told the doctor we want it to be a surprise. And before you ask, yes, I decide for Selina as well but only because I know what she's like. She will yell it off the rooftops or something, or she spills it anyway as we make a casual conversation, or she returns home with baby blue or pink colored clothes and shows them to me to ask what I think."

The three boys nod agreed then reply, in sync; "True."

Alfred enters the room and asks, regally; "According to Mr. Gordon you three have been up in this room since I left with Mister Ornelas and Miss Kyle. Don't you guys think it's time to do something for a change?"

"Uh, Alfred. It's too hot outside to do anything," Bruce complained.

Alfred simply smiles; "How about you guys take a swim or something."

Hien scoffs; "Funny, Jeeves. The public pool is miles away in the city. I'm not gonna sit in a car, sweating for hours only to reach the public pool."

"Actually, I don't mind," Loïc said. "I would do anything to take a swim."

Bruce nods and chimes in; "Me too."

"Same," Sean said then tilts his head with a pondering look; "Well, without Selina that is."

Alfred smirks slightly; "Lucky you then, Mister Ornelas. Mr. Holmes took her and the two girls into town. He said he knew exactly how to make a moping, pregnant girl happy again."

"Excellent! Let's go!" Sean said and grabbed his swim shorts and put it into a bag along with some towels. "Can you give us a lift, Alfred?"

"Actually, Mr. Holmes and the girls took the car."

Bruce frowns; "Wait, can't we borrow Mr. Bullock's rental car?"

"No! He and Mr. Gordon took that one to drink a beer in town."

Sean clenches his fists; "Then why did you tell us to go get a swim in the first place?!"

Hien sighs displeased; "He was messing with us. How rude."

"Oh no, I didn't," Alfred said nonchalantly looking. "We have a pool behind the chalet. Didn't you guys know that?"

Bruce frowns; "Wait, didn't my dad ask you to fill it up with sand because we didn't use anyway?"

"I never got around to do it, Master Bruce. But look on the bright side. You guys can use it without going to a public pool."

A few minutes later they all stand outside looking a deep pit that was supposed to be a pool.

"Call me crazy, but doesn't a pool need water?" Hien asked.

"And what's with that all that junk?" Sean asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Alfred smirks; "Yes, that happens when your girlfriend thinks it's a suitable storage place for all the junk that doesn't fit in her room anymore. Anyway, all you guys need to do is clean it up, sweep and clean the bottom and the sides then fill it up with water. Have fun!"

"Wait, you want us to do this?" Bruce gasped.

Alfred nods; "Yup. As I remember, some of you said you would do anything for a swim."

"So stupid we fell for that," Bruce said when he and his three friends cleaned up the pool. Well, Hien and Loïc were because Sean refused to obey Alfred and sits instead in a garden launcher watching his friends clean up the pool.

Hours later they were sweating profusely but they managed to do their job and they stared at a pool that was now filled with clean water.

"Good job, guys. Can't wait to dive in," Sean smirked.

The others nod agreed and follow Sean into the house to get changed. A few minutes later they were finally relaxing in the cool water.

"Is it normal for pregnant women to crave for sex, because I'm definitely turned into a sex machine! I only seem to want more and more!"

Sean's eyes widen in fear when he hears Selina's comment as she walks down the garden path towards the pool. Bruce and the others hold in a fit of laughter.

"She's back," Sean gasped in fear.

Loïc nods; "Yeah, and it sounds like she wants a piece of you."

"I have to hide," Sean said, looking around frantically then tried to hoist himself out of the pool.

"Too late, she's already there," Bruce yelled then submerged Sean's head underwater right before Selina and her friends and Sherlock came into view. He tried to look as casually as he could.

Selina eyes Bruce momentarily then looks around and asks; "Where is Sean? I want to show him something."

"He uhm…went to town with Bullock and Gordon," Bruce quickly replied.

Selina eyes the young billionaire suspiciously. "They left before we left."

"Yes! But Alfred tricked us in cleaning this pool and Sean didn't like it so much, so instead he left to town to see if he could find Bullock and Gordon," Loïc lied quickly.

Selina eyes the three boys then looks at the pool. From where she's standing she can't see Sean, but her eyes widen anyway.

"This is a pool? But what did you guys do with my stuff?"

The three boys share an awkward look then, when realizing Loïc and Hien won't say a thing, Bruce mutters softly; "Alfred told us to put it at the side of the road. The garbage truck will be here any minute."

"Whaat?!" Selina gasped then pushed her shopping bags in Rikki's and Annie's hands and dashed back down the garden path to save a few things before the truck will appear.

"GUYS! THE LEAST THING YOU CAN DO IS HELP ME OUT A LITTLE!" Selina yelled back at the chalet.

Sherlock nods agreed then chimes in; "Yeah, It will also give Sean a change to get some air. He's submerged for how long now?"

* * *

While Selina was moving all her junk back into the chalet, Bruce decided to ask Sean if he could teach him some swim strokes.

"Which swim strokes do you manage so far?"

Knowing that Hien and Loïc, and possibly Annie and Rikki as well, would laugh about it, Bruce mumbles softly; "So far only breast stroke."

They heard it anyway.

"You're kidding, right?" Hien laughed then noticing Bruce's awkward face; "You're not kidding? Oh well, it must be Alfred's fault then. If he can only swim breast stroke its logical he can't teach you others."

Bruce drops his eyes then mumbles, embarrassed; "Actually, it's my fault. I'm always sinking like a brick."

"You know what Bruce, on second thought. Teaching you how to swim requires too much effort," Sean said. "Maybe you should find another swim teacher."

Bruce gasps; "But Sean! You're the only one I know who 's an excellent swimmer."

"I can teach you the back stroke if you want me to," Loïc said.

"Fine," Bruce said reluctantly.

A few minutes later, Bruce was floating on his back with his arms and legs stretched. Loïc was holding him so he wouldn't sink.

"Now look at that. He knows how to float," Rikki said as she and the others watch them swim around.

Bruce rolls his eyes then retorts; "Haha, very funny. Of course I know how to float."

"Not to be a wet blanket here but actually you're not floating by yourself. Loïc prevents you from sinking," Sean said with a grin.

"Fine! Loïc, you can let go now. Prepared to be amazed everyone!"

Loïc shrugs then let's the young billionaire go who starts to sway his arm backwards, trying to some backstrokes. However, instead of swimming he starts to sink at the bottom of the pool.

Sean widens his eyes in amazement then gasps; "Whoa! He's right. I am amazed…by how fast he sinks."

"MAN I SUCK!" Bruce roared when he surfaced the water.

"Yes you do. But my new bikini doesn't," Selina cried gleefully and skipped outside the back door showing her friends her new leather bikini. "You like it, Sean-y?"

Sean stares at her with blank face.

"Yeah, there's no reason to act cool, kitty toy Sean. I know you like it," Selina smiles with a flirtatious wink. "I bet your pee-pee is-

"SELINA!" Bruce yelled frustrated. "We are trying to do something mature here."

Selina folds her arms offended then snaps; "Sinking isn't mature, Bruce. It's what little kids do. If you really want to see some REAL MATURE things, Sean and I can show you some."

"Sean is teaching me how to swim!"

"No I'm not!" Sean said then realizing he had said too much and might have given Selina ideas, he quickly clears his throat and says; "I mean yes. I'm teaching Bruce some swimming strokes."

Selina narrows her eyes at Sean, suspiciously, then says in tight whisper voice; "Liar." Then her lips curl back into a playful smile and slides beside Sean in the pool.

Before Sean has the chance to stop her, Selina hooks her legs around his waist and holds herself up by wrapping her arms around his neck. Then she plants her lips onto his tightly.

"I wanna do things with you, you know that right?" Selina whispered before planting her lips onto Sean's again.

"NO MATURE RATED STUFF IN THE POOL, MISS KYLE!" Alfred yelled infuriated then grabbed her arms and hoisted her out of the pool before chasing her back into the chalet.

Selina wasn't happy at all.

* * *

Sean is strolling down the chalet when he nearly bumped into Rikki. The grin on her face told him she was up to no good.

The street boy rolls his eyes then turned on his heels to take another hallway to reach his location when he saw Annie leaning against the wall. The smirk on her face told him she had a bad idea in mind.

"Alright! What do you guys want from me?" Sean grunted annoyed.

Rikki shrugs; "We like to know if you can out-run us, that's all."

Sean slaps his forehead then grunts; "Duh, of course I can out-run you two. I'm the fastest person, remember?"

"Actually, you're not. But we won't stop you from trying," Annie grinned.

Sean eyes the girls momentarily then decides to walk away, nonchalantly.

"No way! I'm not going to play your silly games-AAGH! WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Sean turned around then saw Rikki with a blowpipe.

"Wait, didn't we tell you we would chase you with dart arrows?" Rikki grinned.

Sean didn't hesitate and started to run while the dart arrows flew around his ears then he ran into the next hallway and kept on running until he reached the stairs and spurted down.

Once the poor street boy arrived at the bottom of the stairs he saw Annie coming from one of the first floor rooms. Obviously she had taken another route and tried to cut him off or something.

Annie waved at Sean with a cheeky grin then Sean instantly disappeared into the living room and went to the study. That's where he saw Rikki appear.

"Hi Sean."

Sean turned around to run back, but then saw Annie in the doorway behind him and he knew he had to find another route to get out the situation. He looked around frantically.

"Aw, you can't go anywhere, can you?" Annie grinned then sped forward.

Knowing she would do that at some point, Sean stepped out of the way and Annie collapsed into Rikki with force, knocking the both of them to the floor. The two girls grunted in pain and Sean used it as an opportunity to run away.

"Oh no! He's heading back upstairs. I bet he's going to lock himself up in the bathroom," Rikki said while she saw Sean dash out the door and tried to push Annie off of her.

Annie grinned; "Don't worry. I'm on it!"

Annie jumped to her feet and sped off while Rikki grunts; "Sure, don't mind me. I'm just fine."

Sean sprinted up the stairs as fast as he could. Locking himself up in the bathroom was the best option he had left, but soon he entered the bedroom he saw Annie waiting for him in the bathroom doorway.

"Sean, you are so predictable sometimes. You know that, right?" Annie smirked.

Without replying Annie's comment, Sean hurled one-eighty and ran back into the hallway, down the hallway, and down the stairs. Soon he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw Rikki coming from the living room rubbing her sore butt. Then she saw Sean and starts to grin.

"Ha, bathroom wasn't option, huh?"

Sean runs down the hallway and disappears inside the kitchen.

"Rikki, you take the back door while I take the front door and cut him off around the house," Annie said as she sped past Rikki and out the front door.

Sean runs out the back door and wants to run around the chalet to take the main gate that leads into the mountains, but then Annie pops into his view. Sean hurls on his heels and finds Rikki walking out the back door.

The two girls approach Sean slowly. The grin on their faces doesn't fade away at all as he steps back and away from them. The gap between him and the pool behind him becomes smaller and smaller.

" _What is their plan, and where is Selina?"_ Sean thought to himself then nearly lost his balance on the edge of the pool.

Sean didn't want them to see how nervous they actually made him and he clenched his fists before hollering; "That's it! I have enough of your stupid games and- AAGH!"

The two girls gave each other a victory high five when they saw Sean drop to the floor right after Selina, who was submerged under water waiting, pulled Sean down when she tried to pull his pants off by his leg sleeves.

"NO! bad kitty! Let me go!" Sean yelled from the top of his lungs and tried to kick himself free. Then he feels himself being pinned still by Annie and Rikki. "NO! LET GO!"

While Sean tried to struggle himself free, Selina pulls his shoes off and throws them down the garden before going for his belt. Soon she unbuckled it she took the leg sleeves and ripped the pants down. All that was left to take off was his shirt and underpants.

A playful smirk creeps up onto Selina's face and Sean's heart starts to beat faster in fear.

 _"She wouldn't take my underpants off, would she?"_

The grin on her face told Sean she was and he started to struggle harder to free himself. Then he felt Selina's fingers grip at his waist band.

"Uhm, Selina? Maybe you should take that part off when he's actually in the water," Annie suggested.

Selina ignores her friend's suggestion and pulls Sean's underwear down. Annie and Rikki both closed their eyes instantly then jumped to their feet and ran away, screaming; "SELINA, YOU'RE A SAVAGE!"

Selina ignores her friends and finally pulls Sean, who protected his p-part with his hands, by his legs into the pool. Then, while he was submerged, Selina teared the fabric of his shirt until there was nothing left that small strips of fabric which she threw away.

"SELINA, WHY?!" Sean yelled infuriated.

Selina simply smirks then says; "Because this is what they call a skinny dip, duh."

That's when Sean saw she was completely naked as well, but he didn't get a chance to respond because she already pinned him against the poolside and vacuumed her lips onto his.

"MISS KYLE, STOP THIS INSTANCE!" Alfred roared who came outside the back door with a face full of rage and a broom to use as weapon. "YOU KNOW I DON'T WANT YOU AND MISTER ORNELAS...

…HAVE M-RATED STUFF IN THE P…

Alfred gulps down the rest of the sentence when he finds himself all the way in the mountains, alone. Then realizing what happened; "MISS VISSER! GET BACK RIGHT NOW! ITS MY JOB TO SAVE MISTER ORNELAS FROM MISS KYLE'S CLUTCHES!"

Annie dashed down the yard and past the pool with eyes closed then heard Selina say; "Thanks for your and Rikki's help, Annie."

"No problem, kitty Cat Kyle. Have fun," Annie replied and disappeared into the chalet.

Selina smirks; "Oh, I will."

Then she vacuumed her lips back onto Sean's and a heated struggle ensued when she tried to wrestle his lips apart with her tongue.

It took a while, but she finally won.


	18. Week 22: Baby Kicks

**18\. Baby kicks – Week 22**

 **Selina feels the first kicks and she wants to share it with Sean, one way or another.**

* * *

Sean's eyes widen in utter fear when Selina tells him about the baby's first kicks. The panic starts to increase when she tells him to touch her belly so he could feel it.

"Sean, don't look so frightened! My belly and the baby won't swallow you whole!"

Sean's frightened look melts into a scowl. "I know Selina! But the idea of touching your bare belly kinda creeps me out! You know how I feel about this!"

"I'm your girlfriend!" Selina said with an eye roll. "Now give me your hand so I can place it onto the right spot."

Sean stepped back. "No way! I'm out of here!"

And with that, Sean broke into a sprint and rushed outside the room, down the hallway, and out the front door to find his hiding place in the mountains. But soon he rushed inside his Super Secret cave, he felt a blow to his head.

Sean fell to the ground then his eye lids flutter as he tried to fight to stay conscious. While he did that, two heads hovered over him and he realized they belonged to Rikki and Annie. The two girls grinned at him.

"Not again…" Sean gasped as he tried to keep his eyes open.

Rikki smirks; "In the previous chapter he tried to hide in the bathroom, which happened to be very predictable. And now he just tried to escape into the mountains."

Annie nods agreed. "Yeah, you're starting to become a creature of habits, Sean."

"Why are you…" Sean tried to say but then his world turned black.

Hours later, Sean snapped his eyes wide open and tried to sit up, but then he discovered he was strapped onto his own bed. Obviously the girls dragged him back to the chalet leaving him totally defenceless so Selina could do things to him that goes beyond everyone's imagination.

Sean darts his eyes around. It looks like he's alone so maybe he could try untie himself then climb through the window and run away. Just when he tries to wriggle his body to set himself free, the door swings open revealing Selina in her skimpy nightdress.

"Hey there, Sean-y! Running into the mountains wasn't a smart option, was it?"

Sean clenches his fists then yells; "Drop it, Selina! Annie and Rikki already rubbed it in my face!"

Selina smirks; "That doesn't mean I can't do it anymore. You know how much I love it to rub things in your face. And right now I'm gonna rub my belly in it."

Sean quirks his eyebrow bemused.

"Yeah, maybe that did sound a bit weird," Selina said with a pondering look. "Oh well, time to get to business."

Sean's eyes widen in utter fear. _"WTF is she gonna do with me? She won't start undressing me again, will she? She's not gonna put me into another paralyzing state, is she? She's not gonna-_

Sean gulps anxiously when he sees Selina kneel down onto the bed, between his legs, then crawls towards him in a flirtatious way. Then she reaches his abdomen and climbs on top of him.

"SELINA, GET OFF-" Sean tried to yell but then he feels Selina's lips pressed onto his and his body froze momentarily. _"NO!"_ He yelled in his head. _"Sean, don't you dare to paralyze! She will use advantage of it! She will do things with you and you won't even be able to remember! Wait, maybe that would be a good thing. WTF am I thinking?! Of course it's not a good thing! I don't want her to scar my body with her nails and find hickeys on places where the sun never shines! I want her to get off of me!"_

Sean snaps from his frightened thoughts when he realizes Selina's lips were no longer on his and her finger tips trailed down his chest towards his abdomen section. When he gazed at her he saw a smirk on her face. A smirk that told him she was up to no good.

 _"NO! she's going to do things with me while I'm not in a paralyzed state! I take it back what I thought earlier! It's definitely a good thing to be paralyzed and not be able to remember what happened! I bet this is going to scar me for the rest of my life!"_

Sean's heart starts to increase in fear. Especially when he feels Selina slide down his body while stroking her fingers towards the spot below his abdomen.

 _"What am I thinking? I'm not paralyzed so I'm still able to make her stop, right?"_

"Selina, don't!"

Selina's eyes lock into Sean's momentarily then dart back to the spot between his legs as if she noticed something interesting (which she did of course).

 _"Who am I kidding? Of course I won't be able to stop her. But I'm also not planned to give her what she wants this easily."_

Sean's mind starts to race to come up with a plan then it hits him. "Selina, didn't you say you felt the baby move?"

Selina lifts her eyes up and her hand hovers above Sean's p-part, frozen. Sean looks at her and releases an inaudible sigh of relief. The look on her face tells him she's clearly stunned by his sudden question.

Sean clears his throat. "I was just wondering how you know it's the baby and not just stomach rumblings or whatever?"

"I know my body, Sean," Selina said when she finally found her voice then smirks; "Just like I know your body by now. It's twitching in anticipation and-

"Still, it could be just stomach rumblings. Maybe you ate something bad and your tubes…you know…they start acting up. It could feel like the baby moves even when it doesn't. I mean, of course it moves but it doesn't necessarily mean you felt him or her kick."

Selina rolled her eyes then sits back and lifts her skimpy nightdress up and points at a section on her belly; "I saw my skin roll a little after I felt the kick. I can tell it's a girl and she already has her mommy's strong kick."

"She could as easily punched you instead like I will do in a second, right after I freed myself!"

Sean starts to wriggle to loosen his bounds, but it's futile. Especially when he feels Selina's fingers trail back up his abdomen to his chest and lies down on top of him, piercing her eyes into his as her face hovers mere inches away from his.

"I see what you tried to do there, my kitty toy hunk from the streets. You tried to mess with my head so you could escape, huh? Nicely played, I must say. Lucky for me though it didn't work."

A smile curls onto Selina's face then she leans in to kiss him, but as her lips hover mere inches from Sean's, a soft giggle escaped from her throat.

"Now look at that. Our little kitten is a cock blocker. I will definitely teach her to not be like that when I want some fun with her daddy."

Sean frowns confused then gasps; "Wait, what?"

Selina simply smiles as she rolls off of Sean then lies down onto her side facing her boyfriend. Then she lifts her nightdress up and points at her belly.

"I felt her kick again."

Sean looks at his girlfriend with an odd expression then he sees she's untying one of the straps that keep his arms pinned to the bed. Then she takes his free hand into hers and brings it to her belly.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Sean gasped as he tried to pull his hand back in objection.

Selina rolls her eyes then replies; "I want you to feel it too, silly."

"I don't want to!"

"Why not?"

"Because…because I don't feel like to."

Selina smirks; "Oh, come on, Sean. Don't get grumpy now. You gonna like it."

Sean shakes his head and tries to stop his hand from being controlled by Selina's while trying to free his other arm at the same time. It took a little effort but then its finally free.

"AAH!" Selina yelped when Sean freed his other wrist from her grip with force then jumped off the bed and made way to the door. "NO! Don't run away! "ANNIE, RIKKI, STOP HIM!"

Annie and Rikki, both watching a movie in their room, hear Selina's desperate cry for help. They jump to their feet and rush outside the room just in time to see the blur called Sean run past them as he hurried to the stairs.

"STOP HIM!" Selina yelled as she ran outside the same room Sean came, wearing nothing but her skimpy nightdress. "Annie, don't just stand there, do something!"

Annie quickly spurts after Sean but soon she reaches the bottom of the stairs, she can't find Sean anywhere. The front door was standing ajar, indicating where Sean had run to. Annie quickly pursued.

* * *

It's night time and Alfred is watching his favorite anime in the TV room when he felt a breeze of wind flying past him. Realizing it was just Selina's crazy friend, Annie, he decided to ignore it and resumes back to eating his popcorn while watching at the screen.

Suddenly Annie pops up behind him and asks into Alfred's ear, a little too loud; "What are you watching, Mr. P?!"

"Get out!" Alfred scowled.

"No! I wanna know what you're watching!"

"Why? It's not like you like it!" Then realizing Annie won't leave, he grunts; "Fine! It's about four boys with a love for swimming!"

Annie looks at the screen then frowns; "Wait, why does that dude have shark teeth? Also, why do they have girly names?"

"I told you, you wouldn't like it! Now leave, please!"

Alfred resumes back to eating popcorn and watching TV, only five minutes later he felt something drip into the back of his neck. When he looked over he saw Annie was still there staring at the TV with dreamy eyes and drool down the corners of her mouth.

"AAAGH! WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE AND NOT TERRORIZING THE STREETS WITH MISS KYLE?!"

Annie frowns; "Wait, you're actually allowing a pregnant girl to terrorize the streets. Man, you really become a bad surrogate parent."

Selina enters the room and asks; "Did I hear my name? Oh hey, Annie, I was waiting for you."

"Selina, check it out! Cute boys with hot abs and they hardly wear their clothes."

Selina looks at the screen then grunts; "Annie, it's just one of Alfred's silly anime shows."

"Oh come on! Don't tell me that kid with blue eyes and dark hair doesn't gives you an instant nose bleed." Selina looks at her friend, blankly. Annie hangs her head down then sighs; "Hey, I can't help it if I have a soft spot for dark haired boys with blue eyes."

Selina grunts; "Annie, do you know who gives me an instant nose bleed?"

"Sean Ornelas?"

"Exactly! And guess what, he returned back before you and went straight to the bathroom to rub his sweat off. Also, right about now he's about to step outside his bathroom wearing nothing but a towel, so if you'll grab and snatch him then bring him to me in that new sauna Bruce decided to build in."

Annie sighs sadly; "But Selina. Cute dark haired, blue eyed boy with abs. Look at him swim."

"Annie, cute dark haired, chocolate brown eyed boy with incredibly muscular abs and biceps…inside the sauna with me within five seconds!"

Annie sighs in defeat and one second later, Selina finds herself inside the sauna. Then when she has her clothes off, Annie returns with Sean who looks utterly stunned. Then she speeds back to the TV room, only to find out that Alfred had locked the door on the inside.

"ALFRED, LET ME IN!"

"NO!"

"AAGH!" Sean screamed from the top of his lungs when realisation hit him and he lost his towel and had to protect his p-part with his hands.

Selina however, pulled Sean closer with a flirtatious look then purrs; "You're mine, Sean-y. You're mine."

"NO, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Sean, stop being such a baby and just touch my belly! The baby won't bite!"

Sean tries to object then roars; "Selina, it's not safe for pregnant girls to be in a sauna! It's not healthy for the unborn baby!"

"Yeah, I know that, you idiot. Why do you think it's not steamy and hot in here?"

"Wait, why are we in a sauna when it's not even on?!"

Selina smirks; "Hey, you can't blame a girl to like seeing her boyfriend nude. Besides, it's already getting hot in here by just looking at you. All we need to do now is make it a bit steamy in here as well."

Realizing what she meant with that and that his p-part was in danger, Sean tried to wrestle himself free, but Selina was faster by placing his hand onto her belly and he felt something underneath his fingers.

Sean's eyes widen at first then they become a bit watery when he felt a second kick.

"I told you so. She's a strong kicker, like me."

Sean couldn't say a word.

Selina then smirks; "Now I finally won and made you feel our baby's first movements, I want a prize."

"NO, AAAGHHH!" Sean screamed then a sound that could be described as a frustrated grunt or weird moan left Sean's throat.

Everyone knew what the sound meant and they plugged their ear-plugs in for their own safety.

* * *

 **Seriously, maybe I should start writing less of this kind of stuff and let them do other things. I start to feel like a pervert LOL**

 **Anyway, I remembered someone once reviewed one of my stories with the suggestion where Sean ignores Selina all day and she does stuff to force him to stop ignoring her. I decided to put the idea into this story, so if any of you have ideas what she does to draw Sean's attention, feel free to drop them in the review section :D**


	19. Week 23: Please Notice Me, Senpai-Sean

19\. Please Notice Me, Senpai-Sean – Week 23

 **Sean has enough of Selina's antics and therefore decides to just ignore her. Selina however, will do everything to make her senpai notice her.**

* * *

Sean is doing some jiujutsu in the yard behind the chalet when he suddenly smells the most awful stench ever. The stench becomes more stronger when he feels two arms wrap around him from behind.

"Hiya, kitty toy Sean-y," Selina purred in his ear then turned him around and moved in for a kiss.

"AAAGH!" Sean screamed and pinched his nose while pushing Selina away with his other hand. "You…you ate…you ate…"

"Scrambled eggs with Ranch Sause, yes," Selina smiled then tried to move closer. "Come on, kiss me."

"No! Get away from me! You know how much I hate-ugh, who even eats scrambled eggs with…"

Sean can't force himself to say the word and lunges himself forward emptying his stomach in Alfred's rose-garden. Selina looks at her boyfriend with a sad face.

When he's finally done, Sean wipes his mouth with his sleeve and roars; "That's it, Selina! I've had enough of this weird therapy sessions of yours! For the next 24 hours, please try to stay away from me as far as possible before I'll do something I might regret later!"

Selina watches her boyfriend stomp inside the chalet then sighs sadly; "But Sean, I can't be without for 24 hours."

Then she gets a brilliant idea. Maybe, just maybe she could turn this into a challenge. Not a 'can I stay away from Sean for 24 hours' challenge but a 'can Sean ignore me for 24 hours' challenge.

Already knowing the answer, Selina smirks widely. No one can ignore her long enough. She's too good of a flirt for that.

* * *

 **Test #1**

Selina dashes down the stairs wearing her brand new bikini. This one leaves absolutely nothing left for a boy's imagination. Why would it? It's not like boys like to use their imagination. They rather see a girl walk around nude than in a swimsuit that covers most of the body.

The young cat-like girl sniffs the air and she can smell Sean's scent coming her way. This is her chance to set test #1 in motion.

Selina jumps into the pool then starts floating on her back. Sean walks around the corner of the chalet about the same time, reading a magazine about motor bikes. He really wants one, but Alfred is a jack-ass again and refuses to let him buy one until he's eighteen years old.

Sean strolls down the side of the pool with his eyes locked onto the cool looking bikes then suddenly heard a weird, cat-like meow. It could also be a purr. Sean halts in his tracks and looks around, spotting Selina in the pool smiling and waving at him flirtatiously as she floats on her back. She's wearing the most skimpiest bikini Sean had ever seen in history.

"Selina, I told you to stay away from me for the next 24 hours!"

Selina sends a flirtatious wink; "Hey, I can't help it you walk by at the same time I'm taking a swim. Anyway, do you like my new bikini?"

Sean rolled his eyes and walked inside the chalet, closing the door with a loud thud.

"Yeah, go take a cold shower. I definitely saw that bulge and it wasn't a gun!" Selina yelled then submerged underwater, thinking; _"That's a big lie. My new bikini didn't even arouse him at all. Why does he always has to play hard to get?"_

* * *

 **Test #2**

Selina sighs sadly. Whatever she's going to use for test 2 has to be better than the previous one. She should have known that Sean isn't like any other boy who would jump straight onto the first girl he sees with a skimpy bikini. Selina sighs for a second time.

"Hey Selina. What's with the long face?" Annie asked.

Selina sighs for a third time. "It's Sean. He told me to stay away from him for like 24 hours."

"When did he say that?"

"Like ten minutes ago, and I already miss him. He even didn't like this new skimpy bikini. He just rolled his eyes and went inside."

Annie chews on the inside of her mouth. She always does that when she tries to think of something.

"Hey, I can always grab this laptop of mine and write a bunch of stuff and make Sean do what you want."

Selina yips up and down in glee. "That would be so awesome!"

Annie and Selina sit in the living room discussing what to write down then Annie frowns; "Wait, don't you think that's too out of character for Sean?"

"Who cares! I want him to take his shirt off every time his eyes fall on me," Selina smirked. Annie gave her friend an odd look. "Fine, you're right. Most likely his true self would even be strong enough to resist the actions you give him through writing. Okay, how about…"

Knowing what the cheeky grin on Selina's face meant, Annie quickly cuts in. "No smut please."

"Ugh, fine!" Selina grunts in annoyance and folds her arms as she flops back into the couch.

Annie sighs. "I have another idea. Sean is watching a movie right now, so how about you go in there and become all frisky while I'll type down something like 'despite how much he wants to, Sean couldn't move.' Would that be okay?"

Selina nods rapidly then spurts outside the living room to find Sean in the TV room where's he watching a movie and eating popcorn. Yup, there's nothing else to do for a street kid who's in a foreign country with no criminals to chase. He has to do something, right? Even if it's watching movie and eating popcorn 10am in the morning.

While stuffing his mouth full, Sean suddenly feels two hands rub his bare chest. That's when he realizes Selina is standing behind him, slipping her hands into his shirt then her fingers move further down his chest towards his abdomen.

"ANNIE, NOW!"

Annie heard Selina's signal which was her cue and she typed down; Despite how much he wants to, Sean couldn't move and get away from Selina's frisky fingers.

"Mine! You're all mine, Sean-y boy," Sean heard Selina purr into his ear, and there was nothing he could do to stop her. All he could do was screaming internally.

Selina kissed the back of his neck in a flirtatious manner then crawled over the backrest of Sean's seat and curled onto his lap, staring hungrily at something that's hidden in his pants.

"NO!" Sean screamed internally, then suddenly, Selina screams her lungs out when she gets swapped off Sean's lap by…

"Alfred, you useless, minor character! I almost had him!"

Alfred chased her out the TV room then opened Annie's laptop and wrote down; Mister Ornelas woke up from his paralyzing state.

* * *

 **Test #3**

Sean strolls through the backyard when he suddenly feels someone's presence, but before he can turn around he feels a hand slap against his butt. He spins around just in time to see the hand disappear into the nearby shrub.

Knowing who the person was, Sean grunted in aggravation and prepared himself to pummel the person. But then he realized that is what the person wanted, so instead he fights the urge and leaves without saying a word.

Selina pokes her sad face from behind the shrub and sighs; "Man, I almost had him."

* * *

 **Test #4**

Sean saunters down the first floor hallway when his ears fill with a horrible singing voice. There is no mistake that the voice belongs to no other than Selina Kyle.

"What do I do with a boy like you?  
L-Like you  
What do I do with you?  
What do I do?  
With a boy like you?"

Thinking she was just rehearsing for the karaoke night that a nearby café planned for the same night, Sean sauntered on.

A few hours later, Alfred called out for him then told him that Selina wanted to perform something.

"Actually, I asked her to stay away from me for 24 hours," Sean said.

Alfred sighs; "Well, she avoided you for like 3 hours now and maybe you should give her a reward for it. I mean, you can't really ask your pregnant girlfriend to avoid you for 24 hours, can you?"

"Yes I can and I just did," Sean replied then noticing Alfred's look. "Fine, you're right. 3 hours is already a big step for Selina."

Alfred nods agreed. "And to avoid our ears from being destroyed, we always have our ear plugs. All we need to do is smile throughout the whole song then applaud. How hard can it be?"

*Imagine a very, high pitched singing voice then multiply it ten times*

"What do I do with a boy like you?  
L-Like you  
What do I do with you?"

Everyone just smile widely when Selina sings except for Sean. He knows what she's singing and his eyes grow wide, especially because she points and winks flirtatiously at him.

Thinking she's just singing a romantic love song or something, Alfred wiggles his eyebrows at Sean then puts his thumbs up. Sean just smirks sheepishly.

Selina lingers closer to Sean, swinging her hips with each step as she sings; "I know you know, I'm wrapped around your finger. You're so…You're so…beautiful and DANGEROUS!

Selina already sits on Sean's lap before he knows it, rubbing his arms then the back of his neck then instantly shoves her hands underneath his shirt, moving them up so she can knead his chest abs.

"I could blow your mind, boy. Let me be your new toy!"

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH, MISS KYLE!" Alfred roared when he realized she was about to undress Sean. The butler wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her back.

"AAAGH!" Sean screamed when he used it as an opportunity to escape and run away as fast as he could.

Selina squirms herself free then runs after Sean, yelling from the top of her lungs; "SENPAI-SEAN, PLEASE NOTICE ME!"

Alfred slaps his forehead then Annie smirks; "Yup, that happens when you watch anime when Selina is around."

"SENPAI-SEAN, PLEASE LET ME IN!"

* * *

 **What did you think?**


	20. Week 25: Selina's New Obsession

**I'm sorry guys about the previous chapter being so short. That's why I decided to post a second update so fast :3**

* * *

 **20\. Selina's New Obsession – Week 25**

 **After Selina discovers a whole new part of Sean's body, the poor street boy has to find a way to protect himself. Loïc can help him with that, but Bruce however, is quite stunned when Sean decides to take Loïc's advice over his.**

* * *

Sean storms inside the living room where he then finds Loïc and Bruce staring at him with confused looks. Especially because he's wearing his swim shorts. Sean slammed the door shut then glanced at his friends with a frightened look.

"Sean, are you okay?" Loïc asked worriedly.

Sean shook his head then gasps; "Selina! She just turned insane!"

"Not more than usual, right?" Bruce asked, jokingly. Sean simply nodded his head in reply, then Bruce sighs; "Just tell us what happened."

Sean stormed towards the couch opposite of Loïc and Bruce then sat down and took a few deep breaths before he started his story.

 _"I was just walking down the hallway minding my own business,"_ Sean started and this is the moment Sean's flashback to earlier starts.

Sean was walking down the hallway, yawning and minding his own business when he suddenly felt the hair in the back of his neck rise. It usually means someone is lurking at him and has nothing good in mind.

The ex-street boy stopped in his tracks and scanned the area around him. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Nothing at all. He was completely and utterly alone. Well, so it seemed, because even though he didn't see anyone, someone was lurking at him.

Knowing exactly who this person could be, Sean clenched his fists and called out; "Selina, you better not stalk me and follow me around! I will ignore you for an entire week if you do!"

Sean heard tiny, tippy-toe steps dashing towards him, but before he could react he felt something clutch around his legs. When he looked down he found Selina, purring and nuzzling the back of his leg.

The ex-street boy wrinkled his nose bemused then grunts; "Selina, WTF are you doing?"

"You're calves! They are just so muscular and gorgeous! They just smiled at me from across the hallway and I just had to touch them!" the ex-street girl purred wildly. "I can't believe why I never noticed them before. Maybe because you always wear a pants and this time you're wearing your swim shorts."

Sean slapped his forehead. "Selina, you've seen my legs before. I mean, it's not the first time you see me in a swim short."

"Yeah, but usually you're already in the pool and you won't allow me submerge when you're in the pool. But anyway, they look so delicious. Wait, can I lick them?"

Sean's heart skipped a few beats when he saw her open her mouth and stick her tongue out, ready to lick his calves as if a cat mom would do with her kittens.

"Seriously? She really tried to lick them?!" Loïc asked, interrupting Sean's flashback. A shocked look was written on his face.

Bruce however, rolls his eyes. "Oh, come on! Calves aren't even ranked in the top 5 of what females think is most sexiest male body part."

"Hey, this is Selina we are talking about. Her list would be like; 5: Eyes. 4: Back and shoulder blades. 3: Abs. 2:butt. 1: P-part and calves"

Sean stares baffled at how accurate Loïc is with listing what Selina digs about him.

"I'm telling you, she never goes for the 'typical usual' things. Selina loves to be original. I mean, pregnant women can suddenly crave for food they maybe never ate before, but not Selina. Nope, she turns into a freaking sex machine who craves for a body part that now shares the same spot in her top five with Sean's p-part. Sean's calves. Now thinking of it; Sean, you're screwed. I mean, Selina usually wins so either of those two parts are going to be hers within the next few hours."

Sean sighs. "Thanks for making my mind more nervous than it already is, Loïc."

"I think that's just it, Sean. Loïc is trying to mess with your mind, because trust me, no one, not even Selina, will get aroused over a pair of calves."

Loïc guffaws; "You're absolutely right, B. Not if they look as skinny as yours because compared to Sean's, yours look like skinny chicken legs."

"Okay, that's it!" Bruce said, feeling offended. "Do I have to remind you that I'm working out as much as Sean does? I mean, have you been blind or something? Alfred is training me hard for the past few months."

Loïc shrugs; "Maybe you should swap trainer then. I mean, even Alfred's calves look like baby legs compared to Sean's."

"Yeah, well, maybe you should train more! I bet yours look far more skinnier than mine!"

"Behold, my friend," Loïc said and pulled his pants sleeves up showing Bruce his calves.

Bruce snorts; "Still, they are not as muscular as Sean's."

"Yeah, but far more muscular than yours," Loïc grinned. "Even Selina's, Annie's, and Rikki's calves are…

"Shut up!" Bruce said angrily. "Just you wait and see! One day my calves are muscular than yours, Selina's, Rikki's, Annie, and SEAN'S!"

Loïc grins; "Bruce, there is no reason to be all heated up about it. Some guys just have it not in them to get muscular calves, like you and Hien."

Sean watched his two friends debate on for a bit longer then suddenly dragged in a deep, nervous sigh.

"What am I going to do, guys?"

"OUCH!" Bruce yelped when Loïc pinched his arm, then scowls while rubbing the sore spot; "Why did you do that for?"

Loïc grins; "I needed to check if I was dreaming, because Sean, of all people, asked us for advice."

"In that case, shouldn't I be the one pinching you?" Bruce scowled angrily.

"You could, but I will keep pinching your skinny arms as payback. Anyway, back to Sean. I could give you a few tips that might work."

Sean looked at Loïc eagerly but then Bruce cut in and said; "It's just one of her silly antics. I bet she's just trying to make you pay for ignoring her a few days back. Either ignore her or give her a ball of yarn. Trust me, I gave her a ball of yarn once and I didn't see her for like 24 hours."

"Bruce, that's just the most stupid idea ever," Loïc guffawed.

"Well it worked, didn't it?"

"Yes, it worked back then, but Selina is smart enough to not fall for it for a second time. Also, don't ever underestimate a pregnant girl's obsession. I once saw a pregnant lady eat the dirt straight from her flower pots. They tried to stop her obsession by removing the flowers, but then she searched for construction sites to go there after hours and eat the dirt they left for the next day."

Bruce slapped his forehead. No way that could be a true story. No matter if the story was true or not, it still made Sean very nervous, because it basically means, if it's a true story, Selina will not stop searching for him if he ran off. She would be just like that lady, hunting him down instead of pile of dirt.

It was as if Loïc could read his mind, because he then added; "Run and hide into the mountains isn't an option, Sean."

Bruce scoffed. "Sean, please tell me you don't believe this crap story?"

"Okay, so basically my idea is that you have to find a way to make her run away from you, instead of you running away from her," Loïc said before Sean had the chance to reply Bruce's question."

Sean frowns confused. "How?"

"By finding out what she hates the most. I'll suggest to start with food items, because it's easier to rub their scent or taste onto your legs."

Bruce snorts and wanted to retort something, but Sean was quick enough to comment; "Loïc, this might actually work."

Bruce's mouth dropped agape. "Sean, are you serious? Loïc is trying to mess with your mind, can't you see that?"

"If I'll find out if that is true, Loïc will never be save again. I will keep hunting him down like a rabid animal."

"Yeah, so there is no way I would dare to…

"SHUT UP, LOÏC!" Bruce yelled. "Of course you would say that to trick Sean even more. Sean, come on. We know each other longer, right? I would never lie to you."

Sean sighed. "Bruce, no offence, but even if we know each other longer doesn't necessarily mean I'll have to trust you over Loïc. I mean, he's making a valid point. Also, what do I have to lose? If it's not working we come up with a different plan, or I'll take my chances and run and hide in the mountains."

Bruce remained behind in the living room, watching stunned how Loïc wrapped his arm around Sean's shoulder and led him out the door.

* * *

"Hey there, Selina," Loïc cried out and dashed towards her. Selina stopped with sniffing the floor and furniture then looked up.

"What do you want?!"

Loïc tries to smile casually then replies; "Yeah, I can see that. But uhm, I kinda need to ask you a question."

"I'm sniffing the floor and furniture to pick up Sean's scent," Selina said, thinking that was the question then resumed back to what she was doing.

Loïc looks slightly bemused. Here he was, thinking Sean was slightly over-reacting, but obviously he wasn't. Then suddenly Selina's nose went up to his legs and halted at the calf area.

"They smell almost as delicious as Sean's. I can tell he's helping you with your workout, but you definitely need to train a bit more."

Loïc swifts awkwardly onto his feet then clears his throat. "Uhm, actually I wanted to ask you another question."

"What's with the questions, dude. Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Yes, well, it's kinda important."

Selina folds her arm. "Let me ask you a question first. Why do you smell like Sean?"

Loïc chuckles awkwardly. "I don't smell like Sean at all. That's so weird of you to ask, Selina."

"Trust me, due to my pregnancy I can smell stuff stronger. It's like the cat mommy awakened inside me. I can smell Sean's scent all over you."

Loïc looks utterly bemused, and so does Sean who's hiding in the next room to watch how their plan unfolds. So far it doesn't seem to work. He should have known she was too smart.

"Ah, yes, now I remember," Loïc said and slapped his forehead, faking he just remembered something. "This morning he was holding my feet and legs while I did the, uhm…you know? I don't know what it's called but I was lying on my back with knees up and kept sitting up then lying back down. I think Sean mentioned it was really good for the abdomen abs."

Selina eyed Loïc suspiciously then sighed; "Fine! Just ask your question and leave!"

"Excellent. I was wondering what you hate the most?"

"Butlers, especially Alfred! Now please leave."

Loïc stops her then grins; "Actually, I was talking about food."

"What's wrong with you?! I love food!"

"Come on. There must be something you don't like."

Selina shook her head then instantly stroke her chin and said; "Actually, now thinking about it, I kinda hate the taste of…" Selina stopped mid-sentence and started to sniff the air again.

"Don't stop now," Loïc grunted impatiently.

Selina smirks; "Sorry, I just picked up the scent of Sean's calves."

"You can't smell someone's calves, Selina! Besides, it's not even possible because I saw him with Bullock heading into town city to grab a beer."

"Hey, brats," Bullock smirked who came strolling down the stairs, lackadaisically. Selina, realizing Loïc lied to her, sends an murderous scowl at the boy. "Has anyone seen Jimbo?"

Loïc grins sheepishly; "Yeah, I saw him heading into town to grab a beer with Sean."

"That's it! I won't tolerate it any longer! Sean is my buddy and Jimbo has to live with it instead of trying to steal him from me. If anyone asks, tell them I went into town to kill Jim Gordon, except if Alfred asks. Tell him I went into town to hook up a one-night stand!"

And with that, Bullock flew out the door with his gun.

"Whoa, I didn't see that coming. Do you think we should ignore Bullock's request and just tell Alfred he's going to kill Gordon?" Loïc asked, faking a frightened look.

Selina kicked his knee. "Cute the crap, Loïc! You and I both know Bullock won't find Jim and Sean in town, because they aren't in town."

"Whaat?" Loïc cried, looking offended after Selina's accusation then rubbed his knee. "Also, ouch."

"Where is Sean's calves, Loïc?!" Selina steps closer towards Loïc, penetrating her eyes angrily into his. "Tell me or else I'm going to kick your other knee then break both knee caps."

Loïc widened his eyes in fear.

 _"Oh no, he's going to snap. He will tell,"_ Sean thought, still hiding behind the wall in the other room. _"He fears pain more than anyone. Especially when it comes from Selina."_

Loïc chuckled nervously. "Sean's calves are a part of his body so I assume they are wherever Sean is."

"And where can I find Sean?

Selina stepped closer to Loïc.

 _"Yup, he's definitely gonna snap. Maybe I should run already. No, have a little trust in your friend, Sean."_

Loïc took a step back and replied; "I told you already. In town with Jim Gordon."

"First you said he went into town with Bullock!"

Loïc shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah, well, there's nothing wrong with making mistakes, Selina."

"How can you think its Bullock while Jim looks so much different than Bullock?!"

"What can I say. I was still half asleep."

Selina steps closer; "Do you love Annie?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to get her?"

"Uhm, sure. I think it would be cool to…

"When I get her, do you want me to ask her if she wants to take you to the cretaceous?"

Selina steps closer, her eyes filling with rage.

"Uhm, I don't think I would really like it there. You see, I'm allergic to raptor teeth."

Selina stomps her foot down then screams; "THEN TELL ME WHERE SEAN'S CALVES ARE!"

"It's a part of his body so my guess is that they are-AAAGH!"

 _"Oh no! Now he will definitely_ break!" Sean thought to himself when he saw Selina tackle Loïc to the floor and started pummelling his butt.

"Okay, okay! Right after you tried to lick his calves, Sean ran to the attic and didn't come out ever since!" Loïc screamed in pain.

Selina gave Loïc another pummel to the head then sprinted up the stairs, leaving the poor boy completely ruffled behind.

"Whoa, I actually thought you would snap," Sean said, coming from his hiding spot then walked towards Loïc to eye the damage Selina had done to his body. The sight wasn't pleasant. Even Sean had to admit that.

Loïc grunted something in pain, then they heard Selina scream; "LOÏC, YOU LIAR! SEAN IS NOT HIDING IN THE ATTIC! I KNOW BECAUSE THE SCENT OF HIS CALVES ARE NOT HERE! I'M SO GONNA INFLICT SOME MORE PAIN WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

"Don't leave me, man," Loïc said when he saw the look in Sean's eyes which basically meant he was about to bolt. Sean rolled his eyes then hoisted Loïc over his shoulder and ran outside to hide in the stables.

"Looks like Loïc's plan didn't work. I told you," Bruce replied as he was mounting one of the horses. "I could offer you a back-up plan, but me and my skinny chicken legs decided to go horseback riding."

Loïc rolled his eyes then Sean grunts; "Seriously, Bruce? Can't you see he's in lots of pain? Selina just tackled him and pummelled him to pulp."

"Which wouldn't have happened if he just admitted his story about that pregnant lady was false. I'm telling you, it's just one of Selina's antics. My advice is to give her a ball of yarn."

Sean looks at Bruce, annoyed. "She's out for my calves, Bruce! I mean, she just said she even can smell them."

"So creepy," Loïc mumbled as he was still recovering from the blows to his stomach, butt, and head.

Bruce sighed. "Fine, just keep listening to Loïc's stupid plans. I bet he already has a new one in mind."

"Matter in fact I do," Loïc said and stood up. "Maybe Bruce's 'yarn ball' idea isn't so bad after all. I'm not saying we should do it because she won't fall for it. But she's still a cat after all, so how about we find out what cats hate the most."

Sean sighs in defeat. "All I can think of is water, but she actually loves it. Especially when she can grab and snatch me into the showers."

Loïc grins; "Well my friend, I have the solution. How about you spray pepper each time she heads towards you in a straight bee-line. I've read somewhere cats seem to be allergic for it."

Bruce slapped his forehead, but Sean actually started to grin and said; "Yeah, you might be right. I remember she once tried to steal a snack from the kitchen and Alfred happened to be in there seasoning the food. She ran out, sneezing her head off."

"That's because most people sneeze when they come in contact with pepper!" Bruce snapped.

Loïc and Sean ignored Bruce and headed outside the stables and went towards the chalet. Bruce still didn't understand how Sean could be so gullible.

* * *

"Okay, so all we have to do is wait for Selina to pick up the scent of your calves, or your B.O. and then you'll just pepper spray her."

Sean nods agreed and they wait. They even ignored Alfred who came inside and asked them what they were planned to do with the pepper shakers. Then the butler decided to just leave it and left again.

Suddenly they heard Selina's familiar dash coming down the stairs and it sounded like she was heading for the kitchen.

"She's coming," Loïc said then remembered Selina still wanted to pummel him. He quickly took cover behind Sean.

Selina slides into view then stops abruptly in the doorway. A soft grin curled up her lips when she spotted Sean. Or better yet, his calves.

"There you are," she cried flirtatiously then licked her lips and approached Sean.

Sean aimed the pepper shaker upon Selina then yells; "Stay there, bad kitty!"

And with that, Sean started to shake some pepper towards Selina who in her turn started to sneeze rapidly. She spurts outside the kitchen to find cover in the hallway and catch up her breath at the same time.

"Why, Sean?! I want to lick your calves so badly!" Selina cried then dashes towards Sean for a second time who protected himself with some more pepper. And Selina sprinted out the room again, sneezing loudly.

Selina then tried it for a third time, and even a fourth and fifth time, but every time she gets a cloud of pepper in her face.

"Sean, I'm pregnant and I want to touch your calves! Stop torturing me!"

Sean guffaws loudly; "No way, I'm having too much fun right now! I finally found a weapon to keep you away from me."

"I WANT TO TASTE THEM!" Selina yelled then raced towards Sean again, and again, and again, and again. "STOP IT! LET ME TASTE THEM!"

"Haha, no waaaayyyy!" Sean cried in victory.

* * *

 **And Sean goes for the win again. I guess Selina won too many times, so I decided to set the score a little xD**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think.**


	21. Week 26: KnightCat's Swim Club Adventure

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing.**

 **Guest; "Yeah, but this proofs Bruce has so little knowledge about girls" xD  
**

* * *

 **21\. KnightCat's Iwatobi Swim Club Adventure – Week 26**

 **When Sean decides to boost up his swimming skills and swimming speed in the pool behind the chalet, Selina decides to hide in the shrubs nearby to lurk at him. But then Alfred decides to drain it as punishment for something they done earlier that day. Selina is infuriated until she comes up with an alternative plan.**

* * *

"Sean, it's not only your calves I want to hug! I want to hug your entire body!" Selina meowed loudly then started to sneeze loudly.

For an entire week, Sean used the pepper shaker as weapon. Selina still didn't understand why her boyfriend never ran out of pepper to use.

"You're my boyfriend! It's your duty to let me hug you!" Selina gasped in exhaustion. Her 26 weeks belly started to get in the way to run properly. Not that it would stop her from trying. "You didn't let me hug you, kiss you, or let me touch my favorite part(s) of your body for a whole week! Do you realize how much torture this is?!"

Sean shook a little more pepper towards Selina then laughs; "I'm happy I finally found the ultimate weapon to defend myself for your frisky fingers."

Then he sprints away, with pepper shaker and all. Selina, first sneezing a few times, tried to run after him as fast as she could, screaming; "Sean, stop being so mean!"

Sean dashed inside the kitchen where he found Loïc entering through the backdoor, staggering with a new load of ammo (pepper) for him to use.

"Quick, reload these," Sean grinned and gave Loïc his empty pepper shakers. They could hear Selina come down the hallway, panting and gasping heavily. Her steps sounded like she forced her legs to drag herself along.

Loïc frowns; "26 weeks belly, and Selina still refuses to stop running after you. I'm not only feeling sorry for you, but for the baby as well. I mean, he or she definitely needs a seatbelt in there."

"I just wish that the umbilical cord is strong enough to do that job," Sean said then widened his eyes. "Crap, her panting is very near now. Gotta dash."

Sean hurried through the back door right about the same time Selina appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Hey there, Selina. How is your day going?" Loïc waved with one hand while hiding the empty pepper bags behind his back with the other, then tilts his head nonchalantly and asks; "By the way, is it a good idea to still run around during your 26th week of pregnancy?"

Selina wipes her forehead then scowls; "Yeah, I don't want to walk around with an enormous watermelon sized belly and the doc said it was completely fine!"

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure she didn't mean it like this," Loïc said.

Selina wipes a few more droplets of sweat off her forehead then grunts; "Don't pretend you care about my health or my baby's health! You're just trying to protect Sean from me!"

"That's so not true!" Loïc gasped. "And to proof it to you, Sean just went outside and he's hiding behind the pool-shed."

Selina eyed Loïc suspiciously then replies; "Yeah, nice try, Loïc. I know you're using reverse psychology here, so my guess is he's hiding in the study!"

And with that, Selina forced her legs to drag herself across the kitchen towards the door that lead to the study then disappeared inside.

"Fine by me," Loïc shrugged then left the kitchen as well.

* * *

After he finally managed to buy all the food items they would need for the next few days, Alfred staggered with the bag in his arms onto the garden path noticing a very long trail of fine pepper. Then, after entering the chalet through the front door, he found the same results in the hallway and it lead to the stairs. The poor butler knew he didn't need to check the other floors because he knew he would find the same results.

Alfred dropped the bags with food onto the kitchen bench where he found 4 empty powdered pepper bags. The butlers glances murderously through the kitchen window spotting most of the teens (including Sean) in the pool taking laps. They were racing who was the fastest.

Alfred stomped outside and roared; "How long will this incredibly stupid antic of yours go on?!"

Sean, realizing the question was directed to him because Alfred was swaying with the powdered pepper bags, looked up and shrugged; "As long it takes until Selina gets the message and leaves me, my calves, and all my other body parts alone."

"You can also just break up with her instead of seasoning the entire chalet!" Alfred screamed infuriated.

Selina pokes her head up from behind a nearby shrub and yelled murderously; "Yeah, you would totally love it when Sean breaks up with me, don't you?!"

"Selina, wtf are you doing in that shrub?" Sean yelled then grabbed his pepper shaker in case he needed it.

 _"Why didn't I felt her presence? Maybe because the others are here too? Maybe it gets too crowded for me and I lose that skill. I need to work on it, that's for sure."_

Selina smirks flirtatiously; "Because I heard you, Loïc, and Hien talk about a swimming regime you wanted to try out, to train on your swim stamina, or whatever. Anyway, I figured it would be far more relaxing to see your muscles work from behind a nearby shrub as you take your laps in the pool."

"You're just admitting you become my stalker now?!"

"I started to become your stalker the day we met, Sean," Selina smiled and sends a wink.

Loïc, Hien, Rikki, Annie, and Bruce watched Sean and Selina argue for another few minutes then they realized the water level in the pool lowered gradually.

Sean realized the same thing and stopped in the middle of a sentence to look at Alfred who drained the pool then frowns; "Wait, why are you doing that, Alfred?"

"Because I have enough of this antic shit, Mister Ornelas!"

"Alfred, watch your language," Bruce said then dropped his head after he received a penetrating stare from his butler.

Selina bowled from behind the shrub and gasps dramatically; "You can't do that! Sean's muscles need their exercise and my eyes-

"Shut up, Miss Kyle! The pool is off limit for the next five days!"

Everyone gasped in shock after hearing Alfred's words.

Selina then whines while trying to hug Alfred's arms; "But Jeeves, the doctor said water aerobics is very important in this trimester and I wanted to try it out with Sean-y."

"Then you'll two have to wait five days, because the pool stays off limit!"

"Whaaaat?!" Bullock gasped who just came out the chalet wearing a speedo. Sherlock and Jim followed closely. "Man, this sucks. Jimbo and Sherlock were just about to take a race because I challenged them."

Alfred simply shrugged with a blank stare then strolled into the chalet, followed by Bullock, Jim, and Sherlock who complained he shouldn't punish them for something the teens did.

"Man, I start to hate Alfred more and more," Selina whined. "He just stopped me from doing the best idea I ever had. I was so looking forward to do some water aerobics with my kitty boy."

Annie steps closer to Selina then whispers in her ear; "You remember that swimming anime Alfred was watching?"

Selina grins; "Matter in fact I do. He recorded the new episode this morning, so how about we take the tape an record over it?"

Annie stops her friend quickly. "Actually, that's not what I meant. How about I'll take us to the Free universe?"

"That would be so cool, but don't you need to know the location? Also, won't they speak Japanese?"

Annie smirks; "The town is called Iwatobi and its English subbed, so I don't see any problems."

"What are you two talking about?" Rikki asked who joined them.

Sean wasn't aware of the three girls talking nor did he see Selina's smile grow. He realized something was wrong when he felt Selina's arm hold on to him and his entire world started to spin. A few seconds later they got engulfed in water.

The four teens surfaced the water and realized they found themselves in the middle of the pool behind a school.

"That's just great, Annie. You just zapped us back to Gotham and into Anderson Prep pool!" Selina coughed.

Annie pouts her face; "I don't get it. This should be the pool behind Iwatobi High."

"The only person who's high is you, Annie," Selina scowled.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP DRAGGING ME INTO YOUR TRAVELS, SELINA!" Sean roared infuriated. "Now look what you've done! If the principal sees us, he thinks we're back and forces us to join classes!"

Meanwhile, in a different universe…

Alfred feels quite pleased with himself when he sees the front and the backyard is teen free. Maybe he should drain the pool more often. That way the kids would pull their antics in a public pool instead of right under his nose.

When Alfred strolled down the hallway he realized the chalet was awfully quiet as well. It looked like the three girls and Sean weren't around, which was a big plus. All he had to do now was finding a way to get rid of Loïc and Hien as well so he could watch the recently recorded episode of his favorite anime, Free. Bruce wouldn't be a big problem if he stayed around.

Alfred strolled into the study where he found Bruce, brooding over something as he stared out the window. When Alfred followed his gaze he saw Loïc and Hien ride Elliot in the distance while they screamed or cheered their heads off. It was very hard to hear what they were saying.

"What are you doing, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked when Bruce's face turned sad.

Bruce looks up; "It seems everyone here has someone to hang out with except me. Rikki and Annie are always together to help Selina with getting Sean for her alone, and Hien and Loïc are always together as well. I feel a tad lonely, that's all."

"Then why aren't you with them? I'm pretty sure they would like it."

Bruce gives Alfred a meaningful look then darts his eyes out window where Elliot prances down a steep mountain while Hien and Loïc cheer ecstatically on his back.

Alfred sighs understandably; "Fine, point taken. But you can always ask them to do less dangerous things."

"THIS IS SCARY AND AWESOME!" Hien laughed in the distance.

"YEAH, DOING DANGEROUS THINGS IS SO MUCH FUN!" Loïc yelled in glee.

Alfred slapped his forehead then shut the window.

"Okay, how about you watch Free with me and Richard? Maybe you will catch up some pointers for your own swim training."

Bruce shrugs. It's not like he has anything else to do, right? He wishes he was back in Gotham and could chase villains.

Alfred turns the TV on then finds out the recorder hadn't recorded it at all. He grabs the TV guide and discovers there's a re-run of the same episode about to start in less than five minutes. The butler sighs relieved.

Less than five minutes later, on screen, four boys saunter to the pool behind their school and see something invisible splash into the pool. A few seconds later four heads pop-up at the surface.

 _"That's just great, Annie. You just zapped us back to Gotham and into Anderson Prep pool!"_ one of them coughed.

Annie pouts her face; _"I don't get it. This should be the pool behind Iwatobi High."_

 _"The only person who's high is you, Annie."_

 _"I TOLD YOU TO STOP DRAGGING ME INTO YOUR TRAVELS, SELINA!"_ Sean roared infuriated. _"Now look what you've done! If the principal sees us, he thinks we're back and forces us to join classes!"_

Alfred's mouth drops agape and roars; "That's it! I will put all of them into juvie!"

Bruce frowns; "Wait, even Sean? I mean, it's more than obvious Selina dragged him into destroying your anime."

"I leave that choice up to Mister Ornelas himself, since it's his girlfriend so his choice whether he wants to stay with us or join her."

Suddenly Elliot poked his head inside through the window and Loïc and Hien climbed inside.

"Hey Jeeves, why are you screaming this time?" Hien grinned then noticed the TV; "Hey, how come they don't look like an anime character?"

Loïc nods; "No idea, but why does Sean's abs look even bigger and more muscular?"

"Everything looks bigger on TV," Hien snorted. "Let's just watch this."

"NO! I will not…

"Alfred, shut up and sit down," Loïc said then pinned him down into a seat and turned the volume up. "Whoa, I never knew Selina could speak Japanese."

Back to the free universe…

"Sean-y, you sound so sexy when you speak Japanese," Selina purred when she realized their voices got dubbed into Japanese.

Sean scratched his head; "WTF did you just say? WTF did I just say? What is going on?!"

Annie points at the English sub below his chin then Sean reads what he just said and screamed; "WTF, YOU DRAGGED ME INTO A FREAKING ANIME!"

Selina purred and nuzzled her boyfriend thoroughly. "Wait, even your muscles look…

"WTF, THEY JUST SEXUALIZED MY CHARACTER!"

Annie shook her head; "Nah, you don't look much different than usually. You're totally fine. I mean, do you see anything you usually don't have?"

"Yes! My muscles are not this big!" Sean roared after reading the subtitles below Annie's chin.

Selina sighs; "Sean, if you would look into a mirror like we keep telling you, you would have noticed they are this big."

"No, I'm ugly and scrawny!"

Selina's mouth drops agape; "Since when are you scrawny?"

"Like always!"

"Aw, Sean-y. Now you make me really sad. You really think about yourself like that? Look at me. You are not ugly. You are not scrawny. You are the most hunk-a-lious boy on this planet."

Annie shrugs; "It's debatable. I mean, look at him."

Annie points at one of the boys (the kid with blue eyes and dark hair)who stands at the side of the pool then receives a pummel to her head.

"Annie, how dare you?! Tell Sean he's the most hunk-a-licious boy on this planet!"

Annie pouts; "There is nothing wrong with having a different taste in boys. But fine, Sean is the most hunk-a-licious boy in the Gotham universe."

"That will do," Selina purred and nuzzled her boyfriend, thoroughly, then disappeared under water and starts to nibble on one of Sean's calves.

"AAAGH!" Sean screamed then starts to swim from one side of the pool to the next, trying to get away from Selina's teeth. "Bad kitty! Get away from me, bad Cat!"

The four boys at the side of the pool have an odd look as they watch Selina chase Sean down the pool, then finally the boy with brown hair and green eyes dares to ask; "Why is there a pregnant girl, another girl, a boy, and a mermaid in our pool?"

"I guess they transferred to our school, Makoto," the boy with dark hair and blue eyes replied.

"SELINA, STOP IT! LEAVE MY CALVES ALONE!"

Sean finally managed to grab the side of the pool and hoisted himself out then ran away. Selina's eyes dart around to look for her friend, Annie, then finds her swim flirtatiously towards the four boys.

"Annie, go get Sean!"

Annie turned her head then whines displeased; "But Selina. I was just about…

"Go get Sean first! He's not going to miss our water aerobics session!"

Annie sighed sadly then hoists herself outside the pool and speeds away into the direction Sean disappeared to.

Sean ran and ran then looked back to see if someone was following him, but then collapsed into a wall and fell onto his butt. When he opened his eyes he saw it was not a wall, but Annie.

"Annie, no! Please don't drag me back to her!" Sean screamed nervously when Annie grabbed one of his legs and planned to speed off. "Just for once, tell her I was too fast and escaped!"

Annie looks thoughtfully; "Well, this is a very big predicament you get me into, Sean. You see, either the fans of this story are on your side and are happy if I agree to your plans, or they are on Selina's side and they will hate me for letting you go."

"Nah, of course they won't hate you," Sean smiled. "I mean, I have no idea why but they are my fans, meaning they will be on my side."

Annie strikes her chin; "Well, according to the reviews they love the sessions Selina gives you, and some of them even say you have to put up with it because it's very healthy for a pregnant girl to have (sorry, this is anime so I have to keep it PG rated), so yeah, my guess is that they really would like to read how you and Selina do water aerobics."

"No, Annie, please, no water aerobics!"

"Why not?"

"Because you know, in the end, she will pull my swim shorts down to have a another kind of session. You heard what she sang days ago. She's gonna do things to me."

Annie shook her head. "No, the ear-plugs prevented me from hearing her words, but I guess I know what you're trying to say here."

"Excellent. Can you let go of my leg now?"

Annie shook her head, again. "Sorry, I'm 100% sure the fans want this scene, trust me, they do."

 ** _"I'm in love with the shape of you! We push and pull like a magnet do, although my heart is falling too. I'm in love with your body!"_**

Sean's eyes widen in fear. "No, she's coming! Annie, please let go of my leg so I can run."

 ** _"Every day discovering something brand new (like your sexy calves), and I'm in love with your body, of I oh I oh I oh I-_** oh, there you are, my sexy toy from the streets."

"NO! AAGH!" Sean screamed in panic then tried to scramble away, but Selina was faster and hooked her arms around Sean's legs and dragged him back to the pool then rolled him into it.

Sean instantly swam away to the center of the pool to try get away from Selina, but once she was in the water as well, she seemed faster than on land. Within seconds, the street girl clutched him tightly into her arms.

The four boys, Annie, and Rikki watch Sean struggle as he tries to get away from Selina's arms then the kid with yellow hair, Nagisa, asked; "What is wrong with that boy? I would be totally jello in her arms. The boy with the blue hair, Rei, and the boy with the brown hair, Makoto, nod agreed.

Rikki smirks at Annie; "See, I told you all boys are like that. There is seriously something wrong with Sean."

"Not again," Annie grunted with an eye roll. "How many times do I need to tell you, not all boys are…

"They just proved they are by just agreeing with their friend!" Rikki cut off.

"Well, Haru didn't!"

Haru frowns worriedly; "Wait, how do you…

"Maybe because his addiction is water," Rikki retorted back before Haru could finish his question.

Annie slapped her forehead; "Seriously, Rikki, you definitely need to meet a boy that is nothing like Zane Bennett! Hey Sean, do you perhaps know someone with the same characterizations you have?!"

"Sean is one of a kind!" Selina purred proudly. "Now, Sean, just spread yours legs and arms then we will…

"I'M NOT SPREADING MY LEGS FOR YOU!"

"Seriously, Sean? The way you make it sound, makes everything so awkward," Selina whined then nuzzled Sean's back. "Come on, be my good boy and make me happy. It's your child growing in me, so be a good daddy and help her mommy stay agile and healthy."

Makoto frowns; "He's the dad? How did they possibly manage that when he's all like that."

"Rumours say she forced him," Rikki grinned.

Annie slapped her friend then scowls; "Come on, we all know that once in a while, Sean loses control over himself and they have wild sex."

"Easy on the PG-rated stuff, Annie," Rikki huffed.

Annie shrugs; "If they don't know the meaning of the word by now, it's time they learn it. (please, don't sue me for this). Besides, we are in a teen-anime with half naked boys."

"Yeah, and Alfred will pummel our butts for being in his favorite anime."

Annie ignores Rikki's comment then they suddenly see Selina's hand submerge underwater then Sean's eyes widen in utter shock, or maybe even pain.

"Guys, I think that's our cue to leave them alone for a bit," Annie grinned then turned around and left. Rikki quickly follows.

The four boys however, look equally puzzled until they witness how Selina pins Sean to the wall of the pool and starts to pull his swim shorts down as her lips vacuums on his into a deep kiss.

"AAAGH!" Sean cried in fear when he broke the kiss and tried to fight back to keep his swim shorts in place. "Annie, I told you she would…

Sean couldn't say no more because his swim shorts flies through the air then Selina locks her lips back onto his.

The four boys realize what Annie meant with the word 'cue' and decided to leave before the action would start.

"Aaagh, stop touching my butt!"

* * *

 **Well, it looked like Selina is on the win again xD**


	22. Week 28: Baby Shower(s)

**Re-update xD**

* * *

22\. Baby Shower(s) – Week 28

 **When Annie and Rikki organize a surprise baby shower for Selina, Loïc decides a dad-to-be deserves a party just as much as a mom-to-be. Bruce, being Sean's first and longest friend, claims he knows the best entertainment games, food, drinks, music, and presents, but Loïc, Hien, and Bullock have different ideas in mind. As always, Jim and Alfred don't agree with those ideas and top of that, Selina has a will of her own as well. Will the parties still be a success or will it blow up in their faces?**

* * *

Selina waddles with her 28 week sized belly into the girls bedroom where she finds Annie and Rikki. The two girls quickly hide something away behind their backs. Not that Selina is aware of it. She has something else on her mind.

"Guys, I have been thinking," Selina announced then flopped onto her own bed and pulled her legs up.

Rikki smirks; "Wow, sounds like a dangerous activity."

"Haha," Selina scowled. "Do you have any idea how frustrated I am right now? I've been dating Sean for more than eight months and he still doesn't share a bed with me."

"Could be Alfred's fault," Annie said looking thoughtfully. "I mean, he's practically a guard dog. If he's not protecting Bruce, he's protecting Sean."

Selina flopped back into her pillow, grunting; "Yes, that's so true, but Sean is also extremely shy and uncomfortable about doing those things. But I can still suggest it to him, right?"

"Nah, as long if you don't sing it to him in some crazy, flirtatious song."

"When did I ever do something like that?" Selina gasped and sat back up.

Rikki grins; "Last week, in the anime universe."

"A week before that when you performed for him and was about to give him a lap dance," Annie smirked.

Selina rolled her eyes. "Those are NOT creepy songs. Those are romantic songs and Sean loves it when I sing to him."

Meanwhile, in the neighbouring room (the boys room)

"We've read the reviews and they say they think Selina forced you."

Sean frowns; "Forced me to what?"

"You know, you're first time?"

Sean rolled his eyes; "I'm not going to talk about my first time with Selina, Hien."

"Why not? Is it true and you try to forget it?"

"No."

"Then how did it happen?"

Sean sighed. "I can't quite recall what happened, okay? I might have admitted something to her then felt embarrassed about it instantly."

"What did you admit to her?" Loïc frowned.

Sean shrugged; "Something that involved sushi. Look, I'm glad I'm able to forget what I told her because it was quite embarrassing. My mind 'warped' out for a moment because thoughts raced through my mind then suddenly her lips were on mine and for a moment we did nothing else than stare in each other's eyes. I don't know what happened but a part of me felt like her eyes brought me into trance and everything goes blank from there. Next thing I know is that we pulled our clothes back on and meet you guys and Alfred."

"Whoa, Selina has some strange effect on you, Sean. I mean, trance?"

Sean stepped off his bed and said as he went out the door; "Let's just drop it, okay? Now I feel all awkward and embarrassed about it all over again."

Back into the girls room

"How about Rikki and I throw a baby shower for you to cheer you up?"

"That's an amazing idea!" a boy's voice by the doorway suddenly said and when the three girls look up in alarm they find Loïc grinning from ear to ear. "I bet Sean would love it!"

Rikki rolls her eyes; "You do realize a baby shower is for the mom-to-be, right? So girls only."

"Yeah, but who says a dad-to-be isn't allowed to have a party like that as well? I'm so gonna be busy. I need to start sending out the invitations and order food and drinks and entertainment…and wow, I'm already tired when thinking about it."

"I could help you with a few things," Bruce said who joined the conversation. "I know exactly what Sean likes and what music he likes and games and…

"Wow, wow, wow, wow, hold your horses, B!" Loïc said before he could become too enthusiastic. Before I let you join in, name a game you would like to play."

Bruce smirks proudly; "How about a diaper run? We form groups then run with a diaper to one end of the yard to the next and the group that finishes first…

"Yeah, not gonna happen. I'll ask Hien if he has some ideas. Wait, maybe Bullock knows a few things as well."

Loïc strolled away while Bruce sprints after him, exclaiming; "There is nothing wrong with my idea. I'm his first best friend so I know what Sean likes best!"

"Oh no, they're gonna keep Sean away from me for a whole day!" Selina gasped.

Rikki sighs; "I'm pretty sure you'll cope, okay?"

"Yeah," Annie nodded. "We're gonna have fun with the three of us, unless you want us to invite Lee Thompkins over."

Selina pouts her face; "I don't want Lee, I want Sean."

"Yeah, you're right. Jim most likely would follow her around like a lost puppy and beg her to take him back," Annie said. "But no Sean this time."

Selina gave her friend a penetrating stare, then Annie quickly adds; "For a certain few hours, okay? I'll promise you to find out where the boys take Sean then we crash their party as present for you because you coped to be a few hours without him. Imagine the romance that will spark between you."

Selina thinks for a moment then sighs; "Fine, you're right, but only because I imagine how I clutch him in my arms and kiss him into oblivion."

"Perfect. But don't try to picture it too much because we don't want your pregnant hormones to go out and snatch Sean within the time limit you're not supposed to see him."

Selina sighs again; "Fine! But make sure you'll find out about the boys plans."

* * *

Alfred strolled regally down the first floor hallway when he picked up a few words that made his heart skip a few beats. Then he raced into the living room where the chatting came from and he found Bullock, Loïc, Hien, and Bruce.

"Alfred, there you are!" Bruce said, his voice dripping with relief. "Tell them that drinking beer on a baby shower is a bad idea."

Alfred was clearly stunned for a moment then roared; "Are you guys nuts?! Beer is the last thing Miss Kyle can drink!"

Loïc rolled his eyes; "We prefer to call this 'baby shower' beer, dudes and diapers shower which basically means there won't be any females allowed."

"You guys can't have a baby shower, or whatever you like to call it, without the guest of honor named Miss Kyle!"

Bullock sighed. "Is he that dent or is he playing mind tricks with us?"

Hien grinned; "This party is not for Selina, you idiot. This is a male's version for the dad-to-be."

"Yeah! For Sean," Loïc nodded. "Anyway, we also need to invite people to the party. People like Jack and Bullock's twin cousins."

Bullock shook his head rapidly. "No way you're inviting my cousins. They are blabber mouths. They will blow the secret when they get back in Gotham, asap."

"Okay, then we only need to make one invitation to send to Jack."

Alfred cleared his throat. "Do you seriously think bringing that idiot and his stepmom to this party is a good idea?"

"Women aren't allowed, Jeeves," Hien snorted. "I think you should ask the girls if they have plans to invite her over. Anyway, do you guys think we need entertainment? Like, strippers?"

Bullock nodded. "Excellent idea."

Alfred starts to boil but Bruce was quicker and says; "We can't do that. Sean will never like it."

"Sean will love it!" Bullock said then noticed Loïc's doubtful look. "Fine, no strippers. But we can always take the party on the road and party in one of the town's pub."

Loïc shrugged. "Sounds like a plan, but make sure the girls don't find out which one. I have the weirdest feeling they give in to Selina's plans and allow her to crash Sean's party."

"Hey guys, what's up?"

All present quickly act as if everything is fine then Bullock greets; "Hey Sean! How are you doing?"

Sean frowns suspiciously. "Please tell me you guys aren't up to something which makes me end up in Selina's clutches."

"Whaat, no!" Bruce laughed. "Don't worry, you're completely save. Selina won't be seen anywhere near…

Poor Bruce received three painful elbow nudges. One from Sean, one from Bullock, and one from Hien.

"So you guys are up to something?"

Loïc shook his head; "No, what Bruce meant to say was that we will join forces to protect you from Selina."

"I can do that myself, you know."

Bullock laughs; "No you're not. Especially not after Alfred here told you to not use pepper to protect yourself with. It was a good weapon while it lasted."

"Yeah, it sucks. Now I have to find a new weapon," Sean sighed.

Bruce, still rubbing the sore spots replies; "Yeah, but you won't need it at the party."

"Party? What party?"

"Well done, Bruce," Bullock, Hien, and Loïc grunt angrily.

Bruce drops his eyes to the floor then whispers; "Sorry."

* * *

A few days later, someone knocked onto the front door. Annie opened the door and found…

"Jack? What are you doing here?"

Jack holds a flyer mere inches in front of Annie's face, and she reads; **Join us for a beer, dudes and diapers shower, because Sean Ornelas will be a daddy in a few weeks. Lots of beer and BBQ meat to eat. RSVP Loïc Kägi and Hien Mooney. *don't forget to bring a bag of diapers for the dad-to-be***

"Which reminds me, here you go!" Jack grinned cheerfully and threw a bag of diapers into Annie's arms. "Alright, just point me the BBQ and you ladies can go back to Selina's baby shower."

Annie stopped Jack from going in then grunts; "Wait a second. Don't tell me you brought your stepmom, because the last thing we want is a heartbroken Jim Gordon."

"Nah, don't worry. She doesn't know I'm here. I kinda ran away from home because I don't like her new boyfriend. So where's the beer and meat?"

Annie points at the kitchen door then replies; "Backyard! Anyway, I know they plan to take the party on the road in a few hours, so is there any chance you know where to?"

"Yeah. Loïc told me they will take Sean to a pub later in the evening."

"Really? Which one?"

"The Prancing Deer."

Annie smiles casually; "Sounds nice. Anyway, enjoy the party."

And with that, she throws the bag of diapers back into Jack's arms and heads up the stairs.

"Alright, please tell me she even moved since I went downstairs to open the door," Annie said when she entered the girls room where Rikki was sitting on her bed and Selina was stationed in the windowsill looking down to the party in the backyard.

Rikki shrugs; "No idea. I've been too busy with painting my nails."

"Selina, we told you, stop eyeballing Sean."

Selina, pressed with her nose against the glass sighs sadly; "But I miss Sean-y already."

"Don't worry! Jack arrived and he told me they are going to the Prancing Deer later in the evening."

Selina turned her head and scowled; "Not without me! That bar is swamped with desperate girls who don't feel ashamed to steal someone's man. Sean sets one foot in that place and they will knock him to the ground and do things to him only I'm allowed to do."

"Don't worry, Selina. You'll be there to protect him from every bimbo that sets her eyes on him," Annie grinned.

"Yeah, unless Jack is stupid and tells them he told you," Rikki commented. "Then they will relocate the party to another pub."

Selina suddenly starts to meow like a cat in heat and pressed her nose up to the window some more. As if she tried to get through it. Rikki and Annie joined beside her to see what was going on.

"Relax. It's only the mail woman," Rikki said, but Selina's meows went into angrily growls. "Selina, please stop it. She's only here to deliver the mail. It's not like she will attack Sean."

Annie narrowed her eyes suspiciously then asked; "Then where is her mailbag, huh? Besides, I've never seen her before."

Rikki's and Annie's mouth dropped agape when the 'mail lady' started to dance flirtatiously in front of Sean and Selina was hissing and growling like an angry cat.

"Do you think we should calm her down?" Rikki asked worriedly when she watched Selina rounding on her heels and wobble to the bedroom door while yelling and screaming things about ripping someone's head off.

Annie shook her head. "Nah, she's 28 weeks pregnant. No way she would be capable to harm anyone."

"Alright, who invited her?!" The two girls heard Alfred yell in the garden below as the 'stripper' positions herself onto Sean's lap.

Bruce glared angrily at Bullock, Loïc, and Hien, but all three males scurried back claiming it was neither of them. Then they all looked at Jack.

"What? You think I invited her?!" Jack gasped in shock then his eyes nearly dropped from his sockets when the 'mail lady' pulled her shirt up to reveal the boys what was underneath it.

"Alright, that's enough!" Alfred roared and forced the lady to pull her clothes back down. She looked utterly bemused and would have opened her mouth to object if it wasn't for a certain 28 weeks pregnant girl to storm outside, hissing and growling like a territorial cat.

"GET YOUR BITCH-ASS OFF MY BOYFRIEND!" Selina screamed then wobbled towards the stripper who instantly searched for protection behind Alfred's back. "HOW DARE YOU TO HUMP MY KITTY TOY?!"

The woman kept Alfred as human shield between her and the street girl while crying anxiously; "I was hired by his friends to entertain them on his bachelor party."

Bruce frowns; "Wait, this is not a bachelor party, but a baby shower for the dad-to-be."

"Bruce, please don't call it a baby shower," Sean growled with an red, awkward face.

"Yeah, it's a beer, dudes and diaper fest," Hien grinned. "Which basically means, no offence, females aren't allowed."

Alfred slaps his forehead. "Alright, I think this is all a misunderstanding and…

"MISUNDERSTANDING MY ASS! SHE'S LYING THE WHOLE THING TO SAVE HER BITCH-ASS FROM GETTING SUED! SHE HUMPED A MINOR FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Selina roared then tried to grasp the poor whimpering stripper so she could pummel her butt.

"He's a minor?! But he looks at least 18 years old," the woman screamed horrified. "Please don't sue me, I didn't know. I'm at the wrong party."

And with that, she ran away as fast as she could and Selina crunched her nose as if she was debating whether to run after or position herself on Sean's lap instead. She went with the second option, though, it was much harder to succeed climbing onto Sean's lap than usually, but she finally did succeed and clutched her arms around Sean's neck to avoid falling off.

* * *

"Man, I am so happy we finally managed to free you from your possessive girlfriend," Loïc said as he held a napkin against his busted bottom lip then looked at the blood in it and winced. "She really packs some punches. Also, maybe we should consider to trim her nails."

Hien scowled; "Please don't talk about her nails, okay? I have the eerie feeling some of her nails are still sticking in my face."

"I think they are," Jack laughed. "Man, I missed this so much. It's incredibly boring in Gotham right now and my mom won't let me blow up stuff because she wants to look like stepmom of the year since she dates that doctor."

Bruce frowns; "Wait, what happened to all the so called monsters who escaped Indian Hill months ago. Did they leave or something?"

"Nah, but all they do is rob pharmacies and hide all day. Some of them are kinda cool to hang out with. But again, my stupid stepmom won't let me invite them to the house. The cops do basically nothing because they are scared of them."

"Hmm," Sean said and stroked his chin. "Maybe what Gotham needs is a bounty hunter who captures them and locks them up."

Bullock wraps his arms around Sean's shoulders and laughs; "But right now all we need to focus on is drinking beer and party."

Before Sean could object, Loïc, Hien, and Jack cheer loudly and help Bullock to push Sean in the nearest bar. Bruce followed reluctantly.

The four teens and the lackadaisical adult finished a few beers, except for Bruce who had juice, and were so engrossed in their conversation they didn't notice three girls, aka Selina, Annie, and Rikki, enter the bar. Two out of three searched for an empty table while the third looked for her boyfriend then spotted him in the corner of the bar.

"There they are!" Selina announced as she joined her friends and looked at her target as she sang softly; "The club isn't the best place to find my kitty toy lover, so the bar is where I go."

Rikki slaps her forehead; "Really, Selina? Why is it always that song that pops into your head first."

Annie smirks; "Because her pregnant hormones turns her into a sex machine, that's why. Anyway, what do you guys like to drink?"

"Me and my friends at the table drink shots of juice."

"Okay, juice it is," Annie grinned while Rikki rolled her eyes.

Selina rests her elbow on the table while cupping her chin with her hand and proceeds singing with a dreamy look at Sean; "And all I want is to walk over and start a conversation with just you and trust me, that's what I'm gonna do right now."

Annie returned with three juices just in time to hear Selina hum "Mmmm" then dashed off towards the table in the corner and snatched Sean off his seat and dragged him to the middle of the bar floor.

"Take my hand, stop, put Van The Man on the jukebox and then we start to dance," Selina cried in glee and with that, she did what she just sang and twirled Sean around like a ragdoll.

Sean tried to keep his balance and roared; "Selina, wtf are you doing?!"

"And now I'm singing like…boy, you know I want your love! Your love is was handmade for someone like ME!"

Sean nearly tripped a few times over his own feet as Selina lead him across the floor in a wild dance, while singing loudly.

"Selina, maybe we should…

"Say, boy, let's not talk too much! Grab on my waist and put that body on me!" Selina sang loudly then when Sean didn't put his hand on her waist, she forced him. Although, it landed more on her butt than her waist, and she liked it. Sean didn't and tried to pull it away, but Selina kept it in place as she sang in a horrible melody; "I'm in love with your body….

"Selina, I don't think…

"OH I, OH I, OH I, OH I, I'M IN LOVE WITH YOUR BODY!"

Sean felt all eyes were focused on him and Selina, and it made him feel very uncomfortable, but he couldn't escape from his crazy girlfriend's grasp. Then, to his relief, Selina stopped singing and dancing, but then to his horror, Selina vacuumed her lips tightly onto his, kissing him deep.

"Yeah, yeah, I like the shape of your body," Selina murmured between kisses when her hands roamed down Sean's back to his butt and squeezed it.

* * *

 **What did you think? Let me know by review :D**


	23. Week 30: Visiting The Past

**23\. Visiting the Past – Week 30**

 **Moving around the chalet like used to gets more difficult each day, and Selina thinks so too. So before she isn't able to move at all because her belly gets in the way, she decides to make one last trip to the past and irk some Gotham citizens. Well, younger versions of them anyway.**

* * *

Selina dragged herself into the boys room then looked for Sean's bed to see if he was still in it. When she found out he was, she dragged herself forward and flopped beside Sean, flat on her back. Sean's eyes snapped open instantly.

"AAAGH, GET AWAY FROM ME!" Sean screamed when he realized it was Selina and his mind filled with utter fear. With one quick leap, Sean stands next to the bed then wraps his sheets around himself to cover himself with as he ran out the door and down the hallway.

Selina rolled her eyes as she watched her boyfriend sprint outside the bedroom, then grunts; "One day, Sean Ornelas, you have to overcome this fear and sleep next to ME!"

Bruce sits up in his bed and rubs his eyes, sleepily, then heard a very deep sigh. Then he found Selina curling herself up, as far as her belly allowed her to, on Sean's bed with another, more deeper sigh.

Bruce frowns. "What is the matter?"

"Bored!" Selina said, curtly. Then she puts her hand to her forehead with a dramatic gesture as if she was about to faint. "Alfred decided to ground me, AGAIN (not that it matters because I can barely move anyway) and all I wanted was some snuggle time with Sean, but he ran away screaming as if I'm some creep from Indian Hill. And now I'm soooooooo bored."

Bruce shrugged, nonchalantly. "Maybe you should try find something else to do. Something that does not involve Sean." Selina sent Bruce an angry glare before getting up and dragging herself out of the room, releasing sad sighs as she went. Bruce merely shrugged then got out of his bed as well and strolled to the bathroom.

Selina strolled out the backdoor and sat down in a garden launcher, looking at Alfred doing some gardening. It took a while for the butler to realize she was there, but once he did he turned and glared at her.

"Miss Kyle, you are grounded, remember?"

"Oh, come on! Aren't I even allowed to be in the backyard?!"

Alfred thought for a moment. "Fine, but don't do anything stupid!" And with that, Alfred turned back to his gardening.

 _"I wonder what qualifies as stupid,"_ Selina pondered then began to formulate an idea but was interrupted, instantly. She saw Annie and Rikki heading towards her.

"Hey there, Selina. You wanna go somewhere?" Rikki asked.

"YES! Where you wanna take me?!" Selina tried to jump up eagerly, but failed and plopped back in the garden launcher. She sighed displeased. "It looks like you two have to go without me. Besides, Sean is around here somewhere and I still have to look for him and get my dose of TLC."

Alfred turned his head. "You leave Mister Ornelas alone, Miss Kyle!"

"He's my boyfriend. I'm not supposed to leave him alone!"

Alfred just growled something inaudible then rose to his feet and stomped inside to get some gardening tools. Annie smirked. "Selina, you don't have to look for Sean any longer. He didn't look where he was running when he tried to escape from you and ran into a wall. When he was lying on the ground, dizzy, Rikki and I seized the opportunity and tied his arms and legs together then locked him inside the nearest broom closet we could find before Alfred would see us."

Selina's eyes start to glint. "Aw, that's so sweet of you. So, where are we gonna have some fun with Sean?"

Rikki strokes her chin. "Hmm, how does the past sound?"

Meanwhile, Sean lied bounded and gagged in the broom closet trying so hard to loosen the ropes. Surprisingly, Rikki and Annie knew how to make proper knots. Sean would have been impressed if they had bounded someone else instead of him. Now it only makes him kinda angry and regrets he taught them in the first place.

"Hmmff!" Sean grumbled aggravated then suddenly the door swung open and there stood Selina, smirking at him. Sean shot a very dirty look. Not that Selina was taken aback by it.

"Sean, we are so gonna have fun in the past!"

Before his girlfriend's words even had the chance to sink through to him, Sean's entire world started to spin around him then felt back to his knees as it stopped. He tried his best to stop his stomach from throwing up, because the last thing he wanted was to taste his half-digested breakfast on the gag in his mouth.

"Hmmmff!" Sean growled then squirmed back and forth to loosen the ropes while a smirk grew on Selina's face.

"Rikki! Untie my sweetheart," Selina demanded friendly. Rikki nodded then cut Sean's ropes. Sean didn't wait for them to pin him to the ground and jumped to his feet, instantly, then ran away as fast as he could. "No! He escapes!" Selina cried displeased.

Sean increased his speed in case Selina would send Annie after him then ducks into the nearest alleyway and climbs up a fire escape to the roof. Then he leaps from one building to the next until he feels he made it far enough away from the girls. Sean looked back and saw he was alone.

 _"Hehe!"_ Sean grinned to himself then looked around for a bit longer and realized he was back in Gotham. _"Great! That's just great!"_ Sean muttered sarcastically then walks over to a fire escape and climbs back down to the street.

Sean walks for like ten minutes until he hears a crying sound. When he exits one block and walks into the next, the street boy finds a small toddler, around the age of four, sitting on the curb of the street. The crest on his head reminds Sean of that of a penguin, or better yet, Mr. Cobblepot.

Sean steps quietly back into the direction he came from, hoping the kid didn't hear or see him. Sadly, he did.

"Please don't hurt me," the little boy whimpered, his eyes filled with not only tears but also fear. Then he saw Sean wasn't one of the bullies. "Wait, you're someone else. Are you new here?"

"Yeah, you know what, I'll just head back and let's just pretend you didn't see me, alright?"

Little Cobblepot jumped to his feet. "No wait! You look very strong. How about I ask my mom to pay you for being my bodyguard?"

"Not interested!" Sean grunted then turned to leave.

* * *

"Ugh, I cannot believe we lost my fruity boyfriend," Selina grunted angrily, dragging herself down the streets. "I was so looking forward to make Gotham streets even more dangerous with Sean by my side."

Annie sighed. "Sorry. I have no idea how Sean could be faster than me. He must have hidden himself somewhere, or he becomes faster than me. Is that even possible?"

" **And, left…right…left…right…left…"** The three girls heard a booming voice bellow and when they turned around they saw a group of military recruits march down the streets as some sort of practice regime.

Selina starts to smirk. "Hey look, that young man definitely looks like our Jeeves!"

"You're right," Rikki said and Annie nodded agreed. "But I wonder what he's doing in Gotham? I mean, shouldn't he be in London or something? He worked for the royal air force, right?"

Selina shrugged. "Maybe they got bored of him and send him to Gotham to train and clean the city. When come to think of it, that didn't really work so he decided to become a crappy butler instead."

"How about we say hi?" Rikki asked. "It looks like they're taking a break."

Selina nodded then waddles closer to the young man with the strong resemblance of Alfred and snuck up behind him, purring into his ear, unexpectedly; "Hiya, Mr. Pennyworth!"

"FREEZE!" young Alfred bellowed and aimed his gun at Selina who simply smirked. Then, when he saw it was just an innocent, pregnant teen, he rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't be creeping up to armed soldiers like that."

Selina shrugged nonchalantly; "Eh, I'm not afraid of guns. I lived 11 years…no wait…nine years on the streets by myself, before you took me in."

"Wait, took you in? I don't even know you."

Selina tilts her head. "That's because I'm from the future. Your military career fails and then you become Bruce Wayne's butler slash bodyguard. You fail that job as well because Bruce meets me then forces you to take me in. Then later you take in Sean Ornelas, Loïc Kägi, and Hien Mooney and become our surrogate parent, though, that job fails miserably as well because…well…you can see I'm pregnant."

"You must mistaken me with another Pennyworth, Miss…

"Kyle. Selina Kyle, but people tend to call me Cat. Besides, I'm not mistaken you with someone else. Your name is Alfred Pennyworth, right?"

"NO!" Young Alfred Pennyworth lied, hoping it would make her go away and bother someone else.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU FREAK BIRD!" someone roared and Selina turned around, spotting Sean exit an nearby alley with a little Cobblepot in tow.

"But I need you to become my bodyguard. You can defeat bullies like Harvey Bullock, he's the meanest, and Butch Gilzean. They are older than me and much stronger, but definitely, by the looks of it, not stronger than you."

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

"No, you have to protect me! Oh no, there they are!"

"Hey, Birdy," Bullock guffawed loudly and the poor toddler starts to shake in fear, trying to find protection behind Sean. "Who's your friend, Penguin?"

"Hey, I'm not his friend," Sean exclaimed angrily.

"No, he's my bodyguard," Penguin said bravely.

Bullock and his friends laugh loudly. "Is that right?"

"No!" Sean spat. "I'm not his bodyguard either. I'm just a street kid that got stuck in the past thanks to his stupid friends!"

Bullock smirks; "Aw, the street boy got stuck in the past. Maybe we should call the asylum and let them know one their patients escaped."

"That's it!" Sean roared. "You might be a cop in the future, and my possible friend, but I won't let allow you to harass me! Selina, where is my brass-knuckles? I need it to punch this idiots face!"

Selina smirks; "Left them at home."

"Fine! I have no issues with using my bare fists."

Bullock quickly steps back; "Whoa, whoa, you don't need to get violent. If you say you're not Penguin's friend nor bodyguard, you're our friend. Isn't that right, boys?"

They all nod agreed.

"That's more like it," Sean smirked.

Penguin quickly waddles off.

"But hey, who's the hottie?" Bullock smirked, winking at Selina.

Sean looks at the ground. "She claims I'm her boyfriend."

Selina's mouth dropped agape. "Claim your my boyfriend? You are my boyfriend, you idiot! We are going to have a baby for crying out loud!"

Bullock's eyes nearly dropped from his sockets. "Whoa, man, that's so awesome! You are so lucky, you know that?"

"No, he doesn't!" Selina pouted. "He lets his low self-esteem get in the way of our happiness. He thinks he's not good enough for me. Not handsome enough for me."

Bullock sighs his head sadly. "Man, you really need to get over it. You kinda remind me of silly little Gordon. He already had three girlfriend's in kindergarten, then three others…

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Sean sighed and the three girls nod agreed. "We know Gordon. His fianceé turned insane then he hooked up with a doctor who didn't wait for him when he was in prison and decided to hook with someone else."

Bullock starts to look sympathetically. "Whoa, now I start to feel kinda bad for silly little Gordon."

"Ah, don't worry," Sean grinned. "You two will become crime fighting partners so he will have you. Girlfriends come and go, but true friendship sticks."

Selina's mouth dropped agape. "Excuse me?!"

"What?" Sean rolled his eyes. "Not my words, but I've read it somewhere. Besides, I'm not the 'friendship' kinda guy anyway. Not much of a boyfriend material either. I'm too ugly to have friends or girlfriends." Selina smacks the back of Sean's head. "Why did you do that?!"

Selina scowls. "I'm your GIRLFRIEND! Your pregnant GIRLFRIEND!" Sean scowls in return, but Selina is not taken aback by it. "You better not give me the 'scowl', Sean Ornelas! Also, don't test my mood swings right now because they could go off the scale any second!"

"Didn't you claim you already had those in the start of the pregnancy?"

"Yes, but they can re-appear as the due date of this pregnancy approaches! Now, be a good boy and carry me in your arms we chase after the young version of Alfred, because he tries to get away."

Sean's mouth drops agape. "What?! You expect me to carry you with that 30 week belly of yours?!"

"Aw, I'm actually flattered you even know how far this pregnancy is," Selina cooed proudly. "Most guys are jerks and they don't even care, but you're different. Anyway, yes, I expect you to carry me, because I know you can. You're a strong, healthy boy."

Sean sighs. "Yeah, I'm strong, but no way I'm gonna carry you. I have other plans, you know!"

"Like what?"

"Doing something fun, dangerous, and irresponsible with Harvey here."

Bullock slaps Sean's back and laughs. "Sounds like a great idea. Welcome to my club of friends…what is your name again?"

"Sean. Sean Ornelas."

Young Harvey Bullock wraps his arm around Sean and they start walking off. "You know, Sean, it feels like we are going to be great friends, you and me. And maybe in the future, we even might fight crime together. But right now, let's cause havoc."

Selina places her hands on her wide hips. "Sean, you better come back or I'll leave you here."

Sean merely laughed. "Yeah, sure you would, Selina."

* * *

Hours later, the crowd returned in the presence and entered the chalet where they found a VERY angry Alfred. He absolutely didn't like the new memories of a pregnant Selina invading the privacy of his military dorm room.

"Miss Kyle, how many times do I need to tell you, stop…

Selina and her friends simply walked on, ignoring Alfred completely as they went up the stairs and to their rooms. Selina then instantly dragged Sean into the girls room before he had the chance to go to his own room.

"You sleep with me tonight. It's about time we do, Mr. Ornelas."

Sean tried to object, but Selina pushed him onto her bed then lied down as well and laid her head onto Sean's chest so he couldn't move due to her weight and the weight of her pregnant belly.

"Selina, I don't want to."

"Shut up, Sean! Your my boyfriend and we already date for more than eight months. It's about time we share one bed."

Sean sighed reluctantly. "Fine! But I'm only staying until you sleep, you hear me?"

Selina simply smirked but didn't reply. Sean remained lying motionless beside her. His body on the covers while Selina lied underneath it. He waited and waited, but for some reason she kept her eyes open and locked onto him, smirking from ear to ear.

Ten minutes passed, and when Sean looked at Selina from the corner of his eye while making sure neither of her body parts where touching his, he saw she was fighting to keep her eyes open. He smiled to himself. Only a few more minutes and she would be fast asleep, right?

Ten more minutes passed, but by then Sean had drifted off to sleep just like Selina.

* * *

 **What did you think?**


	24. Week 33 - Putting The House In Order

**I am incredibly sorry for not updating this story for like almost a month. I hope people are still interested in reading this story :D**

* * *

 **24\. Putting The House In Order – Week 33**

 **Selina starts nesting and not only drives everyone crazy but also rubs the 'nesting' off on Sean who in his turn, turns into "Mr. Fix it all".**

* * *

Sean wakes up with a sudden jolt. Something had woken him up, but what? The young boy looked around warily then discovered he was in the girls room. In Selina's bed. His clothes still perfectly in place.

Sighing in relief, Sean moved his feet off the bed, then suddenly Alfred's booming voice echoed through the chalet. Selina was pulling antics again, obviously. _"How come her belly won't be in the way at this point?"_ Sean wondered.

Suddenly Bruce stormed into the girls room.

"Sean, there you are! We've been looking all over for you! We need your help, RIGHT NOW!"

Sean's face slowly turns into a murderous scowl. No one is allowed to demand him to do anything. Especially not rushing him. He will do everything on his own pace and in his own time. Whatever it was they needed him for, it had to wait after he had taken his morning run, shower, and breakfast.

Bruce's mouth drops agape when Sean strolled sluggish outside the girls room and into the boys room where he collected his training clothes and pulled them on.

"Sean, we are in a major stress situation and you decide to take a run?"

Sean looks up. "Yes! I am not in the mood to listen to your stress-rant about how Gotham needs to be saved and…

"I don't care about Gotham right now!" Bruce yelled, fear written all over his face. "Right now Gotham can defend itself! And to be honest, I wish I was in Gotham right now because then I wouldn't have to deal with Selina's crazy antic!"

Sean snorts; "It's not like it's her first antic, Bruce. You have dealt with more."

"Yeaah! But none of them was as crazy as this one!"

"I doubt it, Bruce," Sean scoffed, tying his shoe laces then ran past Bruce through the door and down the hallway, towards the stairs. Bruce followed. Then, when Sean reached the top of the stairs, he saw Selina coming up the stairs, sweeping the steps, one at the time as she went up. Sean slapped his forehead. "Selina, usually people start at the top of the stairs. You just sweep the dust…ugh-you know what, never mind."

Sean strolled down the stairs but then Selina stops him from walking past her.

"Sean-y, dear," she purred sweetly. "I had this big idea to go to she shops and buy lots of paint and wallpaper so we can redecorate the nursery."

Sean frowns; "Wait, didn't we agree the nursery was fine enough? I mean, since we head back to Gotham after the baby is born, we both said it was unnecessary to spend all the money on redecorating a temporarily nursery."

"Yeah, but I changed my mind," Selina replied.

"Why?"

"Because Bruce slept in the same room when he was a baby, duh."

"Yeah, so?!"

"Well look at him! No offence kiddo, but that dull wallpaper and paint Alfred chose for the nursery back then, must have done something to Bruce's brains. It turned him into a dull person who has a strange obsession with turtlenecks. I don't want our child to become dull and wear turtlenecks."

Sean drags in a deep, tired sigh. "Selina, you're like 4 weeks away from giving birth to a baby…

"Exactly!" Selina exclaimed, importantly looking. "See Alfred, Sean agrees with me. This house looks like a pig farm. There is no way that this place is a safe environment for our baby. Here, take this broom and sweep…

"Miss Kyle, there is nothing wrong with the place!" Alfred hollered frustrated. "Just get your butt on the couch and behave like a pregnant woman."

Loïc smirks; "Actually, that is what she's doing right now. All women behave like this when they approach the date of labour. It's called…

"Shut up, Mister Kägi! Don't encourage her!"

"Alfred, you are the butler! I don't care if you just cleaned this place last week or yesterday, it's still not clean enough!"

Alfred rolls his eyes annoyed. "It is clean enough, Miss Kyle!"

"NO! It's not. Look! Footprints everywhere!" Selina points at a spot on the hallway floor. Sean slapped his forehead.

"Selina, that spot is been there since we arrived."

"EXACTLY! TIME TO MAKE IT DISSAPEAR!" Alfred dragged in a deep, exasperated sigh. Selina noticed it. "You know what, Jeeves, go get your toothbrush. I think it will be more effective than a cloth."

Alfred's eyes turn murderously, and Bruce looks at Sean for help. "You still think it's best to go for a run?"

"Yes!" Sean smirked and wanted to leave. Selina however, grabbed his jacket sleeve.

"Sean-y, I think it's best you do something about the kitchen cupboards. Alfred totally organized it the wrong way. I mean, what if I'm alone and need the sugar? It's on the top shelve and it's too dangerous for me to climb onto something and grab it, so it needs to be on the bottom shelve."

"Selina, since when do you need the sugar?"

"To make tea, duh."

"Since when do you make tea?"

"Hey, I would if the sugar isn't on the top shelve," Selina exclaimed in defence. "Now, be a good boyfriend and make the kitchen safe for me and the baby. Also, while you're at it, do something about the kitchen drawer. It's stuck since…I don't know…FOREVER. Seriously, we need to put our heads together and find ourselves a decent butler. This one is just too lazy."

Alfred opened his mouth to defend himself with his usual booming voice, but Bruce was quick enough to calm him down and said it was best to let Selina sit her 'nesting' out. And with that he meant, forcing her to sit down on a couch and rest while they would do whatever needed to be done. Selina wanted to object to it, but when Bruce said that her obsession for dirt wasn't healthy for her and the baby, she finally agreed she did deserve a break after all the cleaning and that she would sit down as long as THEY kept following HER orders.

 _"Bruce and his stupid idea,"_ Sean thought to himself when Selina ordered everyone what to do. Alfred was not allowed to do any cleaning, because so far his results sucked, but he was allowed to drive Rikki and Annie to the shops to buy a new supply of food because she had thrown out the supply Alfred bought early in the week. Why? Because, according to her, the food didn't contain enough nutrition for her and her baby. Or for anyone else for that matter.

"Miss Kyle, this is just ridicules!" Alfred bellowed. "I'm preparing every meal of the day since the Wayne family hired me and no one ever complained about the food not being nutritious enough. Nor did any of you since you moved in!"

Selina rolls her eyes. "Maybe because you were cheaper than hiring a butler, a housekeeper, a chauffeur, a bodyguard and a babysitter. But to be honest, you're crappy at all those jobs. When this baby is born, things need to be drastically changed. For example, SEAN WILL SHARE A BED WITH ME!"

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Sean yelled from inside the kitchen where he reorganized the cupboards. Selina decided to ignore it, because she already had cooped up quite some plans for another therapy session.

"Anyway, it's about time someone stands up to you and tells you that your food is not nutritious enough. I see it as my duty to be that person to thoroughly inspect the food you want us to put in our bodies!"

Alfred rolled his eyes then left the chalet, along with Rikki, Annie and Selina's shopping list. Bruce was cleaning the windows, thoroughly, while Hien and Loïc dusted the place. Jack was allowed to sit on his lazy bum, because he was not trustworthy enough to do anything. He would most likely damage the place instead.

Sean finished reorganizing the cupboards then grabbed a screwdriver and decided to fix the kitchen drawer. While he was doing that, Bruce entered the kitchen to clean the kitchen windows. As he came through the door, the door squeaked and Sean realized it was best to do something about that too before Selina would order him to do it. Once Bruce was done with the windows on the inside of the kitchen, he went through the backdoor to clean them on the outside. Sean followed, and after that he found one job to fix after another and he realized Selina was right. Alfred had been slacking off.

Alfred and the two girls returned from the supermarket. Soon they entered the chalet, Selina bowled inside the kitchen to see if Alfred really took all the stuff she listed. Surprisingly he did.

"Alright, well done," Selina said, though, her face looked like as if she was sarcastic. Alfred rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes, you slacker. It's time for lunch." And with that, she wobbled outside the kitchen back to the living room. If she hadn't been pregnant, Alfred would have shown her all the corners of the chalet.

"I think I've deserved a break," Sean said as he entered through the back door, sweating profusely, then saw Alfred. "Ah, there you are. I've been thinking, maybe we should hire someone who is more qualified than you, Alfred. I mean, for the past hour I have done nothing else but fixing stuff that is your job. And you, you just did grocery shopping."

"Mister Ornelas…

"Yeah, about that. Maybe it's about time you call me; Master Sean instead of Mister Ornelas. I'm about to become a dad, you know."

Alfred drags in a deep sigh. "In that case, you also have to pay me."

"Yeah, that's something I need to talk through with Bruce. You see, if you keep slacking off all the time, I'm not gonna pay you. I mean, did you know the kitchen drawer almost fell apart?"

"Well, since I'm the only one using it, I figured it wouldn't be a problem."

"And what about the kitchen door?"

"It squeaked a little, so what?"

Sean rolls his eyes. "And what about the pool? It's nearly November. Don't you think it was about time you pulled the pool cover over it? I mean, it's getting colder so no way we would use it."

"I was planned to do that next week."

"Next week? Are you serious? Selina is in her last trimester. For all we know she goes into labor next week."

Alfred rubs the sides of his head. "Mister Ornelas…

"Master Sean!"

"…I'll doubt it. She's in her 33th week."

"So?! 36 weeks till 40 is normal, but every now and then babies will arrive sooner."

"Have you seen her lately, Mister-Master Sean?! She's been cleaning the house, thoroughly, an hour ago! Trust me, she's too energetic for her last trimester. That baby will not arrive before 40 weeks."

Suddenly, a scream echoed through the chalet and soon after, Selina yelled; "Oh no, my water just broke!" Sean's eyes widened in panic then sprinted, followed by Alfred, outside the kitchen and into the living room where they found Selina, trying to get up from the armchair she was sitting in. "False alarm, boys! I accidentally peed my pants. Seriously, these days my bladder has the size of a walnut."

And with that, Selina left to get herself a clean pants. Sean turned to face Alfred.

"Okay, I trust that you're qualified enough to get a cloth and clean it up while I'll get the car and drive around town and dot the routes we can take for when it's not a false alarm and we need to get her to the nearest hospital. I want to know every possible route, because I don't want to get stuck in traffic while Selina is having our baby in the backseat."

"Mister-Master Sean, you're overreacting!"

"Really? I am overreacting?! How about the garden path you said you would fix, months ago! If this hadn't been a false alarm and we had to carry her out the house and into the car, we could have tripped. You know what, never mind. Just get a cloth, clean this up while I'll ask Bullock and Jim to do something about that garden path. And the garden gate."

Sean sprinted outside the chalet and Selina strolled back down the stairs with a fresh pants.

"Seriously, what does a girl need to do around here before she gets the lunch she deserves. There's a hungry baby that need to be fed here!" Selina points at her belly. Alfred threw a stink-eye, but Selina ignored it and plopped her butt as carefully as possible on the couch. Then she noticed Alfred was alone. "Where did Sean go to?"

Alfred cleans the accidental mess Selina made and replies; "He took the car and drives every possible route to the nearest hospital in case that scream of yours is not a false alarm."

Selina grinned proudly. "Aw, my Sean-y already shows he's a good daddy. I will give him a special treat tonight." Alfred's eyes nearly dropped from his sockets in shock?"

"You seriously are planned to…with that size of a belly…who am I kidding? Of course you are."

Selina nods. "Yup! And you better have your ear plugs ready because you will need them. Please warn the others as well, and…HOW ABOUT MY LUNCH?!" Alfred really wanted to pummel her ears, but instead he just send his signature scowl and went to the kitchen to start on the lunch. Selina smiled satisfied. She would show him how to stop slacking off.

Meanwhile, Sean drove back and forth between the chalet and the nearest hospital, every time taking a different route. He was quite pleased with the results. No way that they would have found some of them if he hadn't done the test drives.

Sean turned the car around and drove back to the chalet when he noticed a do-it-yourself store. The street boy hits the breaks then turns the car around again and heads towards the store's parking lot. Maybe redecorating the nursery doesn't sound that bad at all, especially if you take Alfred's slacking off in consideration. If he hadn't done anything in the chalet for the past few months, the nursey might look just as bad as all the other stuff. Maybe it's also not a bad idea to call Mr. Fox, who's housesitting Wayne Manor, and tell him to fix and redecorate Bruce's old nursery for when they return.

A few minutes later, Sean staggered back to the car with lots of buckets of paint, wall paper, curtains, paint brushes and other tools he definitely would need. He shut the trunk with a proud look then hopped back behind the wheel and resumed his way back to the chalet.

Alfred's mouth dropped agape when Sean staggered inside the chalet, arms filled with the stuff he bought at the DIY store. Then he looked like a fish on dry land because he wanted to say something but the words didn't leave his mouth. He was too shocked. Bruce wasn't.

"Sean, why did you buy all that stuff?

"To redecorate the nursery," Sean replied as he kicked the door shut with his leg then walked across the kitchen and entered the hallway. "No offence, but after all the things I fixed that needed to be fixed and actually was Alfred's job to fix, I realized the nursery must look just as bad, and I don't want our baby to sleep in a nursery where the walls nearly fall apart."

Alfred finally found his voice and snaps; "Master Ornelas, the nursery is not as bad as you think. It's in perfect state. Trust me, no redecoration is need, just a little dust rag to clean it and…

"Master Ornelas?" Bruce asked confused.

"Trust me, Alfred, that I don't trust you right now!" Sean said as he staggered up the stairs, followed by both Alfred and Bruce. Alfred looked extremely insulted while Bruce kept mumbling, confused; "Master Ornelas? Since when…"

"Oh yeah, Bruce, we need to talk about Alfred's future, because if you want to keep him as a butler, things need to change." Sean opened the nursery room's door and was stunned at what he saw. "This doesn't look like a nursery at all, more like a garbage room! I can't believe Mr. and Mrs. Wayne would let Bruce sleep in all of this rubbish!"

Alfred rolls his eyes. "Mister Ornelas…

"Master Sean!"

"Soon I received my first payment from you, I'll address to you as you want me to, but until then it's Mister Ornelas!" Alfred retorted back with a scowl.

"You won't get any payment from me! Look at all this rubbish. I can't even find the baby cot bed in all this shit! And you said it just needed a dust rag. I'm telling you, this place needs more than that! I'm calling the exterminator because that looks like mice poo!" Sean bowled away with a disgusted look on his face, mumbling; "Seriously, how could we ever let him slack off like this?"

Selina saw Sean stomping down the stairs then purrs; "Hey Sean-y. I've heard you mapped out every possible route to the nearest hospital. I'm so proud of you and you deserve a treat tonight. Now, I know you probably think it's a scary treat, but we definitely need to do this…

"Selina, not now!" Sean said, cutting the girl's words off without even hearing most of what she said. "I have very important things to do but after that, I'm all yours!"

Selina starts to beam. "Really?"

"Yes! The nursery looks like a pile of junk instead of a bedroom. I even saw mice poo. We need an exterminator."

Selina shakes her head. "Nah, I've dealt with many mice back in my street days. My cat instinct will find those little bastards and…

"WHAT?!" Sean gasped in utter shock. "Are you crazy? You stay away from that room, you hear me?! The last thing I want is for you to catch some awful disease that might endanger our baby."

Selina sighs; "Sean-y, I love that you worry, but this is just ridicules. I've thrown out more mice than you'll ever know and nothing happened."

"Selina, even cat poo can give you a disease that's deadly for our child, so imagine what rodent poo can do. You stay away, you hear me?!"

"You're overreacting, Sean, just like Loïc who demanded me to stay away from the cat litter boxes. I'm having a major nesting problem here and my hormones drive me insane. I want something to do, so if I can't make this dirty chalet clean for our little baby, I want you in my room and do things to you…

"Later, okay?" Sean said who was looking for the phone and again, didn't hear most of what Selina said. Then he found the phone and dialled the number of an exterminator while Selina clutched around him, as properly as her big belly allowed her to, and purred into his free ear. Sean was too busy with explaining stuff to the exterminator to notice, then got infuriated when the exterminator told him they had a free spot by the end of the week. "By the end of the week my girlfriend can be in labor, and I would have called earlier if I hadn't put all my unwavering trust into our crappy butler!" Then he hung up and realized Selina was clutched around him. "Selina, what are you doing?"

"Trying to calm you down with the sound of my purrs. People say it relaxes people. Do you feel relaxed?"

"No, not really. I have things to do. I have to go to the store again to get traps and everything, then clean the nursery and redecorate it to our liking."

"And then you're mine, right?"

"Sure, whatever. Car keys, car keys…" Sean mumbled, looking around then realized he had left them in the car and dashed out the door. Selina gloated happily.

* * *

A few hours later, the entire nursery was redecorated and the mice poo turned out to be just dirt. Sean was cleaning the nursery window when he heard Bruce, Loïc, and Hien discuss something outside, in the backyard.

"I'm telling you, Sean is not in the mood for a party," Loïc said. "In fact, I heard him talk to Selina and he promised to her to be 'hers' all night."

Hien smirked; "Ha, I told you he would overcome his low self-asteem problems before the baby's arrival."

"You're lying!" Bruce exclaimed. "Sean would never ever promise that to Selina, and I would know because I'm his longest and best friend."

"Here we go again," Loïc said, rolling his eyes.

"Well it's true!" Bruce wailed. "And another thing, one day Sean and I become vigilantes and fight crime in Gotham, together."

Loïc strokes his chin; "Yeah, I'm not sure what Selina will think of that. She doesn't look like the type of girl who wants to share Sean's attention, especially not with criminals. Most likely they would fight crime, together."

"Yeah, and you will sit alone in a dark alley wondering where it went wrong in your imaginary friendship with Sean," Jack added who decided to join the argument.

Bruce stomps his foot down; "The strong friendship between me and Sean is not imaginary! Trust me, you'll see. Sean and I will capture you first."

"And why would you do that?" Jack asked with an amused grin.

"Because you will become the biggest villain in entire Gotham, duh!"

"Aw, thank you, Bruce. I'm so happy to hear you have great expectations of me."

"SHUT UP!" Bruce growled.

Jack smirks; "Still, I don't think Sean would want to be seen with a sidekick like you by his side."

"I'm not gonna be his sidekick! We will be like equals! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to organize a small party for Sean, because he earns it after all the hard work he's done."

"Yeah, the hard work your butler was supposed to do," Hien grinned.

Jack frowns; "Wait, didn't Sean promise to Selina to be hers all night? Not that I was eaves dropping or anything, but Selina basically can't stop singing it over and over like a broken record."

"Sean would never promise something like that! And I know because…

"…Sean is MY best and LONGEST friend…" Loïc, Hien, and Jack fill in to agitate Bruce a little more.

"Yeah, well it's true!" Bruce exclaimed. "I've met him a long time ago, on my birthday party and we had lots of adventures, every year on MY birthday, so that gives us an extra connection."

Hien snorts; "A connection Sean doesn't remember."

"Which is a good thing," Jack said. "I've heard about that leech on his you know what and how horrible it looked, so it's kinda a good thing he doesn't remember it."

Sean had enough of listening to the conversation and poked his head out the window.

"Guys, what is going on?"

Bruce stomps in frustration; "That's just great! Now Sean knows about my surprise party. Thanks a lot, guys!"

"You're welcome," the three boys said in sync.

Sean rolls his eyes; "Bruce, I'm not in the mood for a party, okay?"

"Told you," the three boys said, in sync and with an equal wide smirk.

Sean sighs. Guys, stop bullying Bruce. He's not strong enough to fight you three at the same time."

"Sean, thanks for sticking up for me, something what a TRUE friend does, but I can handle this. I was just about to show them the mountains, in a VERY painful way."

The three boys laughed uproariously, and even Sean had to crack a smile then shook his head. "Bruce, trust me, you will hurt yourself."

"No, I won't hurt myself, Sean! I can't believe why you say that. I'm your…

"…Best and longest friend…" Jack, Hien, and Loïc grinned.

"Okay, what's with that 'best' and 'longest' friend thing?" Sean grunted."

Hien smirks; "Bruce thinks your so called childhood friendship gives you guys a special connection. Not sure what Selina will think of that, since she wants to be the only one who has a special connection with you…"

"Which she will proof to you tonight, and you even agreed to that," Jack added.

Sean's eyes widen in fear then gasps; "What?"

"Oh, you don't remember? Poor Selina," Loïc said.

Sean sighs again; "You know what, never mind. Bruce, don't get this the wrong way, but you are not my best and longest friend. The reason is because I don't have any friends and…

"It's the trust issue thing, isn't it?" Jack asked. "We understand, right guys?" Loïc and Hien nodded, then Jack adds; "Take your time. One day you will trust us enough and we will be there for you, right guys?" Loïc and Hien nodded again.

Bruce rolls his eyes; "Cut the crap, you arrogant idiots! All three of you will become villains in the future."

Bruce vents out onto the three boys for a bit longer, but Sean had enough of it and shut the window then heard Selina, yelling from downstairs.

"Oh, Sean-y boy! I made a special treat for you."

Sean decided to clean the rest of the nursery in the morning and went downstairs where he found Selina, wearing her skimpy nightdress.

"Wait, where are Alfred, Jim, Sherlock, and Bullock?"

Selina smirks; "I asked Sherlock and Bullock to drag both Jim and Alfred to a bar."

"Why are you even wearing that?" Sean asked suspiciously, then saw Loïc, Hien, and Jack in the backyard, using the closed window to send him a thumb-up then dragged Bruce with them. It didn't take long for Sean to connect the dots. "Selina, I know I promised something, but whatever it is, I didn't mean it, okay? I was caught up with other things and barely heard what you were saying."

Selina sighs sadly; "I knew it was too good to be true."

"Look, I'm still interested to do something, okay? Just not what you had in mind."

Selina sighs again. "It better be something good."

"How about we watch a movie, together okay?"

Selina nodded agreed.

* * *

Hours later, after the movie was finished, Sean helped Selina to her room. She dropped on the bed as carefully as she could then patted beside him as an invitation.

"No, not this time, Selina. I will probably fall asleep again and that's not what I want."

Selina looks really sad. "Just for a few minutes, okay?"

Before Sean could react, Selina grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the bed beside her, then enveloped him into her arms as properly as her belly allowed it. Sean tried to escape, but realized quickly that there was no way to push Selina off of him without hurting her or the baby.

"Selina, please let me go."

"No!" Selina purred. "And if you're thinking you can escape when I'm asleep, you're wrong. I put some sleeping pills in your drink when we were watching a movie. I will make sure I won't fall asleep until they start to work."

Sean clenched his teeth in anger; "You did what?"

"Don't worry, sweetie. They will start working in just a few minutes."

Sean realized she was right. He was starting to feel sleepy all the sudden. He tried to fight, but it was futile. He felt his eyelids becoming heavy before dozing off to sleep. Selina purred pleased then fell asleep too, with Sean tightly into her arms.

* * *

 **What did you think? I don't know how many chapters this story will have, but most likely one longish one, and two short ones or maybe two longish ones and one short one. It depends on how much inspiration I get. But the stuff in the last chapter will lead to the start of series 3. I don't want to drag this story on for too long and move on with series 3.**

 **anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter :D**


	25. Week 36: Strengthening Self-esteem 30

**I am so sorry for the long wait, guys. I hope you didn't think I abandoned this story. I just got a little stuck with this chapter :D**

* * *

 **25\. Strengthening Self-esteem 3.0**

 **Alfred's decides it's about time that he and the other adult men deserve a break and therefore he signs them up for a week tour through the Swiss alps, trusting Sean to keep the others under control while they are away. Sadly enough, Sean is bound to get over his low self-esteem before the baby arrives, though, that's what Selina wants, so to make her idea happen, the young mom-to-be decides it's time for another therapy session with the dad-to-be. Knowing there is a small window of opportunity before the baby arrives, Selina puts extra pressure on the therapy, much to Sean's dislike. Meanwhile, the three adults get separated from the tour group and have to find their way back through the Swiss Wilderness. It won't be easy.**

* * *

A soft, groggily grunt escapes Sean's lips as he slowly starts to wake up. Even though his head pounds badly, he still forces his mind to remember what happened. Then it hit him. Alfred, Bullock, and Jim (Sherlock was already back to London), left for a tour through the Swiss alps and they wouldn't be back for a whole week. Alfred put all his unwavering trust in him and Bruce to keep the place clean and keep the others under control. But soon the adults had left the chalet behind, all the boys minus Bruce went to a bar in town to celebrate the fact they could do whatever they wanted without any adult around to stop them. It felt so good being indepent and until a certain point, Sean drank one beer after another until he wasn't able to walk by himself and the others had to carry him home. Soon they arrived home, Selina opened the door and flogged Jack's, Loïc's, and Hien's butt because they hadn't stopped him from drinking so much beer. She was furiously because now he was useless for the games she had planned to do in the bedroom.

"Ugh," Sean groaned as he forced his eyes to open. Last night he was so happy he was too drunk for Selina's midnight games, but right now he regretted so many things. He also hoped Alfred wouldn't find out about it, because then he would never ever trust him again.

Sean drags in a long, deep breath then finally snaps his eyes open. The first thing he sees is the floor, far below him, of a room he hadn't seen before. His mind fills with panic and for a moment he starts to ask himself if the boys did take him home. Last night's events are all still a bit foggy and maybe he had fallen asleep in the bar and dreamed that the boys carried him home then got flogged by Selina.

Sean starts to think and think, but he can't remember he had fallen asleep. Now he was fully awake and slightly scared. Also, parts of his body felt a bit chilly for some reason. They didn't leave him naked in an abandoned building, did they?

Before Sean gets the chance to check his state, the door to his room opens. Sean turned his head alarmed and saw Selina 'waddle' towards him while wearing a wide grin and holding a huge bottle of massaging oil. Sean instantly knew what she was planned to do and he pushed himself upwards, but he instantly falls back down into his previous position, flat onto his stomach and his face through the face hole of the massaging table. Stubbornly, Sean tries two other attempts to get off the table only with the same results. It turned out Selina had strapped him to the table.

"Selina, wtf are you doing with me?!"

Selina simply ignores the angry look in her boyfriend's eyes and purrs; "Welcome to your third therapy session, Sean-y boy. Today we start off with something new. A one hour massage in our very own suite."

"You took me to a hotel room?!" Sean gasped in utter shock.

Selina shakes her head. "No, too expensive. The girls helped me to redecorate one of the chalet rooms as our two person bedroom. The baby is about to come, Sean-y, I can feel it. You are bound to overcome your fears of being naked around me, showering with me, and sharing a bed with me."

"I will overcome my fears on my own terms, not yours! No way we share a bed or showers, and nor I will undress myself in front of you!" Selina smirks and eyes Sean from the back of his head down his back towards the towel that covers his behind. Sean can feel her eyes scan every inch of his body, though, he can't see what she's doing and it starts making him nervous. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing," Selina purred as she lingered the index finger of her right hand up Sean's back as she walked alongside the table towards Sean's head. Sean felt a nervous shiver run down his spine then saw Selina walk through his view to the other side of the massaging table. Her right hand grasped a fist full of his hair as she walked around the table, pulled playfully, then her finger stroke back down his back towards his butt where it stopped. "You might know by now you are already lying undressed in front of me. Well, almost undressed!" Before Sean could react, Selina pulled the towel away. "Now you are fully undressed."

"AAAAGH!" Sean screamed in fear when he saw the towel fly across the room then tried another attempt to squirm himself free from the bounds that kept him in place. It was futile though. Selina's fingertips started to trail up his back then moulded his skin, thoroughly. Sean felt his body go limp, and he hated it. It was like his body liked the feeling of all that pressure falling off of him, making him all go relaxed. Why did his brain send the wrong impulses? Why didn't it just force his muscles to go tight instead of relaxed and force them to tighten enough so he could free himself, like his mind wanted? He wanted to run away, not relax beneath Selina's fingertips. She might get the wrong impression.

"See? I knew you would like it after all," Selina purred into his ear as she kept moulding his shoulders and neck.

 _"AAGH!"_ Sean screamed internally. _"I knew it! I knew she gets the wrong impression! Stupid muscles, tighten! TIGHTEN!"_

"You like this, don't you?" Selina purred. "Man, I so wish I was flexible enough to hoist myself on top of your back to get a better angle, like those massage ladies do in movies."

Sean releases a soft sigh of relief. One less thing to be worried about, right?

Not!

Sean's eyes widen in utter fear when he hears Selina grunt as she makes an attempt to hoist her leg up. That's right. He should have seen it coming, sort of. He should know her antics by now. He should have known she wouldn't give up on one of her ideas only because she's pregnant. She hadn't done that for the past weeks, so why start now?

"SELINA, STOP IT! I DON'T THINK THAT'S A GOOD IDEA!" Sean screamed then suddenly there's a soft knock on the door. Both Sean and Selina froze.

"Sean, is everything all right?" Bruce asked, knocking for a second time. Sean opened his mouth to yell at Bruce to go get Alfred, but Selina is quicker and drowns her boyfriend's words by yelling threats.

"BRUCE, LEAVE BEFORE I USE YOUR BODY AS A DOORMAT!" It's quiet for a moment. Then, when Selina thought Bruce listened and left, she cooed in Sean's ear. "Your all mine, Sean-y boy. Bruce won't save you. No one will save you, not even Alfred. He and the other adults left early in the morning to meet up with a group of tourists. They will hike through the alps for about a week, thinking you and Bruce can keep me and the others under control. Ha, too bad they didn't know…

"Sean, can we talk for a minute?" Bruce asked after his third knock interrupted Selina. "I sort of need…

"PISS OFF BRUCE!" Selina roared at the door, fighting the urge to stomp to the door and pull it open to give Bruce a pummel to the head. "Don't make me use your body…

"BRUCE, SELINA TIED ME ONTO A MASSAGING TABLE! GO GET LOÏC, HE CAN BREAK THE DOOR OPEN!"

"Whaat?" Bruce gasped at the other end of the door and his voice sounded slightly insulted. "Why do you always ask for Loïc or one of the others? I'm your longest friend and therefore your best friend!"

Sean rolls his eyes. "Seriously, Bruce? Not this issue again! Just get Loïc and…

"NO! I can do it, Sean! I need you to have fate in me. I need you to have more fate in me than I have in myself, or anyone else has in me for that matter!"

"Bruce, now is not the time to start becoming sentimental! Just get…

"NO! I can do it! watch!"

"BRUCE, I'M WARNING YOU! TOUCH THAT DOOR AND I'LL… Selina's words got cut off by a loud thud when Bruce tried to run down the door. Sadly, his shoulder wasn't muscular enough to make it work and he just received a new bruise. Not that he would give up so easily. His first and best friend needs his help, so he will save him from Selina's frisky clutches like a true best friend would do. Bruce took a few steps back for a second run-up then charged towards the door with speed. Then, when he almost reached the door, the door opened and he tumbled inside with force. He was then met with Selina's boot as she stepped onto his forehead and squashed it like a bug. "I told you, don't make me use your body like I a doormat!"

Bruce whimpers in pain. "Selina, ouch. That really hurts. Stop it."

"I warned you, didn't I!"

"Yes, I'm sorry," Bruce whimpered. "Can you please get your foot…

"Then why didn't you listen?!" Selina hollered, and proceeded using his forehead as a doormat.

"Selina, that really hurts."

Sean, still lying face down and strapped on the massaging table, used Bruce's predicament as an opportunity to move his right hand to the straps that bounded the same arm, and carefully tried to untie it. His wrist started to hurt really bad, but he ignored the pain and tried another attempt.

"And one other thing!" Selina bellowed murderously then grabbed the shrubs of Bruce's neck and hoisted him back onto his feet, but only to back him up against the wall of the room, forcefully. Then she zoomed her face mere inches away from Bruce's and hollers; "You will never ever be Sean's BEST friend! I know him the longest, so that makes ME his best friend!"

Behind Selina, Sean finally freed one arm, then it was no longer a trouble to untie the other straps and he could jump off the table and make a break for it. Selina felt a gust of wind past by her when Sean sprinted out the door. Bruce felt it too and he realized he was in more danger than ever. The look on Selina's face, and the raging look in her eyes, told the billionaire he was right.

"Now look what you've done!" Selina hollered into Bruce's face, up close and with a booming sound of voice. "Do you have any idea how long it took for me to persuade Loïc and Hien to carry Sean's unconscious body into this room and tie him securely onto the massaging table?! Not to mention get all his clothes off?! I'm filled with last trimester pregnancy hormones, you idiot! It wants out, but thanks to you, it stays cooped up in there making me feel like I'm about to explode!" Selina's raging face melts into a thoughtful look and she says, with much softer voice; "Well then, I suppose I have to find another way to calm down my raging hormones."

Bruce whimpers anxiously; "How about eat some chocolate? I mean, it always works during your monsteration, right?"

"It's called menstruation, you idiot!" Selina bellowed angrily then heard the front door, shut. That could only mean one thing. "Thanks a lot, Bruce! Look what you've done. Not only Sean broke free from my massage session, but he's also escaping the house to hide in the mountains! And we have no idea which cave he decides to pick this time, because he decided to be less predictable after the last time we grabbed and snatched him before he could hide! Ugh!" Selina stomps her foot down in frustration. Then points around the room. "Do you see this, Bruce? I've spend a long time to clean this unused bedroom and redecorated it. I even spend money from your credit card on a new two-person bed, so we could shack together after the baby is born. But to accomplish that goal, I first have to help him get over his fears! And as you can see, I'm on a tight schedule here!" Selina pointed at her belly when she said that.

Bruce frowns; "Shouldn't you sit and relax instead?"

"Well, thanks to YOU, I have no other option, huh?! It will take hours before Sean dares to return, maybe days even! If that's the case I will use your body to lash out my cooped up hormones. And trust me, it will be much different and less pleasurable than the treatment Sean got in here before you barged in and ruined everything! It will involve a paddle!"

And with that, Selina stomped away, leaving Bruce behind who shook like a leaf.

* * *

Alfred looked around himself in delight. Signing up for the tour hike through the Swiss Wilderness and being away from the children for a few days was his best plan so far. He could enjoy the Swiss air for the first time he arrived without being worried what happened at the chalet. Sean Ornelas was a trustworthy person and the most reliable of them all, so it was obvious he asked him to make sure the others would keep the chalet in one piece. It wouldn't be a hard job for Sean, would it? Most of them sort of looked up to Sean, so it wouldn't be too difficult to make them listen, right? And even so, if one of them dared to disobey him, Sean would be qualified enough to get that person back under control. After all, Sean lived most of his life on the streets taking care of himself, so a few disobedient friends wouldn't be more difficult to fight than a gang of criminals, right? Nope. Alfred saw no reason to question his decision. He could finally relax and enjoy a hike without being disturbed by a couple of unruly and stupid…

"Alfred, there you are!" Bullock choked out, running up from behind Alfred then halted his stride and took a few deep breaths. "I need your help! Jimbo is dangling down a deep cliff!" Without explaining more, Bullock turned one-eighty and ran back into the direction he came from.

"Of course, how could I forget I just took stupid adults with me?" Alfred growled to himself then looked at the group of fellow hikers, noticing they were still enjoying the break the guides allowed them to take. "I have to help one of my friends! He's dangling down a cliff!"

Expecting some of them might have heard his call and would follow, Alfred sped into the direction Bullock had disappeared into. A short while later he arrived at the edge of the cliff where he found Bullock on his knees looking and yelling something at Jim who obviously still dangled in the same place.

Alfred halts his stride then peers down too, spotting Jim, a long way down, onto a narrow ledge. Poor Jim stood with his back pressed against the cliff wall, shaking like a leaf.

"Look, the valet arrived!" Bullock bellowed at Jim. "He served in the navy! He will pull you up in no time!"

"I'm a BUTLER!" Alfred growled, feeling insulted. "Also, I served in Your Majesty Royal Air Force!"

"Isn't that the navy then?" Bullock stroked his chin thoughtfully then shrugs. "Hey, Jim, it looks like you'll stuck down there for a lil while longer! It turns out the valet didn't serve in the navy and isn't strong a fiercely enough to pull you up!"

"BUTLER!" Alfred growled then smacked the back of Bullock's head. Then he took his backpack off. "I have no idea how you got down there, detective, but you are so lucky I have a rope!"

"It's Harvey's fault I'm stuck here!" Jim yelled. "He pushed me!"

Bullock's mouth dropped open then gasps, dramatically; "Don't blame this on me! You're the one who got angry in the first place!"

"That doesn't give you the right to push me!"

"I DIDN'T PUSH YOU!"

Alfred rubs the sides of his head. At this point he wished he was at the chalet, dealing with irresponsible teenagers instead with irresponsible adults. Alfred took the rope from his backpack then dropped one end down for Jim to use and climb back up. It seemed a long time before they succeeded to hoist Jim back up, but they finally did.

Once Jim was back up safe and sound, the ex-detective hurled himself on top of Bullock and started to pummel his head while yelling; "How dare you to push me down a cliff?!"

"I didn't push you, you idiot!" Bullock bellowed, trying to defend himself and clawed at Jim's face. It's a good thing he saw Selina doing it one time, otherwise he didn't know how to do it. Alfred rolled his eyes then hoisted Jim off of Bullock.

"You two are far worse than the bunch of teenagers that probably ruin the chalet as we speak!" Alfred roared.

Jim throws a stink eye. "Well, this was your idea, not ours!"

"Yes, well, I was exaggerating. I bet Sean is doing an amazing job keeping them under control, but you two are still idiots!"

"You have to know that I did NOT push Jimbo! He ran into me like a wild, angry bull and I stepped aside. It's not my fault he can't stop running in time and runs himself down a cliff."

Jim shoots daggers with his eyes. "But I became furious because you had to talk about Lee again."

"Still, you should have turned into a sobbing mess, instead of running yourself down a cliff!"

"What kind of weird logic is that?!" Jim roared.

Bullock shrugs nonchalantly. Alfred had enough of the bickering adults and stepped between them.

* * *

Sean, who decided to hide in the forest, which was a roughly thirty minute walk away from the chalet, climbed outside the tree he used as hiding spot for the past few hours. It slowly turned dark, meaning, Selina would probably be exhausted and heading to bed. If he was quiet enough, he could sneak inside without her knowing it. No way he wanted to become victim of her massaging therapy again.

The street boy plopped onto the ground safely then started his way back to the chalet. Suddenly loud voices echoed through the air. Sean halted in his tracks and listened. The voices sounded quite familiar.

Curiosity took the best of Sean and he followed the sound of the voices. A little while later he saw, from afar, three grown up men argue about losing the other group of hikers and whose fault it was. Sean shook his head in disbelieve. They just looked like a group of arguing school children.

Sean inhaled a deep breath of air, then cupped the sides of his mouth and opened his lips to yell at the adults, but he stopped because he suddenly realized something. If he draw their attention they would come back with him to the chalet, which means, goodbye freedom and hello rules.

The street boy quickly turned one-eighty and sprinted away before they would see him. Bullock looked into Sean's direction at that moment, but gasped loudly then reached for his head as if he was about to faint.

"Seriously, I have to sit down for a moment. The stress I feel right now makes me hallucinate." Without another word, Bullock sat down and grabbed for his water bottle. Jim rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? Do you really think that playing overdramatically will make you win this fight?"

Bullock shoots daggers with his eyes. "I am not being overdramatic, Jimbo! I hallucinated for a moment. I saw Sean standing over there then he suddenly disappeared." Alfred and Jim both looked at where Bullock was pointing at. Of course they saw no one.

"Well, we might as well set up camp for the night," Alfred growled, changing the subject as he realized it was slowly getting dark. Jim and Bullock both nodded agreed then started to unpack their camping gear.

* * *

The next morning, Sean skipped into the bathroom, full of energy, and turned the shower on then took his night clothes off. Finally, after a very long time, he had a full night sleep without being interrupted by Selina sneaking into his bed. Or feeling the pressure of her arms around him as she clutched him against her chest, during her sleep. Sean smiled to himself then stepped under the shower, starting to wet his hair. Maybe it was a good idea to stay away from Selina a bit longer.

Sean grabs the shampoo bottle to wash his hair, but then…Suddenly a voice whispers into his ear; "I can help you with that, you know."

"AAAGH!" Sean screamed, jumping away in fear, dropping the bottle in the process. Selina stood behind him. Wearing absolutely nothing but a grin on her face. Sean shut his eyes, tightly. "Selina! How long have you been standing there?!"

"Oh…you know. Since you walked in and turned the shower on without looking properly behind the shower curtain. I have been waiting here for you. I had to chase Bruce out first. Then Loïc, then Hien and finally, Jack. He was quite more difficult to handle, but my nails never failed on the streets, nor did they now," Selina blabbed, excitedly, but Sean hardly heard any of her words. He was too busy with worrying how he had not felt her presence as he entered the bathroom.

"I'm losing my street skills," Sean gasped, softly. "I'm losing my skill of feeling someone's presence! My skill of feeling danger!"

Selina rolls her eyes. "Sean, stop being so dramatic. I'm not danger, I'm your girlfriend. Besides, maybe you're skills start to adapt to you feeling secure when I'm around. Maybe your so called skills, know I am not a danger to you, but it's your mind that has trouble adapting to it."

"No! That can't be!" Sean bellowed, his eyes still closed tight. "That's not possible!" _'It can't be possible, right? Of course not. Don't be crazy, Sean. What would she know? It's not like she's a psychiatrist or something. It's not like she can read my mind. She doesn't know anything about me! She's just trying to lure me into…_ WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Washing your hair, my silly little kitty toy ," Selina purred, who had taken another bottle of shampoo off the shelve and now rubbed it gently into Sean's hair. "Just relax and allow me to wash you."

Sean, readying himself to object, suddenly stopped, thinking; _'If I'll just let her wash my hair, maybe she will leave my other body parts alone. She would be too busy to do anything else, right?'_ Sean sighed in defeat and lets Selina wash his hair, reluctantly.

Meanwhile, like a rough thirty minute walk away from the chalet, Jim woke up with a sudden jolt then met Alfred's angry eyes who held an empty bucket in his hands. It didn't take long for Jim to realize what had happened.

"Alfred, seriously?! You had to wake me up with a bucket full of cold water? I was just having a happy dream about me being back with Lee Thompkins."

Bullock laughed loudly. "Ha! Then you can tell everyone you had a WET dream about Lee Thompkins." Both Alfred and Jim looked at the lackadaisical cop with rage, then he chuckled, nervously; "You know what…I'm going to find us some wood…to make a fire and prepare breakfast." And with that, he scrambled away, quickly. Alfred sighed deep then rubbed his head, tiredly. All he wants right now is being back at the chalet. Selina's antics suddenly seemed less frustrating than Bullock's stupid ideas of a joke.

Bullock strolls his way through the forest looking for dry wood when he hears something rustle in the bushes nearby. He looks up in fear, his heart pounding loudly with fear. Why exactly did he volunteer himself for getting dry wood again? More importantly, why didn't Alfred stop him? He was the one who served in the military, so he should know what kind of dangers lurks at you in the wild. So he should also be the one to volunteer himself to collect dry wood, right?

The shrub starts to rustle more violently, then suddenly…an elk jumped out in front of Bullock. The poor cop shrieked in fear, which alarmed the elk and turned around to face the cop. Both cop and animal looked each other in the eyes for a moment, then suddenly the elk charged towards the cop. Bullock screamed his lungs out in fear then turned around and made a break for it. The animal pursued.

A rough thirty minute walk away from Bullock, at the chalet to be more precisely, someone else was also in fear. In the showers, Sean's heart pounded wildly when Selina had stopped washing his hair and started to scrub his back with soap, thoroughly. All Sean could manage to think was; "What is she going to do next?"

The answer to that question came quickly. Selina washed his hair out then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Sean. Then she grabbed a bathrobe to clothe herself and directed Sean outside the shower towards the bathroom sink. He had no other option then just let her. As long as they didn't come near the bed, he would be save, right?

Sean watches Selina grab his toothbrush and toothpaste, then, before he even has the chance to stop it from happening, his mouth is wide open and Selina brushes his teeth, thoroughly. A smirk plastered on her face as she sees what the impact it has on Sean. His pupils dilate in horror, then he feels himself slip away in a whole new, paralyzed state, and he can't do anything to stop her. All he can do is think.

 _"What will she do with me next?"_

Selina purrs happily, then once she's done with brushing Sean's teeth, she directs him back to the bedroom where she pushes him onto the bed. Then she eyes him with thorough interest. Sean can see the alluring sparkle in her eyes, but he can't do anything to stop her. Suddenly, the sparkle disappears and is replaced with a wrinkled nose.

"Ugh. Seriously, Sean. When was the last time you had a manicure?" Selina waddles away, out the room to get her manicure set. Even though Sean knows this is his only chance to escape, his body just doesn't want to listen to his brain. He remains lying on the bed, limply. Selina returns with her manicure set then positions herself on top of Sean's stomach and starts clipping his nails, carefully. Poor Sean's heart beats faster than a train.

 _"Why is she doing this to me?"_

Once Selina's done with clipping the nails of all his fingers and toes, she proceeds massaging Sean's feet, one at the time. A smile on her face as she hums softly. Sean hears his heart pound in his ears. If only he could move one arm and use it to push her away. But all he can do is lie still and let Selina do whatever comes to her mind.

Back in the forest, the elk got bored and started to graze without Bullock realizing it. The cop kept running circles for a while then finally realized which track to take back to the campsite. By then, the elk stopped eating and pursued Bullock, making him think he had run after him all that time.

"Alfred!" Bullock bellowed when he saw the camp in the distance. "Alfred!" Alfred and Jim both look up, alarmed and see the danger Bullock is in. Instead of helping him, the both of them start climbing into a tree. Bullock finally arrived the same tree then yelled as he kept his arms up; "Pull me up! Pull me up!" Alfred and Jim both grab one of his arms and pulled him up. Then the threesome looked down in fear when the elk started trashing down the campsite, looking for food. "Seriously. Why can't we just stumble on criminals instead of a dangerous elk?" Bullock huffed. Both Jim and Alfred shrug, clueless.

At the chalet, Bruce walked into the boys room and found Sean still lying on the bed and his face covered in green, creamy stuff. Both of his eyes were patched with a slice of cucumber. Selina sat beside him rubbing some more green cream on Sean's neckline then proceeded rubbing oily stuff on his chest abs and arms. Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Selina, what are you doing with Sean?"

"Can't you tell? I'm having another therapy session with him." Selina stuffs a few, clean cucumber slices into her mouth and starts chewing them. Then she starts to file Sean's nails while Bruce walked back out the room with an awkward slide.

"Oh Sean. You really feel like a soft kitty cat!" Selina purred and started to nuzzle Sean, thoroughly.

Bruce walked into the living room where he found the other teens. The young billionaire cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Am I really the only one who noticed what Selina is doing upstairs, with Sean?" Bruce asked, once he got their fully attention. "Sean is totally paralyzed and surrendered to Selina's mercy, which she clearly hasn't! But you all don't care, do you?!"

Everyone shakes their heads in sync. Bruce slapped his forehead.

"If you know what's good for you, Bruce, you stay out of it," Annie smirked. "I mean, before you know it, you're the one who's paralyzed. And I assure you, it won't be as fun as it for Sean."

"And I assure you, Annie, SEAN IS NOT ENJOYING THIS!"

"How would you know?" Loïc asked, tilting his head curiously. "I mean, did you ask him?"

"THE FROZEN LOOK ON HIS FACE ALREADY SAID ENOUGH, LOÏC!"

"Alright, you don't need to shout at me."

"Yeah! Relax, will yah? You make little Richard upset," Rikki said, pointing at the little kid who was playing on the floor. "Besides, it's about time Sean puts some of his fears aside."

Bruce rubs the sides of his head. He suddenly realizes what Alfred had to deal with, all those years. Next time Alfred kicks either of them out, he wouldn't stop him.

"Look, al I'm trying to say is that Sean will overcome them in his own time and on his own pace. He doesn't need the force Selina is giving him."

Jack laughs. "Force is the only thing that will help in this case. Besides, aren't you pretending to be worried for Sean's welfare, but really feel utterly jealous it's him and not YOU being treated like that? Because, there's nothing wrong with admitting if you are. I mean, I am freaking jealous and still don't have a clue why she picks him over a good looking man like ME."

"There are so many things you don't have a clue about, Jack. So please stop breaking your brains for trying to figure it out," Annie laughs.

"Assuming he has a brain in the first place," Loïc added.

Jack throws an angry scowl. "Guys! Come on! Didn't we start this conversation to pick on Bruce?! He's the one who's…

"Nah, I'm going out to search for Elliot," Loïc said, cutting Jack off then walked out the room. Bruce dragged in a deep sigh.

"If neither of you start doing what a real friend needs to do, then it will be just me doing it and Sean will thank me," Bruce said then stomped out the room.

Everyone share a look, then Rikki finally asks; "Which one of us is going to stop him from making the biggest mistake ever?"

"Nah. Selina will show it to him, the hard way," Hien laughed. "I mean, she might be in her last trimester, but she still can pack some punches."

They all nod agreed.

* * *

"I don't know much about food chains, but do elks have human on their menu?" Bullock asked, as he, Jim and Alfred looked down at the enormous animal quietly grazing below them.

"Of course not!" Alfred growled. "If that's the case, Loïc's freaking elk would have eaten us a long time ago."

Bullock grins sheepishly. "Well, I did caught the animal once while nibbling at Jim's face when he was lounging in the chalet backyard. And Jim responded with, I love it when you nibble my face, Lee." Jim turned red in embarrassment.

"I would never ever say something like that!"

"Hey! Just a few hours ago you had a wet dream about Lee Thompkins!"

"I was not!" Jim roared, infuriated. "Alfred! Please slap him so he falls down to the ground and gets trampled by the elk."

"If you want to get rid of your partner, do it yourself," Alfred growled. "I am not going to commit a crime for you."

Jim smirks; "And what if I told you Bullock put Bruce's hands in warm water and made him pee his bed wet?"

"WHAT? THAT WAS YOU?!" Alfred roared. "I blamed Miss Kyle and you didn't even stop me from punishing her?"

Bullock shrugs. "Hey! It's not my fault you're jumping to the wrong conclusions too quickly. Besides, you never asked who did it. You just assumed it was Cat-face and punished her."

"You wait till I tell this to Master Sean," Alfred growled, throwing a stink-eye at the cop.

Jim frowns; "Wait. Since when you call Sean, Master Sean?"

"Since he's paying for it. Now shush. The elk is on the move. If we are quiet enough, he might leave." The threesome sit very still in the tree, then, suddenly…

"What are you guys doing up there?!" The threesome looked down in shock and found Loïc, looking up at them. Then he frowned even more. "Wait. Weren't you guys out on a backpacking trip?"

"Mister Kägi, be quiet and don't move," Alfred whispered between clenched teeth. "There's a very angry and very hungry elk standing right behind you."

Loïc frowned then looked behind him. Then he started to look back and forth between the elk and the three men, then, a grin curled up his lips. "Wait. You guys are hiding in that tree because of the 'very angry and very hungry elk' who's standing behind me?"

"Yes," Alfred growled. "Now, grab my hand so we can pull you up before he notices you."

Loïc ignores Alfred's hand, then strikes his chin. "Guys, you do know that's Elliot, right?"

"Mr. Kägi, don't be stupid. I know elks look the same, but that is not Elliot."

"Yeah," Bullock chimed in. "He tried to attack me."

"He was probably happy to see you, you idiot," Loïc said, face palming.

Alfred's face turns impatient. "Mr. Kägi, I'm only saying it one more time, get your butt up in this tree!"

Loïc shook his head. "Nah, me and Elliot head back to the chalet. If I were you, you would do the same thing before Jack blows it up as he makes an attempt to play cook. Come on, Elliot." The three men look baffled when the elk looks up then dashes towards Loïc, obediently.

"Wait! It is Elliot," Bullock gasped. "But still, I'm telling you that he definitely tried to eat Jimbo's face once."

Loïc smirks; "Nah. Selina found out about Elliot's peanut butter addiction and rubbed it all over Jim's face when he was asleep, so Elliot would lick it off. It definitely worked and it was funny to watch at."

Alfred slaps his forehead, then frowns; "Wait, how did you get here?"

"By walking, duh. The chalet is like a thirty minute walk away from here." Then he smirks, tauntingly; "Wait, you're not going to tell me you guys thought you were lost, right?"

"Of course not!" they all grunted, in sync then quickly packed all their stuff together and followed Loïc and Elliot back to the chalet, where they found Bruce lying on the couch with an ice pack on his head and one on his butt as well. He grunted in pain.

"Master Bruce! What happened?" Alfred chocked out and rushed towards his young, beloved master. "Come on, talk to me."

Bruce's eyelashes flutter before they open, slowly. "Alfred? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me, Master Bruce. Who did this to you."

Bruce opened his mouth to reply, but then lost conscious again. That's when the other teens, minus Sean and Selina, entered the living room with Richard.

"Oh hey, guys," they said, with a cheerful wave. "How was the trip?"

Alfred's eyes narrow, murderously. "What I like to know is what happened to Master Bruce."

Annie smirks; "Don't blame us. We tried to warn him, but he just didn't want to listen."

"Yup. He tried to be a hero and save his friend, Sean, from Selina's therapy session," Rikki chimed in.

Alfred rushes up the stairs and finds Sean in one of the guest rooms, redecorated into a love-shack by Selina. He was tied to the bed, looking extremely paralyzed while Selina's arms were enveloped around him. Selina's eye slowly opens.

"Don't dare to come closer, Jeeves. Or else you'll be moaning in pain just like Bruce." Alfred quickly backs out the room, scared. Selina purrs happily into Sean's ear.

* * *

 **What did you think? Let me know by review :D**

 **At this point, two more chapters to go. But if I can wrap it all up in one chapter, I will, before I get a huge writers block on finishing series 3 xD**


	26. Brave New World

26\. Brave New World

"I can't believe she's finally here," Selina said, smiling at the peacefully sleeping bundle in her arms. She felt so warm and happy by just looking at her new-born baby. All the pain she had endured before the labour, just had vanished and was replaced with the strong urge of protecting the tiny one in her arms. Is this what they called a mother's instinct?

Selina kissed the sleeping baby's forehead.

"I can't believe how much she already looks like her mom," a male voice said. Selina turned her head to look at her boyfriend, Sean, then stuck her tongue out.

 _hours earlier…_

Alfred sauntered lazily down the stairs. After all the things that had happened to him during the hike that should have been a fun thing and not some sort of survival challenge, he wanted nothing other than a lazy day. Especially since Selina had kept him busy ever since by complaining about pains she felt in her pelvic. He even called a doctor and asked Lee for advice in a video chat, and both doctors said it could be due to the prior injury in her pelvic which she had developed after Haleigh had kicked her. It could be a signal that the baby was preparing itself for birth, which would mean the womb and the baby put pressure on her pelvic, causing the pain. The best thing for her was bed rest until her water broke so she would be strong enough to have a natural birth instead of a cesarean section. But telling Selina to stay put in bed was like telling a bird not to fly. Alfred found out the hard way.

The butler yawned openly then entered the kitchen and found it in a huge mess. It not only looked like some baking powder bomb has exploded, but egg shells lied on the benchtop while the egg-white was dripping down the side onto the floor. Chunks of half-melted butter were splashed against the walls, windows and kitchen cupboards while a toast was still in the toaster and about to burst into flames. The oven also emitted some big clouds of black smoke while the kitchen tap hosed the kitchen floor like a lawn sprinkler. In the midst of it all stood Jack and Bruce, fighting over a loaf of bread.

"What on earth happened in here?!" Alfred bellowed with booming voice, though he already kinda knew the answer. Both teens froze momentarily before turning slowly and meeting Alfred's rage filled eyes. The both of them inhaled deep then yelled al kind of things at the same time. Alfred slowly dragged his hand across his face then hollered; "Both of you, just shut up!"

Again, both boys froze in utter shock. Never, in Bruce's entire life, Alfred had ever said shut up at him. The poor boy turned pale in shock. Jack however, curled his lips in a lopsided grin. It seemed the butler finally showed cracks again. Would his inner villain finally make a return? Jack surely hoped so.

Noticing the shocked and pale expression on his beloved boy's face, Alfred instantly calmed down again then sighed; "Please, one at the time. Which one of you two made this mess?"

"HE DID!" both boys shouted in sync and pointed fingers at one and another.

Alfred dragged in another sigh then said, with exasperated tone in his voice; "Fine! You know what, how about you tell me why you two are in the kitchen in the first place, Master Bruce…"

"We didn't want to wake you up, because you seemed very tired last night, so we made attempts to make our own breakfast, but JACK HERE, decided...

"HEY! DON'T YOU DARE BLAMING THIS ON ME!" Jack roared infuriated.

"You're telling me that I was the one who put all the muffin ingredients in the blender and put it on high speed without putting the lid on first?!" Bruce yelled loudly.

"Yes! Yes you did!" Jack grinned. "And do I have to remind you that you were the one who cracked the egg shells on the side of the bench top, splashed the butter on the walls and windows and FORGETS to check the oven and toaster?"

Bruce puffed up like an angry toad then yelled; "You did all those things, not me! Alfred knows and so do the readers. Because they know you are annoying!"

"Readers think you're a sissy!" Jack retorted back.

"According to Annie's futuristic comics I become a hero and you will become a crazy-ass villain!"

"NO WAY, MAN! I WILL BECOME A CRAZY-ASS MASTER VILLAIN!" Jack screamed then readied himself for the kill. Luckily, for Bruce, Alfred recognized the body language and stepped in, blocking Jack's path.

"That's it, Mister Declan!" You clean this mess up while I have something else to do for Master Bruce!"

Jack scowled in return; "It's Mister Future Joker for you, Jeeves." Then a scream of pain echoed to the chalet and Jack gasped; "Oh no! My sweet little kitten is in pain!" And with that, he sped outside the kitchen then down the hallway and up the stairs. A few seconds later his screams of pain echoed through the chalet after Sean punched him in the face for coming into his and Selina's bedroom without knocking first.

Sean kicked the door shut then walked across the bedroom and sat down onto the smaller bed in the corner while Selina was trying to sleep in the double bed. The young dad-to-be still refused to sleep with the mom-to-be- in one bed. To meet her halfway, Alfred suggested to put Sean's bed in the same room. Fearing that Selina would still find a way to curl up next to him in the one-person bed with her pregnant belly, but also knew he had to take his responsibilities and be there for her and her approaching child birth, Sean agreed reluctantly.

"Please remind me, when we arrive back in Gotham, I have to visit Haleigh and introduce her to my boots," Selina grumbled from under the covers. "It's so her fault I am in this pain."

Sean sighed; "Selina, you're in pain because the baby is preparing for birth."

"Yes, I know. But you heard the doctor. My pelvic would have been less stress if Haleigh…"

"There is no reason for you to visit her," Sean said, cutting Selina off then stood up and walked towards the double bed and sat down at the end of Selina's feet. "In a few hours you will be a mom… _and I will be a dad…"_ Sean thought the last part of the sentence. For some reason it felt all still so surreal. A bit scary. What if he wasn't qualified enough to be a dad, or a teen parent for that matter. What if…Sean quickly chased the awful and frightened thoughts away and said; "If you're hungry, I can make a snack for you."

Selina grinned slightly as she asked; "If you're the snack, then I'm definitely hungry."

Sean stared at her bemused then quickly jumped to his feet and said; "Not gonna happen. Selina. You heard what the doctor said. You're not allowed to do things that can exhaust your body."

"Since when have I ever listened to what anyone said to me?"

Instead of replying Selina question, Sean quickly left the room, knowing Selina won't be quick enough to follow.

A few minutes later, Sean entered the kitchen and found Bullock and Jim sipping coffee while Alfred cleaned the mess made by Jack and Bruce. Sean could feel a heavy tension between the three adults. Also, both Jim and Bullock wore a bemused scowl on their faces.

"Is there anything left to make at least a small snack?" Sean asked, looking around the messy kitchen. Jim grumbled there was only coffee and cereal left then resumed back to sipping coffee and chewing dry cereal, because obviously there wasn't milk left.

Realizing it was best to not ask any further questions, the teen poured a coffee for himself and sat down. A long heavy vibe followed. Sean could hear the clock in the hallway tick. He could hear the birds outside in the trees. He could hear Jack and Loïc fight during a video game they played in one of the upstairs room.

The young boy darted his eyes back and forth between Jim and Bullock, but all they did was grumble and kept their angry eyes fixated at Alfred who was cleaning reluctantly. Sean wondered what the butler could have done to make the two cops so angry. Also, who had been responsible for all the mess?

Suddenly the backdoor opened and Bruce came staggering inside with grocery bags. He handed them to Alfred and stuttered something about him feeling sorry for his erratic behavour earlier then left the kitchen with his head down.

Sean noticed that both Bullock and Jim watched Bruce leave with a pitiful look on their faces, as if they felt sorry for him. Then they glared back at Alfred who pretended to be not aware of it. Sean started to wonder what the big elephant in the room was.

Bullock tossed a handful of cereal into his second cup of coffee then drank and munched it down. Sean's stomach started to twist in disgust. Maybe it was best to go back to Selina. It sounds crazy, even for him, but right now he preferred her company over theirs. After all, Selina could barely get out of bed.

Sean finished his coffee then stood up and walked towards the door. Suddenly Bullock broke the heavy silence and bellowed; "If you think you can leave without proper asking why we are angry at Alfred, you're wrong, Mister!"

"Leave Master Ornelas out of this! This is between you two and me!" Alfred bellowed with booming voice as he turned on his heels and penetrated his angry eyes into Bullock's.

Jim put his coffee down and snorted; "So it's Master Ornelas now, huh?"

"Yeah! Because he has the decency to pay ME for my services, unlike you two!"

Bullock grumbled in return; "How about you pay us for being babysitter of those brats you decided to adopt!"

Alfred's eye started to twitch after Bullock's comment then bellowed; "I didn't adopt anyone but Master Bruce! You're lousy partner here thought it was wise to put Miss Kyle under my supervision and keep her safe from assassins."

"And you have done a good job so far, Alfred," Jim quickly said as he noticed they were getting into dangerous territories. Well, Bullock was, but he didn't want to witness his partner being pummelled to pulp. Alfred's posture relaxed a little and Jim thought a few more compliments might do the trick. "And you're also doing an amazing job with those other kids, who forcefully forced themselves up to you. Most people would just kick them back to the streets they came from, but not you."

Jim added a smile and Alfred couldn't help but puff up a little with proudness. Of course, Bullock had to ruin it again.

"Good job? Are you kidding me?!" Not noticing Alfred's twitching eye, Bullock laughed; "Do I have to remind you that the girl you left under Alfred's protection is about to give birth to a baby? Gotham's hottest billionaire is about to become a dad? One of those other brats is on the edge of becoming the most horrible villain Gotham has ever seen, and the other billionaire is determined to become a giant bat?!"

Sean quickly bolted the kitchen, knowing things would get ugly and he didn't want to witness it. As he entered the bedroom he could hear Bullock's screams of pain.

"Sean! You're back," Selina cried happily then tried to sit up but failed and flopped back into her pillow. She then stretched her arms out towards Sean, like a toddler who wanted to be picked up and said; "Sean-y, be a good boy and help me sit up."

Sean rolled his eyes but walked towards the bed anyway and helped Selina into an upright position. Then, before he knew it, her arms enveloped around his neck like a chain and she kissed him full on the lips. Sean tried to squirm himself free but it was futile.

* * *

Bullock and Jim agreed to take the teens away from the chalet. Not that they could say no when Alfred asked them. Well, at first they kinda did and that's why there had been a heavy tension in the kitchen, but Bullock had to ruin everything by offending the butler with and the only option to get Alfred calm again was by saying sorry and agreeing to take the teens out.

The two adults decided to take the pack of children to the lake, for a fishing trip. Not one of their smartest move. Annie and Rikki stayed on land, because they absolutely didn't want to be packed in a boat with Hien and Jack. Not to mention, sit an entire afternoon on the middle of a lake waiting for a fish to bite.

Jim and Bullock directed the boys into the boat, not noticing the big grin Jack and Hien had on their faces. Jim sat down last then grabbed one of the paddles and started to row slowly to the center of the lake.

As soon as they reached the center of the lake, Jim put the paddles down while Bullock divided the fishing gear between him, Jim and the four boys. Then they threw the fishing rods out, sat back and waited.

The four boys managed to relax and sit still for a whole fifteen minutes until Jack decided it was time to entertain himself in a different way. He slowly stood up then jumped up and down making the boat rock violent. Bruce screeched like a scared girl and grabbed both sides of the boat tightly.

Bullock, who had drifted off to sleep, jerked up while shouting; "EARTH QUAKE!" Then he looked around warily and spotted Jack, laughing madly. Bullock turned red in rage. "SIT DOWN, YOU IDIOT!"

Jack plopped down with force, causing the boat to rock a bit more. Bruce looked literally green in terror and nausea. Loïc just looked unimpressed and if nothing had happened. Hien grinned wickedly. Jim rolled his eyes. Bullock glared one more time at the teen then sat back and resumed staring at his fishing rod's bobber and yawned.

The teens and Jim did the same thing. Bruce slowly turned back to his original color and managed to relax again as well.

"Seriously, why don't they just plunge that insane kid in the lake?" Rikki asked, looking at the boat drifting on the lake. "I mean, shouldn't they know by now that one antic leads to the next?"

Annie shrugged then replied; "Oh well, we are here safe on land. If they're too stupid to realize sharing a boat with Jack is like suicide, it's their problem."

Rikki nodded in understanding then a sudden scream catches both girls attention. They look at the source of the scream and see Hien throwing one of the two paddles into the water. He then grabbed the other one as well, slammed it onto the water before throwing that one away as well.

"And there we have antic number 2…" Rikki mumbled.

Jim, Bullock, Bruce, and Loïc looked clearly stunned for a moment while Jack grinned from ear to ear. His and Hien's plan was working out perfectly. Bullock finally de-frosted and roared; "WHAT DID YOU UST DO?!"

Hien, trying to look as sincere as possible, replied; "I thought I saw Loch Ness so I chased it away."

"Loch Ness is Scottish, you idiot!" Bullock roared infuriated.

Hien didn't blink ones as he said; "Even Loch Ness likes a vacation from time to time."

Bullock's angry glare said enough.

Jim sighed then said calmly; "No worries, I took precautions. I tied a fifteen meter rope from the boat to the mainland. All we need to do is pull the rope and get ourselves..." Jim turned around as he spoke then his eyes widen momentarily before squinting them in rage. The he swayed his fist at the two girls on the mainland and yelled; "ALRIGHT, WHICH ONE OF YOU LOOSENED THE ROPE?!"

"Is he seriously blaming us?" Annie asked, utterly bemused then yelled back; "WHY DON'T YOU ASK THAT PSYCHOPATH NEXT TO YOU WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS!"

Jim's eyes slowly met Jack's, who first looked as if he was about to defend himself then grinned; "She's right, it was me." Then he clutched his arms around Jim and wailed; "Why am I keep doing this?! Can't you all see this is just a desperate cry for help?!"

"Shut up, you idiot!" Jim growled annoyed then took his phone from his inside pocket and said; "Lucky we still have this. I'll just call Alfred to…

Jim got cut off when Hien grabbed the phone and threw it into the lake then said; "Before you start yelling, I want you to know this was a smart move. You see, we'll have to throw all heavy objects away to make our boat lighter. Trust me, when we've done that we'll be as light as a feather and float back to mainland."

"Sounds legit, Jimbo," Bullock said and started to throw out everything they had in the boat. The fishing gear. The bait. The bucket with water that was meant for when they caught a fish. The basket with food for when they get hungry. Jack and Hien helped. Bruce, Loïc, and Jim were too shocked to stop them.

Annie and Rikki saw everything from where they were standing and slapped their foreheads, wondering how it was possible for a fully grown man to be more stupid than two maniac teens.

"Hey guys! Look what I found! What should I do with it?!" Jack asked after he found a pair of spare paddles underneath his seat.

Bullock, not taking the effort to look up as he kept throwing things out, replied; "If it's a heavy object, just throw it out."

"NO! Wait!" Bruce tried, but it was already too late. The paddles flew through the air and hit the water, too far from the boat to reach it. The young billionaire looked at the maniac teen with rage in his eyes. "You just threw away our only chance to get away from this freaking lake!"

Jack's eyes filled with rage as well and yelled; "Hey! Blame the fat cop, alright?!"

"Who are you calling fat?!" Bullock roared in defence. Jim had to stop his partner from attacking Jack.

* * *

Alfred felt quite pleased with himself having the chalet for himself for once. Well, not entirely for himself because Sean and Selina were still upstairs, but the teens could handle a few hours without him, right?

Not.

As soon as Alfred had poured himself a cup of tea, positioned himself in the armchair and pulled his feet up, a scream echoed from the upstairs room and quickened footsteps came down the stairs. A few seconds later, Sean appeared in the living room doorway.

"Alfred! Selina's water broke! You need to drive us to the hospital!"

Alfred rubbed the side of his head then grumbled; "Seriously? Just when I want to have some ME time, her water breaks? This better be real, Master Ornelas or else…

"It's real, alright?! We can fill an entire pool with the amount of water that's-never mind! I'll start up the car while you get her."

Alfred jumped to his feet in seconds then hollered; "No way no! I'll start up the car while you carry her down. I mean, she's gonna be your wife and…

"No time to argue, Alfred! You are the butler and I'm paying you, aren't I? Chop, chop!" Sean said then sprinted to the kitchen to get the car keys. Alfred saw no other option than just obey .

Alfred was quite surprised with the fact he could carry Selina down the stairs with ease. Obviously the teens horrible antics kept him in shape somehow. Sadly, Selina had a different opinion with the word 'ease'. For her it didn't go fast enough.

"Alfred, chop chop, will yah?! I am not in the mood to deliver this baby in the back of a car!"

"You should have thought of that before you frolicked with Master Ornelas…" Alfred mumbled under his breath, thinking Selina wouldn't hear it. He was wrong.

"Really?! You're gonna play that card right now?!" Selina bellowed infuriated then puffed in and out when she felt a contraction. Alfred reached the bottom of the stairs then carried Selina down the hallway. Sean, who kept the front door open for him, looked at his watch impatiently.

"NOT a word, Master Ornelas!" Alfred growled annoyed before the boy even had the chance to let one syllable roll over his lips. Sean then rolled his eyes, closed and locked the front door and followed Alfred to the car.

A few minutes, Selina was securely buckled up in the passenger seat and Sean positioned in the driver's seat. Alfred didn't appreciate it and tried to persuade Sean into switching.

"Look, Jeeves! Your style of driving is not safe right now!" Selina said between clenched teeth when she felt another sharp pain. "We saw it many times back in Gotham!"

"When have I ever broke a speeding limit?" Alfred gasped in defence.

Sean rolled his eyes then sighed; "Basically every morning when driving us to school."

"That's because Miss Kyle refuses to get in the car! I would look like a bad example if you guys run late for school, EVERY DAY!"

"And you don't look like a bad example by receiving speeding tickets, EVERY MORNING?" Selina retorted back then clenched her teeth in pain.

Deciding to ignore Selina's retort, Alfred said instead; "I bet you wanna pinch Master Ornelas's hand when…

"WHAT I WANT RIGHT NOW IS GET TO THE HOSPITAL BEFORE THIS BABY SAYS 'HI MOMMY AND DADDY!' SO GET YOUR BUTT IN THE BACKSEAT OR WE LEAVE YOU HERE!"

Knowing that women al around the world tend to have the habit to scream and yell during labour pain, Alfred decided to take it not too personally and stepped into the backseat, reluctant.

"Thanks, Alfred," Sean said looking at the butler through the rear view mirror as he drove off the driveway and onto the road. "How about you try to call Bullock and ask him if he meets us at the hospital."

Alfred grunted in reply. Calling Bullock and have him and the brats meet at the hospital was the last thing he wanted, but since Sean basically became his boss, he had no reasons to refuse. Alfred dialled Bullock's number and waited.

"Bullock has been an idiot and therefore can't answer the phone!" a cheerful girl's voice replied. "You can leave a message after the beep and…

"Miss. Visser! Give the phone back to Mr. Bullock right now!" Alfred bellowed in aggravation. Right now he was not in the mood for more antics.

Annie grinned into the phone; "Yeah…no, sorry. Bullock is having a bit of a problem right now."

"WHO'S CALLING?! IS THAT THE CRAPPY BUTLER?! TELL HIM TO GET HIS BUTT TO THE LAKE AND MAKE SURE HE'S TAKING A LONG ROPE WITH HIM!" Alfred heard the voice off Bullock bellow in the background.

"A ROPE WITH A HOOK!" Jack's voice guffawed. "OTHERWISE IT WILL BE USELESS!"

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Bullock voice roared. "IF THAT IDIOT STARTS THROWING A ROPE WITH A HOOK, HE MIGHT PLUNGE IT INTO ONE OF OUR HEADS!"

"YES! I KNOW! IF YOU MAKE SURE YOU SIT IN THE FRONT, IT WILL BE YOUR HEAD!" Jack laughed maniacally.

Alfred heard some loud roars and screams indicating Bullock was destroying Jack's face. The butler wasn't really in the mood to ask what was actually going on and said instead; "Miss Visser, be a good girl for once and make sure Mr. Bullock and Mr. Gordon get to the hospital. Master Ornelas and I are driving Miss. Kyle to the hospital. Her contractions has started."

"WOW, THAT'S AMAZING!" Annie screamed into Alfred's ear excitedly then added with a sudden hesitated voice; "But to be honest, I don't think…

"Do what I said, Miss Visser!" Alfred then hung up before Annie could disobey and dropped his head onto the headrest, tiredly.

* * *

"I can't believe she's finally here," Selina said, smiling at the peacefully sleeping bundle in her arms. She felt so warm and happy by just looking at her new-born baby. All the pain she had endured before the labour, just had vanished and was replaced with the strong urge of protecting the tiny one in her arms. Is this what they called a mother's instinct?

Selina kissed the sleeping baby's forehead.

"I can't believe how much she already looks like her mom," a male voice said. Selina turned her head to look at her boyfriend, Sean, then stuck her tongue out. Then she reached the little baby girl towards Sean so he could hold her.

Sean took his new-born daughter into his arms and gently rocked her until she fell asleep. Selina smiled.

"What do you think we should call her?"

Sean looked up in surprise then widened his eyes. He hadn't really thought of a name yet. Sure, Selina had tried attacking him a few times by throwing random boys and girls names at him, but he always found a way to escape the matter. Why actually? Because naming a person that wasn't really there yet made it all feel real? It scared him? Because those random names weren't exactly names you want to give your kids, and knowing what Selina would do if he told her that, he decided not to?

Sean started to look out the window awkwardly. Whatever the reason was for avoiding the naming thing, now was the time to come up with a better name before he had no other choice then to let his daughter walk around as Maisie.

The light of the full moon came through the half-open curtains and suddenly he heard himself whisper the name Luna. Selina's voice asking him what he just said caught his attention and he then smiled awkwardly.

"I think the name Luna suits her. Don't ask me why, but it just does."

Selina smiled then nodded and said; "You know what, I agree with you. Luna it is." She then leaned forward and stole a kiss from Sean.

The door of the room suddenly swayed open and Bullock entered while being dripping wet. He had the most excitedly grin on his face then cried out; "Whatever your name is, little girl, I'm your favorite uncle Bullock!"

Sean quickly pulled his daughter away before Bullock even had the chance to think he could just snatch her, then growled; "Could you keep your voice down, you idiot?! She just fell asleep!"

"Oh, sorry," Bullock mumbled, taken aback by Sean's angry voice then hung his head down and slowly sat down on the end of Selina's hospital bed. But before his butt even could touch the sheets, Selina smacked Bullock against the back of his head who then realized it was better to grab a chair instead. He then chuckled awkwardly; "Sorry about being wet and all. Jack and Hien just had to be idiots again, pretending to see a lake monster and 'chased' it away by throwing the paddles into the water."

Selina frowned; "So, how did you get here then?"

"After Annie and Rikki yelled at me we had to go to the hospital because you were in labour, I got so excited I just jumped into the lake and swam to shore then ran all the way here. No cab driver wanted me in the backseat."

"So, where are the others?"

"The butler stopped Annie and Rikki by the door saying you 'needed rest', but I just dodged him and swooped past him. Jim and the boys are still on the lake, probably being very angry at me for not pushing the boat towards land. They yelled at me all kind of things, but I ignored them and kept swimming. And now I'm exhausted, so if you don't mind…

Bullock couldn't finish his sentence before collapsing his head onto the bed and fell asleep, snoring loudly.

* * *

"Are you having a laugh, Master Ornelas?!" Alfred bellowed infuriated when the new parent told the butler he wanted to become a bounty hunter and hunt down the monsters of Indian Hill. "When we're back in Gotham, I don't want any of these nonsense! You and all the others will act like normal teenagers!"

Bullock put his beer down then asked; "So, what you want them to do instead is drink beer, have parties all night and try drugs? Because that is basically what teenagers do back in Gotham, trust me. I busted a few parties myself and they aint pretty."

"Weren't pretty, Mr. Bullock," Alfred snarled.

"Have you become a grammar ninja all the sudden?!" Bullock retorted back. Alfred gave him an icy glare. Bullock grabbed his beer and took a big gulp. Sean sighed. He knew Alfred would knock the idea down.

Jim stepped in and said; "I agree with Alfred on this. It's way too dangerous. Besides, for the money you don't have to do it. You're a billionaire."

Bullock slammed his beer down in disbelieve then growled; "Did you just advice a teen to sit on his butt all day and watch money roll in like some already do?!" Bullock glanced briefly at Bruce who was reading the morning paper while eating breakfast.

The teen shot a surreptitiously glare at the cop over the top of the newspapers then said; "Just so you know, Mr. Bullock, this laid back attitude is just a cover. I don't want people know that I'm actually plotting a plan to get rid of the crime."

"And you're agreed to that, but Sean's plan is stupid?" Bullock asked, looking at Alfred.

"The only reason Alfred allows Bruce's plans is because he knows it will never happen. Bruce is way too weak to become a crime-fighter," Annie laughed as she strolled into the kitchen then opened the fridge and grabbed the milk, some cereal, bowls and spoons.

"In a few years I will be strong enough!" Bruce said in defence as Annie left the kitchen with a indistinct snort.

Bullock laughed; "Trust me, Bruce. Gotham needs crime-fighters now, not in a few years. I think Sean's plan is brilliant."

"If you two do your work properly, Gotham wouldn't be needing a teenage crime fighter!" Alfred bellowed.

Bullock puffed up like an angry frog then hollered; "Did you just blame us for all the crime?! If you had taken proper care on what was going on in Wayne Enterprises, like a proper legal guardian of an teen is supposed to do, Strange wouldn't have had the money to start up that freak factory! Also…

"Ehm, Bullock? I think you already said too much…" Jim said who saw the vein throb on the side of Alfred's head.

Sean rolled his eyes then drew in a heavy sign and said as he strolled out the door; "Fight back and forth all you like, but my mind is made up. When we're back in Gotham, I'll start my business as monster bounty hunter."

The young strolled down the hallway then suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling of dizziness. Then he felt himself fall forward and right before his world turned black, he saw Selina dash excitedly towards him.

* * *

Sean woke up with a sudden jolt, instantly remembering what had happened and what had knocked him out. He made a quick mental note to himself that, in the future, he would squeeze orange from the oranges himself instead of drinking from the juice Alfred made. It was more than obvious that Selina got her hands on it somehow and rigged it with sleeping drugs.

The teen looked around and found out he was surrounded with water. He was sitting in a boat in the middle of a lake. His gut filled with inner rage.

"You didn't!" Sean bellowed angrily at Selina who sat in the boat as well.

Selina grinned in return; "I can finally move around again, Sean-y boy. What did you expect what would happen?"

"Don't you have a daughter to take care of," Sean growled.

Selina shook her head; "Nah, it's fine. Jack is babysitting her."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm kidding, you lovely toy from the streets. She's fine and we are going to have some fun, you and I."

"No! AAGH! Bad kitty!" Sean roared when Selina launched forward and knocked him back to the bottom of the boat, causing the wooden object rock violent. Selina just giggled then vacuumed her lips tightly onto Sean's while trying to move her hand underneath Sean's shirt.

"MISS KYLE! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MASTER ORNELAS, RIGHT NOW!"

Selina looked up in anger and saw Alfred standing next to the lake swaying his fists madly. She then clenched her jaws.

"GO AWAY, JEEVES!"

"NO! I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO DO THIS AGAIN, SO I FOLLOWED YOU! FROM NOW ON YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME, YOU HEAR ME?!"

"NO! I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOU, YOU HEAR ME?! SEAN IS MY BOYFRIEND AND I'LL DO WITH HIM WHAT I WANT!"

Sean had different idea on that subject, and before Selina knew it, she was tossed overboard by Sean who then grabbed the paddles and rowed back to land. Once on land he jumped off the boat and ran into the mountains where he decided to stay for a few hours.

And Selina? Well, she was very wet and very angry.

* * *

 **One more chapter and series 3 of Cat's to do list (new threats rising) will continue. Can't wait to see your feedback :D**


	27. Random Antics & Back To Gotham

27\. Random Antics & Back To Gotham

 **Practicing Mommy Skills**

Sean sauntered dully down the chalet hallway when he suddenly heard Selina's voice coming from inside the living room. Quietly he peered inside and saw her standing with her hands on her hips, looming over her cat, Alfred JR. Well, as far as her pregnant belly allowed her to.

Alfred JR looked clearly unimpressed by Selina's pose and looked away, trying to find something else to do instead of listening to his crazy owner. Selina didn't like it.

"Don't you dare to look away when mommy talks to you! You made a mess over there and I want you to clean it up! After all, I'm your mommy not your housemaid!"

Sean looked at the floor where the so called mess should be but saw nothing. He shook his head. Pregnancy hormones are definitely something crazy. This nesting behavour better be over soon, because Sean was absolutely not in the mood to become her 'bottle feed' test subject.

"Don't you dare to walk away from me, young man!" Selina bellowed angrily then wobbled after Alfred Jr to grab him. "You are not allowed to play outside before you cleaned up your mess!"

Sean shook his head again then quickly strutted away.

* * *

 **Paralyzed**

Alfred opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he felt was the splitting headache carving its way through his brain. He groaned softly then tried to reach for his forehead but his arm just wouldn't lift.

 _"Oh no!"_ Alfred tried to lift his other arm. Nothing happened. He then tried to kick his legs or even move his toes, but again, nothing happened. Even his facial expressions seemed to be affected by whatever what was wrong with him. All he could do was think angry thoughts and move his eyes from left to right.

Suddenly the door of his room opened and closed. Like every normal human, Alfred tried to sit up to see who entered, but he just couldn't move up. He could hear footsteps though, and it freaked him out. What if it was Selina using this state of his in her advantage? Or worse, what if it was Jack and this state of his was a result of being his test subject?

"Alfred?" a hesitant voice asked and the butler's heart cheered in relief. It was Bruce. It was his beloved master Bruce. Everything would turn out just fine. Bruce's face loomed over Alfred's slowly then asked; "Are you awake?"

Alfred tried to nod in response, but of course nothing happened. Bruce sighed then sat down onto the bed.

"Sorry that this happened to you, Alfred." Alfred could hear a sob in the boy's voice. "We didn't meant to hurt you."

 _"Wait…what happened to me? Did I have a nasty fall which made me paralyzed?!"_ Alfred thought in fear then tried to think frantically. Tried to remember what had happened. His mind was blank.

It was like Bruce could read Alfred's mind because he suddenly patted his beloved butler on the arm and said; "But the good news is that it's just temporarily. Al least, that's what Rikki said."

 _"Wait! Since when is Miss Chadwick a doctor?!"_

Suddenly the door opened and closed for a second time and the butler heard footsteps with a skip in it. It was more than obvious to who they belonged. It turned out that Alfred was right, because a few seconds later, Selina's head poked into view and she waved at Alfred's open eyes.

"Hiya, Jeeves! Sorry for what happened to you!" A soft grunt was the only reply that emitted from the butler's lips. In his mind however, he pummelled her. Selina then frowned and turned to Bruce. "You did tell him what happened, right? You did tell him it was not entirely my fault, did you?"

Bruce jumped to his feet then clenched his right fist and pointed at Alfred with his other hand. "Look at him, Selina! How is this not your fault?!"

"He happened to step in the way, remember?!" Selina exclaimed in defence. "All Rikki and I wanted was for Sean to become love struck whenever he sees me."

Bruce rolled his eyes; "Sean is already in love with you, you idiot! You don't need a potion or whatever! You are already pregnant of him, what do you want more?!"

"I-I…" Selina opened and closed her mouth then wobbled away, crying hysterically. The door opened then closed with a loud thud. Alfred would have hugged Bruce in proudness if he could. It was about time someone else beside him told Selina her antics were stupid.

Alfred's cheerful mood was quickly gone when the door opened and closed again. Bruce's eyes widened in fear upon seeing the person who entered.

"How dare you to upset my pregnant friend!" Annie's voice bellowed angrily as she stomped forward and towards Bruce. "She told me everything! She told me what you said to her! Do you have any idea how wrong it is to make a pregnant girl upset? That poor girl's hormones are already all over the place and now she's upset, thanks to you!"

Bruce took a step back then stuttered; "But all I said was that she doesn't need anything to make Sean love her. He already does and…

"I know! She told me, remember?! But that is just something you shouldn't say, because her hormones are all over the place and instead of helping her to sooth them down, Sean runs away. It's logical she tries everything to make Sean love-struck enough so he won't leave her to deal with her hormones alone!"

Bruce glanced at Alfred for a moment then grabbed Annie's arm and took her out of Alfred's hearing range and whispered; "But Annie, she's like a sex-maniac right now."

"That's what hormones do with pregnant girls, Bruce! You can't blame her for that!"

"Yeah well…if she gets Sean love-struck enough, we need better ear-plugs. I don't want to listen to everything she does with Sean behind closed doors!"

Annie grinned; "Oh don't you worry, B. I have good quality ear-plugs already. But you won't get to use them because you were offensive to my friend!"

And with that, Annie stomped away.

Alfred walked like a frozen robot inside the kitchen. The teens, Bullock, and Jim were quite surprised he could move so quickly after what just had happened, even if it was with difficulty. Then they realized Jack stood behind Alfred and controlled him like a marionette.

"Jack! What are you doing?!" Bruce gasped in shock.

Jack grinned in return; "The butler needs food, don't you think?"

"He's paralyzed, you idiot!" Jim grunted.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Hien replied, holding up a glass filled with a disgusting substance. "I smashed his potatoes and vegetables than put it through the blender to make sure there are no chunks left. All he needs now is a straw."

Jim rolled his eyes then said; "His vocal cords are paralyzed, so I'm pretty sure he won't be able to swallow either."

"I can always jab a IV in his arm," Sean replied, nonchalantly chewing on his potato. Alfred tried to widen his eyes in fear but failed due to his paralyzing state.

"Have you even experience with that sort of things?" Bullock asked, looking interestedly.

Sean nodded proudly then said; "Yeah, seen it many times on TV. Doesn't look that hard, if you ask me."

"Sean-y, you are so amazing!" Selina cried with glee as she hopped onto Sean's lap and started to purr loudly while nuzzling his face. Sean looked utterly bemused.

"Guys, I didn't want to alarm you, but Alfred is slapping himself!" Jack hollered enthusiastically and entered the room controlling Alfred's every step and every move. "Look!"

Hien and Loïc, playing a video game, looked up obediently. Bruce just glanced over the top of his book while Bullock poured himself another beer. Jim was nowhere to be found and neither was Annie and Rikki. Sean was tied to the couch while Selina sat on his lap trying to wrestle a baby bottle into his mouth.

As soon Jack had everyone's attention, he controlled Alfred's hand and slapped it into the butler's own face. Then Jack laughed uproariously and slapped again. The others in the room just shared a dull look before resuming back to whatever they were doing.

* * *

 **Follow Sean Around**

Sean strolled dully down the second floor hallway of the chalet when he suddenly heard the 'sneaky' intro tune of the Pink Panther. He rolled his eyes majorly then turned around. Of course he saw no one and the 'sneaky' tune had stopped as well.

The young billionaire street boy inhaled a heavy sigh then turned back and resumed to his stroll. Just as quickly, the tune turned back on. Sean sighed annoyed and jumped around. He saw a black leathered blur disappear quickly in one of the rooms and the sneaky tune turned off.

"Alright, Selina! That's enough!" Sean bellowed angrily. "Stop following me or I will use pepper on you again!"

Thinking his threat worked, Sean returned to his stroll down the hallway. Sadly, the sneaky tune turned back on just as quickly.

"THAT'S IT!" Sean roared then pulled the pepper from his inside pocket and heeled around just in time to see Selina scramble away down the hallway like a cat in trouble. Sean pursuit with his weapon while Selina screamed her head off.

* * *

 **Visit Sean by the pool**

"Hiya, Sean-y boy!" Selina cried in glee as she dashed outside the chalet in her new skin tight bikini, ready to show it to her boyfriend and soon-to-be daddy. "You like it?"

Selina dashed up and down the pool area while receiving unimpressed stares from her boyfriend. Not that she noticed it. She was too busy with her 'fashion' show that would have driven any teenage boy's hormones crazy. Any teenage boy except Sean's.

* * *

 **A Visit To The Past**

Five weeks pregnant and Selina decided to pay a visit to the past while she still could. In a few more weeks she could be too big to do it.

"Sean! You're coming with me!" Selina said with demanding voice. Before Sean could react, the girl grabbed him with one hand while holding onto her friend, Annie, with her other hand. Then they swooped away.

As soon they arrived in the past, Sean bolted away as fast as he could. He even ignored his stomach that still twisted and turned after the fast time travel. No way he wanted to stay and get involved in Selina's antics. He would hide as long as he needed then return when Selina was satisfied with her antics and went home.

"You could have catch him, you know?!" Selina looked at Annie in anger. Then her attention surprisingly gets caught by something else and smiled; "Awe, look! It's little toddler Sean!"

Annie followed her friend's gaze and noticed a little boy crossing the street with his parents. It was indeed Sean Ornelas, without a doubt. He didn't look older than 3 years old. Before Annie could stop her, Selina dashed across the street and pursuits the parents and their toddler.

"Sean-Y!" Selina cried in glee. The toddler turned around then got scooped off the streets and enveloped in a tight hug. "You look so freaking adorable!" Selina purred while nuzzling the small face.

The toddler looked quite disturbed for a three year old and stuttered; "Ehm..W-who are you?"

"Ah, yes…" Selina giggled nervously and put the little boy back onto his feet. Then she patted on her stomach and said; "My name is Selina Kyle but you can call me Cat. I am from the future and I'm carrying our child. In the future, you will propose to me and we'll get married and…

Suddenly Selina's world turned dark.

"Well, that went great!" Selina grumbled holding an ice pack to her eye as she and Annie sat in a nearby, abandoned alleyway. "Whatever that woman was carrying with her in her handbag was definitely not money. I think I felt a brick wall hitting my face."

Annie smiled sheepishly then said; "Yeah, well, what did you expect what would happen? That woman was reacting like every normal mother would do."

"Smacking a handbag in her future daughter-in-law's face?" Selina winced then took the ice pack off and looked at her friend. "On a scale to 1 to 10, how bruised is my eye?"

Annie shrugged. "Looks like an 8, but has the potential of becoming a 10. You better leave that ice on for another few minutes."

"Man, what am I gonna tell Alfred when we get home?"

"Simple. You harassed a three year old then his mom hit your face with her handbag."

Selina threw an icy, one eyed glare at her friend then sighed. "Maybe it's best I tell him we got almost mugged."

"Sure, whatever you want, Selina. I won't mind letting Alfred assume you're the hero in this play and not a pervert."

"I sense sarcasm, my friend. You know I hate sarcasm."

Annie simply smiled then said; "Yeah, well… you're only a pervert in Sean's parents eyes. As I had to protect your unconscious body from getting more ass-kicked by his mom, I heard Sean whisper to his daddy he actually kinda liked you, and would definitely marry a girl like you in the future."

Selina became all happy and giddy.

* * *

 **Back To Gotham**

"Everyone, hurry up, will yah?! Even though we fly with the Wayne's private jet, doesn't mean you can lounge around!" Alfred bellowed loudly as he carried Bruce's suitcases to the car and tossed them into the trunk. Of course, as always, he didn't receive any reply other than from Bruce who strolled outside the chalet and positioned himself onto the backseat of the car. Alfred dragged in a heavy sigh, looked at his watch then stomped back inside.

As always, Alfred found Loïc and Hien playing a video game. The butler knew they would refuse putting it off before either one of them won, so this time he decided to save his breath and just went to the fuse box and disconnected the power.

Two utterly bemused screams and roars emitted from the living room. Alfred smiled pleased then ordered the two boys to pack their suitcases. They glared coldly at Alfred but obeyed.

"Miss Kyle! What on Earth are you doing?!" Alfred gasped in shock when he found Selina standing on top of Sean's backside who was tied, once again, onto the floor. Well, his hands and feet were. Sean was still unconscious, which maybe might be a good thing.

Selina rolled her eyes as she stepped gently between Sean's shoulder blades, pretending to be a professional masseuse and pointed with one of her hands towards the baby cot in the corner of the room.

"Keep your voice down, will yah? Luna finally decided to sleep."

Alfred glared angry at the teen mom then whispered between clenched teeth; "Haven't I told you to pack your suitcases? The car is in the front ready to leave to the airport."

Selina grinned. "Looks like Sean didn't tell you, huh?"

"Tell me what?"

"We decided to stay here in Switzerland, with the three of us."

Alfred dragged in a heavy sigh then said; "By the time I'll go downstairs to go get the broom, you'll get the opportunity to bring Master Ornelas back to conscious and get your suitcases ready. If not, I'll be using that broom to give you a good pummel."

"But Alfred…" Selina wailed a little too loud. Luna woke up and started to cry a little. Selina threw an angry glare at Alfred's back and snarled; "Look what you've done, old man. You woke up Luna."

She then hopped off Sean's back, dashed to her little daughter and took her in her arms. She gently rocked her for a moment then tippy-toed back towards her unconscious boyfriend and said to Luna, stepping back onto Sean's backside; "How about we both give daddy the massage he deserves."

Sean woke up slowly. First he didn't exactly know what had happened, but as soon he felt Selina's feet on his back, he knew enough.

"SELINA! GET OFF OF ME!"

"Oh look, daddy woke up."

Luna giggled in joy.

* * *

The plane flight was unbearable. Selina just couldn't sit still the entire flight and Sean tried to find a hiding place in the cockpit. Of course he was not safe there from Selina's antics and therefore Alfred wasn't either.

Hours later the plane finally touched ground and everyone hopped out. Luckily they didn't have to wait long for a cab to arrive and 30 minutes later they arrived at the manor.

Too bad for Alfred, no one but him was really tired and they immediately started to trash the place.

Also, in a different part of Gotham, an eerie and secret organisation discovered the residents of Wayne Manor had returned and realized it was time to set their plans into motion.

Fish Mooney and her gang's days of rigging and plundering pharmacy was also over with the return of the Wayne Manor residence, because Sean decided to ignore Alfred's orders and went out to hunt the monsters of Indian Hill the first night he was back in Gotham.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think, would be really great. Also, check out series 3 (New Threats Rising). I've been very busy and posted the next chapter as well xD**


End file.
